Petite Caille
by NayrAdg21
Summary: Esta historia se centra en una familia poco convencional de clase Media Alta que tras la muerte de sus amigos considerados como unos hermanos se hacen cargo de su pequeña hija huerfana, sus historias se veran entrelazadas gracias a esta desicion, todo gira en torno a los recuerdos y lo que deben enfrentar ya que los chicos de aquel hogar dejaron de serlo.
1. Chapter 1

Simplemente era una tarde gris al este de Londres, sonaban las campanas de las tres del colegio semi-internado para señoritas Santa Sofia en donde las alumnas disfrutaban de un receso, el preferido por todas ya que las monjas se retiraban y las dejaban a sus anchas en el enorme patio para departir y ser libres de las estrictas normas inculcadas con severidad a las niñas desde muy temprana edad, las mas jóvenes corrían jugando con cuerdas, cintas y aros de plastico y las mas grandes se aglomeraban en grupitos a secretear sobre algun evento o chisme de sociedad, todas vestian el uniforme reglamentario, camisa blanca de mangas abombadas y encaje hasta el cuello cerrada por un lazo verde oliva, sobre ella un vestido hasta los tobillos a cuadros de porte escoces verde oliva y azul con escote cuadrado y talle en la cintura, ademas una de unas botas negras con tacon moederado, digna indumentaria de la educacion a niñas de clase alta. Entre tantas chicas un grupo debajo de un gran arbol cotilleaba todas sonrientes llevaban el cabello trenzado como norma, algunas con dos trenzas y otras con solo una, en las reglas estaba muy bien descrito como deberian llevarlo dentro del colegio, en el centro de el banco de madera reia a carcajadas una rubia de pelo ensortijado trenzado hasta casi la cintura, de lejos se podría observar como atraia al resto con un luz propia y especial, la rodeaban intrigadas sus compañeras por algo que estaba contando con tanta emosion como se tratara de una historia increible, hacia reir y asombrarse a todas con sus ocurrencias quienes la miraban con ateción.

\- Él vendrá en una semana y mi madrina celebrará una gran fiesta en su honor, ha estado muchos años fuera terminando sus estudios y trabajando, escuche decirle a mi tio que es un gran médico alla, pero lo que mas desea es volver a casa

\- ¿lo recuerdas paulina? - le dijo una de ellas a otra a su lado - yo era muy pequeña pero mi hermana siempre estuvo suspirando por él, de hecho todas sus amigas se desvivian por sus atenciones

\- Es raro que aun no se casara siendo tan asediado desde joven, quiza traiga una esposa y nadie lo sepa - exclamó otra de ellas

\- ¡Que yo sepa no! - pero de seguro habrá algien especial aqui para querer volver tan pronto - se encogio de hombros sonriendo con misterio - de todas maneras tengo castigo de la reverenda madre por un mes sin poder ir a la casa grande, no se porque se ensaño conmigo - ladeó la cabeza con inocencia y todas estallaron en risas

\- Mira que descaro Caille, te sorprendieron tratando de escapar del colegio a media noche, ¿por cierto a donde ibas?

\- Queria ir a la casa Grande para ver como seguía mi tio, ultimamente no ha estado bien - compuzo una mueca

\- hubieses esperado al fin de semana - Dijo menendo la cabeza una de sus amigas en reproche

\- Lo hecho hecho está - en ese momento las campañas volvieron a sonar dando por terminado el receso, mientras todas se levantaron para entrar una de las novicias se acercó directamente a la rubia y le entregó un sobre

\- Caille, Caille...- dijo con acento frances - esto es para ti, llego en la mañana pero solo se me permitío dartelo hasta ahora tenia que hacer unas cosas antes y se me paso el tiempo, espera hasta que terminentus clases para abrirla - le sonrió - es de el hijo de tu tío

\- Sonrió ampliamente mientras sus compañeras saltaban a su alrededor, fingió no importarle y guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su vestido y abrazo el pequeño paquete - Les diré luego de que se trata

Mientras tanto en la casa grande se preparaban para recibir a el Doctor Andrew, Rose daba ordenes de arreglar, limpiar, dejar todo perfecto para la llegada de su hermanito, ella era de un caracter fuerte a diferencia de su esposo George, tan docil y tranquilo que hacian mas complementaria su union, entró al depacho como un vendabal de faldas y nervios en donde el sacaba cuentas ordenando papeles, tenia desde hacia años un negocio de telas una tienda reconocida y pequeña fabrica que importaba las mas finas de la localidad con la que podian mantenerse dandose buenos lujos, pero a pesar de pertenecer a la clase alta no poseian una cuantiosa fortuna, tenian una hija, Elisa de la misma edad que su ahijada Candice y practicamente criaron juntos a los 3, a Albert cuando sus suegros fallecieron, un evento que siendo tan pequeño no recordaba al contrario de su esposa que habia sufrido mucho aquella tragica perdida

\- ¿Cariño, mandaste a traer la platería? Bert llegará en unos dias y quiero que todo este listo

\- ¡calmate mujer!, sabes que a el jamas le ha importado esas nimiedades

\- Pero ha estado muchos años fuera codeandose con gente a las que si, no quiero que piesnse que estamos en dificultadees economicas

\- No estamos en dificultades Querida - le sonrio con cansancio y se quito los anteojos, su cabello ya pintaba algunas canas, se acerco a su esposa con cariño par tranquilizarla - ¿sabes que es lo que mas me emosiona de todo esto? - acaricio su rostro - al fin volveremos a tener a nuestros hijos todos reunidos, Elisa, Albert y Candice

\- Chasqueo la lengua - Caille esta castigada hasta el proximo mes, ¡sabes como es! no ha terminado de hacer una travesura cuando hace otra, ya es hora de que madure, es toda una señorita y muy bella - sonrió con ojos de ilusion - ¿crees que Albert lo note?

\- Por ser como es ella nos ha traido alegrias y muchas risas a esta casa, ya vendrá y estaremos todos juntos en la misma mesa como debe ser y por lo que se refiere a Albert... ¡ya dejalos en paz mujer! - le devolvio la sonrisa - si es de Dios se dará sino seguiran siendo los mejores amigos como cuando eran niños - logro que su esposa cambiara la mueca de disguto ante su respuesta y le sonriera besando su frente con ternura

A la hora de dormir en las amplias habitaciones del colegio con hileras de camas de derecha a izquierda dos hermanas con una vela encendida pasaban la ultima revisión con todas acostadas y con las luces de su cómoda apagadas, apenas salieron de la habitación cerrando las puertas todas se levantaron de golpe tratando de no hacer ruido, terminaron encima de una sola cama

\- ¿Que decia la carta Caille? - preguntaban en susurros - ¿y que era ese curioso paquete? - ella tambien hablo muy bajo y con misterio aquellas eran sus aventuras de siempre, la sacó de su comoda dentro de un libro que estaba leyendo y como no la podia leer por la oscuridad la abrazó con suspiros alegres

\- Dice que espera con ansias verme y que me trae un monton de regalos, el paquete es.. una especie de diario, quiere que escriba alli todos mis recuerdos, "para que tus historias queden plasmadas" ademas me cuenta que trabajara directamente en el Hospital central que esta a dos cuadras de aqui, me envia muchos abrazos

\- Debe ser un hombre encantador - suspiró su compañera - ¿tu crees que te comprometan con él?

\- ¿por que dices eso? mis padrinos no harian algo asi, ademas yo no voy a casarme nunca, no estoy hecha para ser esposa de nadie ellos lo saben

\- ¡Vamos Caille! es lo que todas queremos, esperamos que termine este ultimo año para que algun buen partido nos pida en matrimonio

\- frunció el ceño - yo no quiero ser simplemente un adorno para escoger, ¡y he dicho que no! - las asusó de su cama - vayan a dormir antes de que nos pillen a todas - se cubrió hasta taparse por completo y le sonrio a la carta que oculto debajo de su almohada

* * *

Esa noche me desperté llorando, a mi alrederor en la oscura habitacion, limpie mis lagrumas y escuché el ruido de animalitos.. gruu... gruuu... gruuu repetí como ellos sin saber silbar, mis padres viajaban mucho y en ese momento estabamos en Francia, como coronel del ejercito mi padre estaba al frente de una mision y mi madre prometio no dejarlo nunca, asi que me acostumbre a vivir de un lugar a otro sin hogar fijo, cuando cumpli los 5 años mama enfermó, es el primer recuerdo triste que tengo, su salud se deterioraba dia a dia dejandola sin fuerzas, aun asi sacaba de algun lugar las suficientes para sonreirme, mi padre se dividia entre cuidarla y el regimiento, casi ni notaba que yo estaba alli a veces y lo entendía, mamá me abrazo una tarde lluviosa en el sofá cuando le pedi timidamente que me contra una historia, solía hacerlo, imaginaba historias para mi, lo hizo y luego con voz apagada me dijo que que amaba, se quedo dormida junto a mi y yo me quede despierta para abrazarla, la llame insistentemente varias veces pero no respondia, asi que solo me quede, papá se volvio un ser triste, no podia cuidarme y servir al ejercito al mismo tiempo, a veces lo encontraba llorando a solas, aunque cuando me veia rapidamente secaba sus lagrimas y me sonreia, tenia un bigote oscuro encima de su labio que me encantaba tocar, mi padre tenia unos ojos Verdes mas claros que los mios, cada que me miro fijamente al espejo logro verlo, un poco borroso y siempre sonriente, fueron ellos los primeros en llamarme por ese sobrenombre que se asemeja a mi nombre real, debido a que siempre me la pasaba en la pequeña granja cercana rodeada de codornices, las cuidaba, las nombré y en mi constante soledad las hice mis amigas, eventualmente me volvi una de ellas...

* * *

Paro de escribir con aquel recuerdo cuando sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, dejÓ la pluma a un lado y suspiro cerrando el diario de tapa marron y broche, miro al rededor estaba sola, de nuevo, era fin de semana y sus compañeras estaban con su familia en casa, sonrio de pronto evocando ese ultimo pensamiento "gruuu... gruuuu y luego silbó de esa forma tan peculiar" lleno el espacio con el sonido de una codorniz y rió, lo hacia siempre que estaba sola y era mas frecuente en su vida de lo que le hubiese gustado

El carruaje paso el camino de piedras y flores de la entrada su corazon queria esallar, la ansiedad lo habia estado consumiendo desde hacia semanas, diviso la casa grande a la distancia y sonrio, los recuerdos felices de su infancia golpearon su mente como un aire fresco lleno de nostalgia, a su lado viajaba con el un colega, un amigo, que estaba totalmente mravillado con aquel lugar. Cuando al fin paro frente a la casa no se detuvo ni para ir por las maletas en la parte trasera, subio los escalones de la entradada al tiempo que la puerta se abria de par en par con Rose abriendo los brazos, la abrazó con tanto cariño que no queria soltarla, ella tuvo que ponerse de puntas para abrazar a su niño dandose cuenta que ya no lo era mas, acuno su rostro mirandolo con ojos llorosos de alegria y haciendose a la idea del hombre en el que se habia convertido, alto, apuesto, su cabello se habia oscurecido hasta ser de un castaño claro, pero sus ojos tan azules seguian siendo los de su Bert, lo abrazo de nuevo antes de componer la postura rigida, George lo abrazo con la misma algarabia pero con un par de palmadas fuertes que anunciaban respeto y afinidad entre hombres, ambos se apartaron para que abrazara a quien se encontraba detras, con apenas una sonrisa aguardando su turno, la miro por completo sin poder dar credito a la hermosa señorita que tenia en frente, era como su hermanita, la adoraba, ella se abalanzo sobre su cuello mientras recibia montones de besos en su mejilla como cuando era una niña

\- ¡Por Dios Elisa! dime que no tendré problemas con una cantidad exagerada de pretendientes - le sonrió

\- No lo creo Hermano - dijo con fingida humildad contoneando su hermoso cabello largo rojizo

Entonces ocurrieron las presentaciones, el caballero que miraba la escena sonreía, se quito su sombrero y se presento como Darren Michell, Albert se disculpo y lo hizo formalmente, comentando que era un colega y amigo y había hecho el viaje con él para trabajar juntos en el hospital, la familia lo recibió como un invitado mas aunque se hospedaría en un departamento cerca del hospital asi lo invitaron a almorzar, era un caballero contemporáneo con Albert, muy guapo de ojos penetrantes oscuros como su cabello, era como ver a un príncipe para Elisa que no le apartaba la mirada y que coqueteaba de forma inocente, aquello no paso desapercibido para Michell aunque sí para el resto de la mesa que se concentraba en el rencuentro

\- ¿Caille vendrá este fin de semana? - preguntó notando como se miraban entre ellos dudando en responder

\- Fue Elisa quien respondió con una sonrisa - Esta castigada en el colegio, así que no vendrá hasta dentro de un par de semanas más, no deja de ser una traviesa

\- ¡Vaya! definitivamente no cambia - meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa evocando en su mente a la niña que tanto añoraba - tengo muchas ganas de verla

\- ¡Pero no iras al colegio Albert! no puede recibir visitas tendrás que esperar

\- ¿Lo siento pero hablan de una niña? porque he escuchado historias increíbles de Albert sobre su pequeña Candice, ¿es la misma persona? bueno, ya no debe ser una niña ni tampoco es una codorniz - Michaell parecía confundido y esto hizo reír a todos

\- Son la misma persona, Darren te encantara conocerla, está en un colegio para señoritas a diferencia de Elisa que fue educada en casa, siempre quisimos que viviera aquí y recibiera sus clases pero ella insistió que eso era lo que hubiese querido su padre, en menos de un año saldrá de allí espero para que forme una familia - menciono Rose mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa

\- Albert no podía imaginarla siendo más que una niña, en su cabeza no existía la posibilidad de que ella fuera una esposa, así que las palabras de Rose no llegaban nunca a ser insinuaciones solo fantasías - en su última carta me conto que quería ser Maestra

\- Ella quiere serlo, sabes que las educan pero para ser maestra de sus hijos, su padre siempre quiso que su hija tuviera un buen matrimonio y aspiro que así sea - concluyo Rose con la conversación

* * *

Llevaba mi vestido rosa pálido y mi sombrilla de encaje del mismo color, frente a mí la laguna del parque con montones de enamorados paseando en bote, algunos caminaban de la mano y cotilleaban, del otro lado habían niños correteando a sus padres que sonreían orgullosos, me sujete de la baranda de hierro y suspire, al fin lo vería de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, no podía controlar la emoción, la ansiedad, los nervios, todo daba vueltas en mi estomago, cuando gire allí estaba con un traje beige que le quedaba tan bien como esa sonrisa, se acerco a mi lentamente, lo suficiente para perder el poco aire que me quedaba y me tomo por la cintura, era un lugar apartado de las miradas curiosas aún así yo me ocultaba debajo de mi sombrilla y mi sombrero de flores, lo nuestro era un secreto, acaricio mi mejilla mirándome con ojos de enamorado, volvió a sonreírme, estaba a punto de desmayarme y entonces lo dijo...

* * *

\- ¡Que! ¡que dijo! - grito exasperada una de las chicas mientras todas la chitaban era de noche y si las pillaban estarian castigadas, se tapo la boca y rieron todas por lo bajo

\- "Te extrañe tanto Candice, no podía soportar ni un minuto más lejos de ti" intento besarme pero me aparte mirando a todos lados, lo nuestro no podía saberlo nadie, el soltó el aire y frunció el ceño acercando su cuerpo mas al mío... No me importa que todos lo sepan, casémonos sin reparar en el que dirán

\- Awwww... que romántico - suspiro otra de las chicas con ensoñación

\- No es romántico, es peligroso, la familia no debe enterarse, yo jure que no iba a casarme

\- Pero ¿por que Caille? estoy segura de que tu madrina sería la primera en festejarlo

\- Puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar - ¿no es obvio? aun no termino la escuela y no estamos comprometidos esa clase de acercamiento está mal visto, debo primero graduarme y él es mayor además de un doctor reconocido, mejor mantener lo nuestro en secreto

\- Es tan atrevido... y romántico... ojala yo viviera algo así - sonrió su compañera - ¿y se verán de nuevo en secreto?

\- ¡Claro! y esto es algo que nadie debe saber, se los cuento porque son mis hermanas entre nosotras no hay secretos es ley de la hermandad, ya vayan a dormir - todas corrieron en puntilla hasta su cama

Suspiro cerrando con fuerza los ojos y sonrió.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo... al fin me pongo a escribir esta historia, me tiene rondando la cabeza por meses, vuelvo a una epoca mas cercna a la de la historia original de Candy Candy, subire capitulos los Domingos ya que el tiempo y cansancio no me dan vida entre semana, espero me acompañen como siempre en esta nueva aventura, abrazos miles desde mi trinchera en el sur **


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin era libre, ya era costumbre atar su cabello en una trenza, tenía una cinta en su cabeza en forma de cintillo que siempre combinaba con su vestido, las señoritas debían vestir discretas siempre y ella seguía usando la discreción de una niña de su clase aunque estos se ajustaran a su cuerpo de mujer llegando a parecer toda una señorita sin perder aquel aire inocente, solo llevaba una pequeña maleta, con algunos libros y el diario del que no se apartaba, en casa tenía su habitación esperándola al igual que su familia, la familia que la adopto finalmente; caminó sola hasta la casa grande como siempre hacia mientras que silbaba por el camino, un camino mas bien hecho de tierra y piedra, a la mitad siempre lo acortaba por un sendero lleno de arboles, decía que era mejor a las miradas aparentemente discretas de las mujeres al verla sola, pensaba que debían estar acostumbradas a su forma de ser pero la realidad es que por pertenecer a ese estatus al que pertenecía no serian más que miradas incomodas, jamás se atreverían a despreciarle o decirle algo directamente aunque sabía de sobra que en sus tan anheladas horas del té comentaban a sus anchas, las monjas no dejaban hacerlo, la reprendían si la escuchaban, así que usaba su caminata para silbar como lo hacían aquellas codornices que criaba en Francia junto a el viejo François lo más parecido que tuvo de un abuelo, recordó que cada vez que lo sorprendía alimentándolas llegaba en silencio, se escondía detrás de las jaulas y comenzaba a silbar, él reía y le respondía el silbido, "Petite Caille" le decía... Interrumpió su pensamiento al divisar la casa, apenas entro de la cocina corrieron las mujeres que habían pertenecido al servicio desde siempre, unas señoras que la querían y cuidaban como si fuera hija de todas, a su encuentro acudieron más para abrazarla y apapacharla como si aun fuese una niña, siempre la escudriñaban para ver si estaba bien y en seguida le ofrecían un plato de comida alegando que las monjas no le alimentaban como era debido, luego llegaba su Madrina recogiendo su hermoso vestido de capas de seda y abrazándola, toda la atención se centraba en ella, Elisa nunca la saludaba así, siempre sonreía mas como una mueca y besaba su mejilla dándole la bienvenida, aunque era casi esquiva desde siempre Candice la quería muchísimo, pregunto por su tío y por Albert y las mujeres contestaron que estaban en lo suyo, trabajando y llegando por la tarde a casa, asi debia ser, las mujeres en casa y los hombres fuera trabajando.

Elisa no era de salir mucho de casa y menos ese último mes, las señoritas solo son acompañadas por su madre a eventos que otras chicas invitan y no a todas le agradaba su forma vanidosa de ser, aunque no era excusa existian otras razones, en cuanto Rose las dejo a solas en el salón, para ella Candice era la única amiga de Elisa y con la que podía compartir esas cosas de chicas, Candice por lo menos se rodeaba de amigas pero su Elisa..., sonrió saliendo del salón a otros deberes de la casa, entonces la tomo de la mano y la condujo a las carreras hacia la habitación, al cerrar la puerta se sentaron de golpe en la cama con un suspiro cómplice

\- He conocido a el hombre con quien voy a casarme

\- Al escuchar esas palabras Candice no pudo ocultar la sorpresa - ¿estas comprometida? me ausento 3 fines de semana y pasa de todo

\- ¡Aun no! pero lo estaré pronto - menciono con seguridad

-¡Quien es! y ¿como es que lo conociste? Ay Elisa me alegro por ti siempre has querido casarte enamorada ¿y él que dice?, ¿va a hablar con mi Tío y mi madrina?

\- Espera no te alborotes, no lo sabe pero vamos a ser muy felices, en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños lo vas a conocer

\- ¡Es cierto es la próxima semana! ¿como van los preparativos?

\- ¡Encargue el vestido más hermoso que jamás hayas visto! - la miro frunciendo el ceño - ¿que vas a ponerte tu?

\- No lo sé, cualquier vestido estará bien

\- ¡Ah no!... no vas a arruinar mi fiesta viéndote como una impresentable, fue directamente a su armario y saco uno tras otro vestidos preciosos dejándolos sobre la cama - escoge uno ¿o quieres que escoja por ti?

\- Candice rió y los miro, realmente todos eran hermosos, no quería que Elisa se sintiera mal al rechazarlos - Gracias Elisa pero tengo uno en mente, mi madre tenía muchos y los han gusrdado para mi así que... han estado esperndo por una oportunidad ycomo no suelo ir a las eventuales reuniones del té los fines de samana - se encogió de hombros

\- Alzo las cejas y giro con indiferencia, en la puerta llamo a alguien de servicio para que recogiera su desorden - debo verte antes, nos vestiremos juntas - sonrió

Esa tarde dio un paseo por el jardín como siempre hacia, en sus pensamientos habían tantas cosas, en soledad su mente imaginaba, soñaba, se perdía en la inmensidad de aquel atardecer, en las flores, en las ramas de los arboles, tal vez perdida en el mundo que creaba caminó hasta su favorito con muchos recuerdos de su niñez, sonrió tocando el roble como si este le contara montones de historias; de pronto arremangó su vestido y puso una bota encima de una rama mientras se sujetaba de otra, miro al rededor y rió por su pequeña travesura, pronto estaba como en antaño encima de la rama mirando la inmensa propiedad que en otro tiempo había pertenecido a sus padres y era parte de su herencia, su madre provenía de una familia adinerada, era la única hija de un matrimonio de condes, los condes de Anjou en francia, aun Vivian pero nunca los conoció, despojaron de su herencia a su madre por casarse a escondidas con un simple capitán del ejército francés, desconociéndola dejandola en deshonrra, fue un duro golpe y hablaron de ello por años, lo que no sabían los condes es que su padre aunque llevaba una vida militar tenía en herencia una fortuna, no tan grande como la de los condes pero era honrada, vivieron unos años felices en esa enorme mansión antes de que la guerra los llevara por muchos países, ese lugar era muy grande para una niña y al morir su madre viendo que no podía cuidarla la llevo con lo más parecido a una familia cercana, su padre y su tío eran primos en tercer grado, practicamente no heran ya familiares cercanos aunque crecieron juntos y decian ser hermanos, con el tiempo se hicieron los cuatro muy amigos, una familia, su padre les pidió mudarse a la casa grande para cuidarla y a su hija también.

Se recostó de la gruesa rama mirando al cielo y como siempre que pensaba en ellos estaba convencida de que la cuidaban desde aquel hermoso naranja, escucho un silbido, el sonido de una codorniz y giro hacia abajo con una sonrisa amplia mientras respondía con otro silbido

\- ¡Candice! que dem... no puedo creer que aun creas que eres un pajarillo - rió mientras la observaba desde el suelo

\- Señor no puede estar en mi propiedad sin identificarse, no sé quien es - decía irónica con una sonrisa hacia 8 años que no lo veía

\- ¿Estas de broma? - se llevo las manos a la cintura dudando y en medio de todo se echo a reír - soy un pirata de tierras lejanas y solicito hablar con la princesa Caille - repitió teatralmente con recuerdos muy vividos de su infancia

Ella bajo con habilidad del árbol y se abalanzo tan bruscamente sobre él que casi cae al suelo, la abrazo con emoción dando vueltas entre las hojas con una sonrisa, al verla de cerca dudo por unos instantes como si no la reconociera, por unos instantes no sabía que sentir, no le salían las palabras, buscaba a la niña que tenia siempre en sus pensamientos aunque sus ojos eran los mismos había cambiado, era más alta y.. no siguió en detalles porque ella volvió a abrazarlo de un salto

\- Por Santa María eres un anciano - rió

\- ¿Te parezco más viejo? - frunció el ceño con falsa sorpresa

\- Creo que has llegado a la edad de mi tío en ocho años pequeño Bert

\- su risa fue como cuando aun eran pequeños - No puedes decirme así ahora - la miró desde una considerable altura - pequeñita, sigues siendo algo pequeña - observo con gracia como ella fruncía la boca con molestia como siempre y la abrazo con ternura dándose cuenta de que la había extrañado más de lo que pensó

Cuando giraron hacia la casa, estaban las tres mujeres mirando desde una ventana la escena percatándose muy tarde de que las habían pillado

\- Tienes que contarme tantas cosas Caille

\- Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos - Tu también Albert

\- Nos pondremos al corriente eso es una promesa - levanto su mano en señal de juramento y ella hizo lo mismo asintiendo, comenzo contandole del colegio mientras caminaban por el jardin, en un momento se detuvo y ella giro sonriéndole, aun se sentía algo extraño era tonto conservar en su mente a una niña que al mirarla ya no exista, pero estaba convencido de que habitaba su interior

Esa noche fue la tan esperada cena, estaba para la pareja de mediana edad completa al fin su familia, parecían verlos como cuando eran niños ahora en conversaciones mas adultas, entre risas recordando los viejos tiempos, para Rose era una fabulosa escena, siempre había pensado que Candice y Albert al crecer se comprometerían, de niños eran muy unidos, tanto que siempre formaron un lazo especial, frunció el ceño, parecía que algo había cambiado entre ellos, además de ya no ser unos niños sabía muy bien que tenían en mente y no era nada parecido a lo que creía, una madre siempre sabe. El domingo observo como ellos charlaban amenamente como cuando eran unos niños, deseaba mucho ver en ellos algo mas, pero no fue así, se trataban como amigos incluso pudo notar un cariño casi fraternal, suspiró viendo a través de esa ventana como sus esperanzas se rompían, tenía mucha expectativa en ese reencuentro y nada de lo que imagino sucedió.

En todos esos años en el colegio había creado muchas formas de escaparse, solo la habían descubierto tres veces y la ultima estaba mas preocupada por su tío que su descuido le otorgo un castigo de 3 fines de semana sin salir, por la tarde en el receso sus compañeras la cubrieron para escaparse, seria rápido, visitaría a Albert en el hospital y volvería, tratando de saltar la verja se enredo su vestido de uniforme y se rompió un poco en la parte baja , chasqueo la lengua y siguió como si nada, en el hospital pregunto a una amable enfermera por el Dr. Andrew quien la condujo luego hasta el pasillo indicándole en donde quedaba su consulta, él no estaba, en su lugar estaba otro médico quien al mirarla se levantó y le extendió la mano guiándola hasta la silla amablemente.

\- Lo siento pero... el Dr. Andrew...

\- Tuvo que atender a un paciente de emergencia, pero no se preocupe ya sé quién es usted señorita - le sonrió tiernamente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿puedo tutearle?, ¿se ve usted muy joven y tratarla como señora se me hace que no le va, se ha sentido bien?

\- rió - gracias, espero sea un cumplido, estoy estupendamente

\- El Dr. Andrew me comento de tu caso y realmente necesitas una dieta sana, ademas de practicarse nuevos examennes para verificar la evolución

\- ¿evolución? ¿Estoy enferma? - parpadeo con inocencia - espero que no sea grave pretendo vivir muchos años mas

\- No es grave pero si de cuidado - la miró fijamente unos segundos y se levanto de su asiento, rodeo el escritorio hasta llegar frente a ella, con el estetoscopio en mano hizo las pruebas de rigor, esa chica tenía algo que de momento lo descolocaba, cuando lo miro con esos ojos claros y dulces no supo explicarse a lo que solo le sonrió, desde el momento mismo en que apareció por la puerta le pareció ver a un ángel, ella se dejaba revisar mientras él quería que acabara pronto esa cercanía le hacía sentir cosas nada profesionales, al fin se alejo sentándose en su escritorio en medio de una breve turbación - ¡bien!, no encuentro nada anormal y me dice que se ha sentido bien, pero debe hacerse esos análisis

\- ¡Análisis! - estaba confundida quizá realmente Albert había notado que estaba enferma y no se lo dijo, miro el reloj de la pared detrás del amable medico y abrió los ojos levantándose de golpe debía regresar - Lo siento Dr. debo irme es tarde - salió hacia la puerta

\- la siguió con preocupación, la consulta no había terminado entonces se percató de su vestido - ¿le sucedió algo? ¿algún accidente cuando venia hacia aquí? - ella miro el borde descocido

\- Ah! si es que... ¿tendrá alguna aguja e hilo? debo reparar esto antes de que me meta en problemas - miro el reloj nuevamente - tengo 10 minutos

Por un segundo se extrañó de aquella petición, pero al siguiente minuto le entregaba una caja pequeña con hilos y agujas, con una habilidad única observo con fascinación como ella cocía el borde de su vestido y en un tiempo record le devolvía la cajita con la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, le dio las gracias y a pesar de la insistencia por que recibiera la receta ella salió a la carrera nada típica de una señorita dejándolo con una tonta sonrisa y una sensación extraña, volvió a su informe sobre la mesa y murmuro su nombre Marisa.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? - preguntó Albert entrando a su consulta y colocándose la bata blanca

\- Atendí esta tarde a todos tus pacientes pero... una mujer... bueno ella se fue corriendo antes de recibir la receta para realizarse los exámenes correspondientes - tomó el informe y se lo extendió

\- ¡Ah! Marisa, pensé que no vendría, se resiste a combatir su enfermedad, en realidad alega que es un acto de Dios para reunirla con su esposo, yo estimo que será pronto - meneo la cabeza con tristeza

\- ¡Estas de broma! ¿esposo? pero es tan joven y bella... además me dijo que se sentía muy bien y se veía ... muy bien - sonrió al recordar a la joven - entonces sintió los papeles golpear en su pecho

\- Rió sentándose detrás de su escritorio - no es tan mayor definitivamente te gustan todas las mujeres, no cambias, su esposo murió en un accidente estaba recién casada, eso fue hace un par de años, todos conocen aqui a Marisa incluso la recuerdo cuando era muy joven tenia un monton de pretendientes, lamentan que su vida cambiara tan drásticamente

\- Es una verdadera lástima porque es una preciosura y no es que me gusten todas las mujeres mi estimado colega, pero desde el preciso momento que la vi... me imagine por primera vez en mi vida como seria llegar a casa y encontrar esa sonrisa esperándome para cenar

\- ¿habas en serio? Marisa no es tu tipo de mujer, y en tres consultas no la he visto sonreir, sentar cabeza no es lo tuyo

\- No sé en donde tienes los ojos para no haber visto los de esa mujer.. Ahh ya se precisamente en donde los tienes - sonrió - y no está nada mal amigo, pero allí tienes muchos problemas

\- Lo sé, te aseguro que ella es el amor de mi vida - sonrió con un suspiro

\- ¿Crees que Marisa esté en la celebración de tu hermana?

\- No lo creo, pero puedes preguntarle a Elisa esta tarde, Rose te ha invitado a cenar, parece que le caes bien y es el cumpleaños de Elisa no de Rose

\- Lo siento me confunde aun, es que tu hermana parece tu madre y a tu sobrina la tratas como una hermana, supongo que a la otra chica, la que es una niña... la trataras como a una también

\- se reclino en su sillón mirando a Darren con el ceño fruncido - Rose es mi hermana aunque me crio como si fuera mi madre y aun hoy cree que tiene ese derecho, Elisa es mi sobrina y es cierto crecimos juntos la conozco desde que era una bebé y la siento como mi hermanita y Caille... ella es... ella realmente no es de nuestra sangre aunque es parte de nuestra familia.. no es mi hermana y tampoco ya una niña - esas últimas palabras parecieron confusas en su mente aunque eran ciertas le costaba convencerse de ello

\- Estoy ansioso por conocerla, he escuchado muchas historias de la pequeña codorniz que me la imagino como una niña

\- Yo también - murmuro

* * *

**Heme aqui de nuevo, esta demas decirles que no es un Darrenfic y aqui nuestra pareja es la de siempre. Hasta el proximo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Llegó justo a tiempo a la fila de entrada dejando a sus compañeras con el Jesús en la boca, ella les guiño el ojo desde la última fila y para su suerte ninguna de las monjas se percato, lo había vuelto a hacer.

Ese fin de semana era el cumpleaños de Elisa todo estaba dispuesto en la casa grande para la gran celebración, habría muchos invitados, la familia necesitaba reafirmar su posición ante la sociedad y este era el evento perfecto además de una oportunidad para un bue pretendiente según creía Rose; la festejada estaba en su habitación con dos mujeres arreglándose para el evento, Candice entro como un vendaval, la música se podía escuchar en el jardín, amplió la sonrisa al verla a través del espejo al tiempo que atusaba sus rizos cobrizos

\- ¡Elisa estas preciosa!

\- La aludida giro y la miro de arriba abajo - ese vestido... es hermosísimo

\- te gusta!? - sonrió - era de mi madre lo ajuste solo un poco y...

\- es más hermoso que el mío Caille- se acercó y lo miró de cerca acariciando su suave seda y mangas de terciopelo - ¡vas a sobresalir en mi propia fiesta! - camino a paso lento hacia el enorme tocador y se miro al espejo a punto de llorar, las mujeres compartieron miradas entre si

\- ¡Tranquila!, es tu cumpleaños y si tanto te gusta podemos cambiar de vestido ahora

\- ¿de veras? ¿harías eso por mi? - sonrió levantándose con una sonrisa, al verla asentir se abalanzo a abrazarla riendo

Había tanta gente que se hacía difícil coincidir, todos hablaban y bebían del ponche Candice finalmente llevaba el vestido verde de Elisa algo ajustado y con mas escote de lo que normalmente usaba, además las mujeres que arreglaban a Elisa prácticamente la obligaron a quitarse la trenza y le hicieron un peinado soltando su cabello a lo que consideraron unos hermosos risos que caían por su espalda, haciendo caso omiso a como se veía sonrió agradeciendo y salió al encuentro de sus compañeras del colegio que también estaban allí y charlaban todas amenamente, a pocas se les permitía ese tipo de evento mientras estaban de visita en casa pero aquel era especial, había sido la misma Candice quien pidiera a sus familias dejar que asistieran para acompañarla.

Elisa desde que saliera y diera las acostumbradas gracias a todos por estar allí había estado buscando a Darren, era el motivo de que se hubiera puesto especialmente bella, hacia unos días en la cena le había preguntado por Marisa aunque por cortesía la había invitado todos sabían que no asistía a eventos desde que su esposo falleció, era un ser gris, recluido entre las paredes de su casa y sin brillo, no podía siquiera sentir celos de una mujer así, esa noche estaba dispuesta a conquistarlo en cambio él no hacía más que buscar a alguien más, la preciosa rubia de su consultorio. Rose miraba a todos lados buscando a Albert quien aun no había llegado a pesar de que había salido temprano del hospital, tenia que atender a los invitados dejo sus cavilaciones para luego cuando su esposo le lanzó una mirada para que se acercara a conversar con una pareja bastante conocida que honraban con su presencia.

Escuchó una voz dar las buenas noches detrás de ella, al mirar las caras de sorpresa de sus amigas, frunció el ceño y giró para encontrarse con una cara conocida, sonrió recordando la ultima travesura mientras el caballero besaba su mano con galantería

\- Veo que se encuentra usted muy bien señorita

\- Si gracias doctor... - realmente no conocía su nombre o no recordaba que se lo hubiese dicho

\- Darren Michels - dijo sin soltar su mano

Tuvo que retirar la majo de la suya, la forma como la miraba la hacía sentir incomoda nunca nadie la había mirado así, le presento a las chicas para pasar página de el pequeño momento y ellas seguían embelesadas viendo al caballero que no podía negar era bastante apuesto, tan galante que se quedo a conversar un rato antes de que Candice se escabullera alegando que debía a ayudar a su madrina, él la siguió con la mirada unos instantes antes de que las chicas le hicieran una pregunta sobre su país de origen

Cuando la encontró Rose, la llevo aparte y le pregunto si había visto a Albert en algún lado, movió la cabeza negándolo aunque se imagino donde podría estar, tranquilizo a su Madrina diciéndole que seguramente tuvo alguna emergencia y que ya llegaría, lo cual hizo mucho rato después, al primero que encontró tomando una copa fue a su colega

\- ¿Nadie noto mucho mi ausencia?

\- ¡Que descaro! por suerte solo tu Hermana quien me ha preguntado varias veces, Albert debes dejarte de estos juegos, aunque te entiendo perfectamente - Sonrió - pasé unos minutos maravillosos cautivándose con la mujer más encantadora que he conocido, si pudiera convencerla de tomar el tratamiento y casarme con ella mientras tenga vida sería el hombre más feliz del mundo

\- Que conveniente Darren... ¿Marisa esta aquí?, tengo entendido que no acude a eventos desde la muerte de su marido además debe surtirse bastante mal

\- Parece que no hablamos de la misma mujer - si logro conseguirla de nuevo entre tanta gente...

\- Hola Darren me complace que este aquí - le sonrió Elisa apareciendo frente a ellos

\- Elisa feliz cumpleaños, es una hermosa velada y tu estas preciosa - sonrió besando su mano cortésmente

\- Gracias - giro a su tío - Albert mi madre te está buscando, parece que quiere hablarte de algo importante, está en la cocina en estos momentos - asintió y los dejo solos, al fin, podía hablar a solas con el hombre que estaba segura seria su esposo

-Al encontrarse con su hermana en la cocina esta le lanzo esa mirada que conocía tan bien en total desaprobación ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra - Rose lamento llegar tarde

\- En la cocina solo se encontraban las mujeres de confianza coordinando para servir la cena, todos estaban en el jardín esperando, se había retrasado todo, dejo de un lado la copa que llevaba en la mano y le enfrentó - sabes que no es porque llegaras tarde Albert, es tu comportamiento, la gente comienza a hablar, no puedo creer que seas tan insesato

\- Si tan solo dieras tu consentimiento...

\- No dejó que concluyera, se empañaron sus ojos - ¡Jamás! y lo sabes - con ello corto la conversación dejándolo en la cocina no estaba dispuesta a ceder

No entendía la actitud de su hermana, para él era importante que ella aceptara las decisiones que tomaba y siempre lo había apoyado, incluso cuando decidió convertirse en medico viviendo lejos por años, en parte entendía por qué de su negativa, pero era su felicidad la que estaba en juego, salió molesto de aquella cocina frente la mirada atónita de las queridas empleadas, cruzó las puertas tan rápido que tropezó sin querer con alguien

\- Lo siento mucho señorita... - por unos segundos concentrado en sus pensamientos no la reconoció, traía maquillaje y se veía distinta tanto que parpadeo varias veces antes de pronunciar palabra - ¿Caille?

\- ¡Albert por favor! ¿que le hiciste a mi madrina? está furiosa contigo - al ver que no le respondía chasqueo los dedos en su rostro -¡Hey! ¿estas aquí o sigues en otro lugar?, Acompaña a Elisa todos han estado preguntando por ti, yo voy a tratar de hablar con mi madrina ¿está bien?

\- Reacciono de pronto dejando escapar el aire - ¡si claro!... y tú.. - sonrió en medio de todo - ¿cuándo dejaste de ser una niña? - jugueteo con las palabras

\- No te hagas el gracioso - le dio media vuelta y lo alentó a salir a acompañar a la festejada y a su tío mientras ella iba a la habitación no sin antes intentar taparse más la piel expuesta gracias al vestido que no estaba hecho a su medida

Al entrar su tía miraba una fotografía vieja en tonos desgastados grisáceos en donde se podía ver a los tres niños sonrientes, Albert siendo un adolescente tomaba de los hombros a las dos niñas sentadas en un banco, al girar miro a Candice recostada sobre la puerta

\- ¿Cómo es que mis niños han crecido?, sé que no puedo controlar sus vidas pero ¿como hace una madre al ver que sus propios hijos toman caminos equivocados?

\- Madrina sea lo que sea que la pusiera en ese estado si hay algo que debemos aceptar son los designios que la vida tiene para cada quien, lamento mucho si yo he hecho algo que... bueno es que hago travesuras en el colegio pero...- la mujer de ojos azulados se limpio una lagrima y le indico que se sentara a su lado

\- Voy a quererlos sean como sean pero hay cosas que no soportaré Candice, dime que trataras de sacarte esa idea de no casarte nunca, yo sueño con verlos a todos haciendo su propia familia y es lo que estoy segura tus padres, mis queridos amigos, hubiesen querido para ti por ello Sergio te llevo a ese colegio, quería que te educaran y prepararan para ser una mujer integra que tomara toda su herencia y creara la familia que ellos siempre soñaron ser

\- sus palabras conmovieron su corazón - te prometo madrina que si me enamoro de un buen hombre y el acepta que de clases a los niños del orfanato entonces lo haré

\- Cuando una se casa se debe a su esposo y sus propios niños Candice

\- Lo sé, pero ¿y aquellos que no tienen la suerte de tener a sus padres?, yo hubiese estado en un orfanato si no fuera por ustedes y hay muchos niños que no tuvieron esa suerte yo puedo hacer algo, enseñarles, darles de mi tiempo

\- Acaricio su mejilla - en un orfanato nunca, te hubiesen entregado a tus abuelos y quizá hoy no seas la hermosa Caille que conocemos... ¡bien!, creo que la vida esta pidiéndome que los apoye, ya veremos, Albert y tu tienen que recapacitar algún día - se levanto a su tocador y se retocó antes de girar sonriente, vamos.. tenemos unos invitados que atender

La celebración había salido como esperaron, casi todos los invitados se habían ido Albert y Elisa despedían a los últimos mientras Candice conversaba con su tío George algo que les causaba risa siempre habían sido muy cercanos para ella aunque no era realmente su tío lo quería muchísimo y lo sentía como tal, comenzó a llamarlo así desde muy pequeña, escuchaba como su padre siempre le llamaba hermano así que era algo asumido, él siempre la había querido como una hija mas añadiéndole lo especial que era criar a lo único que quedaba de su hermano, porque para él eso siempre fue Sergio White, era la manera de honrarlo; Rose se acerco a ellos con Darren del brazo y una sonrisa

\- Darren te presento formalmente al miembro de la familia que faltaba ella es nuestra pequeña Candice, mi niña él es amigo y colega de Albert no se había dado la oportunidad de que se conocieran

\- Esa presentación le causo gracia ya que se habían conocido y esperaba que no mencionara nada ya que sabrían que se había escapado entre semana otra vez - Es un gusto - le extendió la mano el cual entre complacido y confundido beso con elegancia

\- Así que tu eres le petite caille - menciono en perfecto francés con ironía pues ya cayó en cuenta que no era quien pensaba y su nombre no era Marisa

Y aunque no era bien visto que una mujer silbara lo hizo para luego estallar en risas lo que entre amigos y familiares cercanos causaba gracia, Darren pensó que no podía tener mejor suerte sin apartarle la vista ni dejar de sonreír, no mencionó nada y se comportó como i acabara de conocerla. A la mañana siguiente Candice como cada domingo visitaba el orfanato para llevar frutas y leerles historias a los niños, luego pasaba por el campo santo a visitar la tumba de sus padres, le llevaba flores contándoles con entusiasmo como iba su vida, como si pudieran escucharla se sentaba frente a ellos por una hora hasta mas, por la tarde regresaba a la casa grande y luego al colegio, sus fines de semana eran cortos pero entretenidos entre su gente, además de esperado por todos.

\- Se asomo durante un pequeño almuerzo en su consulta y sonrió tocando la puerta - ¿ Se puede pasar?

\- Ya estas adentro... - hizo un ademan

\- Estoy absoluta y completamente enamorado Albert y solo tú puedes ayudarme

\- ¿Ahhh si? esto sí que es irónico recuerdo ayudarte a escapar antes no a atrapar a una chica, en eso no necesitas ayuda

\- Ella es perfecta, bella, joven, dulce, divertida, tiene esos ojos... y una pequeña boca... - mientras hablaba parecía saborear un dulce - voy a casarme con ella, ya es hora de que elija a una mujer en mi vida y la he encontrado

\- Esto merece una celebración jamás pensé oírte hablar así de ninguna mujer, ya dime como te ayudo, asistiré a tu boda con gusto - parecía divertido con lo que creía eran solo palabras, conocía al personaje

\- Por lo menos uno de los dos asistirá a la boda del otro, te estás exponiendo con tu familia y no creo que sea correcto que...

\- No vengas a darme clases de moral ahora Darren, ¡tu no!

\- Escucha eres un amigo solo trato de que no hagas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte porque una cosa es disfrutar y otra encajar, lo que pretendes en una sociedad como la nuestra...

\- Ahórrate el discurso se bien lo que hago y luchare por eso

\- ¡Bien! no quieres escuchar sobre ti pero puedes ayudarme con esta chica, por primera vez creo que esta difícil, no me mira, ni sirven ninguna de mis técnicas y necesito verla más, que me conozca, conquistarla...

\- Tomó un libro del estante buscando un medicamento mientras preguntaba - Debe ser realmente una hermosura para tenerte de ese modo precisamente a ti, No es Marisa ¿o sí? Quién es?

\- Espero que no pienses que estoy jugando - dijo seriamente mientras tomaba asiento frente a él - esto es en serio, y en realidad creo que eres el único que va a lograr que ella por lo menos me mire como un hombre y no como el doctor

\- dejo escapar la risa como si aquellas palabras fueran un chiste, pero al ver la seriedad por primera vez en su rostro se dio cuenta de que era totalmente cierto - ¿De quién hablamos?

\- le belle petite caille

\- Al escuchar aquello cerró el libro de golpe en su mano mirándolo con el ceño fruncido - estas demente, ¿primero era Marisa y ahora Candice? ¿que pretendes Darren?

\- Es algo raro.. déjame explicarte, Marisa ... bueno ella es Candice, seguro vino buscándote ese día escapándose evidentemente del colegio y la confundí con tu paciente, tu hermana me la presento anoche, no podía creerlo todo fue un mal entendido, por favor Albert tienes que ayudarme con tu hermana y tu cuñado para que me permitan visitarla en el colegio y verla los fines de semana, en pocas palabras cortejarle

\- Ni de chiste - dejo caer con un ruido estruendoso el libro sobre el escritorio - en primer lugar ella no quiere casarse nunca lo dejo claro, en segundo aun esta en el colegio es una niña

\- Tu mismo me dijiste que ya no lo era y te empeñas en tratarla como tal, es joven sí, pero en 10 meses saldrá del colegio y podremos comprometernos

\- No sabes lo que estás diciendo... Candice no es como cualquier chica... por ejemplo ella ni siquiera sabe que tienes estas intenciones, apenas la conoces y por favor es tan joven..

\- Que tu sigas engañándote mirándola como una niña porque te gustan las mujeres mayores no quiere decir que yo la vea así, están buscándole pretendiente a tu sobrina y ella tiene su misma edad, está en ese colegio porque quiere - dejo escapar el iré tratando de entender la reacción de Albert - es una mujer preciosa seré la envidia de todos los hombres al llevarla de mi brazo y pasare los días entreteniéndome con su grandiosa personalidad - se levanto de la silla frente a él - me queda claro que no me ayudaras

\- Si quieres un consejo Darren mejor busca a otra chica, en su colegio hay muchas mas alumnas - respondió secamente, lo observó meneando la cabeza y salir mientras el tomaba asiento y resoplaba pensativo y de mal humor

Rose estaba sentada en su lugar favorito de la casa grande frente a un ventanal que daba al amplio y reverdecido jardín cuando una de las mujeres del servicio se le acercó con una taza de porcelana llena de un té de hiervas para tranquilizar su creciente migraña.

\- No hay ninguna invitación formal al té y cotillean demasiado, Elisa no sale de casa y temo que esto le traiga consecuencias para conseguir un buen pretendiente – menciono luego de darle un pequeño sorbo a su taza

\- La gente no sabe lo que dice mi señora, no le de tantas vueltas – trato de calmarla

\- ¡Como no! Y lo peor es que los rumores no son del todo falsos Albert no está actuando como un ser pensante, no sé como hizo… ¿como pudo…cuando? - resopló, iba a decir más pero guardó silencio tras la aparición de su hija en el umbral

\- ¿Mamá puedo hablarte un momento?, es importante – la observo asentir mientras le entregaba la taza a la señora de la servidumbre y esta las dejaba a solas

\- Tomo sus manos cuando se sentó a su lado mientras pasaba un mechón rojizo detrás de su oreja – ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Si, quería que supieras que hay un hombre… uno del que me siento profundamente atraída y por favor necesito que me ayudes, sería cuestión de tiempo en el que el pidiera m mano – sonrió con suficiencia segura de sí

\- Pero hija… te han pretendido muchos y a todos los rechazaste, no puedo creer que al fin aceptaras a alguno, ¿de quién se trata? – sonrió

\- Bueno, él aun no me pretende por eso necesito tu ayuda para que Darren Michell sea mi esposo

No pudo ocultar la sorpresa aunque el joven médico de origen Alemana/Francés era por demás guapo y de profesión loable no sabía nada de su familia venia de otras tierras y llevaban poco de conocerlo, aun así no podía negarle nada a su única hija, como estaban las cosas sería mejor que se arreglara un matrimonio con aquel caballero, ella pronto cumpliría los 18 años una edad perfectamente casadera, con una amplia sonrisa accedió a invitarlo a cenar la excusa perfecta para el acercamiento con su Elisa

En el colegio estaban reunidas en su banca favorita mientras Candice contaba historias, fueron interrumpidas por una de las novicias jóvenes anunciándole a la rubia que tenia alguien esperándola en el salón, todas se agitaron diciendo en voz baja que su amor secreto había ido por ella, aquella historia había cobrado más vida al verlos juntos n la fiesta de Elisa, mientras se acercaba al salón no podía imaginarse quien la visitaría, las visitas siempre significaban una emergencia y si era el caso… caminó más con preocupación que emoción por aquella inesperada visita, al entrar un hombre estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, en cuanto la vio se quitó su sombrero a juego con el elegante traje y le sonrió sus ojos oscuros y brillantes

\- Espero que sea una grata sorpresa – se acercó ante su mirada perpleja y le entrego una pequeña caja de bombones que reposaba sobre la mesa – no lamentare haber venido a verla Candice, pero es que se me hace un poco difícil esperar al fin de semana

\- ella recibió los chocolates y lo miró incrédula, por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras - Gracias Doctor…yo

\- ¡Por favor! ¿Podrías llamarme Darren?

\- Si claro… Darren

\- Si tu tío y tu madrina lo permiten y si tú quieres por supuesto podríamos tomar algo en el parque el Domingo antes de que regreses aquí, incluso puedo acompañarte – tomo su mano y observo como ella abría los ojos al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un delicioso rosa resaltando sus delicadas pecas sobre su nariz, para él era absolutamente adorable

\- Retiro su mano de la suya y se alejo un paso atrás las campanas de entrada sonaron – gracias por venir Darren debo.. tengo que entrar a clases y..

\- Se colocó de forma varonil con una media sonrisa el sombrero – nos vemos este fin de semana petite Caille

Aquellas palabras sonaron realmente divinas con su voz varonil, la hacía sentir extraña, sin más ella dio vuelta casi a la carrera saliendo de aquel salón, cada vez que la veía le gustaba más, nada ni nadie podía impedirle luchar por esa chica.

* * *

**Me adelanto hoy y ojala pudiera entre semana pero el tiempo me da lo justo, tengo demasiado tiempo tratando de escribir esta historia y se que de a gotas se hace dificil entender ciertasa cosas que se van aclarando, solo si pueden mejor relean los capitulos con calma, todo esta escrito, porque hay partes del pasado, porque cada personaje tiene una historia no solo se trata de Candice aunque sea nuestro personaje principal y por favor... yo escribo para mis rubios, ahora... esparte de la trama que esten juntos o no a estas alturas hay muchas cosas que estan pasando entre todos los personajes. Como Caille hasta el proximo finde.. abrazos**


	4. Chapter 4

El viernes por la noche llovía, eran de esas que caían con pesar, con el ruido del viento y el agua golpear el asfalto, los techos, las vidas, a la luz de las velas los amantes hacían que las nubes grises sintieran envidia, acariciaban sus cuerpos con pasión mientras liberaban ganas de placer, otra vela encendida miraba el retrato de sus padres sobre el buró al tiempo que ella leía un libro tomando otro dulce chocolate, mientras lo saboreaba sonrió, otra vela se meció con el viento cuando cerraba la ventana y tomaba fuerte el rosario entre sus manos encomendando sus vidas a Dios, "guíalos, protégelos, ayúdalos" , 3 velas se apagaron cuando él las soplo recostándose sobre la cama mirando a la nada unos hermosos ojos verdes, mientras tanto en otro lugar 3 velas estaban aún encendidas observando en un vaivén como peinaba su cabello largo del color del vino tinto sonriendo a la expectativa de lo que sería un grandioso plan.

\- ¡Despierta Caille! – abrió los ojos con desgana y se cubrió con la colcha

\- Tomó un chocolate del buró y lo metió en el bolsillo de su vestido – Dormilona.. tienes que ayudarme hoy es el día mas importante de todos, el va a venir y no sé que ponerme, como peinarme... estoy tan nerviosa

\- Al fin se incorporó ante la invasión de Elisa – ¿quien viene?

\- El amor de mi vida y… no lo conoces aun, es el hombre más guapo del mundo

\- ¿Es tu pretendiente? ¿Va a pedir tu mano?

\- Déjate de tantas preguntas hoy lo sabrás y vamos quiero comprarme unos aretes, mama no quiere que vaya sola al pueblo y no puede acompañarme, enviará a una de las señoras del servicio pero no tienen gusto, así que arréglate rápido te espero abajo para desayunar - Así como llegó salió de la habitación.

Como todos los sábados desayunaban juntos en el comedor con las preguntas habituales, como le había ido esa semana en el colegio y ella preguntaba que tal la tienda, entonces fue cuando noto una ausencia

\- ¿Albert no viene a desayunar? – se miraron entre ellos por unos segundos sin contestar

\- Quizá aun está dormido y será mejor no despertarle – argumento Rose con una sonrisa

\- O quizá no llego anoche, no es raro – espetó Elisa untando su pan de mantequilla

\- Con una repentina inocencia Candice mencionó – ¿trabaja mucho por las noches? - Un silencio demasiado prolongado la hizo pensar un poco hasta que fue consiente parpadeando varias veces entonces supo que como el resto debería dejar morir el tema

Elisa y ella iban cual par de señoritas preciosas por el pueblo, sonrientes y tomadas del brazo mirando los anaqueles, aunque no repararan en las miradas de algunos caballeros con admiracion y de otras damas con envidia, detrás de ellas iba una de las señoras del servicio cuidando su reputación y notando como aquellas miradas maliciosas y chismosas se dirigían a ese par em particular, la casa grande quedaba un poco aislada así que siempre se enteraban de todo cuando iban al centro, Candice era muy distraída y la niña Elisa iba ensimismada como siempre, agradeció eso para que no notasen el pequeño aire de desprecio y risillas toscas a sus espaldas, la mujer estuvo atenta a todo mientras ellas entraban a cada establecimiento coincidiendo con señoras bastante hipócritas e irónicas, la situación al parecer se había agravado mucho, tanto que un comentario salido de contexto puso a las jóvenes en alerta "me imagino la cantidad de ideas liberales que trajo el joven doctor, quizá ustedes compartan la misma ideología, eso es una falta grave al decoro", "espero esto no llegue a oidos de sus abuelos Candice", en seguida las interrumpió alegando que se hacía tarde para sacarlas de allí, conocía a Candice y no se quedaría callada, por suerte desconocía lo que estaba sucediendo gracias a que vivía en ese colegio, por el contrario Elisa si era más diestra y no pareció afectarle.

Por fin llego la tan esperada cena y Elisa se veía preciosa, estaba muy intrigada por el hombre que la tenía en ese estado de ánimo tan elocuente y agitado, ella simplemente ató unas pequeñas trenzas a lo alto de su cabello dejando el resto rizado y suelto, la mesa estaba decorada y adornada de forma elegante y pensó que esa noche quizá pedirían la mano de Elisa, estaba feliz por ello. A la hora en punto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un par de caballeros, las mujeres y George estaban en el salón conversando, al entrar todos se pusieron de pie y las miradas viajaron de un lugar a otro, viajaron más rápido que las palabras, Rose con toda cortesía dio la bienvenida a Darren, pero no le paso desapercibido a quien él dirigía su sonrisa y su mirada, Albert trataba de mirarlos a todos mientras Candice lo miraba tratando de entenderlo, Elisa solo podía mirar su futuro sin percatarse de que solo ella lo soñaba y George, tan callado como siempre lanzo un suspiro al aire haciendo con una voz pausada y ronca que todos pasaran al comedor; allí todo estaba dispuesto, al extremo de la mesa estaba George, a su lado su esposa Al otro extremo y en silencio se encontraba Albert quien tenía a su lado derecho a Elisa y al izquierdo a Darren, Candice estaba a su vez frente a su madrina y al lado del doctor invitado, era incomodo ¿porque le había hecho aquella visita si pretendía a Elisa?. Fue una muy callada cena y luego todos decidieron salir al iluminado jardín, aquella noche era fresca a diferencia de la noche anterior, camino hacia el lugar se hicieron parejas que tomaron distancia una de la otra, las mujeres tomaban a los caballeros del brazo

\- Es increíble como tienes tanto descaro, en el pueblo ya todos lo saben, nos abordaron las Fuller con sus ironías, prácticamente nos llamaron libertinas – puso los ojos en blanco

\- Lo siento Elisa, no era mi intención que llegara a tanto lo arreglare lo prometo, me casare con ella

\- ¿Vas a arreglarlo o a empeorarlo?, espero que para entonces yo este felizmente casada

\- ¿Tío algo está pasando con Albert?, no parece ser el mismo de siempre

\- Pequeña no te aflijas a todos nos ha pasado, está bien solo debe tomar algunas decisiones que definirán su vida y no podemos interferir

\- Mi querido Darren, no creas que pasé por alto que su sonrisa en esta casa parece ampliarse, dígame con sinceridad ¿tiene en mente comprometerse pronto?

\- Mi señora, usted está en lo cierto, precisamente quería comentarle mis más sinceras intenciones con Candice, desde que la vi he quedado prendado y no hago más que pensar en un hogar a su lado

El silencio se instaló entre las tres parejas con aquellas preguntas sin respuestas claras hasta llegar a la pequeña fuente y tomar asiento en los bancos de concreto, todos menos la pareja de mediana edad, Rose dio un suspiro y con fingida sonrisa miro a los cuatro

\- Estas son platicas de jóvenes, ya no tenemos mucho que hacer aquí, así que nos despedimos, solo no alarguen la noche – en el camino de vuelta a la casa grande apretaba la mano de su esposo – No sé en que irá a parar todo esto por su bien y el nuestro hare lo que me pediste, dejare que resuelvan sus asuntos George, pero no me pidas que cuando todo esto estalle me mantenga al margen, son mis niños

\- Ya no son unos niños Rose

Elisa hizo una seña conocida a Candice y ésta estaba distraída tratando de esquivar las miradas de Darren, entonces Albert la tomo del hombro

\- ¿Caille podemos caminar un rato? si no les importa - miro a su colega alzando una ceja

\- No se preocupen cuidare bien del doctor Michells – dijo Elisa coqueta mientras aprovechaban para alejarse uno al lado del otro

Por unos minutos no emitieron palabra mientras caminaban, hasta que Candice se detuvo en su viejo árbol favorito mirándolo con añoranza de sus días infantiles y suspirando

\- Quisiera que confiaras en mi como antes y me contaras lo que te sucede

\- ¿Tu confías en mi? Porque no tenía idea de que aceptarías a Darren, por años dijiste que nunca te comprometerías y que querías llegar a ser una maestra, ahora estas siendo formalmente cortejada y nada menos, lo conozco no es bueno para ti

\- ¡Que!... yo no… - y eso no es nada comparado con lo que tu estás haciendo

\- ¿Y que estoy haciendo según tú?

\- No lo sé, pero no es nada bueno

\- Si no lo sabes entonces no puedes decir que es malo

\- Pues lo mismo digo – se cruzó de brazos – bonita manera de hablar creí que éramos amigos

\- Lo siento Caille… es que tengo tanto en la cabeza y no quiero envolverlos en esto, prometo tratar al menos de arreglarlo sin que salgan perjudicados – suspiró – ¿pretendes aceptar a Darren? – preguntó mirándola fijamente

\- No puedo hacer eso, Elisa lo mira como su futuro esposo

\- ¡Elisa! – frunció el ceño - Pero me dijo que aceptaste un paseo con él y que te ha estado viendo en el colegio nunca me dijo nada de Elisa

\- ¡Pues bien! Espero lo estén aclarando en este momento –la miraba sin decir nada y luego sonrió – ¿Que?

\- Nada… solo pensaba… en aquella vez que jugamos a casarnos – rió – que conste que lo hice por complacerte a ti y a Elisa – ella frunció los labios y aparto la mirada quizá recordando la misma graciosa representación

* * *

El tenia 14 años y las niñas 7, estaba terminando la primavera y habían pétalos por todos lados, entonces ellas decidieron que harían una boda en el jardín, construyeron un altar e invitaron a todos en la casa grande, Candice estaba dispuesta a ser el novio mientras Elisa vestía con el velo blanco, pero molesta dijo en el altar que ella no se casaría con una chica, arrastro a Albert y le puso el velo pidiéndole que se casara con Candice, les siguió el juego, actuando de novia mientras todos reían, Candice tenía un moño negro en el cuello, tambien un bigote de papel pegado debajo de su nariz y un sombrero alto del mismo color que pertenecían a su tío, Elisa tomaba su posición como el sacerdote desplazando a su padre que no lo tomaba en serio riendo con cada ocurrencia, puso los brazos en jarra mirando a los novios para ella era algo serio, casarse no era para burlas y después de un sermón les quito la vestimenta y las intercambio mirándolos complacida dando el toque final pegando el bigote a Albert, le dio a Candice un ramillete de flores casi muertas y sonrió al fin declarando todo en orden

\- Ahora Albert… di tus votos – el muchacho la miro con sorpresa y molesta replicó – los votos… debes decirle que la quieres, prométeselo

\- Bueno… - miro a su público asistente y luego a la niña que tenía en frente con un velo blanco tapándole parcialmente la cara, con flores que le quedaban muy grandes, entre sus cortos risos dorados ella le sonrió – Caille.. lo siento… Candice te quiero, te lo prometo – todos estallaron en risas y la chiquilla estrelló las flores en su sombrero deshaciéndolas con cara de enfado

\- Bert.. no sabes hacer esto, padre no voy a casarme – se dirigió a Elisa con una sábana de sotana

\- ¡Espera! Esto es una boda aquí alguien tiene que casarse y ustedes son los novios, di tus votos enséñale como Caille

\- Lo miro con un suspiro de frustración tomando su mano - Bert… voy a amarte y a respetarte por el resto de mi vida, porque me cuidas, me hacer reír, consigues mis flores favoritas y trepas al árbol conmigo y si tu ya no me amas un día te amare el doble por que se que eres un cabeza dura

\- Estas palabras enternecieron e hicieron reír en partes iguales a todos incluso habían sido dichas con el corazón y ella se merecía lo mismo – Candice, cuando me ames el doble lo sabré porque aunque seas una niña terca y extraña prometo protegerte, cuidarte y amarte siempre y con ello sabrás lo importante que eres para mí

\- Ahora los anillos….. –

Elisa les paso un par de pequeños círculos hechos con ramas y cinta , observo como Candice lo colocaba en su dedo y Albert lo ajustaba en dos de la pequeña mano, todo estaba en silencio mientras culminaba la ceremonia como debia ser, él levantaba su velo y besaba su mejilla, ella en seguida lo abrazo y estallaron los aplausos, hasta Elisa estaba complacida

* * *

Rió recordando aquella escena mientras se recostaba del árbol

\- ¡Éramos tan lindos! Mi anillo de bodas me cabía en dos dedos – Albert tomo su mano y la miro con una caricia

\- Estoy seguro de que ahora te quedaría bien

Perdió la sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos y él con su sonrisa que le recordaba tanto a aquel niño se acercó para darle como entonces un beso en la mejilla, cerró los ojos tras ese beso y cuando volvió a mirarlo lo supo, ambos siempre cumplirían aquella promesa.

Lllevaba hablando sobre si misma todo ese tiempo mientras se preguntaba ¿en donde habría ido a parar Candice?, de pronto Elisa le hizo una pregunta, era un experto, sabia cuando las mujeres le coqueteaban y querían más de él, desde que la conoció Elisa había estado haciéndolo y si quería algo serio con Candice debía decírselo

\- Elisa.. – comenzó diciendo mirándola a los ojos con ternura – realmente nunca había pensado en algo parecido al matrimonio, pero en este lugar sería bueno asentarse y tener una familia propia – la chica sonrió mordiéndose el labio – pero… - tomo su mano – me siento especialmente atraído por Candice, se lo dije, ella ha aceptado mis pretensiones

Al escuchar aquello sintió como si algo le quemara por todo el cuerpo, Caille, siempre ella le robaba todo y eso era lo último que podía tolerar, su envidia y resentimiento afloro llenándola de rabia, se levanto de golpe y abofeteo a Darren con las lagrimas golpeando sus ojos, sin palabra alguna giro a la casa grande y lo dejo solo, él pensó que quizá se lo merecía, no podía negar que Elisa era una mujer hermosa, coqueta y fuerte, suspiró y decidió ir en búsqueda de la única chica que había rondado sus pensamientos las últimas semanas

Los encontró debajo de aquel árbol platicando quizá demasiado cerca, por un segundo sintió esa punzada de celos que descarto inmediatamente pues sabía bien de los sentimientos de Albert, al mirarlo ambos compusieron su postura y le dirigieron una mueca de preocupación

\- ¿Y Elisa? – pregunto Candice

\- Dije algo que no le agradó mucho y simplemente me dejo solo, lo siento Albert yo no tenía idea de que…

\- No, déjalo estar hablare con ella

\- Miro con una sonrisa dulce a la chica y le entrego una pequeña flor de la fuente – para ti petite

La recibió sin saber que decir era algo incomodo sabiendo lo que sentía Elisa por aquel caballero, así que opto por sonreírle

\- No sabía que fueras tan romántico Darren – menciono Albert con ironía

\- Creo que me estoy estrenando y lo vale – dijo sin mirar a Candice con una sonrisa – Mañana podre demostrarle que soy mucho más de lo que ve señorita

\- Mañana no se va a poder Darren, acompañare a Candice al camposanto a visitar a sus padres y pasaremos la tarde ayudando a mi padre con el nuevo cargamento de telas que llego hoy a puerto, quizá para el próximo fin de semana – acotó Albert con una sonrisa

\- Supo en seguida que su amigo se estaba volviendo una traba en su conquista y estaba dispuesto a hablarlo a solas, beso la mano de Candice – no alargare la noche como sugirió su madrina porque espero que ella y su tío me permitan seguir frecuentándola preciosa , y ya habrá tiempo de conocernos – se coloco su sombrero y se despidió de Albert con sequedad

\- Dieron rumbo a la casa grande mientras giraba entre sus dedos la flor que le diera – ¿por que dijiste eso? Es mentira

\- Fue una mentira a medias, si voy a acompañarte y aun dudo de las intenciones de Darren eres muy inocente y él un galán experimentado

\- Se detuvo en las escalinatas de la casa y lo miro con enfado – de sus intenciones puedo encargarme yo sola Albert no tienes que protegerme ya no soy esa niña, si él es bueno o malo para mi tengo que decidirlo yo, cada quien toma sus decisiones aunque no sean las correctas ¿no es cierto? – dio vuelta y se adelantó sola dejándolo en el sitio

Aquellas palabras resultaron tan ciertas como duras, le habían dolido por muchas razones, se paso las manos por el rostro dejando caer con cansancio la cabeza hacia el cielo, las estrellas podían verse y su mente era un revoltijo de dudas.

* * *

**Alcancé para subir otro... Espero se den cuenta de todo lo que esta pasando hasta ahora hay demasiado que desenredar pero se deja ver por donde van los hilos. Saludos **


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente enfundado en su traje gris la estaba esperando en el salón con algo de impaciencia. Ella entró con su sombrero de ramas secas tejidas conteniendo sus risos atados simplemente por una pequeña cinta roja, llevaba una camisa color rosa sencilla de mangas cortas y falda amplia roja de cuadros, pensó por unos segundos en lo linda que se veía incluso con su cara de sorpresa antes de sonreírle con diversión acercándose, de su brazo colgaba la cesta en donde llevaba siempre algo de comer y colocaba las flores que le llevaba a sus padres

\- Pretendo acompañarte aunque estés muy molesta conmigo, prometo no decir nada mas si tu y Darren… bueno es tu decisión

\- No estoy molesta Albert– le dio la cesta y sonrió – ¡vamos!, voy a cortar las flores – en el inmenso Jardín ella estaba cortando las flores mientras el sostenía la cesta, sin mirarlo le pregunto – ¿Hablaste con Elisa?

\- ¡No!, anoche… - la realidad era que nunca entro a la casa grande aquella noche, pero no se lo diría – no pude

\- No quiso abrirme la puerta esta mañana, está muy enfadada conmigo – se encogió de hombros, no quiero darle esperanzas a Darren así que si acepto una cita será para dejarle claro que no tengo intenciones de aceptar que me pretenda, mucho menos si esto causa conflictos con Elisa

\- Gracias al cielo estaba concentrada en las flores y no podía ver su sonrisa satisfecha – hablare con ella no te preocupes

Luego de allí fueron al campo santo a pesar de que ella dijo que no era necesario el insistió, observo como con dedicación retiraba las flores muertas de una semana para colocar las nuevas limpiando las lapidas con el cariño de una caricia, al terminar besaba los dedos de su mano para transmitirlo a cada fotografía circular una al lado de la otra

\- Quizá no lo recuerden pero está aquí, Bert me ha acompañado hoy para espiar sus culpas – rió

\- No es cierto de verdad quise hacerlo – se sentó junto a ella en el pasto verde con la incomodidad de su vestimenta

\- Ahora es un doctor muy serio ya se los había dicho, no tiene tiempo para correr por el prado, ni subir arboles y ha olvidado como reír de verdad

\- Caille… - no digas eso, es solo que.. ya no somos niños

\- Él ya no es un niño, yo lo sigo siendo – dejo escapar una risita divertida

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que sigues molesta? Y para tu información si los recuerdo – ella era la mujer más bonita que había visto parecía una princesa, apenas tenía 8 y tu padre… daba miedo, siempre con ese uniforme impoluto, impecable, alto, fiero con las armas que descansaban en sus costados, lo admiraba… - se recostó apoyando sus manos en el pasto mirando la fotografía - recuerdo que me cuadraba en saludo militar cada que nos visitaban, quise por muchos años ser como él al crecer

\- Lo sé – musito en voz baja con tristeza

\- Pero desistí, por ti – ella giro y lo miró fijamente

* * *

Llevaban un par de horas buscándola por toda la casa grande y no aparecía, Rose había entrado en pánico, solo pasaba los fines de semana a su cuidado y no podía encontrar a una niña de 10 años, Albert también estaba buscándola con mucha preocupación, el adolescente había terminado sus estudios y se iría pronto, cuando lo supo simplemente corrió y nadie había podido alcanzarla y mucho menos encontrarla, algo la había molestado cuando Albert anunciaba a su familia su decisión; después de un rato de búsqueda preocupado el joven se sentó encajando las manos en su cabeza para tratar de pensar en donde podría estar, luego y casi enseguida lo supo, corrió a través del jardín y dio vueltas mas allá del prado silbándole como era su costumbre al jugar, era aquel silbido tan característico de la codorniz, por unos largos minutos no recibió respuesta hasta que al fin la escuchó, siguió su sabido hasta dar con ella trepada en una rama alta, más alta de lo habitual, sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco

\- Caille baja de allí está muy alto ¿y si te caes?

\- ¿Quien eres? – grito sin mirarlo

\- Por favor déjate de juegos, todos están preocupados, baja ahora mismo

\- No te escucho… y no sé quién eres tu – volvió a gritar

\- Resoplo para sí comenzando a exasperarse – Candice, no es un juego – al ver que la chica no respondía ni se movía para bajar decidió subir por ella, poco a poco con máximo cuidado, ya no era un niño que ignoraba las consecuencias del peligro, era casi un hombre, llegó hasta ella con enfado por su infantil actitud y se le encogió el corazón, no lo miraba, pero podía claramente verla llorar, sus lagrimas caían sin emitir ningún sonido, se sentó unos minutos sin decirle nada y luego con tristeza tomo su pequeña mano – no quiero dejarte, no te estoy abandonando Caille

\- Lo sé – murmuró

\- ¿Entonces por que estas así? Yo.. no me gusta verte llorar

\- No estoy llorando – replico con rabia

\- Si lo estas pequeña mentirosa – acaricio su mejilla limpiando una lagrima

\- Eso no te importa, si te importara si lloro o no simplemente no harías esa tontería

\- No es una tontería, es lo que quiero hacer

\- Entonces vete

\- retiro su mano con tanta brusquedad que se tambaleo sobre la rama haciendo que el corazón de saltara en el pecho –¡basta! Bajemos de aquí, no lo hare sin ti

\- ¡Vete ya! – grito llorando con más fuerza entre sollozos

\- Se sentía impotente – ¿por qué haces esto?

\- ¿No lo ves? No puedes hacernos esto a todos Albert no puedes ir a el ejercito, morirás… morirás como mi padre - lo miró duramente - puedes hacer cualquier cosa ¿y tenias que elegir esto?, no sabes lo que siento, lo que se siente ver partir a alguien qu quieres hacia el peligro seguro

Por primera vez reparo en como afectaba al resto de la familia que quisiera enlistarse, ella le conto secando sus lagrimas como recordaba aquella vida, los soldados heridos, aunque su madre trataba de mantenerla al margen era imposible, apenas tenía 6 años cuando su padre estaba en una batalla imprevista en la que Francia se vio envuelta, escucho las detonaciones toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente su madre estaba tan preocupada de que le hubiese sucedido algo a su esposo que corrió por los campamentos desesperada, las imágenes por siempre quedaron grabadas en la pequeña niña y luego... cuando ella murió su padre las había llevado a Londres, a su madre para que descansara en el lugar en el que estaban los White y a ella para dejarla, lo que creyó que sería un tiempo fue para siempre. Llego buscando consuelo y ayuda de sus amigos, de el hombre que consideraba como su hermano y su esposa, no quiso dejar a su pequeña con la familia de su madre pues hacía muchos años la habían repudiado, les insistió que se trasladaran a la casa grande y ellos a su vez insistían que la dejara quedarse, seria educada en casa, pero él de carácter fuerte y decidido la llevo con las monjas en el mismo colegio en donde su madre se formó los ultimos años de su educación, si hubiese sabido que sería la última vez que se verían, si él no hubiese muerto en esa guerra..

* * *

caminaba con pasos lentos con su pequeñita de la mano, en la otra tenía su maleta mientras la madre superiora los hacía pasar a el salón y los dejaba para despedirse unos minutos tomado distancia , colocó la maleta en el suelo y la sentó en una silla de madera, arrodillado aparto un mechón dorado ensortijado y acaricio su suave mejilla

\- en este colegio estudio tu madre, ¿recuerdas las historias que te contaba de sus amigas de fraternidad y que eran como sus hermanas? - la vio asentir con una pequeña sonrisa - pues harás hermanas aquí, también te enseñaran todo lo que necesitas para la vida, matemáticas, letras, historia, y podrás elegir mas adelante si quieres enseñar, como lo hacia ella con los niños en Francia

\- ¿Tu a dónde vas? ¿vendrás por mi pronto? - miro como suspiraba y se le llenaban sus ojos de lagrimas, no respondía, así que acaricio su rostro como gravándose cada detalle, su cabello oscuro, el bigote áspero bajo su nariz, y sus ojos claros como los de un gato

-tomo su manito y dejo montones de besos en ella secando rápidamente una lagrima traicionera - cuando vuelva nos iremos a la playa, haremos un castillo enorme de arena la vio al fin sonreír ampliamente - prométeme que nunca dejaras de sonreír Caille, prométele a tu padre que pase lo que pase siempre serás esta niña llena de sonrisas y luz

\- Te lo prometo papa - y con eso se abalanzo a su cuello en un abrazo fuerte, uno que no querían dejar pues en sus corazones existía aquella leve sensación de no volverse a ver

* * *

Pero debieron hacerlo, debían dejarse ir mientras la madre tomaba su mano veía a su padre caminar al pasillo, se giro para lanzar un beso con su mano y no volver a atrás, conservaba como un tesoro su retrato, su medalla de honor y su uniforme; la medalla la tenía en el bolsillo, tras el silencio de Albert después de contarle aquello la saco y se la extendió

\- Prométeme que no iras al ejercito, por favor Bert, no quiero perderte también

\- Giro aquella estrella dorada en sus manos y la acaricio, ella esperaba su respuesta y él solo podía ver sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto - te lo prometo, serviré pero de otra forma, nunca sabrás que tomé un arma para dañar a otro ser humano - puso en su mano la medalla y ella sonrió, de esa forma que hacía que se iluminara cualquier día gris y se disiparan las tormentas

* * *

Acaricio el retrato en la lapida de su padre y de súbito de levanto mirando a Albert

\- Deberíamos volver, no quiero que se haga tarde y...

\- ¿Ahora?, pero es temprano... ¿qué te parece si vamos al mirador del este?, está cerca y Caille podemos comer esto que trajiste...- revolvió las cosas de la cesta

\- Puso los brazos en jarra y se echo a reír - ¡Bert! ¿así que has vuelto oficialmente? - lo observo levantarse sacudiendo la grama de su fina ropa y mirarla

\- ¿y bien? - extendió su mano pidiendo la suya - ¿vamos? - al fin tomo su mano y sonriendo asintió

Pasaron un momento que habían repetido antes muchas veces comiendo frutas entre risas en aquel conocido mirador, así se les fue volando el tiempo sin darse cuenta hasta que Candice miro el sol repentinamente muy bajo, casi corrieron de vuelta a la casa grande y al entrar se encontraron con una Rose molesta, frunciendo el ceño cruzada de brazos

\- ¿Se puede saber en donde estaban?

\- Se nos hizo tarde madrina lo siento mucho - dijo Candice sin poder disimular la sonrisa

\- Fue mi culpa Rose fuimos al mirador, la acompañare al Colegio - su hermana frunció la boca

\- iré por mis cosas no tardo

\- Yo voy a cambiarme, parece que me arrastre por todo el pasto - sonrió

Luego que ambos pasaran por su lado Rose esbozó una sonrisa de pronto miro a los mismos niños traviesos de antes y juntó las manos en una silenciosa plegaria.

Como lo prometió Albert la acompaño al colegio, se dieron prisa para llegar a tiempo rodeando la entrada para bajar unas escalinatas al patio de entrada, entonces ella se detuvo de golpe y retrocedió con angustia, miraba el lugar en donde se encontraban las otras chicas escondida detrás de un pequeño árbol

\- ¿Que te sucede? vamos o llegaras tarde

\- Bueno yo puedo ir sola desde aquí, ¡adiós! - tuvo intenciones de dejarlo, pero él la detuvo

\- No, no.. espera... camino hasta la entrada y no vio nada extraño solo chicas reunidas para entrar al colegio - no hay nada allí..

\- sin poderlo evitar su grupo de amigas ya los habían visto, estaba nerviosa y dudaba en continuar - ya no hay nada que hacer nos vieron

-¡Claro que nos ven no somos invisibles Caille! - al verla tan rara y nerviosa se acerco buscando su mirada y le pregunto - ¿que está pasando realmente?

\- Es que hice algo... bueno no lo hice lo dije - sus amigas se reunían abajo mirándolos entre cotilleos y risillas, chasqueo la lengua - somos una fraternidad y he estando contando una historia, sobre ti - lo miro a través de sus pestañas

\- No podía evitar sonreír, era de seguro alguna travesura y se veía exactamente como la recordaba cuando hacia alguna, la conocía muy bien - ¿que clase de historia?

\- eso no importa...

\- ¿Ah no?, a mi si me gustaría averiguar, entonces les preguntare a ellas directamente - hizo las veces de bajar hasta ellas, pero lo detuvo

-¡No! yo te lo diré pero no te enfades conmigo, es que... todas nos confiamos secretos, cosas que son un poco privadas y yo.. no tenía nada que contar, no sabía que decirles no tengo secretos... entonces... - lo miró dudando en continuar - comencé a contar la historia de un amor, un amor secreto y... - el la miraba esperando que continuara - les dije que eras mi amor secreto - lo escucho reír como hacía mucho no lo hacía, se cruzo de brazos y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos

-Entonces... - miro hacia las chicas que no disimulaban que estaban de espectadoras - soy tu amor secreto

\- ¡Evidentemente no!, pero fue lo que les dije

-¡Bien!... voy a dejar que continúes sola y con tus historias

\- se quedo perpleja cuando se acerco y cerró los ojos alzando sus labios hacia ella - ¿¡que haces!?

\- Sin abrir los ojos le hablo - espero que me des un beso de amor - así tendrás confirmación de lo que les cuentas

\- lo empujó suavemente riendo - ¡ya basta no te hagas el gracioso!

\- está bien amor, yo te daré uno decente, no quiero dañar mi reputación en tu historia - se acerco a ella y lentamente besó su frente, aquel beso y cercanía le pareció que duro demasiado, ella se alejo y sin sonreír comenzó a bajar las escalinatas

\- Adiós Bert - se despidió con la mano y al girar observo la ansiedad de todas por una nueva historia de ese fin de semana

Él se quedó un rato allí observándola sin dejar de sonreír con las manos en los bolsillos, luego y muy pronto pareció volver a la realidad, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejo escapar el aire, no odo eran fantasías.

* * *

**Subire mas capitulos esta semana, me encantan sus deducciones aun falta ver como Reccionara Eisa y que pensara Darren cuando ella lo rechace, evidentemente ya no son unos niños**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando caminaba por aquella conocida calle del centro las miradas parecían taladrarlo, una señora acaudalada que iba con una joven del brazo negaba con desaprobación mientras le apartaba la mirada, el lugar le parecía muy pequeño o las personas estaban demasiado metidas en los asuntos de los demás juzgando sus vidas. Golpeo la puerta con el anillo plateado del centro y miro a ambos lados, se sentía cada vez más como un delincuente, pero eso tenía que cambiar tarde o temprano, o lo aceptaban finalmente o se cansarían de hablar, miro su reloj apenas empezaba a anochecer, la muchacha le abrió la puerta sin preguntar pues a lo conocía, para ser precisa lo estaba esperando dándole paso mientras él se quitaba el sombrero y se lo entregaba

\- La señora lo espera en el saloncito - dijo sin más bajando la mirada

Le agradeció, pero ella desapareció cabizbaja hacia la cocina, era una muchacha taciturna y extraña, siguió al salón en donde ella estaba sentada en el enorme sillón como una diosa, con su vestido de seda lapislázuli de encajes negros como su cabello cuidadosamente recogido en un elegante peinado, la detalló por un instante como siempre lo hacía, la sensualidad que exudaba era exquisita, poseía un cuerpo voluptuoso que ansiaba tocar, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo maquillados perfectamente y su boca de un rojo que le enardecía la sangre siembre anhelando probar sus labios, era realmente hermosa, de pronto cruzó sus piernas y lo miro con una mueca seductora

\- No viniste en todo el día, te estaba esperando desde temprano, era tu día libre - resonó su voz coqueta escondiendo un reproche

\- Lo siento, acompañe a Candice hasta el camposanto y luego se me fue la tarde muy rápido - se acerco solo un paso cuando ella se levanto de súbito

\- Candice, Candice, Candice - no haces más que hablar de esa chiquilla todo el tiempo -. se acerco a él paseando sus delicadas manos desde su pecho hasta enrrollarlas en su cuello - ¿acaso esa niña es más importante que yo? - pregunto dejando un beso rápido en su boca

\- Minette cielo... no puedes estar celosa - las manos inquietas acariciaron su cintura

-¿Por qué no? - susurro en su oído - cuando pasas el tiempo con otra en lugar de estar conmigo - dejo un rastro de besos en su cuello, sabía que era suyo era solo una mínima exigencia

\- es diferente... - murmuro cerrando sus ojos deslizándose hasta su espalda atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo

\- ¿Lo es? - lo tomo por su barbilla mirándolo a los ojos encendidos de pasión - ¡Claro que lo es! - afirmó - es una chiquilla tonta, muy poco para un hombre como tu

\- Se apartó bruscamente y resopló - te lo prohíbo Minette, te prohíbo hablar de ella de ese modo - se alejó - entiendo que habíamos quedado en vernos más temprano y no vine aquí para que dijeras tonterías, hay demasiada gente hablando afuera especulando como para que lo hagamos aquí también, esta no es la idea - suspiró impaciente - he estado pensando que quizá no debería venir aquí en un tiempo para calmar las habladurías - dió media vuelta hacia la entrada, pero ella lo alcanzó antes de que saliera del salón

\- Lo siento Albert no debí ponerme de ese modo, ¿no ves que me desespera tener que esperarte aquí? encerrados en estas cuatro paredes, no podemos salir como cualquier pareja y vivir nuestro amor sin sentir que estamos haciendo algo malo - lo hizo girar para mirarlo a los ojos

\- Presionó una ligera tensión en el nacimiento de su nariz - sabes bien por que no podemos debemos tener paciencia

\- Si lo sé, se bien que no lo aceptan simplemente porque soy una viuda con una pésima reputación mucho mayor que tu, porque vivo sola desde hace años y estoy en la ruina, todo ese escandaloso problema que soy - sollozó

\- Acuno su rostro - la sociedad es muy dura y sabes que eso no me importa tengo mucha culpa al venir aquí constantemente, pero tengo una familia y les perjudica directamente, sobre todo a Elisa que está en edad de casarse y las buenas familias no se llevan con los escándalos, esto... esto que tenemos será cuando ella este casada, de momento los rumores ya están esparciéndose y eventualmente dejare de venir, es lo mejor

-¡No! ¡eso no!.. Albert esto es lo único que tenemos no puedes renunciar y obligarme a no verte

\- ¿Tienes una mejor idea? - dejo escapar el aire, habían tenido esa conversación muchas veces antes

\- Vámonos lejos, casémonos en Escocia

\- No voy a dejar a mi familia he pasado años alejado y ahora que he vuelto quiero disfrutarlos además no tengo por qué huir, eventualmente aceptaran lo nuestro

\- He escuchado en las pocas reuniones a las que aun me invitan que Elisa ha tenido muchos pretendientes debe estar a punto de comprometerse, ¿también esperaras a que Candice se case?

\- Ella no va a casarse

\- Frunció el ceño ante su respuesta tajante - ¿como lo sabes? ¿se hará monja? - rió en tono de burla

\- Ya basta Minett, no tengo ganas de discutir esto, mejor... volveré luego

Minett era una experta en el arte, podía tener y retener al hombre que quisiera y lo había hecho más de una vez en su vida para obtener de ellos lo que quería, con sus mejores disculpas entre mimos sin más palabras lo envolvió en sus brazos atrapando su boca en un beso lleno de tanta pasión que quemaba, no permitiría que él regresara a la casa grande sin dejarle claro que ella era la razón por la cual estaba dispuesto a luchar, aunque mucho tiempo después que se encontrara en su cama dormido no dejaba de pensar, ella no era de las que se quedaba a esperar y definitivamente haría algo para girar las cosas a su favor lo antes posible

Lo que parecía una tarde tranquila en el colegio se convirtió en gris y lluviosa obligando a las alumnas a permanecer su hora de receso en el salón; una de las monjas entro repartiéndoles su correspondencia Candice nunca tenia pues veía a su familia los fines de semana, pero esa vez le llego un paquete con una nota, aunque era extraño después de haber presenciado aquel romántico momento entre ella y su amor secreto la rodearon ilusionadas por aquella sorpresa, ella frunció el ceño mientras lo abría para descubrir una hermosa caja de bombones, el éxtasis se hizo más algarabía entre las chicas y no cedió la presión de sus compañeras envueltas en la euforia con aquel paquete hasta que abrió la nota para leerla

"Espero que este fin de semana nada se interponga para que hablemos, no me dio tiempo de decirte lo hermosa que te veías con aquel vestido y tus rizos libres de la obligatoria trenza del colegio.

Con cariño Darren"

La chicas no podían estar más impresionadas que ella, hubieron unos silencios extraños y al mirarlas parecían confundidas, era lógico si las historias que ella contaba eran de Albert se preguntaran porque Darren le enviaba aquellos presentes y notas tan sugerentes; dejo escapar el aire cuando una de sus compañeras menciono en tono irónico

\- Ya sabía que algo raro había en todo esto, Mi hermana me dijo que había hablado con Elisa y ella estaba a un paso de comprometerse con el doctor Darren Michels el mismo que te envía esas notas de amor

\- No es una nota de amor específicamente - menciono otra en su defensa – pero si es clara en intenciones - murmuro en una mueca

\- Escuche a mi madre contarle a la de Susie que tu Albert está en una situación comprometedora, todos al parecer ya saben lo que se trae con la viuda bruja de Minette, lo han visto entrar y salir de su casa – otra de ellas susurro en confidencia

\- Nosotras vimos como él la traía de vuelta el domingo y casi se besan delante de nosotras –recordó otra de ellas

\- Candice suspiró cerrando los ojos, las mentiras tenían patitas cortas en cambio los chismes eran extensos, los secretos fácilmente podrían volverse rumores – El no iba a besarme y solo me acompaño porque había salido tarde de la casa grande, no creo en lo que dicen de él con la viuda negra, quizá es su paciente por ello va a su casa - trato de desviar

\- Entonces hay un dilema aquí chicas, Caille tiene que elegir a uno de los dos – todas se agitaron emocionadas mientras ella se tensaba – Si elige al doctor D Elisa será humillada ya que el rumor de su compromiso es muy fuerte, si elige al doctor A la viuda Minette no se quedara con las manos cruzadas, puede hacerle un hechizo raro, además de que él ya está envuelto en estas habladurías que para mí son ciertas, ¿cómo se vería entonces?

\- Véanle el lado positivo el doctor D – suspiró – es guapísimo y esta declarándosele abiertamente – en cambio el doctor A se ve con la viuda y prefiere el secreto

\- Yo prefiero al doctor A, es un sueño de hombre y la viuda quedaría desplazada en cuanto lo suyo deje de ser secreto, su madrina los casaría de inmediato

\- Se levanto de golpe y refunfuño – ni doctor A ni doctor D no quiero un esposo ni un pretendiente, saben bien cuáles son mis planes y como ya lo de Albert no es secreto antes de que llegue más lejos mejor será acabar con esa historia y con lo que respecta a Darren este fin de semana le dejo claro que no pretendo aceptar mas regalos por qué no deseo romper el corazón de Elisa quiero llegar a convertirme en maestra, soltera y... mudarme a Francia

\- Romperás el corazón de ambos – menciono una de ellas - ¡no! de los tres y el de nosotras

\- Pues es lo mejor así ambos pueden irse con quien quieran y yo seguiré igual

Tomo la caja y se marcho a su habitación dejando a sus compañeras debatiendo aun sobre las opciones, se dejo caer en su cama mirando el techo de madera de la enorme estructura, hablaría con todos, incluso con la primera que debía hablar era con Elisa, tenía que aclararle muchas cosas antes de que piense cosas que no son ciertas. Mientras tanto en la casa Grande Elisa recibía una nota, más bien una invitación

"Espero puedas venir a verme, sé que sabes cómo hacerlo sin que tu madre se entere, es algo que te interesa"

Aunque le extrañó de quien provenía aquella nota y no le agradaba ni un poco la curiosidad fue más fuerte, ¿que tendría que decirle y a que se refería con que le interesaba?, pensó por unos minutos que haría y se decidió, sabía que su madre iba a reunirse con otras mujeres los jueves por la tarde y su padre estaría en la tienda así que podía fácilmente escabullirse sin que nadie notara en la casa, había pasado los últimos días encerrada llena de rabia y frustración por su planes rotos a causa de Caille, después de lo que le había dicho Darren había perdido las esperanzas de un compromiso, pero aquella nota… era lo único que le interesaba y quizá habría alguna solución, su madre le había acariciado la cabeza mientras ella lloraba y le había dicho que por más que quisiéramos no podíamos forzar los designios del destino y Darren quizá no era el destinado para ella, Elisa puso su atención en aquel momento solo en el quizá.

Caminó rápido por el centro con el cabello rojizo recogido y un sombrero amplio con la certeza de que así no la reconocerían además iba sola, toco aquella puerta con el aro plateado y entro sin que la muchacha le diera paso, una vez allí se quitó el sombrero entregándolo con indiferencia

\- ¿Tu señora esta?

\- Si, ya le aviso – dijo sin más con la cabeza gacha

Lauren de quien nadie reparaba fue en otro tiempo la segunda hija de una familia de clase media baja, se había equivocado entregándole su virtud a un charlatán sin haberse siquiera casado, esto trajo como consecuencia que su padre la repudiara y no había sabido de ellos en años, la vergüenza la alejo de su lugar natal y la falta de dinero la obligo a trabajar como sirvienta, llevaba años con la Señora Minette, le había conocido 2 de sus difuntos esposos además le llevaba y traía información, era su mandadera en todo y en más, cosas buenas y malas, ya se había acostumbrado pensando siempre que ella pertenecía allí, por lo que había hecho, había sido ella quien llevara la nota a Elisa sin que nadie lo notara, tan invisible como siempre. Se quedó a escuchar sin que la señora lo supiera

\- Me da gusto verte Elisa – dijo sin acercarse con una sonrisa

\- No diría que me da gusto, pero finalmente estoy aquí, al grano señora

\- Le indicó con un delicado ademan que tomara asiento mientras se sentaba como toda una dama ondeando su falda – Para nadie es un secreto ya lo que hay entre tu tío y yo

\- Puso los ojos en blanco – ¡una verdadera tragedia claro está!

\- Dejo escapar una risita como si hubiese sido un chiste – lo cierto es que pretendemos casarnos a pesar de que lo vean tan trágico en tu familia, en unos años lo olvidaran, el problema es que no está dispuesto a causarles un inconveniente a la hora de conseguir marido - la miró de reojo - ¿es cierto que Candice no pretende casarse?

\- Lo que haga ella no es asunto mío y no veo en que me beneficia esto a mí, su matrimonio lo que hará es dejarme solterona

\- Sonrió para sus adentros dándose cuenta de que Elisa no se llevaba bien con la chica que sus padres prácticamente habían adoptado – ¡Bien! Pero ella es un problema para las dos en este momento porque según escuche hay indicios de que te comprometerías con el doctor Darren Michels, aunque... se de buena fuente que él prefiere a Candice

\- Esto hizo enrojecer a Elisa de la rabia levantándose de golpe para salir – no se para que me trajiste aquí si vas a echarme en cara rumores sin sentido – levanto la barbilla

\- Ella también se levanto y camino unos pasos hacia Elisa – ¡Espera! Puedo ayudarte a que eso cambie, tendrás en cuestión de semanas la petición que tanto deseas, Darren se casara contigo y finalmente tu casada no habrá impedimento para que Albert y yo lo hagamos

\- frunció el ceño pensativa – ¿como harás algo así? El tiene claras sus intenciones y si Caille lo acepta no habrá nada que hacer

\- Siempre hay algo que hacer y estas de suerte porque yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y quiero a tu tío – observo como la pelirroja se sentaba de nuevo frente a ella, sonrió

En un receso coincidieron en la pequeña cafetería, no habían coincidido mucho a pesar de trabajar en el mismo lugar sus turnos habían estado contrarios, Darren se sentó frente a él en la mesa redonda de la esquina y dejo caer un dulce en su bandeja

\- Es para que te endulces un poco y dejes de tener cara de funeral, ¿tan mal han estado tus guardias?

\- Han estado agitadas…

\- ¿Y que tal Minette?

\- Sonrió al fin – parece que ha decidido ser más paciente, le pedí que esperara a que Elisa estuviese casada y acepto de buena gana, no ha tocado más el tema

\- Espero que Elisa no se tomara a mal que pretenda a Candice – observo cómo lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos, ya sabía que aquello no le gustaba nada lo que no lograba descifrar era por que, así que lo atribuía a que aún pensaba que no era en serio

\- Todo lo contrario parece más alegre y vivaz, sonríe todo el tiempo, no le afecto para nada, y con relación a Candice espero no te hagas muchas ilusiones ella jamás se casara contigo

\- ¿Por que estas tan seguro?

\- Porque la conozco

\- Conociste a una niña y ahora es una mujer, en eso llevo la ventaja porque sé que les gusta a las mujeres

\- Dejo caer con pesadez los brazos sobre la mesa al tiempo dejaba escapar el aire – mucho cuidado Darren, te aprecio, pero ella es especial para mí y no voy a permitir que juegues al seductor

\- ¿Especial?... ¿es una amenaza Albert? - sus ojos sondearon los de su colega

\- Es una amenaza – tomo el dulce y lo agito frente a sus ojos – gracias por esto - se levantó de la mesa dejándolo solo para seguir con su trabajo, casi ni meditó lo que había sucedido

* * *

**las piezas comienzan a moverse... este finde subo otro, no se pongan celosas **


	7. Chapter 7

El fin de semana llegó pronto y Candice tocó la puerta de la habitación de Elisa, necesitaban hablar en la cena ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, escucho darle el permiso para abrir y pasó mirándola peinarse su largo cabello rojizo, siempre le había gustado el bonito cabello de Elisa, cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta ella

\- Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, o mejor dicho de alguien

\- No me interesa – repuso sin mirarla

\- Se sentó al borde de la cama y suspiró – ¡Ay Elisa! No mientas, se que te gusta mucho no hacías mas que hablar de él, aunque yo no sabía quién era nos conocimos por casualidad, apenas nos hemos visto algunas veces el no está enamorado de mí porque el amor a simple vista no existe, yo solo... no me di cuenta de sus intenciones…

\- La interrumpió de golpe girándose para mirarla duramente – tu nunca te das cuenta de nada o te haces la tonta todo el tiempo, no se puede vivir en el aire como un pajarito, ¡ya madura!, me supongo que tampoco sabes o te has preguntado ¿por qué simplemente no me he comprometido con alguien más? ya que estoy en edad – se levanto de la silla y la miro desde su altura con las lagrimas agolpando en sus ojos – los pretendientes que tenía hace un año se han esfumado porque aquí , en el mundo real solo importan dos cosas, la dote y lo que diga la gente, el negocio de papa hace tiempo que viene con problemas, los proveedores disminuyeron la calidad y las ventas están por el suelo, estamos casi en la ruina y tu… tu no lo sabes porque no te importa, dices que no vas a casarte y estudias para maestra al fin y al cabo tienes una herencia enorme y vivimos en esta casa por tu caridad – rompió en llanto haciendo que ella se acercara con preocupación

\- Elisa no sabía mi tío nunca dijo nada y…

\- ¡El no es tu tío!, nosotros no somos realmente tu familia, tienes sangre noble puedes hacer lo que quieras nadie se atreverá a hablar porque respetan el dinero – se alejo de ella para luego mirarla con rabia - quería herirla de la misma forma en que ella se sentía - Siempre me has quitado todo, mis padres se desvivían por ti, la niña huérfana que por una promesa cuidaron, siempre pensé que fue lastima, pero gracias a ello mi madre te protegía mas, te daba toda la atención que debió ser para mi, mi padre nunca ríe conmigo como lo hace contigo y Albert… - negó con la cabeza – no hace más que ser tu alcahueta complaciéndote en todos tus caprichos y yo… yo que soy su sobrina..., pero claro no piensa eso cuando tiene amores con la viuda Minett esto casí es un escándalo ¡y la única perjudicada soy yo!

\- Las palabras de Elisa fueron duras, incluso crueles, musito desviando la mirada – lo siento mucho

\- Si de verdad lo sientes ayúdame, rechaza a Darren así podrá casarse conmigo

\- Sintió pena y la miró con tristeza– aunque lo rechazara eso no quiere decir que se casara contigo Elisa

\- lo hará - seco su rostro con determinación – ¿tu harás tu parte?

\- Vine a decirte que esas son mis intenciones, no voy a casarme ni con él ni con nadie – caminó pesarosa y se detuvo a su lado antes de salir – para mi eres como la hermana que nunca tuve

\- Caille… - no le digas nada de esto a nadie, lo de nuestra situación económica es un asunto que solo concierne a la familia y por algo antes no te lo dijeron, confió en ti – la observo asentir y salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta, de sus labios se escapo una sonrisa

Lloro por un buen rato en su cama, desde allí podía mirar el retrato de sus padres, Elisa la había lastimado más de lo que ella podría imaginar, al escuchar la voz de su madrina después de tocar su puerta se limpio el rostro lo más rápido posible y se recostó del espaldar abriendo un libro en cualquier pagina, ella la miro con una sonrisa acercándose hasta sentarse a su lado recogiendo su falda para su comodidad, puso un vaso de leche tibia con cuidado en la mesita de noche y suspiró

\- Te traje esto como cuando eras una niña – acaricio su rostro mientras ella le sonreía

\- Gracias, estaba leyendo esto, pero ya voy a dormir no tengo insomnio

\- A mí no me engañas Caille, si bien es cierto que no eres mi hija siento como si lo fueras, te conozco y has estado llorando, ¿te sucede algo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

\- Apartó el libro – es por una tontería no tiene caso

\- Pequeña, tu no lloras por una tontería – se acomodó un poco y tomo su mano – se de la intención que el doctor Michels tiene contigo y a mí me parece fantástico, es un buen hombre, dulce y guapo, solicitó nuestro permiso para visitarte

\- Vendrá este fin de semana y hablaremos madrina, pero no pienso aceptar que me frecuente con aras de un matrimonio, no pienso casarme todos lo saben, por ello no quise ningún pretendiente estos años

\- Esa locura tuya de no casarte hija… ¿no quieres formar un hogar? ¿Ser feliz con alguien que te ame?

\- No pienso en eso, solo pienso en lo que mis padres querían que fuera, ellos me querían libre, que cumpliera mis sueños, además... tengo que cumplir con mi madre y su legado

\- Tus padres querían que fueras feliz, puedes cumplir tus sueños y compartirlos con alguien más, esa persona con quien crearas nuevos sueños y... estando cerca

\- Esa persona si existe no es Darren Michels madrina - zanjo el tema acariciando su mano para luego acurrucarse mas en su cama

\- Bueno… es tu decisión – acaricio su cabello besando su mejilla – descansa… y bebe tu leche - Sonrió, para ella aun eran todos sus niños

Al día siguiente por la tarde Elisa estaba sola viendo unos modelos de vestidos para ampliar su ya abarrotado guardarropa en el salón cuando tocaron la puerta, no le prestó atención hasta el segundo toque que se alargo sin que nadie se dignara a abrir, puso los ojos en blanco despotricando en contra del servicio y fue ella misma a abrir de golpe para encontrarse con ese hombre, ese que desde el mismo minuto en que lo vio aceleró sus latidos, con el que soñaba y por primera vez imagino una vida a su lado, inmediatamente su respiración se hizo más rápida al verlo sonreír, pasaron unos segundos antes de que se decidiera a dejarlo pasar un poco embelesada y fue entonces que su ensoñación terminó al aparecer una de las mujeres del servicio, cayó en cuenta de que él no estaba allí por ella y su rabia la hizo reaccionar

\- Tuve que abrir la puerta porque parece que aquí nadie trabaja - se dirigió a la mujer quien se disculpo con ambos

\- Elisa buenas tardes, no se preocupen no espere demasiado en el umbral, yo.. - miró a ambas - vine a ver a Candice

la mujer limpiando sus manos en su delantal asintió aunque dudó en ir a buscarla dejando sola a la señorita con el caballero, en esa casa era bien conocido por todos lo que pasaba aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente de ello platicaban como si de una telenovela se tratase todos los días en la cocina mientras preparaban los vegetales

-¡Ve!, ¿también tengo que buscar yo a Caille? - replico Elisa duramente

\- No deberías de ser tan grosera con la mujer

\- No deberías decirme que hacer - camino hacia el salón con fingida indiferencia, la siguió hasta que ella tomo asiento y se dejo caer frente a ella

\- Quería disculparme formalmente contigo, la última vez que nos vimos no parecimos quedar en buenos términos - ella lo miró de pronto con sorpresa

\- Si, lo había olvidado yo lo siento a veces me dejo llevar por mis impulsos no debí hacer lo que hice, espero tú puedas disculparme Darren

\- Sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño chocolate envuelto extendiéndoselo - estamos bien entonces linda

Esto había sido el primer gesto de él en que la notaba, sentía la boca seca, con timidez tomo el chocolate mirándolo fijamente mientras le sonreía, contuvo un suspiro, lo que sentía por él iba mas allá de lo que suponía; todo acabo cuando de pronto dejo de mirarla para poner su atención en un punto fijo que le hizo levantarse y olvidar que ella existía, Caille había entrado en el salón deteniéndose ante la mirada de ambos, era incomodo, él se acerco a ella y beso su mano era más de lo que Elisa soportaba

\- Los dejare entonces a solas - su tono frio resonó en el salón mientras pasaba sin mirarlos por su lado, apretaba con fuerza su mano en donde llevaba aquel chocolate que le diera

La mujer de servicio se quedo allí con ellos hasta que Candice le dijo con cariño que irían a dar un paseo por el jardín

\- Por favor ¿podrías llevarnos un té a la mesita de la plaza? allí estaremos conversando - su tono dulce hizo sonreír a la mujer quien asistió a la petición

\- Notó la diferencia del trato que tenían ambas mujeres hacia el personal y sonrió - espero que mi compañía le sea grata

\- Usted es bienvenido a esta casa Darren, es amigo de Albert y mi madrina le estima

Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta la pequeña plaza que se hallaba después de un sendero empedrado del enorme jardín, el aire fresco la hizo suspirar y la naturaleza de aquel espacio era notablemente intimo y reconfortante, a él le parecía precioso, aquella casa realmente era grande, enorme, le emocionaba que cada vez que estaba allí conocía un espacio nuevo

\- Esta casa es fascinante - menciono mientras apartaba la silla de hierro para que ella tomara asiento

\- ¡Lo es! - el se sentó frente a ella desabtonando su saco, no podía negar que era un hombre muy apuesto y galante - pertenecía a mis padres y le tengo mucho cariño, aquí crecí con los recuerdos más bonitos y divertidos

\- Se mucho de ti aunque no lo creas, Albert vivía contándome sus aventuras de niño con una pequeña ave que luego entendí era como su hermanita menor

\- ¿El le dijo que yo era su hermana? - pregunto con extrañeza

\- La verdad no, yo lo asumí por como hablaba de ti con un cariño especial siempre te vi a través de sus ojos como una niña, hasta que te conocí - miro sus ojos con una sonrisa seductora y ella aparto su mirada

\- Creo que hemos postergado esta conversación lo suficiente - llegó de pronto la bandeja con el té, mientras lo servía no pronunciaron palabra hasta que la mujer los volvió a dejar solos - para nadie es un secreto que yo he decidido no aceptar pretendientes estos años - lo miro a los ojos luego de poner el azúcar a su té - Darren, solicitó a mi tío y a mi madrina frecuentarme pero yo no deseo casarme, mi mayor anhelo es convertirme en maestra para ello estoy estudiando, los deberes de una esposa me restarían tiempo para dedicarme a otros niños y ningun hombre aceptaria que su mujer descuide su hogar, la segunda razón es muy poco conocida pero igualmente he de confiársela, mis abuelos maternos aun viven y si me caso tendré un titulo que no quiero con ello también contraeré mas obligaciones

\- Frunció el ceño - ¿usted proviene de familia noble? ¿por que no vive con ellos? - esa era una historia nueva

\- Una familia que no conozco y no quiero conocer pero la sangre es innegable y el linaje también, así que ya lo sabe, sus intenciones son algún tipo de unión conmigo debo negarme y rechazarla - lo miró esperando su reacción

\- Sonrió dándole un sorbo a su té - es usted una caja hermosa de sorpresas Candice - su sinceridad me deja casi desarmado aunque no niego que tenerla como esposa debe ser un premio más por su presencia que por muchas otras cualidades no puedo pedirla en matrimonio sin que sepa que soy un hombre un tanto diferente, me gusta y mucho, más de lo que me ha gustado alguna mujer en mi vida como para pensar en establecerme - fue un momento dulce degustar el sonrojo de la chica - quiero llegar a conocerla, y por favor eso no puede negármelo, soy médico y he estado en muchos países, no me he quedado mucho tiempo en un lugar, no necesito una esposa en casa con los hijos, sumisa y complaciente, necesito a una mujer fuerte a mi lado que entienda mi trabajo ¡y por qué no!, ella también tenga aspiraciones, no soy tan apegado a las reglas de sociedad, permítame al menos ser su amigo, como tal puede conocerme y a fin de cuentas lleguemos a ser un buen equipo, no digo que la hare cambiar de opinión, pero si no le importa hare el intento desde su amistad

\- No sabía que decirle, se dio cuenta de que realmente Darren era diferente, no podía negarle su amistad aunque estaba convencida de que no llegaría a hacerla jamás cambiar de opinión - entonces, no mas cajas de chocolates y notas al colegio, mis compañeras piensan que se casara conmigo

\- ¡Bien! cambiémosla por paseos aquí y con la compañía de otras personas para dejar clara nuestra amistad

\- ¡De acuerdo! - le extendió la mano - ¿amigos? - él le sonrió con camaradería asintiendo

\- Que sepas que... me gusta darle chocolates a mis amigos, pacientes, conocidos que me caen bien, no es algo exclusivo - la hizo sonreír al fin

\- ¿Por que no me cuentas mas de ti? tus viajes...

Y fue así que aquella tensa conversación se convirtió de pronto en una recién instalada amistad, o eso creía ella mientras que Elisa mirándolos a lo lejos desde el ventanal estallaba en una rabieta, lanzó en chocolate a un rincón sentándose de súbito en la cama, era el momento de poner el plan en marcha, a sus ojos Caille había aceptado a Darren.

El domingo hizo su acostumbrada visita, pero antes de que el cochero la regresara al colegio toco la puerta del despacho de su tío, este sonrió al verla como era de costumbre, se levantó de su escritorio y fue directamente a abrazarla, sabía que se iría de nuevo una semana más a ese colegio

\- ¿Podemos conversar un poco?

\- Claro hija, sabes que siempre podemos - se sentaron en el sofá y la miraba con dulzura - estas tan bonita, tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, si Sergio te viera ahora - rió - y ... me lo imagino, espantaría a todos esos pretendientes nada mas con la mirada, aunque eso ya lo haces tú, tienes sus mismos ojos, pero tan hermosa como tu madre - recordó con cariño

\- Ustedes han sido como mis segundos padres, he tenido suerte porque crecí con dos familias hermosas - se puso seria de pronto - de los pretendientes quiero hablarte

\- frunció el ceño - supe que Darren Michels tienen intenciones contigo, ¿acaso vienes a decirme que aceptaste?

\- ¡No!, eso ya quedo aclarado y no pienso casarme - pareció aliviado al escucharlo - es... bueno tío sabe bien que no quiero hacerlo y cuando se mete algo en mi cabeza... - suspiró - mi dote.. ¿que tan grande es?

\- Bueno, como responsable de los bienes que te dejo tu padre hasta que te cases puedo decirte que es bastante grande, una que atraería hasta un noble

\- Abrió los ojos y parpadeo, no sabía que era tan cuantiosa

\- Candice..., ¿necesitas dinero? porque puedes disponer de mucho más de lo que mensualmente te doy para tu gastos personales

\- No, no necesito mas de hecho es más que suficiente, pero quería saber si existe la posibilidad de usar el dinero de mi dote para algo mas, no lo necesitare, ya sabes...

\- ¿Como sabes que no necesitaras ese dinero hija?, quizá mas adelante... está bien que no quieras casarte ahora, pero si conoces a un buen hombre y te enamoras...

\- Si eso sucede tendrá que quererme a mi no al dinero que venga conmigo, por favor tío, te lo pido, es lo único que te he pedido en mi vida, quiero disponer de ese dinero para algo mas

\- ¿Que cosa en tan importante como para usar eso?, tu padre querría un buen esposo y eso no creo que se logre sin la dote, sabes cómo funciona a menos que... tus abuelos...

\- Mi padre querría que ese dinero fuera para algo que me hiciera feliz, yo quiero hacerlo

\- ¡Bien! ¿y que quieres hacer con él? - pregunto confuso

\- Quiero que lo uses para ampliar la fábrica de telas y produzcan aquí, así no dependerán de los proveedores - Se quedo en silencio por un rato no podía dar crédito a sus palabras

\- ¿porque usaría tu dinero para algo así?

\- Porque son mi familia y quiero usarlo para algo bueno, me han dado un hogar, han dejado el suyo para hacer uno para mi, y yo quiero no pagarles sino ser parte de algo familiar y que mejor que esto, mi papa lo hubiese querido tío por favor - observo como los ojos del hombre se empañaban

\- Eres igual a él - musito aguantando con mucho esfuerzo el sentimiento por aquel gesto tan noble preguntándose si sabría aquella chiquilla de sus problemas y si lo pensaba bien ese dinero si lo necesitaba y pronto - hagamos algo... usare el dinero para lo que dices, pero será como una sociedad, parte de la fabrica y tienda estarán a tu nombre y serán tu dote, no pienso dejarte sin lo que tu padre te ha dejado

\- Sonrió con emoción - no será necesario tío - lo abrazo con cariño para luego besar su mejilla - ahora soy mas parte de la familia

\- Siempre lo has sido

\- Eso me hace inmensamente feliz

En el despacho George todavía estaba atónito por lo que acababa de ocurrir y se dijo para sí que esa niña había llegado a sus vida como un verdadero regalo, ¿qué sería de ellos cuando se fuera?

* * *

**Otro mañana?**


	8. Chapter 8

Se colocó un abrigo oscuro tapándose por completo mientras oscurecía, sabia como hacerlo, lo había logrado más veces de las que había fallado, justo en el cambio de guardia se deslizo por la puerta de atrás llegando con pasos rápidos hasta la hilera de hierro floja cubierta de setos, la movió poco a poco removiéndola para dar espacio hasta salir por completo, el otoño se hacía presente, el frio podía sentirse y las nubes empezaban a agolparse así que caminó contra el viento hasta la edificación, al entrar se descubrió la cabeza y sonriendo llego hasta el consultorio al final del pasillo que tenia las puertas abiertas, él estaba inclinado escribiendo algo en un papel cuando escucho el silbido de un ave tan característico, alzo la vista y sonrió, ella estaba en el umbral sonriéndole, se acercó para abrazarla con cariño

\- ¿Que haces… ?- frunció el ceño – ¡te escapaste! - respondió a sí mismo la pregunta que no termino de formular

\- Es por una buena causa, este fin de semana no te vi mi madrina dijo que tenias que trabajar por eso vine – arregló el cuello de su bata y miro sus ojos dándose cuenta de que había pasado horas sin dormir

\- Estoy terminando algo ya casi a punto de salir y tú te arriesgas a que te descubran

\- Si ya lo sé - movió la cabeza de un lado a otro - pero las chicas van a cubrirme en revisión sabemos cómo – se acerco a su escritorio mientras él se sentaba a terminar el informe

\- ¿Que te parece si este fin de semana tu y yo vamos a la feria? - la miró con una sonrisa – se que te gusta mucho el teatro y se presentara un grupo excelente del que tuve la oportunidad de ver hace algún tiempo, tengo que compensarte ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿En serio? – se sentó frente a él con emoción colocando sus manos en su barbilla con una media sonrisa – deberías descansar

\- Tengo días para descansar solo que he tenido mucho trabajo Caille y quiero pasar más tiempo contigo

\- Creo que ambos esperábamos a los niños que fuimos Albert, pero hay que admitir que ha pasado el tiempo y con el muchas cosas, tu eres un hombre ocupado y yo… yo debería empezar a planificar la vida que quiero después del colegio

\- La miró unos instantes fijamente pensando en sus palabras – Rose no dejara que te vayas sola de la casa grande y George mucho menos

\- Mi madrina tendrá que aceptar mi decisión – frunció el ceño dejando caer sus manos e irguiéndose

\- Prometió cuidarte, todos lo prometimos

\- ¡Mientras era una niña huérfana! – espetó dejándolo sin palabras, ella dejo escapar el aire suavizando el tono – Albert, sé que me quieren y yo los quiero mucho, pero es mi vida y decidiré como vivirla

Estaba totalmente sorprendido de sus palabras, su determinación y coraje tenía mucho sentido, tenía razón debía dejar de pensar en ella como una niña que necesitaba ser protegida constantemente

\- Supongo que tenemos que aceptarlo – murmuro en voz baja

\- Creo que la vida se trata de aceptar cosas que aunque no quieras así suceden y debemos dejarlas ser – sus ojos se cruzaron unos instantes en los que pacieron entenderse, suspiró audiblemente y se levantó de golpe con una amplia sonrisa – tengo que irme

\- Espera – cerro la carpeta que tenía en frente y se levantó al tiempo que se deshacía de la bata blanca – te acompaño

\- ¡No! ¿¡Tú crees que salí por la puerta de enfrente?! Van a descubrirme, se cómo hacerlo Bert

\- ¿Recuerdas que para tus compañeras soy tu amor secreto? Sé cómo esconderme y qué pensarían si no te acompaño de regreso cuando te arriesgaste solo para venir unos minutos a verme, además no estaré tranquilo hasta verte dentro del colegio

\- ¡Resoplo! – bastante me ha costado esa historia, deberíamos romper – ladeo la cabeza - además no creo que sepas esconderte muy bien - alzó las cejas

Dejo escapar la risa mientras se colocaba su abrigo y se acercaba a ella abotonando el ultimo botón del cuello de su abrigo, afuera hacia frio, la observó girar los ojos al cielo y galante enganchó su brazo al suyo, ella también rió meneando la cabeza era un caso perdido insistir en dejarla ir sola lo conocía bien, salieron por el pasillo rumbo a la salida mientras en otro pasillo lateral otro medico los miraba con extrañeza, con miles de preguntas revoloteando y el ceño fruncido.

Con el viento fuerte con ánimos de diluvio caminaron hasta el mismo sitio por donde ella había salido a un costado de la edificación enorme del colegio, solo algunas farolas alumbraban y nadie estaba cerca, saco de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo apuntando hacia una ventana reflectando la luz de la farola de la esquina, recibió de vuelta una pequeña luz de señal y sonrió, de pronto diviso como una sombra envuelta pasaba por aquella esquina dentro del colegio y tomando a Albert del brazo se pegó lo más que pudo a un árbol arrastrándolo muy cerca tratando de que no los vieran respiro lentamente mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo hacia el colegio

\- ¿Quien es? – preguntó en voz baja percatándose de la cercanía de sus cuerpos totalmente inmóvil

\- La madre celadora, debemos esperar que pase – susurro – no puedo verla bien dime si aun está allí

\- Poco a poco se asomó acercándose más a su rostro apoyando su mano en el tronco a un costado – aun está allí – susurro en su oído cuando de pronto la sombra enorme negra giro hacia el árbol haciendo que sin remedio la abrazara totalmente

Estaba literalmente entre el cuerpo de Albert y el árbol sin opción a respirar, se sentía asfixiada y el corazón comenzó a latirle deprisa, lo atribuía a la idea de ser descubierta y a las consecuencias, de pronto la miró a escasos centímetros, no podía sino ver la mitad de su rostro en la oscuridad, solo el farol de la esquina lejana alumbraba una parte de él; Al tenerla tan cerca no podía explicarse el por qué no podía reaccionar, una de sus manos aferraba su cintura inmovilizándola y la otra la cercaba contra el tronco, de pronto ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, podía verla un poco a media luz y sentir su respiración rápida, su boca se entreabrió susurrando una súplica y sus sentidos dejaron de obedecer, el viento dejo de soplar en su oído, la razón se nubló impidiéndole pensar y sus ojos se clavaron fijos en su rostro, podía percibir el perfume suave de su cuello, podia respirar al compas de su propia respiración, se hizo consiente de la mano en su cintura que era de por si el único contacto físico que tenia con ella aunque sentía de por sí que estaba mas allá de eso, era tan bonita que apenas podía pensar en otra cosa.

\- Abrió los ojos lentamente mirándolo con total inocencia – ¿aun sigue allí?

\- ¿Quien? – preguntó aturdido

\- La madre celadora Bert

se dio cuenta que tardaba en responderle aun trataba de recuperar un poco de aliento, sus manos al fin se movieron lentamente y pesadas como si su cuerpo no quisiera responder para tomarlo de la cintura alejándolo solo un poco, necesitaba respirar o se desvanecería, entonces fue cuando él miro al fondo y se alejó de ella soltando el aire que parecía estar reteniendo

\- Si… ¿como vas a entrar ahora? - Logro articular observando como ella volvía a sacar el espejo y hacer la señal, la luz dentro de la ventana volvió a parpadear él estaba atónito preguntándose cuantas veces habrían hecho eso

Entonces ella lo abrazo dejándole un beso rápido en su mejilla y echó a corren por los setos y la reja tocando cada una hasta que al fin con un movimiento aflojo una de las barras y se deslizo con pericia perdiéndose en la espesas hojas que la cubrían, Albert se dejó caer recostando su hombro sobre el árbol sin dejar de ver a aquella ventana hasta que diviso como se abría para inmediatamente verla entrar, unos segundos después parpadeo esa luz dejándole una sonrisa en el rostro, restregó las manos frías en su rostro, estaba cansado, eso había sucedido, horas sin dormir solo eso, miro el cielo cuando empezaron a caer las gotas y cerro con fuerza los ojos mientras suspiraba, se ajustó el abrigo, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta dar con un cochero que lo llevara a casa

Dentro de la oscura habitación en susurros revoloteaban sus compañeras con emoción desbordada

\- ¿Vieron cómo se besaron en aquel árbol?

\- ¡Que arriesgadamente romántico! sentí pánico por ellos pero a la vez fue tan emocionante

\- ¡Ahhhhh moriría si me pasara algo así!

\- No nos besamos, chicas él solo…

\- Shhh la madre celadora viene hacia acá, todas a dormir rápido – menciono otra mientras se movían como hormigas rápidamente hacia sus camas quedando inmóviles al momento en que la monja abrió la puerta

Candice tuvo que reprimir una risita escuchando los pasos lentos entre las camas, cerró los ojos y evoco el momento tenso que acababa de vivir, había hecho antes travesuras que le habían dejado el corazón en la boca pero aquello había sido distinto, se había sentido tan diferente que se cuestiono el sentimiento, la monja cerró la puerta y la plena oscuridad se cernió a excepción de la ventana por donde había entrado, la miró fijamente sin ningún pensamiento coherente hasta que se quedo dormida

Hay cosas que mejor no pensar demasiado o terminan por enredar tu mente, por confundir tu corazón, o confirmar verdades que prefieres no sentir, algunas veces rabia, algunas veces decepción, otras miles de formas como dejar de sentir sin lograr nada, quizá era exagerada la forma en que muchas veces creímos estar en lo correcto y solo el tiempo fue demostrando lo contrario, lo cierto es que hay demasiadas cosas en nuestra imperfecta humanidad que tememos sentir, pensar y hacer, aunque la mayoría no se puedan controlar, como los celos y el amor.

La vio de lejos apoyada en un árbol mirando a un punto aparentemente lejano bastante pensativa, se quedó inmóvil simplemente observándola, el viento ondeaba su vestido y su cabello atado con desgana solo con una cinta celeste, sus rizos dorados se dejaban llevar al igual que la cinta por el frio aire de aquel otoño, sonrió rodeando el jardín para llegar justo detrás del árbol y apoyarse al otro lado, ella no lo había escuchado llegar y eso le confirmaba lo distraída que estaba, silbó sutilmente y en un par de segundos obtuvo su respuesta hasta que ella apareció con una enorme sonrisa frente a él

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? – sus ojos verdes resplandecían divertidos

\- No mucho, vina a buscarte por que recuerdo que tenemos un compromiso hoy, vamos a la feria

\- ¡Ah sí! ¡Un compromiso!- imito su voz - Suena algo obligatorio mejor digamos que tenemos una cita con el teatro urbano – rió – pero Mi madrina y Elisa fueron a una visita y mi tío aun no vuelve de la fabrica

\- ¡Por favor Caille! Iras conmigo no es algo malo, les dejaremos el recado y que nos alcancen luego – miró su reloj de bolsillo unos segundos – llegaremos a la función de la tarde

\- ¡Bien! Espérame aquí no tardaré solo voy por mi sombrero y mi abrigo - le sonrió guiñándole el ojo y camino rápido hacia la casa grande dejándolo siguiéndola con la mirada y con una sonrisa cómplice

El lugar estaba repleto de gente de todas las clases y las edades, habían artistas haciendo malabares y con disfraces, observo todo aquello con la emoción de una niña y una sonrisa que no se apartaba de su boca, habían montones de niños correteando y jugando por todas partes y en cuanto tomaron asiento en el escenario de madera de aquella carpa azul su mente se concentró totalmente en la obra, la de él divagaba entre el escenario y la felicidad que embriagaba a su acompañante, verla sonreír así valía más que cualquier cosa.

La señora abrió la puerta para conseguir a un caballero elegante que ya conocía, le sonrió con una inclinación mientras él se quitaba el sombrero dando un paso al interior de la casa, pregunto por Candice y antes de contestar enseguida bajando las escaleras los tacones de las botas rojas de cuero fino de Elisa resonaron hasta acercarse respondiendo con la barbilla erguida

\- Ella no está, se ha ido con mi tío a la feria

\- ¿Solos? – preguntó recordando aquella vez que los vio salir juntos del hospital

\- ¡Si, juntos! – sonrío al tiempo que degustaba la ironía

\- Rose apareció a un costado del salón con su abrigo – ¡Darren que gusto!

\- Mamá Darren ha venido para acompañarnos a la feria – decidió de pronto

\- Aunque le pareció aquello sorpresivo no era mala idea – Así es – afirmó, entonces miró la sonrisa de Elisa antes de que se colgara de su brazo, se sentía a veces desconcertado por esa muchacha, un día era dulce y al otro amarga, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero sentía que siempre tramaba alguna cosa

\- Iré a buscar a tu padre y nos vamos, dio unos pasos, pero se giro sonriendo al invitado – Darren esta noche por supuesto estas invitado a la cena, nos encanta tenerte aquí y quién sabe si algún día pertenezcas a la familia – y aquellas palabras tenían las intenciones claras, de alguna u otra forma

Poco le importaban las intenciones de Elisa y Rose, para él los objetivos eran también claros, deseaba a Candice y haría lo que fuera para tenerla… y lo que fuera estaba sobrepasando su imaginación al pensarla a su lado, al cerrar los ojos por las noches sintiendo que podía acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, que cubriría su rostro con sus manos justo antes de besarla, la busco entre tanta gente por esa feria, realmente no estaría allí si no fuera por ello las multitudes y los payasos no eran de su agrado. La pareja y su hija trataron de distraerlo y por educación asentía y los acompañaba, pero lo único que deseaba era que apareciera ella. Elisa lo tomó del brazo y le pidió acompañarla a un sitio cercano mientras sus padres se distraían con una función abierta, el asintió estaba comenzando a fastidiarse y al pasearse por el lugar tendría mas posibilidades de encontrarla

Salieron de aquella carpa entre humo de colores y confeti, ella reía mientras maravillada comentaba con Albert la obra, el parecía divertido olvidando por completo a donde estaban y la gente a su alrededor, reían como hacía mucho tiempo sacudiéndose el montón de papelitos resplandecientes, de pronto paró y ella con la emoción a flor de piel giro para mirarle

\- ¡No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto! – las luces, los trajes, son increíbles los actores y convirtieron una famosa novela dramática en un montón de risas

\- Sin dejar de sonreír la miro fijamente – tienes…. Confeti en el cabello Caille – se acercó sacando su sombrero y con cuidado comenzó a retirar de sus rizos el papelillo,

\- ella lo miró sonreír – pensé que te había perdido Albert, pero en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo chico – saco un par de confetis de su abrigo mientras la miraba a los ojos para luego abrazarla con cariño

Este gesto a distancia no parecía ser solo eso, Darren los veía fijamente con el ceño fruncido mientras Elisa se daba cuenta de todo los puntos a su favor decidiendo aprovecharlos al máximo

\- Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él así que no es algo que no viera antes, me alegra que abras los ojos

\- La miró con sorpresa – ¿¡enamorada dices!? Pero Albert esta con alguien mas

\- Lo sé, Minett explotaría de celos si viera lo que tú ves, pero la verdad es que ninguno pueda hacer nada lo que tienen ellos es más fuerte – lo observo mirarlos de nuevo incrédulo – ¡irónico no!, El enamorado de alguien a quien socialmente no aceptarían, ella enamorada de alguien que ha sido por años solo su amigo, tu enamorado de alguien que no va a corresponderte jamás y yo esperando que te des cuenta de que estoy aquí para ti y puedo darte todo lo que me pidas

\- Elisa… - dejo escapar el aire – será mejor que volvamos con tus padres, alguno de estos días entenderás que entre los dos no habrá nada

\- Soltó una risita burlona – a ver quién de los dos es mas terco Darren, o mejor dicho a ver cómo termina esta línea de errores - miró a Caille a lo lejos reír como siempre y pensó - Solo una de nosotras ganará, no podemos ser las tres

* * *

**Tataaaaaan tela para cortar **


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando entraron todos a la casa grande Rose preguntó a una de las señoras por Candice y Albert, ya que nunca los encontraron en aquella feria abarrotada, ella contesto que Caille estaba en el salón leyendo algunos libros y Albert en su habitación, sonrío satisfecha dándole ordenes para servir la cena mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

La conversación se hizo amena mientras transcurría la cena, todo giraba alrededor de la feria y lo que habían visto, Darren estaba especialmente callado tratando de descubrir si realmente Elisa había dicho la verdad y entre ellos había mas que la aparente amistad ya que había dejado de creer que él la veía como una hermana, la manera en que la miraba distaba mucho de la simple amistad pero también de la pasión, se preguntaba si era solo un profundo cariño o una rara adoración, lo único que tenía claro era que estaba mucho más cerca de ella de lo que pensaba, la conversación de pronto dio un giro inesperado centrándose en Candice

\- Dentro de dos meses cumplirás los 18 y haremos una celebración enorme, ¿qué te gustaría Caille? – pregunto Rose emocionada mientras se servía un poco de jugo

\- Ella perdió la sonrisa a una muy condescendiente – Madrina… yo preferiría que fuera algo mas intimo, sabes que no quiero estar en el centro de toda la sociedad de Londres

\- Pero será intimo, aunque podemos invitar a ciertas familias las cuales siempre han preguntado por ti

\- Cumplir los 18 trae muchas consecuencias para mi Madrina y lo saben, no quiero esto aquí por favor – suplicó y todos quedaron sumidos en un silencio incomodo

\- Mi niña es lo natural que se celebre a las señoritas de buena familia su cumpleaños, y yo estoy de acurdo en que sea lo mas intimo posible - George le sonrió aliviándola

\- Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, aunque lo que pides es casi imposible, ¿¡que dirán los que no sean invitados!?, sería un desprecio total y en el colegio tienes a muchas amigas, yo solo quiero lo que querría cualquier madre, que mis hijas se casen y tengan su propia familia, además quiero cerca a todos para seguir siendo una familia, no me pidas que desista – comento Rose a punto de las lagrimas cuando George tomo su mano

\- ¡Bueno! - la mayoría no sabía a qué se refería mencionando aquello, la presión por lo que sucedería a continuación debía ser mayor para ellos - falta mucho tiempo y en ello puedes organizarme la fiesta que quieras, para mi con que estén ustedes me basta – sonrió para cambiar el ambiente que se estaba yendo por encima vez a la inevitable causa de ser quien era y no pertenecer del todo a esa familia – tengo un par de semanas atareadas con exámenes asi que debo estudiar, pasare el tiempo en eso dejaremos para organizar luego lo de mi cumpleaños, soy pésima en matemáticas y si no apruebo en lugar de celebración tendré que quedarme los fines de semana también en el colegio y no quiero eso

\- Pero eso tiene solución, yo podría ser tu tutor y ayudarte, ¡que te parece! Fijamos algunas horas y te aseguro que saldrás hecha una genio con los números – menciono simpáticamente Darren

\- ¡De verdad! ¿Harías eso?, es que no se si tengas tiempo idealmente en Domingo, pero para mí sería excelente no pretendo reprobar en mi último año

Aunque para ella era una buena idea que alguien la apoyara, en su inocencia no se daba cuenta de lo que aceptaba, Darren sonrió triunfante, Elisa puso los ojos en blanco, Rose encendió con aquella propuesta todas sus alarmas, Albert detesto aquella idea ahogando las palabras de disgusto en mas jugo pues sabía bien las intenciones de Darren y George los miraba a todos al mismo tiempo sin emitir opinión ya vería que saldría de aquello, para bien o para mal. Y así se pacto la tutoría

\- Yo los dejo tengo que trabajar esta noche hasta mañana – Albert se disculpó de la mesa y salió sin más palabras

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza así que también me retiro temprano – se despidió Elisa levantándose de la mesa y despidiéndose, Rose también se disculpo para salir tras ella

\- Espero que esto no te traiga problemas con tu horario Darren y si van a estudiar que sea en la biblioteca, no hasta muy tarde, si gustan pueden empezar mañana después de que Caille vaya al camposanto así le dará tiempo de estudiar y volver al colegio por la tarde

\- ¡Estupendo! Gracias Darren necesito mucho entender y no sé como hace la Hermana Lane, pero no le entiendo – se levanto de la silla y extendió un mano para según ella cerrar el acuerdo antes de despedirse

\- Al quedarse solos George se dejo caer en el espaldar del asiento – Si ella llegase a darse cuenta de que usted le agrada como quiere espero tengamos una conversación seria, no admitiré habladurías y que se rompan las reglas morales en esta casa

\- No se preocupe George, soy en primer interesado en que ella me mire con otros ojos, en que me conozca mas ademas de ayudarle, ojala que algún día acepte que tenga esa conversación con usted y jamás le faltaría a su hogar, si eso sucede algún día le doy mi palabra de hombre que responderé como se debe

\- Eso espero, Candice es muy inocente, no se si el haberse criado siempre en esa escuela o el no socializar como lo hizo Elisa, pero tenga en cuenta de que para ella es diferente

Entro en la habitación hecha una furia y camino hasta apoyar sus manos en su enorme peinadora lo que le dio para soltar el aire retenido junto son su rabia, un minuto después entro su madre cerrando la puerta y acercándose con preocupación

\- Hija, debes entender que no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere y si Candice le corresponde a Darren….

\- Se giró de súbito – ella nunca va a corresponderle mamá porque no tiene ojos más que para mi tío

\- La observo dejarse caer en el banquillo y pensó rápidamente dejando escapar una casi imperceptible sonrisa llena de posibilidades – ¿como sabes eso? ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

\- ¿Es que acaso todos en esta casa están ciegos? ¿De verdad hace falta que lo diga? ¿Además no se trata todo aquí siempre de ella?

\- Se acerco abrazándola por los hombros – Mi niña debes tener paciencia, lo que será, será de cualquier modo, todo a su tiempo

Besó su frente mientras ella al mirar su reflejo en el espejo pensaba que las cosas deberían ser al tiempo que ella las quería y se harían por que si, así tuviera que recurrir a medidas extremas.

La puerta sonó antes de escuchar la voz de su tío preguntando si estaba dormida, le contesto enseguida que podía pasar mientras se sentaba en su cama ya casi para dormir

\- Siento venir a estas horas, pero parece que cada vez tenemos menos tiempo para hablar - se sentó frente a ella en su cama tomando su mano con cariño paternal

\- Mientras este aquí no importa la hora, siempre podremos hablar tío

\- Mientras estés aquí... repitió con pesar - Caille se que se nos agota el tiempo, pensé que ellos no insistirían pasados los años, pero me escribieron directamente hace unos meses para recordarme nuestro acuerdo, he dado mi palabra y nunca me había pesado tanto

\- No es tu culpa ha sido maravilloso no puedo estar mas agradecida, pase una estupenda niñez a su lado, tuve a Elisa como una hermana fueron y siempre serán mi familia

\- Quiero que entiendas a Rose, ella pretendía buscarte un esposo y así no tendrías que irte, aunque el fondo sabia que tu jamás aceptarías a cualquier caballero y conoce bien tus intenciones, solo esta triste

\- Hablare con mi madrina - beso su mano con cariño - a mi también me duele dejarlos, pero sucederá algún día de todos modos, buscare la forma de venir a verlos esta es su casa

\- No es nuestra, siempre ha sido tuya

\- Es la casa de mi familia y ustedes lo son tío

\- Con relación a la empresa, tengo intenciones de que en cuanto cumplas los 18 firmes con Elisa la propiedad de la misma por partes iguales, tu dote... - iba a decir algo pero la interrumpió, ya sabía lo que pensaba - lo dispuse así por tu padre y no quiero discusiones de ello y por otra parte... ¿no les dirás a Albert y a Elisa? creo que ellos deberían saberlo es tiempo pequeña

\- Miro la foto de sus padres en el buro suspirando - no sé cómo decirles, ya es suficientemente duro, no quiero que estos meses se conviertan en una larga despedida, pero... tiene razón, lo haré, tengo que hacerlo - sintió como el apretaba su mano dándole un poco de valor, lo miró de pronto con preocupación se veía algo cansado - ¿¡Esta bien!?

\- Si, he estado agotado nada por qué preocuparse, será mejor que vaya a descansar - se levanto y beso su mano como despedida, pero desde aquel episodio en que se vio muy mal había temido que decayera

Su reloj de bolsillo marcaba las 11:00am, había sido una larga noche en el hospital, quería darse un baño y dormir un buen rato, al entrar a la casa grande escucho risas, unas que lo extrañaron y provenían de la biblioteca, una de las señoras salió a recibirlo y aprovecho para preguntar por el ruido a lo que contesto que el Doctor y la señorita tenían un rato estudiando, alzo las cejas y paso directo a la biblioteca, allá estaba sentada concentrada en al cuaderno que tenía en frente y el estaba inclinado detrás de ella muy cerca con una mano en su hombro y una sonrisa que se le hizo odiosa

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Clases de Matemática o de chistes?, hasta la entrada se escuchan sus risas

\- ¡Buenos días! Darren tiene una manera muy graciosa de enseñar matemáticas avanzadas quizá la use algún día con mis futuros alumnos, de hecho he comprendido mejor que a la hermana Lane – sonrió

\- Pues deberías ponerle más seriedad a un asunto como este y Darren debería dedicarse a enseñarte no a distraerte

\- Se recompuso con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de Candice y tomo su mano solo para el espectador – Ella es una excelente alumna, no la estoy distrayendo, incluso hemos creado un lazo, ¿no es cierto preciosa? – beso su mano con delicadeza – ahora somos más amigos

\- No pensó ni un segundo antes de ir hasta ellos y arrastrar una silla hasta colocarse en medio, esto hizo reír a Darren – pues por que no me cuentan cómo es que esta forma tan peculiar de enseñar deja de ser seria

\- ¡Albert por favor! – se puso seria de pronto y creyó que él no confiaba en que se aplicaría para pasar esos exámenes – te aseguro que estoy aprendiendo y lograré pasar estos exámenes no entiendo porque te molesta tanto

\- ¡Ah qué bonito cuadro! – exclamo Elisa con una sonrisa amplia desde el umbral – pero llevan horas aquí y Caille… ¿podrías tomarte un descanso? Necesito hablarte en privado

\- Miró a ambos hombres y se levantó – Darren si me disculpas solo serán 15 minutos – Elisa la esperaba, ancló su mano en el dorso de su brazo y la saco del lugar rumbo a su habitación sin ninguna palabra

\- No pierdes ninguna oportunidad ¿no es verdad Darren? – se dejo caer en el respaldar de la silla con cansancio

\- Y tu ya no puedes controlar tus celos Andrew, estas siendo infantil

\- ¿¡Celos!? – resopló irónico

\- ¿Sabes? No deberías cuidarla tanto de mi sino de ti, tu severa confusión puede confundirla también y tengo entendido que tienes una elección clara, ¿por qué simplemente no vives tu vida y dejas que los demás vivamos la nuestra?

Estaba lo suficientemente cansado para rebatir esas palabras, se levanto sin dejar de mirarlo y fue a su habitación, Darren se quedó con la sensación de haberle dado un golpe bajo a quien aun consideraba su amigo.

\- En la habitación Elisa la soltó para mirarla fijamente – Eres una verdadera ignorante cuando se trata de hombres, Darren esta coqueteándote

\- Frunció el ceño – no lo creo... y si así fuera tiene completamente claro que no tendrá más que una amistad todo el tiempo estuvimos estudiando Elisa, fue cortés

\- Llámalo como quieras

\- Resopló – ¿por qué no te unes a las clases? Quizá me ayudes también

\- De que me sirven tantas matemáticas avanzadas si yo no quiero ser maestra, quiero ser esposa

\- De Darren… - no fue una pregunta pero de igual forma Elisa asintió

\- No era de eso que quería hablarte – sonrió de pronto cambiando de expresión y de tema – quiero que me dejes encargarme de tu fiesta de cumpleaños

\- Pero… faltan dos meses y accedí con mi madrina de momento porque estoy pensando en algo como una reunión con allegados, ¡no una fiesta! Sabes que no me gustan las multitudes

\- ¡Por favor! Mi mama no dará su brazo a torcer y yo tendré algo que hacer – decía con una suplica

\- ¿Que clase de fiesta?

\- Una muy bonita solo di que si y déjamelo a mí, me encargare de cada detalle, tu vestido, tus invitados, tus postres favoritos… ¡todo!

\- Elisa... es que yo... quisiera que.. bueno me gustaría compartir mas con ustedes que con otra gente... porque... bueno después de cumplir 18, con ello vienen para mi otras responsabilidades que...

\- Lo sé, losé, te graduaras de maestra y darás clases.. bla bla... pero me hará muy feliz hacer esto para ti, eres lo único que conozco como hermana, quiero hacerlo di que si

\- Dudó un poco, pero ella parecía ilusionarse con el asunto y sus palabras la enternecieron – ¡bien! Si eso te hace feliz adelante… pero que sea algo sencillo – esta última fue una petición un tanto inútil ya que para Elisa no existía tal cosa como sencillo, aun así la abrazo como antes y eso que las había separado de momento se disipó, Elisa era su hermana otra vez

Celos, aun no podía pensar en aquella palabra como algo cierto, se cuestionó mil veces ese sentimiento y determinó no sentirlo, solo quería proteger a Caille y lejos de sentir aquello si podía identificar la rabia, pensaba que Darren solo quería hacer con Candice lo mismo que con muchas chicas, ya había sido testigo de sus juegos y dudaba que lo que decía sentir fuera cierto, lo evitó por un par de días y por la noche estaba harto de tanto pensar en lo mismo, tocó la puerta con aquel aro plateado y entro como siempre con una desesperación que le nacía justo donde Darren lo creía confundido, al verla se abalanzo sobre ella y besó sus labios que nunca lo rechazaban, deseaba hundirse y perderse una vez más, era el bálsamo que curaba cualquier mal, escucho su risa respondiendo a su pasión y entonces lo miró a los ojos

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Había estado pensándote mucho…

\- Pensé que no me extrañabas… pasaste tu día libre paseándote con esa muchacha muy alegre

\- La miró frunciendo el ceño y se separo de ella – ¿estabas espiándome?

\- Aparto la mirada y resopló – es algo de lo que hablan, al igual que del próximo compromiso de tu amigo Darren con tu sobrina

\- ¡Que estupidez! – caminó con molestia hasta la barra del salón y se sirvió un poco de un liquido cobrizo

\- ¿No es cierto? – levanto una ceja inquisidora

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿No estabas con esa muchacha en la feria?

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Ahora no puedo estar con Caille? ¿Qué problema hay con ella y conmigo?

\- Ninguno… - respondió a la defensiva tratando de no alterarlo mas aunque su habilidad y las ansias por saber eran aun mas grandes – de todas formas lo que digas está demás, Elisa y Darren hacen bonita pareja

\- Quizá, no lo sé – respondió evasivo

\- Aunque se dé buena fuente que él está enamorado de Candice, quizá termine casándose con ella en lugar de tu sobrina

\- ¡Eso nunca!

\- Lo miró con sorpresa sintiendo como de a poco le ganaba aquel tan condenado sentimiento – ¿Entonces te molesta que Darren pueda cortejar a Candice, pero no a tu sobrina? ¿Y así crees que no puedo darle pie a los rumores que los ven tan allegados a ti con esa Condesita cuando veo como te afecta? - resopló - Deberías simplemente pedirle a Darren que se case son Elisa y acabaría nuestro problema, Candice es una noble tendrá al hombre que desee

\- Basta no sigas por allí, no vine a hablar precisamente de ello, no entiendo como puedes pensar algo así

\- ¿Por que entonces no nos casamos y punto? Darren puede casarse con cualquiera de las dos, el matrimonio que me importa es el nuestro

\- Sabes que no podemos, la situación en casa… - se quedo pensativo unos segundos – Darren no va a casarse con ninguna de las dos te pedí paciencia

\- Y la he tenido, pero ya no soporto las habladurías

\- Tienes razón y no debí venir – dejo la copa punto de salir pero ella lo detuvo

\- Espera - lo abrazó besando su cuello, pero notaba algo distinto, su cuerpo tenso y lo esquivo de su mirada – no quiero presionarte

\- Lo estás haciendo Minette y ya tengo suficiente, hablaremos de esto luego

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Cuando entiendas que mi familia es lo primero para mí – le dedico una mirada helada y salió zafándose de su agarre muy molesto, solo había empeorado el ir a verla, necesitaba pensar, poner todo en orden

Estrelló la copa en la que el bebiera antes de la rabia y pataleo el suelo gritando, su sirvienta salió asustada de la cocina hasta ella para recoger el tiradero

\- ¿Está bien señora?

\- ¡No! No lo estoy – su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba a punto de llorar – lo estoy perdiendo, y estoy segura que es por esa muchachita… ¡tengo que hacer algo! Tengo que hacerlo pronto – se acerco al escritorio pequeño al otro lado del salón y escribió en un papel, luego lo doblo con pericia y lo dejo a un lado mirando a la mujer que seguía petrificada – mañana busca la manera de entregar eso a Elisa, como sea hazla venir

* * *

Es difícil pensar que el tiempo se agota y no hay marcha atrás, sé perfectamente por qué mi madrina se ha empeñado tanto en que tenga un matrimonio y en el fondo la entiendo, pero había decidió hacia mucho tiempo atrás cual era mi deber, haría que cumplieran con su palabra y después de todo gracias a eso pudo vivir con ellos todo este tiempo, las risas, la hermandad en el colegio, las cenas en familia… a pesar de el semi internado y la estricta forma de educar de las monjas posiblemente era más libre que en el enorme castillo de los Condes, todo tenía que cambiar en el tiempo acordado..

* * *

Miró una vez la foto de sus padres en el buró antes de cerrar el diario

* * *

**Quien mas muere de celos? jajajajaja todas por lo que he leido y seguramente leere... **


	10. Chapter 10

Escuche una discusión en el salón, era muy temprano algo me había despertado antes de tiempo, seguí las voces hasta bajar lentamente las escaleras, entonces los vi, mi tío y mi madrina discutían con otra pareja muy elegante, eran mayores, él tenía un bigote blanco y un bastón negro brillante que sostenía firmemente, ella tenía su cabello perfectamente recogido un moño rubio cenizo debajo de un sombrero de seda beige precioso, no hacía falta preguntarme quienes eran en el fondo siempre lo supe, me apoyé de la balaustra con curiosidad por entender además de detallarlos aun más cuando notaron mi presencia, giraron todos con sorpresa

\- Mon Dieu! - Exclamó la mujer llevándose una mano a los labios, observe como el hombre a su lado la abrazaba dándole consuelo

\- Candice cariño será mejor que regreses a tu habitación – me habló mi madrina con dulzura dirigiéndose a mí para acompañarme

\- ¡Rose espera!... – mi tío se acercó y tomo mi mano sonriéndome – quiero presentarte a estas personas

\- Pero... aun estoy en pijama, no estoy lista – argumenté un tanto asustada

\- Para ellos estarás bien así linda – besó mi frente y me llevo de la mano hasta ellos, yo no podía siquiera mirarlos a la cara, tenía miedo.

Cuando por fin lo hice el hombre sonrió y sus ojos grises destellaron dudando en acariciarme hasta que finalmente pasó su mano por mis rizos cortos dejando al fin escapar el aire

\- Tu es égal à ta mère, petit soleil - (eres igual a tu madre pequeño sol)

\- Merci elle était belle (gracias era hermosa) - respondí al tiempo que la mujer sacaba su pañuelo y limpiaba con decoro la comisura de sus ojos, no dijo ni una palabra, tal vez esperaba a que dijera algo se veía realmente afectada con solo mirarme, él comenzó a hablar conmigo en Francés todo el tiempo

\- ¿Sabes quienes somos? – asentí

\- Queremos que vayas a casa con nosotros, somos tu única familia – fue entonces que me aleje y me escude en mi tío

\- No, mi familia está aquí con ellos – mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse con la idea de separarme de la que consideraba mi familia, eso no podía soportarlo por segunda vez – ¿por qué quieren llevarme ahora después de tanto tiempo?

\- Al parecer mi pregunta les sentó muy mal, no supieron que responderme, la mujer sollozó y se apartó dándonos la espalda mientras el caballero se agachaba con un poco de dificultad a mi altura tomando mi mano para acercarme, dudé en tomarla finalmente aunque era la primera vez que los veía los sentía muy cercanos – algún día te contaremos por que, aunque no somos inocentes de faltar en tu vida si debemos pagar que sea de este modo, solo quiero que sepas Candice que tienes un lugar en casa, en Francia, un lugar que nada ni nadie puede quitarte y con él un deber, debes hacerlo por tu madre – beso despacio mi mano y mirando a mi tía asintió, había un acuerdo entre ellos

\- Mi madrina me llevo a mi habitación y desde las escaleras fue la última vez que los vi, sus ojos no se apartaros de los míos hasta que desaparecieron de la vista – ¿van a llevarme con ellos? - le pregunte con angustia

\- No Caille, no dejaremos que eso pase tu eres parte de esta familia – me abrazó fuerte con lagrimas en sus ojos

No volvimos a hablar de aquello hasta que tuve 13 años y luego aunque ninguno lo olvidó estaba entendido que mi lugar en casa de mis abuelos era algo que no podía eludir por más tiempo, acordaron que me quedaría, que los Johnson cuidarían de mi hasta cumplir mis 18 años, entonces iría con ellos al terminar mis estudios y tomaría mi lugar, esta visita en aquel tiempo no paso desapercibida para la sociedad desocupada de Londres quien en seguida comenzaron a enviar invitaciones a mi madrina a las tertulias más a menudo, al té, a fundaciones que espiaban sus conciencias, ella y Elisa se acostumbraron a asistir y ser importantes, agradecí estar en el colegio y con el tiempo la hipocresía y el interés se me hicieron desagradables, a mis 15 años comenzaron a insinuarme hijos de familias pudientes y me declaré en desacato total a ese tipo de vida abrumadora, el colegio más que mi prisión era mi libertad y los únicos dos días que pasaba en casa solo quería compartir con mi familia.

* * *

El Jueves por la tarde una de las monjas interrumpió la clase para informarle que tenía una visita urgente, frunció el ceño y caminó lo más rápido que pudo al salón de visitas, entró tan rápido que tuvo que frenar de golpe al ver de quien se trataba, estaba totalmente confundida y extrañada al verlo allí

\- ¡Albert!... ¿Sucedió algo? – se acercó a él que solo estaba mirándola fijamente – mi tío..

\- El está bien, siento venir así y decir que era urgente, no encontré otra manera para que me dejaran verte… es que el Domingo no nos despedimos y quería disculparme… un poco tarde parece, no debí interrumpir de aquella forma

\- ¿Viniste solo para decirme eso? – se cruzo de brazos se veía extraño, estaba actuando muy raro

\- Si, solo eso… creí que estabas molesta conmigo

\- Yo creí que tu lo estabas – dejo escapar el aire – da igual sea lo que sea que estén pensando Elisa y tu solo nos dedicamos a estudiar, no pensé que traería problemas

\- No hay ningún problema es solo que.. se como es Darren y está tratando de conquistarte, no de ayudarte

\- Puedes estar seguro que no lo hará lo nuestro no tendría futuro

\- ¿Porque aseguras algo así? la vida da muchas vueltas y por experiencia se que lo que un día no pudo ser puede que cambie con el tiempo

\- Dejo escapar una risita irónica, meneando la cabeza - ¿y eso que tendría de malo? ¿por qué sería algo malo corresponderle a Darren? muy aparte de lo que siente Elisa por él

\- Se quedó sin palabras por unos instantes bajando la guardia - no lo sé, tal vez no te imagino casada, además tienes planes Darren no dejaría que los continuaras hoy esta aquí en un año puede estar en otro lugar es muy inestable y si te vas con el... - se acerco un poco - de algún modo me tranquiliza saber que estas cerca

\- Escucha Albert… hay algo que no sabes, yo le pedí a mi madrina y a mi tío que no les dijeran jamás, pero quiero que entiendas... nosotros decimos que somos amigos hace mucho, pero no nos andamos con la verdad – apartó una silla de la mesa del salón sentándose e indicándole que tomara asiento frente a ella mientras repetía su acción mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados – tal vez sea un poco ingenua, Elisa dice que soy una completa ignorante en estas cosas y quizá sí, pero no soy tonta, se que Darren tiene una idea conmigo que nunca podrá ser no solo por Elisa, ella lo quiere y sería incapaz de interferir - suspiró audiblemente - hace unos años decidí no casarme porque hay un lugar en la nobleza… en Francia… - giró los ojos cerrándolos fuertemente tratando de que las palabras salieran, pero no podía pronunciarlas todas sin que doliera – en cuanto termine mis estudios me iré a Francia con mis abuelos

\- Frunció el ceño – ¿por qué?

\- Porque… así debe ser y ya está, esto no tiene que ver con ustedes los quiero – se acercó más a él tomando su mano tibia, ¿crees que no sé lo que te pasa? – sus ojos la miraron con sorpresa, expectantes – Albert mis padres se fueron de Francia para casarse ya que la sociedad no aceptaba su matrimonio, una noble y un coronel sin familia, quizá solo tengas que arriesgarte a ser feliz aunque nadie lo acepte

Lo que ella acababa de decirle revolvió todo en su mente y los días que llevaba consumido por los celos tontos le impidieron de inmediato reaccionar, había ido hasta allí por una necesidad enorme de verla, de hablarle, de hacer que le dijera si sentía algo por Darren y de ser así estaba dispuesto entender, pero todo había resultado al revés

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Los vi hace un buen tiempo en el parque, hacía muchos años que no te veía así que me escape de mi castigo para encontrarte, ella llevaba una bonita sombrilla y parecían tan enamorados... – se encogió de hombros - solo vi a dos enamorados todo lo demás sobraba

\- Minette… sé que no es lo correcto y no se aun como llegue hasta esta posición, pero… Caille yo… es que no sé como decírtelo

\- Si quieres contarme simplemente hazlo por el principio, somos amigos - sonrió

\- Dejo escapar el aire con cierta parte de su tensión, la miró a los ojos dudando y para su alivio se encontró con las palabras dejándolas salir como quien descarga un peso de encima – Cuando tenía tu edad… siempre admiré a Minette, cuando iba a la casa grande a tomar té con Rose… creí que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y sabía que estaba casada, aunque ese hombre era un anciano toda ella me atraía como una polilla hacia la luz, estaba completamente enajenado, pero era prohibida casi inalcanzable yo era un muchacho y ella una mujer que podía tener al hombre que deseara, le escribí un par de cartas desde Alemania, para mi sorpresa respondió una la cual me lleno de ilusión por mucho tiempo, luego otra y así se dio una correspondencia que..., la idealice, pase cada instante solo imaginándola cerca y cuando volví ella ya era viuda, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, correspondió a lo que sentía y sucedió, caí completamente preso de sus encantos

\- Luego de unos segundos preguntó – ¿La amas?

\- Siempre tuvo la certeza de la respuesta a esa pregunta, podía asegurar la respuesta mil veces, pero la duda surgió solo por ser ella la que preguntaba, se dijo mil veces también durante los últimos días que los celos que sentía eran los de un amigo, respondió de forma automática – Si

\- Le sonrió por unos segundos que parecieron minutos – entonces ve por todo con ella no te rindas, lo único que realmente espero es que ustedes, mi familia... sean felices, poco importa lo que digan los demás

\- Tragó en seco – ¿entonces te iras de nuestras vidas así como llegaste?

\- Se levanto de golpe con los ojos humedecidos sin mirarlo – existen las cartas Albert y no me gustan las despedidas, te lo dije solo para que entiendas que no tienes por qué cuidarme de Darren – se alejo de a poco hacia la puerta aquella conversación debía terminar allí mientras él se levantaba sin apartártele la mirada – tengo que ir a clases, quizá podamos hablar en la casa grande... luego

\- De un par de zancadas llego hasta ella antes de que abriera la puerta impidiéndoselo y se acerco lo suficiente como para retenerla – quizá es algo que no acepto Caille, voy a encontrar una forma, haría cualquier cosa para que te quedaras

\- A veces Albert es mejor dejar ir – lo apartó y abrió la puerta dejándolo solo en aquel salón solo con sus pensamientos, se sentia peor que cuando llegó

Después de tantas vueltas para evitar ser vista por alguien de la casa saliendo sola y tratar de pasar desapercibida hasta su puerta entro furiosa quitándose el sombrero y tirándolo en un mueble en la entrada

\- No sé por qué piensas que puedo salir cada que te venga en gana para precisamente venir aquí

\- Es mejor que vengas a que yo salga, a mucha más gente le interesa lo que yo haga en cambio tu eres una niña de bien

\- Si alguien me descubre gracias a ti no lo seré más – la miró de arriba abajo – cuentan que haces pociones para las libertinas impidiendo que se embaracen, a ti te ha funcionado perfectamente

\- Se sentó con elegancia apartando su falda de seda purpura y cruzando las piernas - No te mande a llamar para que hablemos de mí, tenemos un problema en común, Candice

\- Tomó asiento frente a ella casi dejándose caer frunciendo el ceño – ¿que problema supone ella para ti?

\- Albert pasa mucho tiempo con esa chica, no es que pueda a llegar a sentir celos de una simple muchacha como esa pero se está metiendo con el tiempo que es solo para mí, además está la posibilidad de que sea ella la que se comprometa con Darren y si tú no te casas Albert no se casara conmigo

\- ¿Quien te dijo eso? – abrió los ojos con sorpresa

\- Querida, no saldré mucho de esta casa pero tengo ojos en todos lados y hago muchos favores – sonrió con malicia alzando una ceja al ver en su rostro la confirmación de sus palabras

\- Caille me ha jurado que no aceptara pretensiones de Darren

\- ¿Y él? Está obsesionado con conquistarla es de los que no acepta un NO como respuesta, créeme cuando te digo que es un hombre muy hábil cuando se trata de conseguir a la mujer que quiere, si no actúas rápido ellos estarán juntos a finales del próximo mes

\- Esas palabras la hicieron subir la bilis por la garganta, era un golpe que debía devolver – pues, entonces trata de mantener a mi tío en tus sabanas porque a ella solo le interesa él y está intentando que no pasen tiempo juntos, ese tiempo es para apartarla de Darren, a mi me conviene – sonrió de lado cuando la mujer que tenía en frente perdió la sonrisa y resoplo acomodándose en su asiento

\- ¡Ves! Estas de mi lado, ella es un problema por donde se mire, tiene una reputación de ángel además que nadie se atrevería insinuarle nada a la única nieta de unos nobles franceses, a menos que… - saboreo las palabras en sus labios antes de escupirlas como si nada – ella sea el centro de un escándalo que la obligue a irse de aquí, que no pueda caminar por estas calles sin ser juzgada, que Albert la deje de mirar como una santa y tus padres ya no puedan hacer más que casarla

\- Estaba atónita, aquella mujer era de armas tomar y no podía imaginar la magnitud de la bajeza que tenía en mente, confundida preguntó con un poco de ingenuidad – ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Que tipo de escándalo?

\- Uno que la obligue a contraer matrimonio inmediatamente antes de la deshonra total – sacudió un poco su vestido mirándola fijamente

\- ¿Pero… como? Ella nunca haría algo como eso

\- Elisa hay muchas formas, ¿sabes cuantos estarían dispuestos a recibir la grandiosa dote de la condesita? Solo tiene que ser visto por mucha gente algo publico que no puedan ocultar en la casa grande

\- Pensó por un momento – Estoy organizando su fiesta de cumpleaños…y… habrá mucha gente

\- ¡Perfecto! Será allí… no te preocupes por volver aquí, te enviare notas con Clarisse que tendrás que quemar, hare lo mismo con tus respuestas, al galán lo conseguiré yo

\- Tardó unos segundos en asquearse por lo que esa arpía loca le decía, pero la idea de dejarle el camino libre con Darren era demasiado tentadora, luego pensó en ella, era como su hermana, se cuestionó el hacerle alguna cosa como aquella, los momentos juntas vividos, las risas, la complicidad – ¡NO!... no lo haré, esto es indignante, repugnante… - se levantó del asiento mirando fijamente a la mujer – nunca haría algo así

\- Se puso de pie al verla tan alterada y con voz calmada y fría como el hielo le hablo – piénsalo, piénsalo muy bien las cartas están echadas es eso o simplemente perder, Darren Michels se casara con Candice

La miró por última vez sin saber que responder y así como llego se fue tomando su sombrero rumbo a casa con tanto que pensar, de lo que si estaba segura fuera cual fuera su decisión era que nunca volvería a pisar la casa de esa mujer, le aterraban los pensamientos que metía en su mente.

* * *

**UUUUU esto se pone como bueno y aqui muchas de sus preguntas, me encanta leerlas y mas las conjeturas que hacen me sacan una enorme sonrisa.. otro mañana?**


	11. Chapter 11

Entro en el saloncito del té de su hermana, ella estaba sola bordando y aprovecho para hablarle entre otras cosas de algo que le pesaba

\- ¿Rosie? ¿Podemos hablar? – se acerco en cuanto ella le extendió la mano con una sonrisa y lo atrajo a su lado alejando el bordado

\- Siempre podremos hablar, de cualquier cosa menos de esa mujer – frunció el ceño junto con su boca

\- Ya lo sé – acaricio su mano mirándola mientras buscaba las palabras – es sobre Caille

\- Sonrió brevemente para luego disimularla cuando el levanto la mirada hasta sus ojos – ¿que hay con ella?

\- Me dijo sobre el acuerdo al que llegaron, se irá en unos meses a Francia y sabemos que ya no le será posible volver – al ver como su hermana componía una mueca dolorosa supo que era verídico

\- Nos pidió que no le dijéramos para que fuera ella quien se los confesara algún día, supongo que al acercarse la fecha decidió contarte, yo aun tengo la esperanza de que algo suceda y pueda quedarse con nosotros, tenía toda la fe en un compromiso… - se encogió de hombros suspirando - pero todo se enredó

\- ¿Un compromiso? ¿Con quién?

\- ¡Contigo Bert! Ustedes siempre fueron tan unidos que creí que algún día se darían cuenta de todo y terminaría por crecer sus sentimientos

\- Pasaron los años y no somos esos niños … ¿cómo pudiste pensar algo así?

\- ¿¡Explícame por que no!? – observo como él no encontraba objeciones a lo que decía, para su satisfacción parecía mas bien confundido

\- Eso ya no importa, lo que realmente quiero saber es si no hay otra manera de que se quede, alguna forma de que sus abuelos que jamás han estado en su vida olviden ese acuerdo, además no la dejarían ejercer como maestra

\- La han estado esperando por años, no se la llevaron cuando era una niña porque ella les dijo que éramos su familia, quizá pensaron que tras la pérdida de sus padres lo más parecido que conocía a eso éramos nosotros, no querían causarle dolor a lo único que les quedaba de su hija, aunque al dejar de ser una niña iría a su lado y ocuparía el lugar que su madre dejó también es bien visto que las mujeres de la nobleza ocupen su tiempo en actividades loables mientras no se casen, créeme ellos están de acuerdo

\- Pero puede decidir ahora no ir… - suspiró

\- ¿Crees que haría eso? George dio su palabra de entregarla a su familia y ella cuando tuvo edad de entender aceptó, dijo que lo haría y escribió a sus abuelos, ya no es solo la palabra del que ella considera su tío sino propia, la conoces

\- No puedo creer que ahora que he vuelto ella se va, así… simplemente… pasamos mas años separados que juntos - menciono con tristeza

\- Entonces haz algo, aun faltan unos meses y está aquí los fines de semana, pasa el tiempo con ella, vuelvan a ser tan unidos como antes y espero que abras bien los ojos Bert porque las cosas no son como parecen y puedes perder mucho más que el tiempo – le sonrió esperando que con aquella conversación las cosas cambiaran, luego de un minuto pensativo le devolvió la sonrisa

Al salir del colegio con el grupo de compañeras sus risas eran como brisa fresca, era como si nada les perturbara y fueran felices despidiéndose hasta el lunes esperando poder vivir en tan poco algo emocionante que las hiciera esperar el próximo fin de semana con ansias, ella se despidió con un abrazo frente a la hilera de coches que recogían a sus amigas y puso rumbo hacia la casa grande, adoraba caminar ese tramo y lo sabía, así que la sorprendió apoyado en un árbol con las manos en sus bolsillos sonriendo

\- ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Vine a buscarte – miró hacia el colegio en donde un par de chicas que aun estaban esperando a que se acercaran sus carruajes se despidieron con la mano

\- ¡No tenias por que venir a buscarme Albert! Yo invente la historia pero tú le echas leña al fuego, ¿como voy a decirles que nuestro secreto terminó si vienes seguido?

\- ¿Ya no te parece divertido? - se acercó despacio hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca - Porque a mi si y no habrá problema en que se enteren que termino cuando estés en Francia

\- Lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, él aun sonreía así que tomo su maleta y la extendió alejándolo un poco – por lo menos se un caballero y lleva esto

\- ¿Que llevas aquí? ¿Piedras?

\- Libros, estudiare con Darren el Domingo

\- Bien… y mañana iras conmigo a un lugar, ¡excelente plan de fin de semana!

\- Lo miro nuevamente con sorpresa mientras caminaban – ¿iré a un lugar contigo? ¿Que lugar?

\- Es una sorpresa y no te preocupes hable con Rose y está de acuerdo, descansa esta noche porque pasaremos un día entero juntos – frunciendo el ceño no dijo nada mas

Esa mañana la despertó un ruidito en la ventana, al mirar observo como algo pequeño se estrellaba, escucho aquel silbido y corrió hasta ella, al asomarse él tenía varias en la mano, la saludó y se permitió reír abriéndola por completo

\- ¿¡que haces!?

\- Baja ya Caille, tenemos que irnos

\- Podías tocar mi puerta ¿sabias?

\- Mi habitación está del otro lado y no quería despertar a nadie, te espero en el carruaje - dijo al tiempo que lanzaba otra pequeña piedrita hacia ella, la hizo reír

Ni siquiera la dejo replicar, caminó hacia el otro lado perdiéndose en la esquina de la casa. Cuando finamente bajó Las mujeres estaban envueltas en un chal grueso por el frío acomodando unas cestas en la parte de atrás del carruaje, frunció el ceño y los miro

\- Veo que esto es un súper plan

\- Ya váyanse, tienen de todo, comida, mantas y jugo, pasen un buen día niños

se despidió una de las mujeres totalmente enternecida por aquella idea, le recordaba demasiado cuando eran mas jóvenes, otra de ellas le ayudo a subir y fue entonces que Albert azuzo al caballo

\- Siento como si estuviera cometiendo una travesura – juntó las manos frotándolas para deshacerse un poco del frió

\- ¡Yo también! – rió, esto será divertido Caille como en los viejos tiempos

A medida que avanzaban el sol hacia su aparición y se disipaba el frío, en el camino conversaban de todo un poco entre risas e historias de colegio y su paso por la universidad, hasta cantaron una canción bastante infantil que hacía mucho no cantaban y les causaba un mas recuerdos, mientras se adentraban en el espeso bosque y angosto camino de tierra también dejaban atrás las preocupaciones convirtiendose en los de siempre, los amigos inseparables que antes fueron

\- Ya estamos por llegar… ¿recuerdas aquella historia que te contaba de la cabaña del leñador?

\- ¡Si!, la guarida, la que estaba embrujada con su espíritu, esa que cuando te pedí me llevaras me dijiste que las niñas no podían ir porque se las llevaba y nunca más las volvían a ver - lo miró con una sonrisa de reojo

\- Dejo escapar sin poder contener aquella risa jovial – quizá exagere un poco al contar eso

\- ¿Iremos allá? – parecía más entusiasmada con esa información

\- Si, iremos

El lugar era bastante apartado y cuando al fin logro ver la edificación estaba metida al fondo de una hilera de arboles, definitivamente si el sol no estuviese alumbrando con alegría el sitio fuera tenebroso abandonado por completo y aislado, aunque había algo que lo hacía especial a medida que se acercaba. Al bajar del carruaje la miró analizándola un poco, se veía realmente como si de un momento a otro fuera a derrumbarse, él se acercó y le confesó con emoción que se veía tal y como la recordaba, eso quería decir que conservaba el mal aspecto

\- ¿Recuerdas a Mijhael, a Rob o a Gino?

\- asintió - ¡tus amigos claro! ellos también se fueron a estudiar lejos

\- Sonrió, la última vez que los vio fue en un reencuentro cerca de Suiza hacia unos 4 años - Los cuatro solíamos venir aquí a nuestro retiro de hombres, convertimos este lugar en una guarida para escapar, comíamos lo que cazábamos en el rió - señalo un sendero - recolectábamos frutas y tubérculos como si viviéramos en una época antigua, era divertido

\- Ya veo... todos unos salvajes - caminó hacia un árbol del cual colgaba un columpio hecho de cuerdas gruesas y una pequeña tabla de madera a 40 cm del suelo

Se subió impulsándose sosteniendo de de pie sobre ella mirando hacia la copa de aquel fuerte y frondoso espécimen, cuantas risas habrá visto, luego miro la cabaña, cuanta desolación, observó como llevó al caballo hasta atarlo en un lugar que llenó de agua mientras se mecía, luego volvió a perderse en las hojas amarillentas del árbol y la rudimentaria forma en la que estaba amarrado aquel columpio, ¿cuantos años habría estado allí y porque había resistido tanto?, si caía..., la caída no sería tan mala puesto que estaba a escasos centímetros del suelo, tal vez al construirlo solo unos chicos no necesitaban sentarse sino arriesgarse a caer, se impulso aun mas para darse vuelo imaginando a esos cuatro jóvenes de 15 y 16 años solos en aquel sitio, los recordó como en aquel tiempo todos unos galanes que no dejaban de sonreír, sin darse cuenta él apareció deteniéndola en seco, aun subida en ese columpio no era más alta

\- Vas a caerte, no es seguro

\- Se echo a reír mirándolo - apuesto que no pensabas eso cuando tenias 16 y subías aquí

\- Le sonrió de medio lado - de hecho el objetivo era tirarlo o impulsarse lo máximo posible para luego saltar

\- ¡Ja! ¡lo sabia! - alzo las cejas - sube aquí y trata de tirarlo Bert ¿o te da miedo?

Miro las cuerdas atadas desde hace tanto que quizá no caerían, aunque siendo responsable el peso y el tiempo las tiraría porque si, pero en medio de su pensamiento ella tiró de su chaqueta y lo hizo subir, los impulso a ambos hasta que comenzó a ser más divertido que peligroso, el viento movía las hojas y su risa lo llevo a sentir que nada mas importaba, fue el minuto más largo entre la diversión y el vaivén del viento, las cuerdas aunque rechinaban resistieron mucho más que la tabla a sus pies la cual cedió haciéndolos caer en un instante en el que su acto reflejo fue abrazarla para protegerla mientras terminaban en el suelo ella sobre él, definitivamente la idea de caer era más divertida no paraban de reír ni siquiera por el incidente, de pronto ella lo miró y Albert con una sonrisa acaricio su mejilla

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Fue un momento que se le hizo incomodo recomponiéndose en seguida y sacudiendo su vestido tratando también de apartar su cabello de su rostro - estoy bien ¿y tú?

\- ¡si! aunque pesas bastante - rió mientras ella hacia esa mueca de fingido disgusto - ¿me ayudas? - le extendió la mano desde el suelo

\- en cuanto la tomo fue muy rápido para cargarla sobre su hombro sorprendiéndola mientras reía ella le reclamaba - ¡que haces!

\- voy a llevarte al estanque estas llena de tierra y hojas - parecía que hablaba en serio, era el mismo estanque que llenó para el caballo

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Bert no! no hablas en serio...

\- Totalmente - aunque gritó y pataleó riendo un buen rato hasta el estanque él no la soltaba se estaban divirtiendo mucho

Justo delante del lugar pensó que la dejaría caer y cerró los ojos, pero él solo coloco de nuevo sus pies en el suelo, al abrirlos miro sus ojos azules brillar con una sonrisa divertida, era como ver a su Albert, el muchacho al que ella adoraba, lleno de hojas y tierra había arruinado su chaqueta, se la quitó colocándola aun lado en el borde y se arremango la camisa sencilla blanca que llevaba, lo miraba de una manera tan tierna que le pareció imprudente y cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos por un segundo dejo de respirar

\- tomó un poco de agua con su mano y limpio su frente - solo tienes un poco de tierra justo aquí - despacio, paso su pulgar hasta borrar la marca, al mirar aquellos ojos verdes llenos de inocencia suspiró sin apartar su mano de su rostro - lista

\- ¿Que tal si me llevas a conocer la guarida? muero por ver ese desastre - menciono deshaciendo el instante - tal vez el espíritu del leñador siga allí - le sonrió guiñándole un ojo

Fueron directamente a lo que ella consideraba una casa del terror, la madera crujía a sus pies al subir las escaleras y avanzar hasta la entrada, trató de abrir la puerta pero era imposible, Albert rio diciéndole que había una técnica que solo ellos conocían y se alegro al descubrir que había permanecido la llave oculta en una madera del suelo que sacó gracias a una pequeña abertura, todo un secreto, al abrirla sonó igual que una desgastada puerta demasiado fuerte para aquel silencio y espero con ansias aunque era infantil que un fantasma apareciera, ambos se detuvieron mirando todo su interior y exclamando al unisonó "¡Oh por Dios!" ella anonadada por el estado del interior, aunque por fuera era horrible a pesar de las telarañas y el polvo por dentro era como una cabaña común, de hecho le pareció bonita, mientras él revivía recuerdos, risas y complicidad entre los cuatro amigos, se conservaba casi como la habían dejado la ultima vez, había vasos y platos llenos de telaraña sobre la mesa, sus trofeos como ellos les llamaban a los objetos raros que conseguían en sus exploraciones estaban en el mismo lugar clavados en las paredes y se encontró siendo de nuevo un adolescente, sonrió acercándose con lentitud a una vieja fotografía un poco desgastada en tonos amarillentos de sepia en donde se veía a los cuatro montar a caballo en una hilera, en ese momento los extraño, pero nunca habían dejado de escribirse, dos de ellos estaban ya casados y Mijhael... se había ido a América, era muy improbable que regresaran todos allí, al girar Candice estaba abriendo con un poco de dificultad las ventanas mientras buscaba como sacudir un poco, era un caso perdido el lugar necesitaba más que una limpieza, quizá semanas de ella por todos los años que no estuvieron, aun así solo sacudió un pequeño mueble y se sentó en el, debajo habían un montón de papeles así que los tomo para usarlos cuando Albert llego hasta ella y se los quito de golpe justificando que eran cosas que no debía ver, ella frunció el ceño pero no insistió mientras él los guardaba debajo y hasta el fondo, acerco otra silla levantando un poco de polvo que la hizo estornudar y reír al mismo tiempo, sobre la mesa había un objeto que considero extraño, era circular en la parte de arriba y abajo terminaba en punta con un clavo al reved, como si debiera incrustarse en algún sitio, arriba tenía otro pero no completamente clavado, estaba hecho de madera bastante trabajada para darle forma triangular y redonda, lo sacudió un poco cuando le pregunto por él, le conto que solían jugar con eso para confesarse las travesuras, pero como eran unos caballeros las usaban con acertijos, el pacto de aquella pieza era no mentir el que lo hacía girar hacia una pregunta y al que estaba dirigida tenia justo el tiempo exacto en que se mantenía girando para contestarla, así bajo la presión de que dejaría de girar no pensaría en alguna mentira, a ella le pareció bastante ingenioso, la mesa tenía varios agujeros pequeños muestra de lo mucho que lo habían usado, pero también habían vasos y botellas de licor, lo sostuvo con la punta del clavo hacia la mesa y con su dedo pulgar y el índice lo hizo girar o por lo menos hizo el intento ya que no duro ni para formular una palabra

\- ¿Como hacían si no quería contestar, no sabía la respuesta o pasaba esto?

\- Tomo el objeto mirándolo con una sonrisa y lo coloco en la mesa haciéndolo girar con su experiencia - el que no lograba formular la pregunta bebía, el que no respondía bebía también, así que básicamente era una excusa para terminar borrachos

\- dejo de girar justo cuando el termino de responder y sonrió ante la habilidad del juego tan interesante, una vez visto como lo hacía al tercer intento giro mucho más tiempo - aliméntame y viviré, dame agua y moriré - la hizo girar mirando con diversión a Albert

\- Sonrió - fuego... - dejo de girar - encenderé la chimenea, hace frio aquí dentro - se tomo su tiempo pero finalmente encendió mientras ella estaba entretenida aun con el juguete, fue a buscar la cesta con la comida y al regresar la colocó en la mesa, le extendió una fruta sentándose de nuevo a su lado - es mi turno - ¿que humano puede hacer muchos movimientos estando sentado? - lo hizo girar y justo cuando casi termina contestó

\- Ajedrecista - su mirada de triunfo lo hizo sonreír - ¿Estadísticamente cuantas personas cumplen años diariamente? - aunque lo vio fruncir el ceño contesto justo a tiempo

\- Solo se cumple una vez al año

\- Aunque parece que piensas que yo los deje de cumplir, has una pregunta difícil

\- Y tú crees que yo cumplí demasiados, solo fueron 8 años aun puedo divertirme - la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

\- Ya lo veo...

\- ¿Realmente quieres irte a Francia? - hizo girar el clavo

\- Abrió los ojos dejando de mirar el objeto que giraba y miro los suyos fijamente - No - dejo escapar el aire mientras tomaba el juguete sin dejar que parara - ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - le hizo girar aunque de los acertijos a las preguntas la diversión se convierto en confesiones

\- Quería que vieras lo que te perdiste de mi por ser una niña aun cuando vivía esto - Su sinceridad hizo que se enterneciera al verlo de aquella forma y le sonrió con un deje de agradecimiento - ¿me extrañaste estos años?

\- Lo único que se oía era el fuego en la chimenea y el clavo danzar en la madera

\- si mucho

\- Acerco un poco más la silla hasta ella - ¿entonces por qué dejaste de escribirme?

\- ¡¿Que?!... espera...- parpadeo mirando el objeto inmóvil en la mesa - es mi turno y como no estamos bebiendo te hare dos preguntas por la falta - lo miro resoplar impaciente - ¿Por qué me regalaste ese diario? la nota que venía con el decía que querías que escribiera todas mis aventuras ¿acaso pretendes que te lo regrese para leerlas? - alzo la barbilla haciendo girar el objeto esperando su respuesta

\- Si, te lo di porque dejaste de escribirme y quería saber lo que me había perdido de ti estos ocho años yo espero que me lo regreses un día, ahora respóndeme

\- yo... no lo se... - él tomo el objeto haciendo que dejara de girar y lo retuvo en sus manos mirándola fijamente - Albert tu.. es que tu escribías una carta a todos y de pronto mandabas saludos para mí como si fuera aun una niña, esperabas que te escribiera para contarte alguna tontería y yo sin embargo a pesar de que sigo siendo un poco infantil y lo reconozco estaba convirtiéndome en una señorita, luego te leía con tus viajes y estudios convirtiéndote en un hombre trabajador, experimentado, que... me pareció estúpido escribirte , no tendrías ni ganas ni tiempo para mis cartas, tampoco pensé en que esperarías una, mi madrina se encargaba de escribir sobre todos, no paso nada fuera de lo común desde que te fuiste

\- tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara - pues quiero que sepas que me dolió mucho que dejaras de escribir, para mí no eran tonterías era la manera de sentirte cerca entonces remplace esa ausencia con la imagen de una niña que jamás creció, te vi a través de los ojos de Rose, así que en cuanto decido volver y conseguí el trabajo en el hospital me di cuenta de que no te encontraría como una niña y me negué a aceptarte así, miro su rostro por completo - por ello te envié el diario, para que me contaras en quien te habías convertido y como... llenar... de alguna manera los años que no estuve aquí, y ahora veo que fue una buena idea porque te irás, siquiera paso algo un acuerdo para irte de nuestras vidas

\- tomo su mano con cariño y él la llevo hasta su mejilla - ¿No quieres que me vaya?

\- estaba tan cerca, de nuevo esa sensación extraña que lo dejaba en blanco, de nuevo esas ansias de besar sus ojos, de abrazarla fuerte y no dejarla ir, de acercarse tan solo un poco - - No - susurro mientras que sus ojos no se apartaban de los suyos en unos segundos eternos

\- su corazón latió mas fuerte, como nunca antes, acaricio su rostro, sentía que tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero ninguna en ese momento así que solo surgió una pregunta de sus labios casi desde la inconsciencia - ¿por qué?

Era la pregunta más sencilla, lógica y natural pero para Albert la mas difícil, no sabía que contestar realmente no tenia quizá esa respuesta, no podía poner en palabras lo que sentía, simplemente era un sentimiento desconocido, único, era un sentimiento que solo se lo producía ella tan absurdo que no podía contestar a su pregunta que quedo suspendida en segundos de silencio, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? se repetían en su mente sin dar con alguna respuesta, o quizá sería demasiado para pronunciarla, o tal vez de nuevo prefería negarlo

\- Apartó la mano de su rostro y suspiro sonriendo mientras se alejaba de él - habrá que comer algo o moriremos de hambre, también quiero conocer los alrededores de la guarida y probablemente tenga más secretos e historias, las que puedas revelar, el resto es aceptable que se quede entre ustedes

\- Se sintió desorientado, un poco tonto así que era mejor hacer lo que ella decía y dejar preguntas sin respuestas en el aire - será mejor si llevamos esto hasta el lago así podremos charlar sin tanto polvo - le sonrió

El aquel espacio frente al lago le conto que la cabaña abandonada pertenecía al abuelo de Rob pero estaba tan retirada y de difícil acceso que no repararon en ella ni lo harían, se le ocurrió la idea de preservar la guarida, así que les escribiría para contarles a todos, ella le enseño que además de disponer de la sabana en el suelo y colocar los aperitivos sabia encender una fogata, impresionado tomo los rudimentarios palos papa cazar que usaban y se metió al agua un tanto helada arremangando su pantalón, parecía un salvaje tratando de incrustar a un pez, al principio reía mencionando que le faltaba practica, después se enojaba con el mismo por no ser tan rápido y al cabo de 30 minutos al fin atrapó uno, todo este tiempo ella lo observaba entre risas azuzando la fogata y mordiendo alguna fruta, finalmente el único pez que logro atrapar en una hora era suficiente para compartir y azar en la fogata, le daba vueltas mientras le contaba mas historias que en su tiempo vivieron los cuatro jóvenes. Candice estaba fascinada, siempre supo que era un travieso, su madrina colocaba las manos en jarra frente a él a menudo mientras negaba con su cabeza, ahora tras esas historias había obtenido la confirmación de los hechos, le miro fijamente con el cabello rubio desordenado, la camisa blanca arrugada y los pantalones humedecidos en la parte baja, seguía descalzo en la arena concentrado en su historia y sus ojos claros fijos dándole vuelta a ese pez, no era difícil entender que hacía que lo adorara, en cuanto la miraba esquivaba la mirada con el firme temor de que se diera cuenta de su escrutinio, la ponían nerviosa ciertos pensamientos que consideraba fantasiosos, para él la visión de ella arrodillada con su vestido sencillo de algodón sobre el mantel, sin su sombrero que dejaba que el viento jugara con sus risos era perfecta, la dulce niña de sus ojos no paraba de reír y era lo que más le gustaba, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el sol y aquella sonrisa, odiaba la idea de tener que regresar, por su mente paso el plan macabro de un secuestro en donde jamás se iría a Francia.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios, se que les dolio ese SI pero el amor es otra cosa o no? apenas estan descubriendo de que esta hecho, aqui les dejo hasta el proximo finde, abrazos por montones **


	12. Chapter 12

La tarde cayó para su desgracia muy rápido, cuando se la está pasando tan bien las horas parecen apurarse y el día juntos terminó haciéndolos regresar, a medida que el sol descendía el frio comenzaba a aparecer, el carruaje era descubierto así que por más que se abrigaran hacia frio, Candice se coloco una manta encima de los hombros compartiéndola con él en un gesto cariñoso, se acerco un poco y lo cubrió con ella; en un momento del trayecto se quedo dormida a su lado, tomo suavemente su cabeza en el jaleo de la ruta y el movimiento y la coloco sobre su hombro, con una mano tomaba las riendas y con la otra la abrazaba cerrando mas su manta, sonrió inconscientemente mientras con ternura besaba su cabeza y apoyaba su mejilla en ella, si, le dio tiempo a pensar, a cuestionarse, a repetirse que lo que sentía era un cariño tan grande que a veces le sobrepasaba confundiéndolo de a momentos, se obligaba a no pensarlo demasiado y a tratar de centrarse en lo que creía era correcto, pero si de verdad estaba sintiendo más que cariño por ella estaba casi seguro que no le correspondería, de que por el solo sentía ese cariño de amigos que siempre le demostró. Anocheció, en cuanto llegaron el cielo estaba cubierto con una azul brillante y oscuro, ella se despertó sobresaltándose y se recompuso de inmediato, Albert bromeó con que era una dormilona mientras estiraba el cuerpo tratando de despertar por completo con una mueca, George estaba en la entrada, parecía esperarlos como un guardia cruzado de brazos y en cuanto el carruaje se detuvo lo observo bajar las escalinatas hacia ellos, estaban en problemas

\- Lo siento mucho tío, pero valió la pena te lo aseguro, me divertí como hace mucho no lo hacía - dijo con una sonrisa y lo abrazo dejando un beso en su mejilla mientras bajaba de un salto, Albert también bajó entregando las riendas a alguien de la servidumbre que esperaba al caballo

\- ¡Lo puedo ver!, ambos parecen salidos de una excursión en la selva - los hizo mirase como si no lo supieran o no hubieran reparado en ello llenos de tierra con la ropa arrugada y desaliñados

\- Esta bien ¡culpable...! iré a arreglar este desastre antes de la cena - se dirigió a Albert y dejó un beso rápido en su mejilla - Gracias Bert

\- Observo con detenimiento como él no le apartaba la mirada hasta que entro a la casa grande - Si Sergio viviera no saldrías de esta muchacho, por que llevarte a su hija y traerla en ese estado es imperdonable

\- ¡Lo sé! - paso su mano por su cabello - lo siento George, debí decirte que la llevaría a la guarida

\- ¡A la guarida! ¿ese lugar aun está en pie? - pregunto con sorpresa mientras se cruzaba nuevamente de brazos - Lo estas empeorando Albert, por suerte no soy Sergio que Dios lo tiene en su gloria, yo te crié y Rose me hablo de esta salida suya... pero lo menciono como un paseo sin importancia, ¿lo fue?

\- Claro que no, fue increíble, ella es increíble, parece que retrocedí en el tiempo pero justo en el hoy, no sé explicarme - sonrió - tal vez no tiene explicacion, ademas necesitaba esto porque... siempre la supe aquí, con ustedes, pero cuando se vaya... no lo sé George, siento que voy a perderla y no quiero que suceda

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer, sus abuelos vendrán por ella y lo más probable es que mientras vivan ella debe cumplir como una noble, quizá ya asta tengan a otro de ellos para casarla - lo vio fruncir el ceño - conozco muy bien a los Fontaine, lo han tenido todo bajo control menos a su hija, por eso ella huyó con Sergio, no fue fácil para ellos estar juntos - conto mientras caminaban al interior de la casa dirigiéndolo con una mano en su hombro - fue el último recurso y no la pasaron nada bien, con el tiempo se ajustaron a sus decisiones - se detuvo en la entrada y lo miró - cuando éramos niños corríamos por una calle pobre en Francia de una casa a la otra, éramos vecinos y nos criamos como hermanos, cuando su madre murió se enlisto como soldado y yo empecé a trabajar en un telar enorme en la costa, siendo un soldado durante la celebración de las fiestas conoció a Loana, solo con mirarla supo que ella sería su perdición, Sergio era un hombre rudo, a veces incapaz de mostrar emociones pero Loana lo ponía de rodillas, la amaba de una forma... casi inexplicable - lo miró de reojo - Perderla fue tan desgraciado para todos que incluso los Fontaine sufrieron mucho, Sergio y ellos tuvieron un último enfrentamiento cara a cara en donde la verdad los hizo ceder, cuando pretendieron llevarse a Caille después de unos años estaban dispuestos a todo, hasta que vieron a la niña, un retrato de su Loana enterneció su corazón - miro un punto lejano que de pronto lo llevo hasta ese día en que dio su palabra - les prometimos cuidarla como una familia, la única que había conocido y la que su hija hubiese preferido, aunque eso no sería para siempre, para un Noble como ellos que no compraron un titulo sino que ha pasado a través de la sangre tener una única descendiente es peligroso, por lo tanto su deber es preservar el titulo si no por apellido por consanguineidad - suspiró mirándolo a los ojos - Albert... Candice será maestra si quiere, pero tendrá que casarse aunque se niegue y ella lo sabe, está dispuesta a no hacerlo ahora porque sabe que ellos tendrán planes, todo eso porque eligió quedarse con nosotros y ellos cedieron, es una especie de acuerdo

\- Pero... - comenzó diciendo aunque no tenia mas palabras, tenía muchos pensamientos surcando su mente al mismo tiempo

-Pero... es mejor que aceptemos que vamos a perderla, quizá algún día regrese cuando sus abuelos ya no estén y la veamos como una esposa y madre feliz, eso tenemos que asumirlo así - lo miró de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa - ahora deja atrás tu adolescencia y conviértete en el doctor Andrew, estas hecho un desastre y me temo que no solo por fuera

Esa semana en el colegio observaban la lluvia desde las silenciosas salas justo en su receso, aburridas se aglomeraron para charlar

\- ¿Que tal el fin de semana Caille? ¿el doctor A sigue siendo un secreto?

\- ¿Y qué tal el doctor D? ¡cuéntanos... algo! - cerro los ojos y se detuvo un momento en el sonido de la lluvia, luego las miro - Albert es mi amigo ahora, no hay nada que hacer juntos nuestro secreto se ha terminado, es mejor que siga con su vida

\- El otro día cuando vino a verte salió de aquí echo trizas, ahora todo tiene sentido y tú has estado muy rara desde que regresaste el lunes, ¿vas a dejar que la viuda gane?

\- Esto no es un juego solo quiero que termine este año pronto e irme a Francia, quizá pueda olvidar ciertas ideas - suspiró

\- Si todo termino entre ustedes es decir... el doctor D tiene una oportunidad - mencionó otra de sus compañeras

\- No, no la tiene porque yo no siento ese tipo de cosas por él

\- ¿Y por Albert si? - la pregunta quedo suspendida hasta que la miró frunciendo el ceño

\- ¡No, claro que no!... - miro por la ventana hasta que de pronto sus ojos alertaron algo entre la espesa lluvia que hizo que todas miraran

En el patio al pie de un árbol una de las alumnas más pequeñas estaba empapada y trataba peligrosamente de subir a él, Candice junto a sus compañeras corrieron hasta las puertas, dos de ellas salieron desesperadas a buscar a alguna de las madres mientras las otras con preocupación veían la escena, la niña le gritaba a algo arriba y se resbalaba al intentar subir, no soporto más tiempo y salió ignorando los gritos de sus compañeras empapándose de inmediato, sus botas negras se llenaban de agua y barro mientras que corría hasta el árbol, cuando al fin llego sostuvo a la niña y con el ceño fruncido le pregunto qué hacía, le dijo que debían volver cuanto antes que podía enfermarse, al sostener sus muñecas miro sus manos lastimadas y rojas de los intentos por escalar el húmedo tronco, en un primer momento no se percato por el agua pero ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar se notaba desesperada, entre sollozos le señalo una rama alta del árbol en donde empapado se encontraba una bola de pelos maullando, tembloroso, tan nervioso que podía caer en cualquier momento por la humedad de la rama, era muy pequeño y no se explicaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, dos de sus compañeras llegaron empapándose también y ella se quito su abrigo de inmediato pidiéndole otro a una de ellas, con rapidez los ató formando un trampolín y les dijo que iría por el animal, se preocuparon de inmediato aunque no les dio tiempo de pensar demasiado subió con cuidado aunque tenía mucha experiencia no eran las condiciones en que se escalaba, así con pericia poco a poco avanzo y cuando ya iba por la mitad llegaron tres madres con paraguas y toallas corriendo, le gritaban que bajara pero se negaba a escucharlas, pronto y con un poco de dificultad alcanzo la rama, al mirar hacia abajo y lo resbaladizo que estaba sintió miedo tanto como empatía por el animalito, luego miro a aquella niña aferrada con terror a la monja y al peludito amarillento empapado e indefenso, despacio se sostuvo mientras seguía adelante, pero estaba extremadamente resbaloso, su corazón retumbaba en el pecho aunque su determinación era más fuerte, no quería que el animal la arañara entre el susto o terminara por caer al suelo, así que no podía solo tomarlo tenía que ir despacio porque si se asustaba demasiado el podría saltar... ¿no que los gatos caen siempre de pie?, pero aquel no era más que un gatito pequeño y flacucho, podría caer y lastimarse hasta la muerte

\- ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí petite? - no sabía si le hablaba al gato o a ella misma mientras exhalaba

El agua le empapaba el vestido haciéndolo muy pesado para moverse además se le metía en los ojos cegándola de a ratos, trago saliva y continuo hasta llegar cerca del animal percatándose de el mal estado en que se encontraba el pobre que no dejaba de maullar, abajo los gritos eran inconcebibles, no los entendía y se sumaban más chicas con paraguas e impermeables, eran todas mujeres, faltaba muy poco para tomarlo, con un pie aun sostenía la parte gruesa de la rama no quería avanzar más, estiro la mano y el animalito trato de defenderse nervioso perdiendo por poco el equilibrio, contuvieron mas de una un grito ahogado y ella pensó en la rápida solución, con las manos temblorosas entre el susto y el frio soltó los botones de su vestido y lo levantó hasta sacarlo por su cabeza, los gritos de abajo se hicieron más pronunciados pero ella estaba concentrada en su tarea, quedo solo con la empapada camisa blanca y las enaguas de algodón, en un movimiento miro hacia abajo gritando a las dos chicas la señal para extender el nudo de abrigos, tomó al animal con su vestido enrollándolo en un rápido movimiento y lanzándolo justo hasta ellas, se resbalo un poco aferrándose abrazada al humedecido tronco que le raspaba los brazos y las piernas mientras observaba como la niña corría al animalito envuelto y lo tomaba entre sus manos, un par de monjas con otras alumnas se la llevaron y el resto esperaba que ella estuviera a salvo en tierra, le gritaban con desesperación que fuera despacio que bajara de allí, había escuchado eso muchas veces antes

\- ¡Bájate de allí Caille, puedes caerte!... si te pasara algo...

Cerró los ojos y retrocedió, pero la fina tela de sus enaguas no ayudaba demasiado, trató de aferrarse como pudo pero volver atrás era casi imposible, resbalar era más que inevitable, en otro de sus movimientos todo se detuvo para ella, escucho los gritos, dejo de sentir sus manos heladas y húmedas aferradas al tronco, cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero lo peor.

* * *

Cuando despertó todo parecía borroso, había una luz en la pared muy resplandeciente en un cuarto demasiado blanco, cansada volvió a cerrar los ojos y trato de moverse lo que se hizo imposible, se quejó solo un poco mas por no poder hacerlo que de algún dolor, entonces sintió unas manos acariciar su rostro, no hizo nada por abrir los ojos nuevamente y agradeció que alguien estuviese allí

\- El gatito... - murmuró

-Shhh - está bien, tu no tanto pero lo estarás - su voz grave sonaba tranquilizadora y dulce - cuando llegaste aquí me preocupe mucho, estas bajo el efecto del láudano y otros tranquilizantes, tu pierna izquierda recibió el impacto más que tu cabeza y por ello no puedes moverte, pero voy a cuidarte, duerme por favor - decía sin dejar de acariciarla

Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, al verla en la cama en ese estado, tan golpeada, con una venda en la cabeza y la pierna totalmente entablillada sintió una angustia tan grande que el aire le faltaba

\- ¿Darren qué demonios pasó?

\- Se acerco a ella tenía un rasguño en su mejilla y brazos - Tranquilízate tu familia debe estar por llegar, Candice tiene una fractura en la pierna y un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, se cayó de un árbol - llegó hasta ella acariciando suavemente su cabello y acercándose lo suficiente para susurrar su nombre, un par de monjas entraron y se colocaron al lado de su cama mientras Darren tomaba el brazo de Albert para apartarlo

\- ¿Que hacia ella en un árbol con este tiempo? - estallaba entre la rabia y la preocupación

\- La monja se dirijo al joven médico - le explicamos a todos cuando llegamos que Candice estaba bajando a el gato, se subió hasta allá y no pudimos hacer nada

\- ¿Que hace un gato en esa fortaleza? , tengo entendido que allí no se permiten animales! - frunció el ceño

\- una de las alumnas no sabemos cómo lo llevó y se le escapo precisamente subiendo a un árbol, hablaremos con su familia de este incidente de forma personal cuando lleguen - ¿es usted acaso familiar de la alumna?

\- Yo... no... pero...

\- Entonces le pediremos que abandone esta habitación no es propio, solo permitiremos a su médico y a su tío - miro a Darren con una inclinación

\- Vamos Albert - lo arrastro casi a la fuerza fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta cruzándose de brazos

\- No vas a dejarme fuera de esto, ¿que tan grave es la fractura?

\- es pequeña y simple en la tibia, un centimetro mas y hubiese tenido que operar, por fortuna en poco más de un mes si mantiene los cuidados podremos quitarle las tablillas y luego hacer sus ejercicios para fortalecer el hueso roto y los músculos inmóviles, el golpe en su cabeza solo la dejo inconsciente pudo haber sido peor, según las monjas la altura era de un primer piso, ella estará aturdida y será mejor que no la llenes de reproches, fue valiente subir hasta allí

\- fue arriesgado e infantil

-Infantil te estás comportando tu, lo hizo para ayudar a una niña, que por cierto también vino con serios rasguños en sus rodillas y muy nerviosa trataba de subir por su mascota, no dejaba de llorar al parecer esto amerita un fuerte castigo, ademas las monjas se deshicieron del animalito

\- Suspiro fuertemente - lo siento... solo... me siento como si debí estar allí para ella, si le pasa algo a Candice... ella es todo para mi

\- ¡Todo!... - lo miro convirtiendo sus ojos oscuros en una fina línea sin obtener ninguna respuesta

-¡Albert! - escucho a su hermana apresurarse por el pasillo angustiada, George también tenía una expresión alterada - ¿que sucedió? enviaron un recado simple diciendo que Candice había tenido una caida en el colegio y estaba aquí - miro a Darren con angustia - ¿que fue lo que paso?

\- Darren explico con calma a ambos lo lastimada que estaba - será mejor que entremos - Albert... quizá tengas algunos pacientes esperándote, no te preocupes se atender a los míos - su mirada dejo claro los límites de su terreno allí

Al ver cerrarse la puerta en su cara pronuncio por lo bajo una maldición antes de apartarse del lugar, a él solo le quedaba esperar y no era sencillo, lo único que supo en las siguientes horas fue por boca de su hermana y George, las monjas no dejaban que nadie más entrara y supo con certeza que no podría dormir esa noche ni dejar de pensar en su estado hasta que hablara con ella

La habitación siempre permanecía llena de gente, monjas, amigas, Darren estaba todo el tiempo que podía con ella y Rose había pasado la noche, los pocos ratos en que Albert iba a visitarla estaba dormida, se quedaba un rato observándola, preguntaba como seguía y abandonaba la habitación. Dos días más tarde al fin pudo escabullirse y al abrir la puerta estaba sola, recostada del espaldar de la simple cama, alzó la vista y le sonrió, jamás se había sentido tan aliviado, cerró la puerta tras de sí acercándose poco a poco hasta rodar una silla a su lado, aun tenía ese rasguño en su cara y la le habían quitado el vendaje de su cabeza, su pierna entablillada estaba resguardada en alto, suspiro y ella restregó sus manos desviando la mirada

\- Ya sé lo que vas a decirme y tenias razón algún día iba a caerme

\- Tomo su mano entre las suyas depositando suavemente un beso en el dorso para luego mantenerla sobre su mejilla – No sabes el susto que nos diste Caille, ¿pero adivina que?, se que hoy dejaran que vayas a casa y voy a cuidarte – con su mano libre acaricio su cabello colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja

\- Por primera vez tuve miedo estando sobre un árbol

\- Sonrió – supe que felizmente la niña llevó el gatito a casa aunque las monjas se encargaron de su castigo, ya tienes sucesoras en el colegio – la hizo reír pero luego la observo emitir una mueca de dolor – ¿aun te duele mucho? - toco su frente - no tienes fiebre

\- Solo duele un poco, me sentí mal ayer Darren dijo que haría de mi enfermera si fuera necesario y ya hoy estoy como nueva - su rostro compuso una mueca en medio de un suspiro - casi, es incomodo no poder mover la pierna

\- Estarás así cuando mucho un mes y medio

\- ¿también tuve mi castigo no es así? – su mirada era distinta, sin dejar de lado aquella ternura la obligaba a quedarse sin palabras, besó su mano cerrando los ojos y su corazón comenzó a darle señales inequívocas

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto te quiero? - lo miraba sin responder – yo tampoco lo sé Caille, solo sé que no logro imaginar perderte de ninguna forma, así que digas lo que digas cuidare de ti

Sus manos se entrelazaron sin más palabras parecían sumergirse en ningún pensamiento especifico, la puerta se abrió y Rose se quedo un momento en el umbral antes de que ellos giraran a sonreírle, observo como lentamente sus manos se separaban no eran siquiera plenamente consientes de aquel gesto, en el fondo las cosas podrían arreglarse si tan solo supieran como enfrentarlo.

* * *

**Les dejo este episodio hasta el domingo que subo otro...**


	13. Chapter 13

Para Candice era enormemente difícil estar postrada en una cama o en la silla, afortunadamente ya había presentado todos sus exámenes y una de sus compañeras le prestaría sus apuntes mientras le explicaba cada fin de semana. Elisa revoloteaba de vez en cuando por su habitación para solo hablar de ella misma y Darren la visitaba día por medio para evaluar su avance, aun no quería quitar las tablillas y los días los pasaba inmersa en la lectura, estaba comenzando a fastidiarse, apartó la colcha y con cuidado casi arrastro la pierna hasta el palo de madera que Darren le obsequió, dijo que lo había mandado a hacer para ella, apoyo el brazo izquierdo sobre él y avanzo dando unos pocos pasos por la habitación, se sentía incomodo y aun dolía un poco pero si no salía de esa habitación se volvería loca, así que se obligo a hacer el ejercicio lo mas que pudiera, Albert siempre la ayudaba a llegar al comedor para la cena y estaba harta de depender de él o su tío, pronto se encontró frente a la escalera y suspirando se dio valor, poco a poco, tardaría una vida pero lo haría sola, solo a la cuarta parte de su hazaña su tío corrió escaleras arriba para ayudarla, pero antes ella alzo su mano para detenerlo

Despacio bajo las escaleras mientras George la miraba atentamente, unos escalones más y lo habría logrado sola, una de las señoras abrió la puerta y con rapidez dando las buenas tardes entró Darren a quien también detuvo sin palabas en su sitio, cuando al fin llego junto a su tío celebro con entusiasmo el haberlo logrado sin romperse la otra pierna y este le sonrió meneando la cabeza

\- Iba a llevarte esto a tu habitación – saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobre mirándola bastante serio, ella miró el remitente devolviéndole la mirada un poco triste y guardo el sobre en su bolsillo con un suspiro

\- Veo que te manejas mejor… ¿Duele? – pregunto Darren llegando hasta ellos

\- Solo molesta, como una presión pero no me duele como antes

\- Podrás hacer esto pero no mucho tiempo y no tantas veces al día, en un par de semanas aligeraremos la presión un poco – le sonrió tomando su mano

\- Me muero por quitarme todo esto de encima

\- ¿Por tu fiesta de cumpleaños? Supe por Elisa que sigue en pie

\- ¡Ahí… si!, Ella y mi madrina la organizan y quiera o no tendré que estar- sonrió guiñando un ojo - solo lamento que si no estoy recuperada no podre bailar – compuso una mueca

\- Haremos ambos lo posible para que eso no suceda, entonces tendrás que bailar conmigo la primera pieza

\- Observo como Candice le dedicaba al médico una mirada incomoda – ¿Darren podríamos hablar un momento en mi despacho? – asintió pero luego miró a la dama

\- Por mi no se preocupen, iré al salón a.. leer – mencionó sin sonrisa

Los Caballeros la acompañaron al salón sin dejar que la ayudaran aunque con mucha paciencia daba un paso tras otro hasta que se detuvo y los miró desaparecer por las puertas dobles continuando con su paso esforzado hasta sentarse en el sofá dejando a un lado el apoyo de madera, sacó de su bolsillo la carta y presintió antes de ver su contenido, con un suspiro rompió el extremo y leyó la misiva escrita en francés

_Mi querida y Estimada Candice_

_Nos adelantamos con emoción a tu Cumpleaños número 18, supimos que Los Johnson lo celebraran para ti con una gran fiesta que anhelamos disfrutes. Tu Abuela y yo te esperamos desde hace tanto que tener esta fecha tan cerca nos llena de Felicidad, tu lugar siempre ha estado con nosotros al igual que el de tu madre, que sepas que te tenemos preparado un recibimiento digno de tu posición pero necesitamos confirmar la fecha de tu llegada, por favor escríbeme informándome y si deseas que enviemos a alguien por ti, no queremos causar más molestias a tu familia adoptiva._

_Se despide con cariño_

_Tu abuelo_

_Jerome Fontaine_

Cerro rápidamente la carta al escuchar a Elisa entrar a el salón preguntándole alguna cosa, con rapidez metió la carta de vuelta en el sobre y la guardo en su bolsillo, esto le pareció demasiado sospechoso a Elisa, quien la miró con el ceño fruncido pensando que algo ocultaba, se pregunto si sería una carta de Darren o tal vez de alguien más, quizá era lo que esperaba Minette

\- ¿Disculpa que me decías? – preguntó nerviosa

\- Pregunte como te sentías hoy de la pierna... te traje algunos diseños para tu vestido

\- Bien… Gracias… mirémosla un rato aun no cenaremos, mi tío está reunido con Darren y.. ¿donde está mi madrina?

\- Aun no llega, que raro… - frunció el ceño – no debe tardar – se sentó con entusiasmo a su lado mientras exponía a una distraída Candice un montón de modelos – Tendremos la mejor tela del taller para ti

Caminó acelerada junto a una de las señoras que llevaba las compras, llevaba la mirada altiva como siempre y un bonito sombrero que la cubría del sol, siempre había sido una mujer hermosa, en su Juventud la asediaban los pretendientes, rubia con unos ojos azules que parecían tristes al mismo tiempo que desafiantes, con el tiempo se volvió una gran señora conocida y respetada, las pocas conocidas cercanas solo mencionaban con espanto los rumores que corrían sobre su hermano coincidiendo con ella en que aquella bruja había hecho alguna maniobra para enredar al joven Albert, el tema jamás lo tocaba porque a sus espaldas la mayoría de ellas con algunas otras más insidiosas comentaban acerca de la forma libertina en que Rose había criado a sus chicos, dejó que el muchacho se fuera solo desde muy joven, permitía que su hija rechazara a cualquier cantidad de pretendientes y educándola en casa solo la hacía más participe de la vida social teniendo una vida de lujos cuando era más que conocido que la fabrica estaba en declive, no se explicaban como aquellos condes franceses dejaron a su cargo a la niña Candice mientras estudiaba en el prestigioso colegio y en lugar de integrarla sus días libres a la sociedad permitía que fuera por allí sola.

Las tardes eran más amenas cuando se dedicaban a hablar de ellos y para ello mejor que no estuviera presente, hacía años que sabia como eran pero la cortesía era indispensable y la hipocresía también, su única verdadera amiga, a la que podía contarle todo se había convertido por años en su confidente, sabia perfectamente sus sentimientos y los planes que tenia para sus niños como ella les llamaba, la escucho muchas veces y la miro destellarle sus ojos cuando le contaba sobre su hermano que lograba grandes avances en su carrera, quizá jamás debió contarle que era el heredero de la fortuna de los Andrew, ella al casarse dispuso de su dote en cambio él no había tocado esa herencia más que para sus estudios, se sintió traicionada y estúpida cuando ella cayó sobre él y mas al saber que hacia tanto que lo planeaba mientras tomaban el té, siempre creyó por ingenua que amó a su segundo esposo pero en realidad un día le confesó que los odiaba, la casaron por primera vez a los 14 años, prácticamente la vendieron a un tipo que podría se su padre, cuando tenía 24 era una belleza despampanante y viuda, volvió a casarse a los 26 esta vez se vendió ella misma apostando a un acaudalado que necesitaba una esposa, parecía sano aunque era mayor hasta que un día amaneció y no despertó, ella hubiese heredado pero el tenía dos hijos mayores y ella jamás de dio uno, así que solo la dejo con la casa y para subsistir unos años, finalmente se caso con un obeso ruso de 57 años era evidente que por su forma exagerada de comer grasas su cuerpo sucumbiria, lo que Minetet ignoraba era que este hombre tenia deudas enormes a pesar de su dinero que al morir los acreedores no dudaron en tomar, tuvo que vender dos propiedades para sobrevivir y ya poco le quedaba de aquello, llego a sentir lastima por ella las mujeres necesitan de un hombre a su lado, pensó que solo había tenido mala suerte aunque después descubriera que ella se valía de mañas para obtener dinero, se cuestionaba aun como fue tan tonta para no darse cuenta la clase de mujer que era, y es que era una verdadera actriz, a George jamás le gustó sin embargo continuo con su amistad todo ese tiempo y le dolían las consecuencias de su ingenuidad

No lo esperaba e incluso la tomo por sorpresa encontrarse a esa antigua amiga con la que solía tomar el té y charlar, ahora solo le causaba desprecio, se sentía asqueada, ella le sonrío alzando una ceja

\- Rosie, hace tanto que no nos veíamos

\- Si por mi fuera te desaparecería con tronar los dedos, pero no soy tan bruja como tu

\- Rió con un ademán – es así como le llamas a tu futura hermana

\- Su furia se acrecentó tratando de mantener la compostura ante su comentario dejo escapar el aire – Eso estará por verse Minette, Albert es un hombre joven y se dejo atrapar por tus mañas pero eso no te durará, no es como uno de tus ancianos esposos, deberías buscar alguien más para que mantenga tus caprichos – sonrió con suficiencia – es más, no sé que pretendes con ese juego absurdo, Albert no es el típico hombre que acostumbras, búscate a alguien de tu edad un viudo como tu que tenga su vida hecha

\- Su risita sonó tan hipócrita como despiadada acercándose más a ella en confidencia – mi querida Rosie, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que a medida que somos más experimentadas necesitamos más? Es algo que los jóvenes fuertes y vigorosos dan a placer

\- Se apartó de ella con los ojos de par en par encendidos en una furia contenida, no le daría el gusto de perder la clase en plena calle con las miradas sobre ellas – Lástima que sea solo eso lo que tendrás porque se bien a quien pertenece su corazón y sospecho que tu también ya que se te nota destilar el veneno eso solo lo hacen las víboras cuando se sienten amenazadas – sonrió con una inclinación dando media vuelta

\- Rosie Rosie, sigues con la misma idea de hace tantos años es tan absurda

\- ¿te parece? - alzo las cejas girando hacia ella para luego reír y seguir su camino

* * *

En el despacho George se tornaba muy serio frente al médico

\- Tengo que agradecerte una vez más tus atenciones hacia Candice, soy consciente que van más allá de tu posición como su médico, ¿diríamos como un amigo?

\- Eso es evidente, pero si le molesta que yo…

\- No, no me mal interpretes – lo interrumpió – no me corresponde a mi decírtelo Darren pero a ella ya se le ha hecho un tanto difícil, tanto como a Rose y a mí y por tu amistad con la familia quiero que sepas que en unos meses nuestra Candice… se irá a vivir permanentemente con su abuelos a Francia

\- ¿A Francia? - desvió la mirada asimilando lo que George le dijera porque

\- Los Fontaine siempre han tenido la custodia, si se crió con nosotros fue porque así se lo pedimos, hasta la misma Candice siendo una niña, me nombraron su tutor hasta sus 18 años con la única condición de que al cumplir esta edad ella iría a vivir con ellos entre nobles, aunque parezca irónico una vida muy diferente a la que ha llevado

\- ¿Entonces... No volverá?

\- Dudo mucho que sus abuelos querían que regrese a esta vida, la mantendrán ocupada en Francia

\- Recordó sus palabras "tendré un titulo que no quiero con ello también contraeré mas obligaciones " - ¿No hay manera de que rechace el titulo y se quede en Londres?

\- No con nuestra palabra dada - su rostro compuso una triste mueca - es una pregunta que nos hemos hecho muchas veces, la única alternativa viable era que se casara estando aquí, sus abuelos no se opondrían y la tendríamos - se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho justamente a un joven que la pretendía - ¡no sucederá claro está! ella siente que debe cumplir con la familia de su madre

\- Aun con los pensamientos revueltos murmuro - supongo que si

\- Te he citado aquí para que lo sepas y no te haga falsas esperanzas con ella, siempre fue consciente de que este día llegaría

\- Lo entiendo - se levanto de su asiento haciendo que el también se levantara para estrechar su mano - gracias por confiarme esto George, yo le prometí ser un caballero y lo cumpliré

Esa noche durante la cena todos estaban pensativos, no hubieron muchas palabras, cada uno sumergido entre sus propias cavilaciones que no iban mas allá de las puertas de la casa grande, esa carta había movido a algunos de ellos, ese encuentro desagradable en la calle y a todas luces una ausencia.

\- ¿Albert no vendrá a cenar tampoco hoy? - pregunto George

\- Esta en el hospital hará no sé cuantas guardias para que le den unos días libres - contesto Rose mirando con una sonrisa a Candice

\- ¿En el hospital o en otro lugar? - pregunto Elisa irónica

\- Esta en el Hospital Elisa - recalco cada palabra su madre

\- Antes de venir lo deje allá así que sin duda esta trabajando mucho, quizá este verdaderamente interesado en unos días libres

\- Le prometió a Candice unos días para cuidarla - sonrió

\- ¡Vaya! Caille eso si es fantástico, pasaran más tiempo juntos - La mirada de Elisa se posó en la de Darren quien había permanecido especialmente serio aquella noche, parecía afectado y ella quedo satisfecha

\- ¡Saben! realmente comienzo a esperar ansiosa esa fiesta, así que ojala que mi pierna mejore para mi es importante pasar el mayor tiempo posible con cada uno de ustedes

Se esforzó por guardar el reposo necesario pero también continuaba estudiando desde casa extraño de pronto su rutina en el colegio, miró sentada desde la pequeña plaza de jardín el bonito día de otoño con todas las hojas en tonos café y amarillo cuando la interrumpieron unas manos sobre sus ojos, sonrió

\- Identifíquese extraño

\- soy un pirata de tierras lejanas y solicito hablar con la princesa Caille - susurro en su oído - Se echó a reír al tiempo que descubría sus ojos y ella giraba para mirarlo - ¿como te has sentido?

\- Mucho mejor, pero Darren dice que aun no puede quitarme todo esto

\- En unas semanas será tu fiesta de cumpleaños y te prometo estaré libre de trabajo solo para estar contigo - acaricio su mejilla

\- Gracias Bert, se porque lo haces... - su mirada se torno triste - le escribí al fin a los Fontaine, enviarán a alguien por mí para llevarme a Francia en tres meses

\- ¿¡Tres meses!?... ¿tan pronto?- se agacho frente a ella y tomo sus manos - es muy poco tiempo ¿no hay forma de que te quedes solo un poco más? Caille.. - miro sus ojos fijamente - no quiero que te vallas

\- Una vez estuvimos en una situación similar ¿recuerdas? tú te irías a estudiar lejos y yo no quería que te fueras, sin embargo era algo que debías hacer aunque yo no quisiera

\- Se levanto dando unos pasos mientras resoplaba su frustración - es diferente ahora

\- ¿Por que? ¿que lo hace distinto Albert?

\- No lo sé Caille siento que voy a perderte, que te iras de mi vida para hacer la tuya en donde yo ya no tendria nada que ver y sé que suena egoísta pero te necesito aquí, conmigo

\- Se levanto con al ayuda de aquel palo inseparable de madera y se acercó a él con los ojos húmedos - es exactamente lo mismo

\- Acuno su rostro - ¿entonces que tengo que hacer? - no supo si aquellos ojos hermosos mirándolo con ternura o la cercanía de su boca que volvían a dejarlo sin pensamientos

\- ¡Vaya! ¡que linda pareja hacen! - Elisa llegó caminando con elegancia desde un extremo e inmediatamente se alejaron el uno del otro confundidos - ¿no interrumpo nada o sí?

\- Que cosas dices Elisa ¡por favor! - Candice parpadeo varias veces antes de dejar escapar el aire

\- Digo que hacen una bonita pareja, juntos se ven esplendidos así que si tu pierna lo permite abrirán el baile, será solo un baile lento - hizo un ademan - no tendrán que moverse mucho pero si podrán abrazarse ¡claro!

\- No necesito un baile para darle un Abrazo - sonrió mirándola de reojo

\- Elisa mejor vamos a ver lo... lo que tienes hasta ahora quizá pueda agregar otra cosa - se apoyo de su bastón para caminar hacia ella sin mirar a Albert

Suspiro audiblemente perdiendo la sonrisa, sus pensamientos revoloteaban todos al mismo tiempo hasta que decidió dejarlos a un lado restregando su rostro con su mano, miró el reloj de bolsillo y tomo otra dirección. Al llegar al hospital una enfermera lo detuvo antes de entrar a su consultorio, le comunico que una mujer lo esperaba desde hacía rato mirándolo de forma extraña, pudo imaginarse rápidamente de quien se trataba no la había visto últimamente sumergido en el hospital y tampoco queria que continuaran las habladurias como médico no le convenia, hasta dar con una solucion dispuso no verla mas, al entrar la vio sentada con las piernas cruzadas erguida tan elegante como siempre, nunca podría negar que era una mujer hermosa a los ojos de cualquiera, en cuanto clavó en él su mirada llena de fuego acompañada de su sonrisa sensual como un rayo su mente trajo de vuelta su deseo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y la vio levantarse hasta llegar a su lado como cual felino dejando un beso en la comisura de su boca para luego con sus dedos limpiar el rastro de carmín

\- Te he extrañado tanto que tuve que venir - susurro contra su boca

\- La apartó delicadamente y caminó hasta su escritorio mientras aclaraba su garganta - he tenido mucho trabajo

\- Siempre lo has tenido pero creo que esta vez te estás excediendo

\- Necesito una semana libre

\- ¿Una semana? - frunció el entre cejo formando dos pequeñas arrugas - ¿piensas irte de viaje?

\- No - la miro inclinándose hacia ella sobre el escritorio - voy a pasar más tiempo con Caille, tal vez volvamos al campo, además esta lo de su fiesta de cumpleaños

\- Soltó el aire con una risita irónica - ¿y me lo dices así? que quieres pasar el tiempo con otra mujer, ¿así de simple? Tal como yo lo veo deseas pasar más tiempo con ella que conmigo

\- Minette... - suspiró con cansancio - no tiene nada de malo y lo he decidido así por que ella...

\- ¿Ella que?... ¿por que es especial para ti? ¿por que la quieres? ¿porque es la niña consentida de tus ojos? ya he escuchado eso montones de veces - espetó con un ademan - ¿y yo que? ¿y nosotros que? admite que estoy siempre después de esa chiquilla

\- ¡Si! - dijo de pronto dejándola sin aliento - ella esta primero que todo, incluso de mi, por todas esas razones, por muchas más que no podría enumerar y si no puedes entenderlo del modo en que lo veo entonces no se que haces aquí - respiro desahogándose

\- la puerta sonó con un toque y al darle paso la enfermera miro a ambos antes de emitir palabra - Doctor siento interrumpirlo pero su paciente de las tres llegó

\- Le dio las gracias y al cerrar de nuevo la puerta miró a la mujer frente a el suavizando el tono - lo siento Minette yo debo...

\- No te aflijas, ya me voy - se levanto con la mirada retadora - tenemos que hablar, te voy a estar esperando - salió contoneándose del consultorio

Dio apenas unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse a mitad del pasillo, su mente encajaba piezas tan rápido como podía y su mirada se torno sombría, pregunto a otra enfermera por un consultorio en especifico y esta la miró realmente mal contestándole casi a la fuerza, poco le importaba el trato de la gente en ese lugar, tenía una mala fama que admitía había forjado a punta de sus acciones pasadas, sus tacones resonaron por otro pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta, estaba entreabierta y él estaba solo sobre su escritorio, compuso una sonrisa y se adelanto cerrando la puerta haciendo que la mirara, primero con sorpresa y luego sonriente, se mordió un poco el labio mirándolo bien Darren era muy guapo, alto, moreno y de apariencia fuerte, unos 4 años mayor que Albert, se armo de toda su coqueta simpatía mientras se acercaba y la saludaba con un beso en su mano

\- Minette que grata sorpresa, no te veía desde... desde el día que nos presento Albert en el parque

\- Es cierto, no estoy aquí por una consulta Darren espero tengas un momento para escuchar lo que tengo que decirte - sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba y el tomaba asiento intrigado frente a ella

\- Siempre me ha gustado la forma tan directa en que suele abordar y bien, te escucho

\- Sabes bien que Albert y yo tenemos nuestros planes y si no los llevamos a cabo es por su familia, ¿te has hecho muy cercano a ellos no es así?

\- Si, voy a cenar con ellos dos veces por semana y atiendo a Candice con lo de su pierna

\- Mucho mas allá de ser amigo de la familia y medico de Candice tus intenciones son otras no me engañes - sonrió - ¿realmente a quien prefieres? ¿a Elisa o a Candice?

\- La miro dubitativo por unos segundos - al Grano Minette, ya veo que estas enterada

\- Albert y yo no nos escondemos nada, me conto que intentaste pretender a Candice pero la que realmente quiere un compromiso contigo es su sobrina, que extraño dilema

\- Siempre me ha interesado Candice, desde la primera vez que la vi

\- Puedo ayudarte a que la tengas Darren

\- Se removió en su asiento, no había pensado en otra cosa desde que se entero que se iría a Francia, pero él no era tan ingenuo como Albert, sabía muy bien de que podría ser capaz aquella mujer, de pronto sorprendiéndola se echo a reír como si aquello no fuera serio o no le interesara - Minette, ¡que astuta!... Así que... ¿Candice esta suponiéndote un problema?, cuéntame... ¿los has visto juntos? - vio como ella se descompuso - si... exactamente como te lo imaginas hasta ser mucho peor, yo no tengo dudas de que sienten más del cariño que dicen sentir es algo que va mas allá de nuestro poder, no bastara con tratar si tienes algún plan tiene que ser contundente tenemos otro factor en contra, el tiempo... debe ser lo antes posible, dudo mucho que tengamos oportunidad después de su fiesta de cumpleaños

\- ¿Por que lo dices?

\- Tengo mis razones

\- Deja de hacerte el caballero con esa chica, me doy cuenta de que tenemos mucho en común, más de lo que pensaba

\- Eso quiero, pero ella no es la típica mujer, he venido trabajando en una amistad...

\- Es hora de que pases al siguiente nivel... puedes comprometerla de alguna forma que...

\- ¡No! ni se te ocurra... lo que estas pensando jamás, ella será mía pero no de esa forma, terminaría odiándome - dijo haciéndose notar su desesperación

\- No sé que de otra manera podría suceder, tengo que confesar que Albert siente una adoración por ella que... me saca de mis casillas

\- Dejo escapar el aire recostándose de la silla - Elisa me dijo que Candice estaba enamorada de él desde que era una niña y que todos esperaban que ellos terminaran juntos

\- ¿Alzo una ceja... Elisa dijo eso? - él asintió - entonces con mas razón debemos actuar, compromete a esa chica no tiene que ser de una manera puntual, acércate mas a ella, ¡conquístala!, no creo que tengas problemas de ese tipo Darren, busca la manera de que su tío los vea muy juntos, pienso que la clave está en George Johnson, es su tutor y daría lo que fuera por ver bien a su niña, si él piensa que ella te quiere o ve alguna situación entre ustedes que le haga pensar eso, la tendrás - Sonrió de aquella forma entre sensual y sombría antes de que él le devolviera la sonrisa aceptando de cualquier forma que tenia razón

* * *

**Uno mas largo cada vez y es que muchas cosas estan a punto de pasar, yo tambien me muerdo las uñas esperandolo**


	14. Chapter 14

Llegó quizá muy temprano pero no le importó para ser sincero se sentía tan nervioso con aquella cita que por su mente no dejaban de pasar las miles de formas como decirlo, no estaba confundido, ya no sentía esa misma confusión que semanas atrás le preocupaba tanto más bien se sentía un poco tonto, volvió a mirar el reloj y un caballero se le acercó para ofrecerle un trago, pidió para los dos siempre había sido muy puntual y sabía perfectamente lo que tomaría, dio un largo suspiro y pensó en ellas, lo que sentía por ambas era tan diferente que llegó a perturbarlo, a convertirlo en un imbécil, tenía que hablar de ello, quería de alguna forma acabar con esa agonía y elegir de una vez por todas aunque en el fondo esa elección de momento estaba muy clara, tomó un poco de su vaso de vidrio y volvió a mirar el reloj, no aparecía, se recostó del asiento hasta que finalmente apareció en la puerta de aquel bar, le sonrió y se levantó solo para darle un abrazo. Desabrochándose su elegante chaqueta gris tomo asiento frente a él

\- Cuando recibí tu mensaje me dije ¡Vaya! Hasta que al fin este muchacho decide hablar en serio

\- ¿Quieres decir que sabes por qué te cité aquí?

\- Lo sospecho y yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo, meneo el vaso frente a él y tomo un pequeño sorbo degustando – con esto definitivamente ahora sé que es delicado, se trata de lio de faldas – lo observo sonreír tímidamente – ¿todo esto no tendrá que ver con una rubia colegiala?

\- George a ti no puedo mentirte y si llegué a este punto es porque me debato entre lo correcto y lo que siento

\- No sé si soy el indicado para aconsejarte Albert pero una cosa sí puedo decirte, el deseo y la pasión no tienen nada que ver con el amor aunque son uno de los pulmones de una pareja, la ternura y la necesidad de protección tampoco es amor aunque represente una base importante todo hacen un conjunto, lo que te una a otra persona va mas allá, el respeto, compañerismo – pensó en su esposa - esas ganas de llegar a casa después de un día realmente largo solo para ver su sonrisa y que acabe con todo lo malo en un instante, es desinteresado, es paciencia y calidez

\- Se perfectamente que había estado esperando todo eso con Minette y mientras estuve lejos creí tenerlo, me cegó el hecho de al fin tener algo que había deseado por años, a pesar de que Rose nunca estuvo de acuerdo respetó mi decisión es algo que agradezco

\- Para ser honesto a mí tampoco me parecía esa relación Minette es una mujer hermosa, sí, pero también desgastante, absorbente y un poco manipuladora, por años tuve que convivir con ella por tu hermana

\- Aun creo que siento algo, algo que no tiene nada que ver, es… extraño. Pienso acabar completamente con esa relación aunque no sé cómo decirlo porque ella… bueno todo este tiempo entre nosotros…

\- Eso lo eligieron ambos como adultos y aprecio tu decisión de no casarte hasta que Elisa se comprometiera, hay ciertas situaciones que… - tomó otro poco de su trago y dejo escapar el aire – Tu hermana discutió con Minette hace un tiempo atrás tú no lo sabes porque te la pasas internado en ese hospital y no vas a esas tertulias, esa discusión fue delante de mucha gente y fue un poco… incomoda, tanto que a ambas las excluyeron de muchas reuniones, sumado a la mala racha que pasa la fábrica y…

\- Lo interrumpió con el ceño fruncido – no me dijeron nada de eso ¿Desde cuándo? George cómo es posible que no planteas un asunto como ese yo hubiese apoyado sin dudarlo

\- Lo sé, se perfectamente que ustedes harían lo que fuera por la fábrica pero soy tal vez un orgulloso, son como mis hijos… tu dinero es para que hagas con él un buen hogar Albert, es para tu descendencia, incluso Caille cedió su dote y con ello he estado haciendo muchísimo, me estoy recuperando no hace falta que intervengas

\- ¿Caille hizo eso?

\- Si, y si no lo aceptaba podría darle a entender que no podía ayudar a la que considera su familia

\- Es muy dulce – comento con una sonrisa

\- Siempre lo ha sido y por lo que me pude dar cuenta verla ahora convertida en una hermosa mujer te ha dado otra perspectiva

\- Lo que siento por Caille va más allá de cualquier apariencia aunque no voy a negar que es hermosa, se ha convertido en toda una necesidad tenerla cerca, pero no es justo ofrecerle ahora mismo mi corazón incluso sé que me rechazaría

\- ¿Por qué no siente lo mismo o por Francia?

\- Por eso y por qué estúpidamente cuando me pregunto si amaba a Minette le dije que si – tomó un trago largo – fue totalmente un error, pero no estaba pensando claramente, me deseó que fuera muy feliz con ella

\- Quizá ella esta tan confundida como tú, son jóvenes es normal este tipo de asunto sentimental, debes tomarte tu tiempo Albert aunque luego debas ir a buscarla encarando a los Fontaine, pero háblale de lo que sientes, puede que algún día tengan una verdadera oportunidad o puede que te des cuenta que con ella tampoco era amor verdadero

\- Finalmente es lo correcto

Se sentó en el parque justo en el banquillo en donde se vieran por primera vez para aquel entonces sus sentimientos eran otros, ella llego caminando desde un extremo del camino cubierta con su sombrilla de encaje grueso que combinaba con sus guantes, evidentemente acompañada por aquella extraña chica que nunca lo miraba a los ojos, ella se apartó para dejarlos solos

\- ¿Por qué no has ido a casa?

\- Porque no pienso volver por ello te cite aquí

\- Si es por las habladurías….

\- Es porque fue suficiente Minette – suspiró – de verdad te quise, a mi manera te adoraba

\- Hablas en pasado

\- Porque así es… lo único que había entre nosotros era pasión aunque pensé que era mucho más y lo siento

\- ¡Me usaste! Te aprovechaste de una mujer sola

\- La miro frunciendo el ceño – no me aproveche de ti... lo nuestro iba en serio y… ¿de verdad crees que yo podría aprovecharme de ti?

\- Crees que diciéndome esto te liberas de tu conciencia, fuimos amantes y planeamos casarnos

\- Lo sé, lo hablamos... lo imagine estaba dispuesto a casarme contigo pero… ya no logro imaginarlo como antes no es justo que continuemos

\- ¿Es por esa muchacha? ¿Te encaprichaste con ella?

\- Me encapriche contigo - El silencio llenó el espacio de tensión – perdóname eres una mujer hermosa pero no puedo seguir con esto, sería absurdo

\- Lo que me dices es lo absurdo - acunó su rostro clavándole sus ojos azules oscurecidos y húmedos – tú me amas

\- Te aprecio y te desee como nunca antes había deseado a una mujer

\- Volverás conmigo de eso no hay duda – se levantó de su asiento

\- Minette por favor… no lo tomes de este modo

\- ¿Y de que otro podría? Teníamos planes

\- Se levantó para tratar de calmarla tomando su mano – unos planes que ya no pueden ser te mereces que te amé con mas que mi cuerpo y… no sé si algún día podría hacerlo seriamos infelices

\- Esto no ha terminado Albert, escúchame bien… se acabará cuando yo lo decida

Se giró sin más palabas y camino en sentido contrario, él cayó en el banquillo nuevamente jamás había pensado que reaccionaria de esa forma, lo mejor sería que el tiempo pusiera la distancia y la aceptación, pero en ella no habría una fácil aceptación, su rabia se volcó equivocadamente hacia la mujercita que le estaba quitando a su hombre, siempre se dijo que ella no sería competencia pero él estaba haciéndola a un lado, no tenía tiempo para perderlo necesitaba ser su esposa.

Al llegar pago toda su rabia con la pobre muchacha que le servía tratándola como muchas otras veces con insultos se dejó caer en su diván y luego de rabiar se echó a llorar, la muchacha estaba inmóvil pocas veces había visto llorar a su señora le parecía que esta vez si la habían herido, entonces entendió que por ese hombre si sentía algo más, de pronto se giró y la miró limpiándose las lágrimas diciendo "es solo un batalla siempre obtengo lo que quiero"

Lo recibió como siempre con un apretón de manos y lo condujo hasta su habitación en donde ella lo esperaba con impaciencia, estaba sentada en el cómodo sillón junto a la ventana, su tío le dio un beso en la frente y los dejó solos, tomo la previsión de dejar la puerta abierta pues aunque fuera su médico una señorita no se quedaba a solas con un hombre, George era un hombre chapado a la antigua y bajo esas reglas crio a ambas chicas. Estaba tan emocionada de que por fin le quitarían ese peso de su cuerpo que no dejaba de sonreír, le coloco con tiento la pierna sobre un pequeño taburete quitando con cuidado cada vendaje que sostenía las tablillas, se agachó colocando el pie sobre el suelo y comenzó a moverlo despacio, con sus manos suaves aplicó un ungüento y comenzó a masajear lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, de pronto su mirada se alzó a sus ojos con una sonrisa que la hizo tragar en seco, la combinación de aquel contacto hizo que por primera vez mirara a Darren de otra forma, le sonrió dulcemente por insisto y el detuvo su movimiento.

\- Duele? - su voz sonaba aterciopelada

\- Si, es decir.. No, pero no se siente tan mal

\- Esto no quiere decir que puedes correr y debes hacer una terapia para recuperar actividad en tus músculos y fortalecer el hueso, aún faltan dos semanas para tu fiesta de cumpleaños

Continuo con aquel masaje que a ella le estaba pareciendo cada minuto más como una tortura, no era dolor, tampoco era molestia, estaba sintiendo algo que no podía explicar pero la dejaba un poco sin aliento, de pronto esos masajes se convirtieron en caricias, unas suaves y tiernas, su mirada volvió a posarse en sus ojos y fue para ella terriblemente agobiante, se levantó con brusquedad algo nerviosa y apoyo el pie haciendo que le recorriera algo parecido a una corriente desde la pierna hasta el corazón, se tambaleo casi a punto de caer, la sostuvo de la cintura al levantase quedando tan cerca de ella como nunca había estado, siempre se imaginó sus besos y era su oportunidad, inmóvil sintió por primera vez como los labios de un hombre tocaban los suyos, la impresión pudo más que sus reflejos hasta que la apretó mas contra su cuerpo, antes de poder reaccionar y en cuestión de segundos miró hacia la puerta abierta y empujo a Darren tan rápido que cayó sentada de nuevo en el sillón, miraba fijamente hacia la puerta con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el al fin se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación

\- Mi... Mi papá me envió - quería salir de allí pero no sentía las piernas

\- Elisa...

\- No dejó que siguiera hablando, alzo la barbilla inspirando profundamente - creo que mejor los dejo solos - dijo rápidamente antes de salir

Camino rápido por el pasillo hasta su habitación con un nudo en la garganta y cerró de un portazo, sus tibias lagrimas no tardaron en inundar sus mejillas, la decepción de lo que acababa de presenciar le causó una rabia tan intensa que los preciados objetos sobre su bonita peinadora acabaron en el suelo, quería romper cosas para deshacerse del dolor que se acrecentaba al repetir en su mente la misma imagen, un par de minutos después del vendaval se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el suelo y limpio sus lágrimas respirando aceleradamente, sus ojos acaramelados se tornaron tan fríos como sus pensamientos

\- Esto no se va a quedar así Candice, ya verás en que terminará tu linda fiesta, no vas a quedarte con él

En la habitación Candice se sentía tan mal por que imaginó a la perfección lo que Elisa debió de sentir, ese sentimiento ya lo había vivido en carne propia

\- Lo siento mucho Candice

\- Darren tu y yo habíamos dejado claro que esto no sucedería, acordamos una amistad

\- ¿Y crees que es fácil tener una simple amistad con alguien a quien amas? - la pregunta dejo a ambos en silencio tanto como para que confirmara las palabras de Elisa

\- ¡me besaste! – no fue un beso propiamente sino un roce, para él porque tanto como para Elisa y Candice había sido todo un beso

\- Y no me arrepiento. Sé muy bien porque ni siquiera quieres intentarlo conmigo

\- ¿Que tratas de decir? - lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par

\- Te iras con tus abuelos a Francia, de eso hablo - se acercó a ella agachándose para quedar a su altura

\- Es cierto, pero no es por eso Darren es... es por Elisa, ¿por que no puedes ver que ella te quiere de verdad? - Suspiró con el ceño fruncido y ojos humedecidos desviando la mirada - entre tú y yo no habrá más y no vuelvas a besarme, ¡nunca!

\- Dejo escapar una risa irónica y tomo nuevamente su pierna para colocarle un vendaje grueso - hablare con Elisa si quieres

\- Yo hablare con ella aunque no sé qué voy a decir debe estar pensando lo peor

\- ¿y lo peor sería que tú y yo llegáramos a sentir algo? - lo miró perpleja

\- Lo peor Darren es que rompamos su corazón sin razón alguna

\- Tu acabaras rompiendo el mío de la misma forma

\- Es mejor que lo entiendas y no quiero que sigas tratandome como medico si por lo minimo quieres conservar mi amistad en el colegio se encargaran de mi terapia - ninguno de los dos emitió mas palabras

\- ¿Elisa podemos hablar un momento? - toco por quinta vez con la frente recostada de la puerta - Elisa por favor vamos a hablar, tengo que explicarte

\- ¿Caille que sucede?... ¿te peleaste con Elisa? - preguntó Rose apareciendo a su lado

\- Madrina... fue mi culpa es que... - dudó en contarle algo tan grave - lastime a Elisa no quiere abrirme, me iré mañana al colegio y no quiero hacerlo sin que ella me perdone

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso Candice? – se cruzó de brazos

\- Darren vino a quitarme las tablillas y...

\- No dejo que continuara - este problema entre ustedes ¿es por celos?. Toco la puerta de su hija - ¡Elisa Abre ya! - miro a Candice con severidad - las tres nos sentaremos a hablar como mujeres que somos, si esperan que algún día las deje de tratar como niñas dejen de actuar como tal - toco de nuevo - ¡Elisa!

Su cara estaba descompuesta, su cabello suelto y despeinado, el maquillaje corrido y sus ojos sombríos, su madre ahogo una exclamación y Candice dejo escapar unas lágrimas, Rose tomo de la mano a su ahijada que cojeaba un poco y al entrar observo aquel desastre, para que su hija hiciera eso debió ser bastante grave, la observo mirar a Candice con rabia y supo que un castigo infantil no serviría, suspiro escuchando en su mente a su esposo, "Debes dejar que ellos resuelvan solos sus problemas o jamás aprenderán"

\- No voy a preguntarles nada, pero Ya están aquí y lo único que les pido es que se traten como hermanas, así las crie y así las quiero ver

\- Ella no es nada mío - murmuro la pelirroja

\- ¡Elisa! - dejo escapar el aire

\- Madrina por favor déjenos solas, tengo que hablar con ella

\- Esta bien y... luego mandare que limpien este tiradero - cerro la puerta y sus ojos esperando que resolvieran ese asunto de Darren de una vez por todas

\- Eli... lamento tanto lo que viste... aún estoy asombrada de lo rápido que ocurrió no me dio tiempo de reaccionar a algo así, es la primera vez en mi vida que un hombre… bueno… se acerca tanto

\- Solo contéstame una pregunta Caille - ¿sabes lo que sentí? ¿tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando... cuando los vi? él está enamorado de ti y me duele - sus ojos hinchados se volvieron a llenar y observo como rompía en llanto

\- Se perfectamente lo que sentiste Elisa

\- Rio irónica - ¡claro que lo sabes! ¿Por eso quieres que todos suframos igual?

\- Se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros - no es igual y lo sabes, yo no quiero a Darren y no voy a negarte que tiene algo... no lo sé es...

\- Un experto seduciendo - retrocedió un paso limpiándose una lagrima de su rostro – ah¡ pero tú no sabes lo que es que un hombre coquetee contigo, encerrada en ese colegio de niñas y monjas ¡que vas a saber! ¿por qué dejaste que te besara?

\- No sé cómo lo hizo Elisa de pronto su boca...

\- ¿Que sentiste? - la miro entre sus pestañas húmedas

\- Nada, montones de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente pero fue tan rápido que casi no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo te vi allí y sentí tu dolor - sollozo

\- lo sé - susurro y se dejó caer en su cama desordenada mirando su cepillo en el suelo - no me duele por ti, sé que no lo quieres - su mirada se clavó en los ojos verdes de ella - Estas tan enamorada de mi tío que no ves a Darren, es un hombre maravilloso y apuesto

\- Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par ante su afirmación, pero por extraño que pareciera no podía refutarlo, se lo había negado tantas veces que no lo creyó cierto, aparto la mirada y susurro - ¿Enamorada?

\- ¿Me lo vas a negar también?

\- ¡No! - miro a Elisa fijamente

\- Entonces... no te acerques más a Darren, no aceptes nada de él, nada que no tenga que ver con ser tu médico, no le hables ni le sonrías, incluso no lo mires si es necesario porque él Candice será para mí y no quiero que sienta que contigo puede lograr algo

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, siempre le he dejado claro que entre nosotros nunca habrá mas, incluso después que te fuiste del salón - se acercó a ella tomando sus manos - Eli - acaricio su cabello limpiando sus lágrimas - Te juro por lo más sagrado para mí que son mis padres que nunca, oye bien, nunca más dejare que Darren tome atribuciones, dejare de ser tan tonta ahora que se de lo que es capaz

\- Espero que así sea

\- Además, no tendrás que esperar mucho para tener la oportunidad de estar con él sin que trate de conseguir algo conmigo... yo... me voy a Francia cuando termine mis estudios

\- Eso ya lo sabía, siempre has dicho que te iras

\- Lo sé, pero... esta vez es diferente

\- Como sea que quieras hacer tu vida me da igual con tal de que no irrumpas en la mía

\- Suspiró - ¿Puedo abrazarte? - asintió y la abrazo con fuerza, con cariño, al menos de su parte era sincero

El fin de semana se acercaba, después de la conversación que tuvo con Elisa a la mañana siguiente regresó al colegio, se despidió de todos y había pasado dos semanas interna poniéndose al día y recuperando su rutina, serian 15 días completos en los que no recibiría a nadie ni de visita, necesitaba pensar, todos lo necesitaban para bien o para mal, cada uno tomo su espacio en donde los pensamientos los sumían en sentimientos intensos, se acercaba el fin de semana de la fiesta de cumpleaños, se verían de nuevo.

Cada vez faltaba menos para terminar sus estudios y alejarse por completo de la vida que conocía, con un suspiro escribió frente a aquel diario que él le regalara...

* * *

**Queria subirlo desde el Miercoles pero aqui estámos... hasta mañana**


	15. Chapter 15

Elisa hacia resonar sus zapatos de tacón por el mármol de la casa grande coordinando los últimos detalles ataviada en un hermoso vestido de seda rosa oscuro en brocados dorados, acomodo sus guantes y toco la puerta dos veces antes de entrar a la habitación de Candice con una sonrisa, adentro demasiadas mujeres se esmeraban en dejar su cabello totalmente rizado hasta su espalda, tenía un pequeño moño que sostenía una diadema brillante, en cuanto la miro le sonrió ampliamente y debía reconocer que se veía hermosa, su vestido era de seda y encaje verde menta el cual la hacía lucir como una princesa, le habían regalado muchas flores dispuestas en jarrones preciosos de cerámica artesanal por todo el lugar que lo hacía parecer un jardín.

Se miro al espejo pensando que así se vería casi todo el tiempo en Francia, adiós a su uniforme y su trenza, Elisa le sonrió acomodando su precioso moño a lo alto de su cabeza, tenia los labios pintados de rosa y era tan bonita que no imaginaba el por qué Darren no se fijaba en ella, la idea de que todos eran unos tontos cruzo fugazmente por su mente antes de que entrara su madrina envuelta en seda azul

\- ¡Que hermosa visión, ahh mis hijas son las mujeres más bellas que haya visto!. Me imagino cómo se verán el día de su boda - suspiró nada le haría mas feliz que verlas caminando hacia el altar

\- Gracias Madrina y... ¿por cierto en donde esta mi tío?

\- Elisa la engancho a su brazo - están todos abajo esperándote y te tengo varias sorpresas esta noche - amplió las sonrisa guiñándole el ojo

\- ¿Hay mucha gente afuera?

\- Solo algunos cuantos invitados no tienes por qué estar nerviosa Caille - agregó su madrina con un ademan, voy a adelantarme las espero abajo

En cuanto salió entre sonrisas y aplausos la recibieron en aquel jardín mas gente de la que esperaba entre conocidos y muchos que ni siquiera había visto en su vida, Elisa estaba a su lado aquello la ponía en tensión no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de tanta gente, su vista se fijó en un lugar a su costado desvaneciendo su bonita sonrisa, apretó la mano de Elisa quien inmediatamente siguió su mirada hasta esa mujer, tenía un chal purpura oscuro de flores cubriendo su cabeza y mientras ambas la miraban levanto su copa sonriente a la salud de la cumpleañera. Siempre le había parecido la mujer más hermosa que hubiera conocido, alguno que otro fin de semana se la topaba con su madrina en casa, era muy cortes y la admiraba demasiado, era además de bella muy elegante no había persona que no girara a verla por donde pasara, alguna vez se le acerco un par de veces con una sonrisa tomando su barbilla y diciendo con cariño que estaba muy bonita, era como una tía de esas que al mirarlas te hace pensar que algún día te gustaría ser como ella, en ese momento no supo que sentir, pero no le gustaba la forma en que la miraba.

Su padre llegó sonriendo y besando la mejilla de Candice llevándosela entre los invitados, pero ella no aparto la vista de Minette con quien se dedico por un par de segundos una mirada de desprecio, tenía un plan y no permitiría que ella se lo echara a perder, el mismo pensamiento paso por ambas mujeres.

Después de un rato la velada se hizo amena conversando con los invitados, todo iba bien aunque sus ojos de vez en cuando buscaban a alguien mas

\- Candice estas realmente hermosa - Darren apareció a su lado tan elegante y guapo como siempre, tomó su mano y la miro a los ojos con aquella mirada que hacia que muchas suspiraran por él

\- Muchas Gracias Darren - contesto sin sonrisa apartando su mano - si me disculpas debo atender a otros invitados

Pasó por su lado con indiferencia y jamás se había sentido tan impotente, había jurado que casi la tenia que no haría falta... pensó en Minett y su propuesta, un plan que en ese instante no le pareció descabellado, no tenía tiempo que perder si quería que ella fuese suya la tendría de cualquier modo, frunció el ceño y tomo de su copa dejándola vacía, era hora de actuar

El baile comenzaría, Elisa llevo a Candice hasta su padre y con cariño este le sonrió tomándola del brazo, había decidido que con el único hombre con quien quería bailar y era precisamente ese, el hombre que le dio un hogar y tanta dicha, con el que se sentaba a conversar de tantas cosas mientras tomaban un té entre historias de su padre y sus aventuras, mantuvo vivo el recuerdo de sus padres y mas que un tío era esa figura paterna que la vida le había quitado siendo aun una niña. Al mirarlo sintió todo el cariño y sus ojos se humedecieron pensando en cuanto lo habría de extrañar, en medio de aquel baile ella lo abrazó sin importarle que era una especie de protocolo y el recibió ese abrazo con todo el cariño albergado en su corazón recargando un momento su mejilla sobre su cabeza

\- estoy convencido de que Sergio está sonriendo desde el cielo, ambos estarían tan orgullosos Petite Caille - susurró y ella lo miró con la emoción desbordada antes de abrazarlo aún más fuerte

Ese acto admirado por todos estalló en un tierno aplauso que los devolvió al evento al que eran partícipes, de pronto su tío se detuvo dedicándole una de esas miradas de papá cuando debe entregar a su pequeñita a alguien mas, junto a ella un caballero de traje oscuro y elegantemente peinado le sonreía, tomó el lugar de su tío mientras la sostenía para iniciar una danza lenta

\- llegas tarde

\- Lo siento mucho - musito sin dejar de mirarla ni de sonreír- estas preciosa

\- Pensé que no llegarías

\- ¿estas de broma? No me perdería esto por nada, para tu información fui a buscar un regalo que tengo para ti

\- ¿que regalo? - dijo antes de que él se acercara a su oído para decirle que era una sorpresa haciendo que ella riera

Aquella acción en medio de todo el mundo era observada con especial atención por una pareja que adoraba verlos juntos, mientras que otra acrecentaba su rabia entre los celos, Minette jamás los había visto y aquello la descolocó tanto que su cara se descompuso en una furia contenida, para Darren no era extraño y si él había dejado a Minette ya no había vuelta atrás, Elisa era la única que no miraba a la pareja de rubios tratando descifrar que tramaban esos dos tan juntos, podía fácilmente imaginarlo, caminó entre la gente hasta el interior de la casa y se llevó la copa a los labios, chasqueó la lengua cuando el sabor amargo inundó sus sentidos quitándose los guantes para tirarlos con rabia adentrándose hasta la cocina, suspiró, ya no había nadie en aquel amplio lugar, se recostó de la pared para luego patear el suelo en medio de un silencioso berrinche mientras el pecho le subía y bajaba, no podía ser posible que aquella bruja desgraciada había utilizado a Darren para su asqueroso plan, casi estaba fuera de sí, su respiración se aceleró hasta que vio un objeto, aquel cuchillo podría ser una solución

Apenas el baile terminó Candice fue acaparada por sus invitados lo que le dedico una simple sonrisa a Albert y camino con ellos mientras agradecía cumplidos. No le podía quitar la mirada de encima, lo había estado pensando por demasiado tiempo hasta que por fin le gano el corazón a la razón

\- Vaya forma de desaparecer, ¿no querías verme?

\- se giro y al verla su instinto fue el de mirar a todos lados antes de tomarla por el codo y caminar hasta un lugar apartado mientras lo hacía notó que ella se tambaleaba un poco - ¿Que haces aquí? si mi hermana te ve es capaz hasta de sacarte a rastras sin importar toda esta gente - frunció el ceño - ¿cuanto has bebido?

\- Lo suficiente... Rose está muy ocupada para buscarme en esta gran fiesta - trató de acercarse como siempre pero la apartó con delicadeza - Minette no puedes estar aquí y.. sé que tenemos que hablar, no fue la forma correcta como lo hicimos la ultima vez, por favor perdóname, en cuanto pueda iré a verte no quiero que pienses que esto fue solo un juego, pero también quiero que entiendas que ya no puede ser

-Contéstame una cosa - dijo arrastrando las palabras - ¿me amas? - el la miró con los ojos entrecerrados para después desviar la mirada en un suspiro - nunca habías tardado tanto en responder y sé que es por esa niña - señalo con rabia hacia la multitud

\- ¡Shhh baja la voz!, por favor... no es momento de un escándalo

\- Esta bien - sonrió con malicia - ¡me voy! todo caerá bajo su propio peso - y esas palabras tendrían para ella un significado mayor aquella misma noche

Unas miradas cómplices como la de aquellos niños bastaba para entenderse sin palabras, pronto se vio liberada de conversaciones y preguntas que esquivo toda la velada, estaba cansada a decir verdad, fue cuando logro escabullirse que entró a la casa grande, la diferencia era abismal, afuera entre la gente, música y bullicio sin embargo adentro reinaba la paz y el silencio, caminó despacio hasta la cocina y al entrar su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, él estaba de pie con las manos atrás y sonriéndole de modo tierno

\- se acercó a ella - sabía que podías escapar he visto lo hábil que eres, tengo tu regalo justo aquí

\- Déjame verlo - intento mirar sus manos pero supo esquivarla

\- No, es una sorpresa así que debes cerrar los ojos - le obedeció con una sonrisa ansiosa como una niña

Al abrirlos se encontró con una bolita de pelos gris tan hermosa que la enterneció

\- ¡no puede ser! Es un hermoso cachorrito - lo tomo entre sus manos y lo detalló - cachorrita quise decir - la miro haciéndole mimos y hablándole como a un bebé

\- en cuanto lo vi supe que tenía que traerla, me recuerda a un peluche que cargabas de un lado a otro - rió - "centinela"- dijeron al mismo tiempo

\- Ya me doy cuenta de cuál es su nombre - la abrazo - centinela me acompañó hasta que se deshizo y mi madrina lo desapareció, llore una semana entera

\- se que no te dejaban tener mascotas porque la mayoría del tiempo estabas en el colegio pero ahora tienes a Centinela que no escala arboles, falta poco para que termines y quise que te llevaras algo más, además estuvo conmigo en la guarida aunque me faltabas tu - apartó un mechón de cabello de sus ojos - ojala pudieras quedarte y la cuidaríamos entre los dos

\- Estoy consciente que este tiempo que has pasado mas conmigo es precisamente por ese viaje a Francia Albert y lamento mucho que te tomaras una semana para mí y yo decidiera regresar al colegio, pero... tuve una discusión con Elisa y.. necesitaba espacio - desvió la mirada - pero tienes tu vida más que resuelta aquí, tu trabajo en el hospital y tu relación con Minette yo debo buscar la mía

\- Se acercó lo suficiente en un pequeño paso - ¿sin ti? no he resuelto nada y por la relación con Minette... eso terminó, no vi antes las cosas en claro no puedo estar con ella

\- Frunció el ceño - me dijiste que la amabas, y si es por mi madrina...

\- No es por eso

\- Entonces...

\- Es por ti

\- ¿por mi? - contuvo el aliento

\- si - acaricio su mejilla mirándola fijamente con el sentimiento a flor de piel - no puedo seguir con ella o plantearme nada con nadie más si te quiero tanto a ti

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - repuso nerviosa, tal vez incrédula

\- Acuno su rostro mientras sus miradas decían tantas cosas - Te quiero

\- Se había imaginado aquello tantas veces que las manos le temblaban, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y su mente no quería reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo, para ella él amaba a otra persona - ¿me quieres cómo? - logro articular

\- Le sonrió mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla - te quiero como nunca imagine quererte, con todo mi corazón y sin duda luchare por conquistarte así tenga que ir hasta Francia a hablar con tus abuelos

\- Le sonrió con los ojos humedecidos - ¿Crees que eso haga falta?

\- Haría lo que sea si tú me das la oportunidad, justo ahora me conformaría solo si me dijeras que sientes aunque sea un poco de todo lo que siento por ti

\- ¿Un poco? - le devolvió la sonrisa tocando su mano sobre su mejilla - porque no sé si sea poco, yo te quiero Bert, siempre lo he hecho - susurro

Estaban tan cerca de aquel beso que ambos habían anhelado antes, ella cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración mientras que el se acercaba cerrando los suyos, sus corazones latían con fuerza. inmóvil escondido tras la puerta entreabierta observaba llenándose cada vez mas de ira, de unos celos que nublaban completamente su mente, ¿porque a él si lo quería? ¿por que ella dejaba que se le acercara de ese modo mientras que jamás respondió siquiera a ese beso robado?, retrocedió un poco dejando caer con un estruendo su copa de la mano, por lo menos no llegaron a besarse antes de girar hacia el ruido, caminó rápidamente hacia el otro lado del salón y desde allí se ocultó tras la pared, los observo salir de la cocina, Albert tomo su mano y salieron de vuelta al jardín, dejo caer la cabeza en la pared cerrando los ojos para controlar su ira, pero en lugar de sosegarla el plan de Minett se le hizo imprescindible, frente a él había un escritorio así que tomo papel y humedeciendo la pluma escribió una pequeña nota.

Afuera Elisa sonreía a unos invitados mientras que con la mirada siguió a Caille y a su tío, él camino hacia un lado y ella hacia otro siendo inmediatamente asediada por algunos invitados, luego de un rato más de la esquina de la casa vio a Darren que recompuso su chaqueta mientras avanzaba, saludo a otro hombre extendiéndole la mano y tomo de una bandeja que pasaba una copa, su mirada se dirigió a Candice fija, oscura, rara, inmediatamente frunció el ceño y apuró un poco de su copa.

Unos minutos más tarde nada había estado fuera de lo normal, conversaciones y los músicos animaban con sus tonadas dulces, alegres hasta que Candice al fin libre se movió hasta su madre y en ese ínterin un mesero le entrego una copa, ella la rechazo con una sonrisa pero este insistió extrañamente colocándosela en su mano, observo como frunció el ceño la conocía demasiado bien y cambio de mano la copa para llevar algo al interior de su guante, algo no estaba bien, ¿que era aquello?, miro a todos lados buscando a Minett eso tenía que ser obra de ella pero hacía rato que se había ido, Albert tampoco estaba y Darren seguía conversando aparentemente de buen humor, alguien interrumpió sus cavilaciones para abordarla cosa que la distrajo el suficiente tiempo como para que al girar Darren no estuviese, camino disculpándose por todo el Jardín sin dar con su paradero, desistió, pero su presentimiento era más fuerte si los perdía de vista no podría llevar a cabo su propio plan, giró rápidamente ondeando la falda de su vestido y se movió con discreción hacia Candice, ella seguía en el mismo lugar así que dejo escapar el aire aliviada, se acercó tomándola amistosamente del brazo y la llevó aparte

\- ¿Recibiste mi nota?

\- ¿Era tuya? con la copa la inicial de la firma estaba corrida por eso no le preste atención pero iba para allá ahora que estas...

\- ¿Ibas a donde?

\- A mi habitación.. me citaste allí - frunció el ceño y saco la nota de su bolsillo, al abrirla en efecto la tinta se había corrido en una letra que hacía de firma y un poco mas pero se leía "Escápate, Te espero en 20 minutos en tu habitación"

\- Si bueno era una tontería

\- Me extraño esto, la verdad me distraje mucho con las chicas, ¿Elisa tu escribiste esta nota?

Tomó el papel y lo arrugo en su mano vio como a Candice le parecía mas que rara toda su actitud así que la distrajo llevándola hacia otros invitados que querían hablarle, un rato más tarde no le dio importancia y ella se escurrió hacia otra parte, no pasaría nada si no la perdía de vista, pero eso ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aunque le costó se deshizo de sus acompañantes y puso rumbo a la casa tenía que buscarla seguro por curiosidad asistiría a esa extraña nota

Entro a la habitación totalmente a oscuras y no se molesto por encender el interruptor ni alguna vela, justamente por la ventana podrían oírse los músicos y las personas festejando a la cumpleañera, se dirigió hasta el balcón y las cerro aislando un poco el ruido, también corrió las cortinas dejando la habitación aun más oscura, se paso la mano por el rostro y se acerco hasta el bonito tocador, despacio paso sus dedos por la madera y tomando el frasco lo llevo hasta su rostro, aquel perfume suave y dulce, como ella... cerró los ojos imaginando la única vez que beso sus labios y todo lo que había producido en él, dejo con rapidez el frasco en su lugar al percatarse de una sombra bajo la puerta, se escondió hábilmente detrás de una columna mientras que se abría, escucho los tacones de unos zapatos femeninos cerrar la puerta avanzar dentro de la habitación, no encendió la luz, le había llegado su nota, salió de su escondite y observo su figura retroceder solo un paso para luego sin emitir palabra quedarse inmóvil, avanzo hasta ella con las ansias de un león y acaricio su cabello, ella toco su rostro como reconociéndolo, sin más como si la oscuridad no fuera suficiente y pudieran verse sus bocas se atraparon en un beso apasionado, era la gloria besar sus labios de ese modo y poco a poco se dejaron llevar por una pasión que la llevo a ella abrazarlo contra su cuerpo y a él una necesidad tan demandante como sus besos, de pronto la hizo retroceder hasta dar con la pared justo al lado de la puerta, se sentía tan bien, lo había deseado tanto que el tiempo se hizo eterno entre suspiros perdiéndose en sus labios, en sus caricias y todo sentido del decoro quedo en el olvido hasta que susurro su nombre y ella lo aparto de golpe con tanta rabia como antes fuera pasión, desconcertado casi cae al suelo, en un segundo ella encendió el interruptor y la luz lo segó de momento

\- ¡Elisa!

\- Si, Elisa... repite mi nombre Darren - le gritó

\- Salgamos de aquí - dio unos pasos hacia ella pero fue mas rápida, de los pliegues de su vestido saco un pequeño cuchillo pero muy afilado apuntándolo hacia él - Alzo las manos tratando de tranquilizarla

\- No te acerques o te aseguro que será peor - las manos le temblaban pero de rabia, sus ojos fijos no se apartaban de los suyos lo apuntaba como si en cualquier momento decidiera abalanzarse

\- Escucha.. lo siento..

\- ¿Que hacías aquí? ¿Que demonios pretendías?

\- ¡Cálmate! yo entre por error

\- Rió y su risa irónica se le antojo malvada - ¿error?, ¿sabes que es un error? creer que soy estúpida, seré joven pero no tonta, este plan es tan asqueroso como ustedes - tomo un jarrón y lo lanzo fuertemente contra el suelo haciendo un estruendo enorme

Abajo en la fiesta las miradas se dirigían una a una hasta aquel balcón, Rose abrió los ojos de par en par y se hizo paso entre los invitados, hasta los músicos pararon al tiempo que se escuchaba otro objeto quebrarse y un tercero, George trato de que volvieran a tocar pero las miradas curiosas a pesar de la música seguían con sus ojos fijos en el iluminado balcón. Cuando decidió seguir a su esposa Albert lo detuvo

\- ¿Que está pasando?

\- Quédate aquí y distrae a los invitados

\- ¿En donde está Caille? - miro hacia el balcón

\- Estaba aquí hacia un momento, por favor Albert mantén esto bajo control mientras subo con tu hermana - asintió con el ceño fruncido al borde de la impotencia

Aunque correr no es algo que una dama haga y menos una de su edad lo hizo hasta llegar a las puertas dobles de la habitación de Candice, quiso abrir de inmediato pero la puerta estaba asegurada

\- ¡Candice! - tocó - ¿Hija pasa algo? - ábreme por favor

Dentro a Elisa se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa mientras veía la cara de espanto de Darren

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿quieres salir?

\- Desordeno su cabello como una demente, tenia los labios enrojecidos justo donde la había besado - Elisa por favor, esto tiene explicación

\- ¿Cual? leí tu nota, además este plan me lo conocía, no confiaba en Minette pero tu si ¿y a quien más le convenía sino a ti? ¿así que estaban dispuestos a ir hasta sus últimas consecuencias?, ¡pues aquí está! ¡soy yo!

\- Estas loca - menciono en susurros mientras oía del otro lado la voz de George tocando la puerta

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿es lo único que piensas de mí, es como me ves?- lo apunto mientras caminaba sin darle la espalda llegando hasta la impoluta cama y deshaciéndola - A ver que opinan mis padres de esto, ve... abre la maldita puerta - Grito mientras sus lagrimas corrían y sus ojos se enrojecían

\- ¡Elisa! - grito Rose al escuchar la voz de su hija entro en desesperación tirando más fuerte de la perilla de la puerta

Abajo todos habían escuchado el grito mientras que Candice llegaba corriendo por un costado de la casa arremangando su vestido

\- ¡Albert! la fiesta terminó ayúdame

asintió mientras que ambos se encargaban de despedir a los atónitos invitados con una sonrisa como si nada pasara, evidentemente hablarían de eso por días y un escándalo no le hacía bien a nadie, tardarían muchísimo en sacar a tanta gente, giró al balcón de su habitación no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba pero sí que era algo malo, aquella nota, debió advertirlo y Elisa debía estar implicada fue su voz la que escuchó

\- Elisa hablemos, cálmate por favor, ¿que le dirás a tus padres?

\- Sonrió de nuevo entre lagrimas - ¿Que crees que voy a decirles? - señalo con el cuchillo la cama - esto era lo que pretendías hacerle a ella ¿Crees que te lo iba a perdonar y los casarían así como si nada? pues entérate ella no te hubiese besado como yo porque no eres Albert

se acerco a ella era más pequeña y débil podía quitarle el cuchillo sin lastimarla aunque también existía la posibilidad de herirla, se defendió como pudo, en el jaleo la tumbo sobre la cama, los gritos de rabia que emitía hacían que afuera se desesperaran por abrir, George pateo la puerta pero esta no cedía.

\- Se acerco a su oído - Albert ve allá a ayudar yo le explicare todo a mís amigas y me ayudaran a que todo el mundo salga ya

llego a la carrera y al ver a su hermana llorando tratando de abrir junto con George busco una herramienta algo que sirviera para romper la manija, adentro cesaron los gritos y sobre las sabanas había sangre, Darren se sostenía el brazo con fuerza, con la camisa arrugada mientras Elisa temblorosa estaba de pie frente a él, con el cabello desordenado y las lagrimas en los ojos

\- Tiró el cuchillo al suelo al tiempo que con un sonido en seco la puerta se abría dejando entrar a los tres miembros de su familia, las miradas viajaban de un lado a otro con sorpresa, indignación, un escándalo, Elisa se llevo las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, avergonzada, Darren con la sangre en su mano se levanto mencionando unas pocas palabras entre la confusión y el miedo, pero Albert se abalanzo sobre el tomando lo por su chaqueta con rabia

\- ¿que hiciste miserable?

Al mirar la escena era muy probable que lo que pensaran había sucedido, poco les importaría el por que estaba herido, quizá porque ella se defendió, que mas daba el daño estaba hecho, guardo silencio y con ello aceptaba la culpa justo después de recibir el primer golpe, lo esperaba y lo necesitaba, Elisa corrió a los brazos de su madre y George lo miró con algo parecido al odio, inmóvil con los puños apretados, no había nada que dijera que lo defendiera, había sido un error, un error guiado por los celos.

\- La voz de George resonó fuerte y firme - Rose saca a Elisa de aquí enviare por ella luego - ni siquiera miro a su hija - Albert por favor que Candice no entre a esta habitación, su habitación - recalcó - y vea este... desastre y tu.. - miró a Darren con repulsión - acompáñame

* * *

**Aaaaayayayayayayaiiiii este fue muy emocionante, todas las emosiones en un solo capitulo, ya ven porque es mi favorito jajajaja yo le llamaria a estos ultimos capitulos "una cadena de errores" parte 1,2,3... voy a esperar que revienten en sus mensajes y les comento igual espero lo disfrutaran tanto como yo (0 infartos esto se pone muy feo)... Otro mañana? **


	16. Chapter 16

Sin decir palabra ni mirar a nadie más lo siguió, ahora sangraba en el brazo y en el labio pero lo peor fue al bajar las escaleras y mirarla a ella, ¿como siquiera pensó en hacerle algo así? realmente no pensaba tomarla solo comprometerla de cierta forma, por un momento cuando pensó que era ella la que lo besaba de aquella apasionante forma estaba dispuesto a adorarla como se merecía, le esquivó la mirada y entro con George al despacho, parecía tener ante aquella situación un control y una calma admirable, abrió una gaveta en su escritorio y le tendió una caja de madera con una cruz roja

\- Que seas medico facilita las cosas, atiende tus heridas y cuando seas capaz de mirarme a la cara, solo hasta entonces hablaremos pero no te iras de aquí hasta que lo hagas

Su mirada no se aparto ni un minuto mientras se suturaba la herida que no dolía mas que las consecuencias de sus actos y esos minutos valiosos sirvieron para pensarlas, en ese mismo lugar habían tenido una conversación entre caballeros y le había jurado que cumpliría como tal ante Candice, con su hija no sería diferente, pensó en Elisa y frunció el ceño, si ella no hubiese intervenido aquello estaría pasando quizá no tan fatal pero con Candice, ¿de dónde había sacado el cuchillo? se miro en el pequeño espejo en la tapa de la caja limpiándose el labio, como le hubiese gustado devolverle el golpe solo con recordar la escena en la cocina, si Minette supiera el resultado de su plan... pero ella había quedado en mejor posición porque él no tenía opciones, cerro la caja y se la devolvió luego de 15 largos minutos mirándolo a los ojos

\- Cumpliré con su hija George, aunque eso y pedirle perdón no baste

Candice llego a la carrera hasta su habitación en donde Albert permanecía de pie, la detuvo cuando quiso entrar

\- Están limpiando todo será mejor que no pases

\- ¿Que sucedió?... - Al ver que él no le contestaba se desespero aun mas quiso entrar, solo miró como las mujeres acomodaban su cama, en el piso habían gotas de sangre, abrió los ojos con el corazón latiendo fuerte - Albert... ¿en donde esta Elisa?

\- En su habitación, ella está bien no te preocupes

Resoplo y dio la vuelta para correr por todo el pasillo hasta la habitación de Elisa, Rose la acunaba entre sus brazos ella no paraba de llorar, al acercarse ambas levantaron la vista nunca había visto a Elisa de ese modo, susurro su nombre y se desprendió de los brazos de su madre para abrazarla, ella le devolvió el abrazo fuerte, rompió en llanto, la miro a los ojos y le pregunto si estaba bien hasta que finalmente asintió

\- Madrina, podría... ¿podría dejarnos solas solo un momento? - Rose considero que debían hablar entre ellas, no había querido decirle ni una palabra de lo que sucedió, se limpio la mejilla y al salir dejo la puerta con una abertura, luego de los minutos desesperantes tratando de abrir la de Candice temía cerrarla - ¿Que paso? por favor Elisa... ¿Esa nota era de Darren? y... ¿te lastimo? - suspiró - se que ahora estaría en tu lugar

\- Decidí ir porque esto... no podía permitirlo - apartó la mirada - Caille este plan no es de Darren estoy segura de que no se le hubiese ocurrido algo así

\- No lo defiendas es un desgraciado

\- La verdadera arpía es Minette, yo ya conocía este plan me lo propuso en su casa, me hizo ir hasta allá y fui todo por los estúpidos celos, por supuesto que a mi me dijo que sería con cualquier hombre dispuesto a obtener tu dote y el titulo, pero yo sabía que finalmente usaría a Darren y no me daba la gana porque lo quiero

\- ¿Lo quieres después de lo que te hiso?

\- No me hizo algo que yo no quisiera - sus palabras la dejaron sin habla al tiempo que Albert entraba con el rostro desfigurado por la rabia y se acerco a ambas

\- Lo que dijiste... ¿es cierto Elisa?

\- ¿Escuchaste todo?, Minette es una Arpía asquerosa que quiso ensuciar a Caille para apartarla de ti, ella arruinó nuestras vidas es una bruja y el único que no se daba cuenta eras tú - le gritó y ambas observaron como cegado de furia dio la vuelta para salir

\- Corrió para alcanzarlo hasta tomar su brazo para detenerlo - ¿Que crees que vas a hacer?

\- Voy a buscarla a quitarle la mascara

\- ¿Y crees que eso solucionara algo? - necesitas calmarte aquí hay una verdadera tragedia y no necesitamos más, luego podrás buscarla y reclamarle ¡pero así como estas no!

\- ¿Así como estoy? no ves lo que sucedió, ¡esto es por mi culpa!

\- ¡No es tu culpa Albert!

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Quien trajo a Darren a esta casa? ¿quien se empeño en tener una relación con una mujer como esa? ya ves lo que ocasionó Caille, mira a Elisa y... esto lo habían planeado para ti

\- No somos culpables de las acciones de los demás, no puedes culparte por esto

\- ¿Si te hubiese pasado algo?... esto no puedo perdonármelo porque pude haberlo evitado aceptando desde un principio que siempre te he querido, que te amo desde que era casi un niño no se como o de que forma evoluciono, cambió, se transformó pero es asi

\- lo miró atónita y sin pensarlo lo abrazó con fuerza - No me gusta verte así.. lo solucionaremos Bert pero no vayas a verla, le temo

\- ¿A que le temes? ¿a que siga manipulándome como un idiota? - acuno su rostro mirándola con cariño y le hablo despacio - ve con Elisa ella te necesita - al principio dudo en dejarlo, pero con una mirada se despidió mientras el resoplaba y volvió con Elisa, su rabia no había mermado, seria mejor pensar en frío

Toco la puerta del despacho y sin esperar a que le dieran acceso se adentró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, observo como ambos caballeros se levantaron de sus asientos y camino hasta uno de ellos con lagrimas en los ojos volteando su rostro de un solo golpe tan fuerte que lo resintió en toda la palma de su mano

\- ¿¡Entraste a esta casa para ganarte nuestro cariño y hacernos esto?!

\- ¡Rose! Darren se casará con Elisa - comentaba George llegando hasta su lado

\- No creas que salto de gusto - miro su brazo vendado, antes no había reparado en eso solo en el estado de su hija - ¿Que sucedió en esa habitación?

\- Discutieron y Elisa traía un cuchillo pequeño de la cocina- explico George según lo que él le había dicho

\- ¿Seguro?, ¿o la amedrentaste con él para que hiciera tu voluntad?, ¿pensabas hacerlo con Candice o eres un psicópata? - le recriminó - soñaba con la boda de mi hija, de blanco en el altar con un buen hombre y sin embargo ¡tendré esto! una desgracia

\- Lo siento Rose

\- ¡No más que yo! créeme - miró a su esposo - ¿Por que no llamamos a la policía?

\- Rose, Elisa es mayor de edad y esto ocurrió ¡bajo nuestras narices! ¿quieres un escándalo mayor?

\- sus ojos volvieron con rabia hasta Darren - ¿Cuando?

\- En 15 días mientras corren las amonestaciones y no habrá festejos ni invitados demás - contesto George

\- ¡Pero George, ¡sabes lo que significa eso! - lo miro suplicante

\- Lo sé pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que ella..

\- Puedo asegurar que ella no estará en cinta - ambos lo miraron frunciendo el ceño

\- Dame tiempo - Rose compuso el rostro con una mueca de tristeza

\- Un mes y es todo, quiero que traigas a Elisa - con la mirada que le dedico no dio cabida a ninguna replica

Cuando volvió con Elisa a la habitación estaba peinando su largo cabello rojo frente a su hermosa peinadora recomponiendo su maquillaje como si nada hubiese pasado, se acercó a ella mirándola a través del espejo

\- ¿Eli te sientes mejor?

\- Perfectamente, mi padre no tardara en venir a buscarme o enviará por mi debo enfrentarlo con la dignidad de que me queda - dejo el cepillo a un lado y la miro fijamente - ¿que se siente que te ame la persona que tu amas también?

\- Evidentemente los había escuchado en el pasillo - no lo sé, no he tenido tiempo de asimilarlo me parece que... hay muchas cosas en medio para disfrutar de eso ahora - le observo asentir

\- Elisa, tu padre quiere verte en su despacho - Entro Rose directamente a la habitación y ambas chicas la miraron con asombro

Se levanto y caminó hasta su madre que la acompaño, Candice se quedo en el sitio dejándose caer el banquillo de la peinadora, eran demasiadas emociones para una sola noche. Al entrar en el despacho los hombres se pusieron de pie y George tras su escritorio no volvió a tomar asiento, cuando la puerta se cerró Darren se quedo como estaba con la mirada fija en el caballero

-Rose por favor ven a mi lado

Conocía a su esposo, su voz no era para discutirle muy pocas veces lo había visto de ese modo y lo obedeció apartándose de su hija colocándose a un lado aunque no de su marido, más bien en medio de ambos, Elisa permaneció con la barbilla alzada en su sitio su padre ni siquiera la miraba

\- Van a casarse a finales del próximo mes, la boda será en esta casa sin invitaciones ni festejos, solo la familia y allegados por petición de Rose, Darren buscara una casa para que vivan después de casados, no daremos explicaciones a nadie al respecto, de cualquier forma pensaran lo que quieran, los detalles del matrimonio se manejaran entre Darren Rose y yo, él no volverá a pisar esta casa más que para casarse y llevarse a su esposa, Elisa permanecerá en esta casa hasta entonces sin salir bajo los cuidados de su madre. Nos volveremos a reunir todos en un mes

Con esas palabras concluyó todo mirando a Darren y asintiendo

\- Sera mejor que me marche - caminó hacia la puerta deteniéndose frente a Elisa - Lo siento mucho Elisa, no te imaginas cuanto y por los dos - Al decir aquello sintió la rabia en cada palabra, en sus ojos oscuros pudo ver su desprecio hacia ella y ante eso prefirió la indiferencia

En el salón Albert estaba recostado de una pared mirando un punto fijo y Candice estaba sentada con una trenza en el cabello moviendo inquietamente un pie sobre la alfombra, cuando la puerta se abrió ambos levantaron la mirada y reaccionaron, Albert se abalanzo encima pero no llego hasta él gracias a que Candice se interpuso deteniéndolo, aunque no su mirada asesina

\- ¡Basta Albert! déjalo ir

\- Eres un infeliz, debería romperte a golpes

-Ya estoy más que roto - miró a Candice quien fruncía el ceño mirándolo con antipatía - Jamás te hubiera hecho daño yo..

No concluyo la frase, Albert apartó a Candice y volvió a golpearlo y esta vez no iba a quedarse solo a recibir estaban a punto de otro escándalo cuando ella les gritó a ambos

\- Si van a hacer esto que sea fuera de esta casa aunque ya hemos tenido todos suficiente por hoy, Albert ya suéltalo y deja que se vaya

Lo soltó a regañadientes bruscamente, se miraron con desafío y rabia hasta que saliera por la puerta principal y ella volviera a respirar

\- Sera mejor que dejemos esto, Mañana hablaremos con más calma

\- Dejo escapar la frustración en un suspiro y se acercó - Discúlpame no estoy pensando

\- Entonces ve y hazlo - besó su frente despacio y derrotado subió por las escaleras a su habitación, ella giró con preocupación hacia la puerta cerrada

Caminó lentamente hacia ella mirándola por primera vez y de pronto cruzó su rostro con la palma de su mano derecha, Rose ahogo una exclamación llevándose las manos a su boca, con la sensación en la mejilla miro a su padre con ojos húmedos

\- Un hombre llega hasta donde una dama lo permite, creí haberte educado bien, esperaba llevar hasta el altar orgulloso a mi única hija y a cambio nos haces esto a tu madre y a mi, una deshonra, un capricho que con dolor tendré que aceptar y entregarte a un hombre que no te ama sino que te desprecia

Aquellas palabras habían dolido mucho más que el hecho de que su padre le había golpeado, cosa que jamás hizo, a pesar de ello no llego a brotar de ella ningún arrepentimiento. Rose se llevo a su hija justo como la había llevado, al cerrar la puerta George dejo caer todo el peso sobre sus hombros, se sacó la corbata que sentía que le asfixiaba y cayó sobre su silla con pesar, lloró unos minutos con sentimiento, con mucho dolor, un dolor que paso a ser físico, respiro profundamente no era la primera vez, saco de su escritorio esa caja y tomó del frasco de emergencias.

Esa noche en la casa grande nadie lograba conciliar el sueño, en su cama Rose lloraba desconsolada abrazando la almohada. Albert miraba por la ventana totalmente a oscuras aun vestido, sin si corbatín y el cabello desordenado, debatiéndose entre la rabia y la culpa. Candice veía la foto de sus padres pensativa mientras repasaba una y otra vez todo lo que había ocurrido, y de cierta forma lo que pudo ocurrir. Elisa veía un punto fijo finalmente se casaría con él ¿pero bajo que costo?

Esa mañana amaneció con silencio sepulcral, nadie había ido a desayunar, Rose a paso lento llego al despacho y encontró a George dormido en el sofá no había ido a su cama en toda la noche, acaricio su pecho y de súbito despertó, se acomodo desesperezandose y restregando el rostro entre sus manos, no había logrado dormir lo suficiente, su esposa se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

\- ¿En qué fallamos George?, si fue mi culpa... perdóname

\- No es tu culpa Rosie, besó su cabeza tiernamente

\- Debí dejar que Elisa fuera al colegio con Caille pero quería estar a su lado

Aunque así fuera quizá ahora no haría la diferencia, ellos tendrán que vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos aunque nos duela, hay un límite entre lo que pudimos enseñarles y sus decisiones

Para el Almuerzo George estaba sentado a la cabecera con la mirada fija en un plato blanco y vacio, Rose miraba el arco por donde se suponía que debían entrar sus niños y los imaginó como cuando eran pequeños, su corazón pareció detenerse en el recuerdo del tiempo. Candice y Elisa llegaban entre risas corriendo con sus risos sueltos y sus vestiditos de algodón, frente ella su hija le sonreía con sus ojitos brillantes de unos 7 añitos, tenía un lazo rosa en su hermoso cabello rojizo, a su lado Candice envuelta en risos rubios sostenía ese felpudo gris con botones por ojos uno azul y otro negro mientras le preguntaba "¿madrina puedo comer pastel de chocolate luego?", en el otro extremo se sentaba ese muchachito que estaba tan guapo casi todo un hombre, aparto la silla leyendo un libro sin mirar a nadie más, se encontró reprendiéndolo por llevar un libro a la mesa "Lo siento Rosie" mientras lo apartaba y su esposo los miraba a todos con una gran sonrisa, miro al rededor y no estaban, George tenía unas ojeras oscuras y pesadas a ella le dolía el corazón, suspiro y al fin vio aparecer a Candice una mujer hermosa, se detuvo en el arco y los miro con tristeza, se acerco a su tío colocándole una mano en su hombro que él toco con cariño al tiempo que lo besaba en la mejilla y sin palabras repitió lo mismo con ella hasta sentarse a su lado, Albert entro un poco después con su traje elegante y sus ojos azules viajando por toda la mesa sin sonrisa, algo había cambiado en ese muchacho no parecía ser el mismo, dio las buenas tardes y se sentó sin más mirando fijamente a George

\- ¿En donde está Elisa?

\- La señorita está en su habitación dijo que no baria a almorzar - contesto una de las señoras desde una esquina totalmente rígida

\- Dejo caer sus brazos pesadamente en la mesa haciendo resonar los platos al tiempo que la tensión agravara, ninguno se atrevía ni a respirar profundamente - Dile a la señorita que si no baja de inmediato iré por ella para arrastrarla hasta aquí

Inmediatamente todos se tensaron en la mesa el hombre al que veían no era el mismo que conocían, lo que había pasado los había tambaleado a todos como familia e individuos, esperaron en silencio mientras que cada uno se perdía en sus cavilaciones. Cuando ella apareció la miraron con tristeza, quizá lastima y odiaba que la vieran de ese modo, todos menos su padre que ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, inspiro profundamente y se sentó a su lado sin saludar

\- Bien ya puedes servir - le dijo a la señora quien rápidamente les puso en la mesa un festín que ninguno quería probar, a duras penas estaban allí, comían lentamente tragando cada bocado como por obligación - Candice, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió anoche en tu fiesta, en tu habitación... Lo siento mucho hija - la miro con dulzura mientras que Elisa ponía los ojos en blanco

\- Lo importante es que... estaremos bien

\- Eso espero - su mirada iba de Candice a Albert - Elisa va a casarse a finales de el próximo mes y aunque Darren ya no vendrá hasta entonces a esta casa no quiero que ninguno de ustedes trate con él, eso lo hare yo, tampoco quiero mas escándalos, no conversaran de esto y aunque sé que tienes que dar excusas Caille sabrás manejarlo, en cuanto a ti - miró a Albar fijamente - no quiero que te peles con él, trabajan en el mismo lugar y eso puede traerte problemas, además consideren que será pronto miembro de esta familia queramos o no

\- Es un desgraciado y jamás le perdonare esto

\- No te pido que lo perdones Albert, solo te pido que soportes su presencia cuando sea necesario, sin agravios, con esta boda ambos tendrán un buen escarmiento de vida por lo que han hecho, por las personas que han herido, no habrá una celebración solo una pequeña ceremonia intima en el jardín

\- Papá yo...

\- No te he pedido que hables Elisa, limítate a hacerlo cuando te lo pida - el dolor y la tensión aumento para todos - Una cosa mas... Albert quiero que cuides a Caille, tendré que salir unos días de viaje y esto va para todos, cuando regrese quiero encontrarlo todo igual a como lo estoy dejando, ¿está claro? - asintieron sin palabras

\- Sera mejor que me vaya al colegio - le dio una última mirada a Elisa quien no apartaba la vista de su plato casi lleno

\- Te acompaño - menciono Albert levantándose y luego de despedirse ambos salieron del tenso ambiente del comedor

En el carruaje que los llevaba ni siquiera querían hablar, tras lo que sucedió con Elisa lo que haya sucedido entre ellos quedo en segundo plano aunque no olvidado

\- ¿iras a ver a esa mujer?

\- La miró fijamente - debo hacerlo, debo enfrentarla de una vez por todas lo que ella ha hecho... no sabes cómo me siento - desvió la mirada

\- Entonces ve, se cómo te sientes Albert, no se puede vivir siendo tan ingenuo, suspiro - yo pude haber evitado todo esto, tenía que hacerlo, pero preferí dejarlo pasar en su momento

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - frunció el ceño y la obligo a mirarlo - Caille si sabes algo... si paso algo más que no sepa...

\- Solo si me prometes que cumplirás con lo que te pidió mi tío

\- Lo voy a hacer, pero dime qué fue lo que paso

\- Recibí una nota de un mesero, la tinta estaba corrida en la inicial y me citaba en mi habitación, fue después que te llevaras a Centinela al establo, no le preste atención aunque no me gusto nada y luego Elisa llego diciendo que ella la había mandado y me la quito de la mano

\- Me queda claro que Darren quería abusar de ti como lo hizo con ella

\- Albert... Darren me besó

\- ¿!Que dices!?

\- Observo cómo sus ojos de un azul claro se oscurecían - Fue algo que.. fue de repente y Elisa lo vio por eso discutimos y necesitaba pensar por que tenía muchos sentimientos que...

\- ¿Sentimientos? ¿sentías algo por él?

\- No, no es así, no sé cómo explicarlo...

\- ¿No lo sabes porque te confunde?

\- ¡Por favor! - se dejo caer con frustración - Sospeche que esa nota podría ser suya por lo que había sucedido - dijo sin mirarlo - además de que Elisa se comportaba extraño y le había jurado que no permitiría mas con Darren, estoy segura que fue por mí, pero ella lo quiere y entre ellos... - lo miró con los ojos húmedos - no hubiese permitido nada con él te lo juro, no iría de todas formas, pero pude evitar que ella fuera

\- Dejo escapar el aire y la abrazo mientras lloraba - entonces lo que paso entre ellos fue porque Eli lo permitió, lo que quería evidentemente era comprometerte a ti para que fueras su esposa, que conveniente para Minette que tú te casaras con Darren, no le vino bien saber lo que sentía por ti

\- se aparto de él mirándolo mientras apartaba una lagrima de su mejilla - ¿tu le dijiste que sentías algo por mi?

\- Asintió con tristeza, de muchas maneras si y debí decírtelo a ti mil veces no a ella, nunca imagine de lo que era capaz, pero te prometo que jamás nos volverá a hacer daño - el carruaje paró frente al colegio - Te amo

\- Suena tan bonito cuando lo dices... ¿pero es cierto? ¿estás completamente seguro? - suspiró - Quizá no es el momento mejor vuelve a decírmelo después de la boda de Elisa y podremos enfrentarlo todos, ahora lo más importante es que se lleve a cabo esa boda

Se escapo de sus manos y de las enormes ganas de besarla para bajar del carruaje desde donde con una sonrisa se despidió y él le prometió volver por ella el Viernes, luego miro el reloj de su bolsillo y le pidió al cochero que lo llevara a un lugar tenía muchas cosas por arreglar en su vida, ella tenía razón y en ese instante la amó mucho más.

* * *

**Un BONUS... **


	17. Chapter 17

Entró en la enorme habitación de techos altos a paso lento como suspendida en una nube, llevaba su maleta pequeña en la mano mirando al rededor las camas impolutas de sabanas blancas, la suya quedaba casi en medio no había nadie más y el sol de las últimas horas se filtraba por la única ventana del lugar, aquella por donde se había escapado muchas veces, se sentó colocando con cuidado su maleta sobre la cama y se dejo caer mirando fijamente las gruesas columnas de madera del techo, sonrió cerrando sus ojos permitiéndose recordar hacia apenas unos minutos cuando él le había dicho que la amaba, sus hermosos ojos azules la miraban fijamente con tanta sinceridad que tenía que ser cierto, la amaba, pensó en la primera vez que se lo dijera la noche anterior entre tantas emociones, "desde siempre". Toco su mejilla justo en donde sus manos suaves y tibias habían estado mientras le decía que la quería como nunca imaginó en aquel silencioso espacio de la cocina y aceptarlo de aquella forma tan dulce le había volcado el corazón en sentimientos, se había acercado de aquella forma que la dejo sin aliento, había sentido que tal vez se desvanecería, poco a poco su mano acaricio su mejilla hasta llevarla a sus labios, en un suspiro se encontró pensando en su boca, en su respiración, en lo que se sentiría si tan solo...

Abrió los ojos de golpe levantándose y a su mente llegó Darren, la había besado, pero no había sentido ni un poco de lo que sentía cuando Albert estaba cerca, frunció el ceño y pensó que de haber sido ella ¿realmente la hubiese forzado? ¿le hubiese dejado sin opción como cuando robo ese beso?, todo había pasado muy rápido.

La puerta se abrió y sus compañeras entraron corriendo hasta su cama para aglomerarse a su alrededor

\- Candice White tienes mucho que contarnos, ayer aunque ya estaba terminando todo sacamos a todos de la casa grande con muchas excusas raras y a la carrera, mis padres quedaron muy preocupados ¿paso algo grave?

\- Es cierto tuvo que haber pasado algo esta mañana en la iglesia no dejaban de comentarlo, tampoco tu madrina estuvo en la misa y menos mal que no vas a la misa dominical por ir al camposanto era un hervidero de especulaciones

\- ¿Quieren que les cuente lo que paso? se inclinó hacia ellas con complicidad - paso algo terrible - susurro mientras se inclinaban mas juntas para escuchar - una... rata... una enorme - todas exclamaron sorprendidas y confundidas - no sé como entro a la casa pero se metió y Elisa la encontró en una de las habitaciones de arriba, eso es terrible porque le tiene fobia a las ratas

\- Ahhh como Susie a las arañas - dijo una de ellas

\- No hables de arañas que siento que caminan por mi cuerpo - se estremeció Susie con pánico - por eso escuchamos los gritos, pobrecilla debió estar realmente aterrada

\- ¡Pues si! ya conocen a Elisa además es grave se hiperventila y puede hasta desmayarse o caer en un estado de shock por eso todos fueron a ayudarla incluso Albert, era mejor terminar con la fiesta no necesitaban una de las crisis de Eli y ella estaría muy avergonzada después, aunque no la atraparon nos aseguramos que no siguiera en la casa - las chicas asintieron de acuerdo con ella - Gracias por su ayuda

\- Hablando del Dr. A - una de sus compañeras menciono con insinuación subiendo y bajando las cejas con una sonrisa y cambiando el tema por completo - anoche bailaste con él y no creas que no nos dimos cuenta de que entre ustedes hay muchas chispas

-Me temo que por la forma en cómo tu tío te entrego a él ¡habrá una boda pronto en la casa grande! - dijo otra sonriente lo cual alborotó a cada una con emoción

\- ¡A ustedes les encanta especular cosas! - se cruzo de brazos levantando una ceja

\- ¡Y apostar! - exclamó una de ellas - lo siento chicas pero aquí habremos solo unas pocas ganadoras - rió - se nos casa el Dr. A no el Dr. D

\- Candice frunció el ceño y con diversión les siguió el juego - pues aun no me ha pedido matrimonio - hicieron una exclamación de pena colectiva

\- ¿Sería mucho pedir que lo hiciera? ya es hora llevan demasiado tiempo con este romance en secreto

\- Bueno... y Francia

\- No busques más excusas Caille si verdaderamente te ama irá a donde tengas que ir

\- Lamento que la fiesta haya tenido que terminar de ese modo, se que se estaban divirtiendo

\- yo lamento que no hayamos comido ni pastel

\- Pues si es por eso... - abrió su maleta y sacó envuelto un pequeño pastel entero - feliz cumpleaños a mí! y todas se dieron a la algarabía entre risas olvidando cualquier otro asunto antes que llegaran las monjas y comenzara realmente su horario interno, hubiese preferido mil veces celebrarlo así

Habían pasado 3 días, no se había topado con Darren y le había dado tiempo para ordenar sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos. Caminó hasta el comedor y vio a su hermana sentada sola en la enorme mesa con las manos juntas debajo de su barbilla, alzo la vista invitándolo a sentarse a su lado con un movimiento hacia la silla junto a ella

\- ¿Solo seremos tu y yo como en los viejos tiempos?, ¿en donde esta Elisa?

\- En su habitación, ha estado así estos días... - menciono con tristeza - prefiere estar encerrada - compuso una sonrisa forzada en el rostro - ¿y tu como has estado?

\- Bien, supongo

\- Acaricio su rostro con cariño - solo tú y yo mi pequeño Bert, eras la luz de los ojos de nuestros padres casi un milagro, te adoraban

\- También a ti - le sonrió

\- Es cierto, pero a mí me tuvieron muchos años y nuestro padre me entregó en el altar, ojala te hubiesen disfrutado mas años, ojala pudieran verte ahora convertido en un hombre, para Jorge y para mi fuiste como nuestro primer hijo nuestra primera responsabilidad tan grande, éramos muy jóvenes cuando nos casamos él viajaba mucho trabajaba demasiado para levantar la fabrica, así que éramos solo tú y yo

\- ¿Por mi tardaste tanto en tener a Elisa? - al fin la vio reír y hacia tanto que no disfrutaba de aquello que la ternura se instalo en sus ojos

\- Si, ya teníamos un hijo que la vida nos dio y comencé a ayudarle a George con la fabrica, trabajamos muy duro no teníamos tiempo para nada mas

\- Recuerdo que me llevabas a la fabrica cuando apenas tenían unos 6 empleados - tomo sus manos con cariño - Rosie... sé que últimamente te cause molestias por..

\- ¡Vas a hablarme de ella! - frunció el ceño - quedamos en no hacerlo para no discutir

\- Esta vez necesitamos hablar - desvió la mirada un poco triste - para luego clavar sus ojos azul claro en los de su hermana - Yo asumí que tu amistad con Minette se rompió porque no estabas de acuerdo con.. con lo que había entre nosotros, pero nunca te pregunté si había sido por algo mas y te conozco, lo hubieras aceptado por mi

\- No preguntaste nada Alber, simplemente impusiste tu decisión porque esa te cegó

\- Discúlpame, actué como un imbécil Rose, yo nunca quise pelearme contigo fue irracional y si te hubiese escuchado tal vez nada de esto pasaría

\- Frunció el ceño - ¿como que no pasaría? ¿de que estas hablando?

\- Respóndeme tu primero, ¿por que realmente paso de ser tu mejor amiga a "esa" ?

\- Sus ojos parecían suplicarle - Le confié demasiado, es que a alguien tenía que contarle la dicha tan grande que sentía, el orgullo tan grande que significaba que te titularas como médico, antes no parecía importarle solo me dejaba hablar, pero luego de un tiempo cuando su esposo murió tuvo un extraño interés hacia ti, no le di importancia y después comenzó a tener problemas económicos, lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a casarse y pretendientes no le faltaban... hasta el anterior Alcaide le propuso matrimonio y ella no aceptó, un día pase por su casa a visitarla, cuando entre me quede pasmada, tenia una discusión con James Hamilton, ¡sabes quién es! uno de los más grandes hacendados de la sociedad, hacía años que enviudó y no había vuelto a casarse, por supuesto que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Minette, logre escuchar cuando ella le dijo que no insistiera mas porque le hacía falta mucho más dinero en el banco y mas propiedades a su nombre como para pensarse siquiera casarse, él le contesto que con lo que tenia podían vivir muy bien, pero no era suficiente según dijo, entonces los interrumpí, él parecía molesto y triste, aun así fue un caballero me saludo como corresponde y se fue, me dio mucha pena así que lejos de comentarle mi imprudente momento escuchándolos le pregunte por que no le daba una oportunidad, fue entonces con un cinismo tan falto de culpa dijo que ella podía tener mucho más que ese hombre, uno que le diera lo que se merecía en todos los sentidos "Uno como tu hermano por ejemplo" - el sonido de su sarcástica voz retumbo sus oídos como si hubiese sido en ese preciso instante - no me hizo gracia y me aleje mucho de ella, me decepciono la forma en cómo veía las cosas y hasta entonces cuando se quedo sola vi otra Minette, de pronto tu vuelves y tienes algo que ver con ella, mencionaste las cartas que tenían tiempo enviándose - resopló - desde hace mucho ella planifico atraparte, tuvo sentido lo que muchos decían de ella, creí en su amistad ¿y qué argumentos iba a darte para que la dejaras? no me creerías

\- lo observó soltar el aire y dejarse caer en el respaldar de la silla - ¿ella estaba conmigo por que le contaste de mi herencia? por dinero...

\- Bert... yo se que parece descabellado pero créeme Minette no es la mujer que piensas que es, es déspota, fría, calculadora, manipuladora, esa mujer no te conviene tu eres muy dulce, un buen hombre y no te mereces pasar el resto de tu vida atado a una interesada dime algo... ¿la has estado apoyando con dinero? - lo observo cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar el aire con frustración mientras desviaba la mirada

\- Lo se Rosie fue un gran error... además no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, mis sentimientos están muy claros ahora y pensé que me dolería escuchar algo así, solo me hace sentir estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes

\- Sorprendida hizo que la mirara nuevamente a los ojos - ¿no la amas?

\- No, la deseaba, confundí ese intenso sentimiento con amor y tal vez hasta llegue a quererla, quise a alguien que solo estaba en mi mente y quiero que estés tranquila entre nosotros todo terminó

\- sus ojos se empañaron y lo abrazo - esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido esa mujer estará fuera de nuestras vidas - lo miro acunando su rostro - porque dices que pudiste haber evitado lo que ha pasado?

\- Quizá no di el mejor ejemplo a mi sobrina

\- Elisa... ella dice que lo ama pero... yo sé el no la quiere Bert, pensaba que terminaría con Candice sus intenciones eran con ella aun así termino con Elisa en su cuarto y... yo no me explico que sucedió, he estado pensándolo tanto, aun no lo entiendo, - una lagrima corrió lentamente por su mejilla

\- Rosie, no le des más vueltas a ese asunto dejemos todo lo que paso y piensa que quizá Elisa y Darren con la convivencia se vuelvan realmente una pareja que se ame algún día

\- ¿Tú crees? - pregunto ilusionada limpiando su mejilla

\- Puede que suceda - le sonrió dulcemente - ¿comemos? - No le daría mas de que pensar a su hermana había tenido suficiente.

Aquella tarde llego a esa puerta a la que había tocado tantas veces lleno de sensaciones que habían cambiado tanto en tan poco, apenas lo miro a los ojos antes de dejarlo entrar sin ninguna palabra para correr escalera arriba, no quería estar allí nunca más, se cuestiono por un momento el haber ido aunque tenía que enfrentarla de una vez, no valía la pena reclamarle, pero en el fondo necesitaba esa confrontación, por él y por las consecuencias de su error.

Entro a la habitación en donde ella leía un pequeño libro rojo, por un momento la miro con desprecio por la intromisión se veía muy agitada pero no le dio importancia

\- Señora... el doctor esta aquí

\- ¿Que Doctor? - pregunto tontamente sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, luego dejo el libro y de súbito - alcánzame mi vestido - se miró envuelta en un camisón purpura de seda bastante sugerente - mejor no, dile que me encuentro indispuesta y que suba, tu piérdete no te quiero merodeando - sonrió mientras se acomodaba su cabello oscuro y pintaba su boca de un rojo intenso

Al entrar a la habitación ella estaba sentada en la cama, cerró la puerta tras de si mirándola fijamente, se acercó hasta él como siempre y cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo apartó el rostro

\- Minette quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas si no te molesta, a eso he venido porque creo recordar que lo nuestro terminó y no debería estar aquí, pero tu celestina insistió en que estabas indispuesta

\- No me he sentido nada bien Albert - se quejó - por eso preferí que vinieras, tal vez es la costumbre el verte y besar tu boca, discúlpame, aunque me duele que insistas en dar por terminadas tantas noches y tantos besos

\- Deberías ir a consulta, Darren te atendería con mucho gusto, ¿has hablado con él?

\- No desde el parque cuando me lo presentaste hace meses

\- Que raro pensé que correría a contarte que se casa

\- ¿Y por que me contaría a mi algo así? - frunció el ceño mientras por dentro aplaudía que se hubiese dado valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer

\- porque fue tu plan - al decir aquello observo como a ella le cambio el rostro, no parecía sorprendida y detecto esa mirada que antes había colocado cuando se victimizaba - Fue lo que dijo Elisa

\- Como... ¿mi plan? ¿de qué hablas... Elisa? seguramente lo invento todo y está dolida

\- ¿Dolida? ¿Has hablado con ella? - esta vez no podía ocultar sus nervios entre sus preguntas directas y ese cambio de actitud algo no estaba bien

\- No lo sé, ella está enamorada de Darren y supongo que... invento eso para perjudicarme ante ti - el estaba frente a ella inmóvil sin apartarle la mirada, siempre había podido descifrarlo, pero ese Albert no era el mismo de siempre, no podía siquiera intuir lo que sentía, no expresaba absolutamente nada - no he hablado con ella

\- ¡Mientes! - dijo entre dientes

\- ¡No!, no miento, esa niña tiene problemas y si dijo eso...

\- Lo dijo, lo sostuvo en todo momento y sabes que... le creo

\- No puedes creerle algo así a mí en que me beneficiaria urdir un plan para que Darren se casara

\- Tu plan no era casar a Darren, era comprometer a Candice y Darren simplemente era el indicado, esta obsesionado con ella y así yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad fácilmente volvería contigo - se recostó de la puerta con la manos en los bolsillos y una mirada profunda - Te hubieras casado con mi cuantiosa herencia y vivirías feliz por siempre, a costa de la infelicidad de otros, siempre tienes un plan para obtener lo que quieres y no te importa nadie más que tu, bien estoy aquí Minette, deja de fingirte una dulce mujer sola y sufrida ya sé quién eres

\- No te equivoques, no sabes quién soy

\- No me interesa descubrir que tan oscuros son tus demonios, eres alguien que desprecio solo quería decírtelo

\- se rió por lo bajo y lo miro entre sus pestañas, poco a poco deslizo su bata de seda desde los hombros haciendo que callera pesadamente en un circulo a sus pies tan arrebatadoramente sexy que ningún hombre con sangre en las venas se resistiría, era consciente de lo hermosa que era - ¿me desprecias? - su voz sensual inundo el silencio mientras sus manos descendían desde su boca - jamás podrás despreciar esto porque se cuanto te enloquece

\- sus labios se elevaron sin llegar a sonreír completamente - ¿es lo único que ofreces Minette? se acerco lo suficiente a ella sin llegar a tocarla y le susurro - ya no te deseo, no puedo desear a una mujer como tú, deseaba a un espejismo antes y ahora solo siento lastima por ti, porque mataste cualquier sentimiento sincero que te ofrecí, has quebrantado lo que más amo y eso jamás voy a perdonártelo

\- se giró alejándose de ella y no soporto su desprecio, desesperada antes de que abriera la puerta lo sostuvo del brazo obligándolo a girar y lo abrazo besando su cuello - por favor perdóname Albert, yo te amo y no puedes dejarme, no me dejes por favor te lo suplico, sé que me amas, que aun sientes mucho por mi

\- La alejó tomándola bruscamente de los hombros mirándola nuevamente - yo no te amo Minette entiéndelo, la amo a ella, la adoro con toda mi alma

\- ¡Ella va a casarse con Darren! - le gritó

\- frunció el ceño soltándola de inmediato - eso era lo que tu querías, pero les falló el plan

La rodeo abriendo la puerta y la dejo totalmente desnuda en medio de la habitación, ella misma se había descubierto, le había confirmado todo confundida pensó las formas en que pudo haber fallado todo, la cabeza le iba a explotar. Con rabia gritó hasta ponerse roja, recogió su bata colocándosela y se sentó en el borde de la cama resoplando como un dragón

\- Laureeen ven aquí

\- llego a la carrera y al ver el estado de la señora se acerco con cautela - Necesita algo

\- Si, necesito que averigües no se como que sucede en la casa grande ahora, sería muy estúpido si voy a ver a Darren el muy imbécil no supo atrapar a una presa tan fácil e ingenua, Albert me detesta

\- Abrió los ojos en una exclamación ahogada - ¿sin el doctor como vamos a sobrevivir señora? ya no hay nada en las despensas - tal vez no fue el momento porque la miró por un momento como si quisiera matarla, aquello no alcanzaría ni para dos semanas

\- se sacó un anillo dorado de la mano y lo tiró al suelo - toma eso y empéñalo me estoy quedando sin joyas y no estoy dispuesta a perder, esto no terminara aquí

* * *

**Si que puede pasar de todo, aqui les dejo por este fin solo este :( siii el maraton ha pasado factura. Si ya todo esta aclarado y las máscaras han caido que puede pasar?**


	18. Chapter 18

Estaba comenzando a hacer frio por las tardes, cerró su abrigo hasta el cuello y salió a la puerta principal, pasó al lado de algunas compañeras a las que despidió con cariño hasta el lunes, solo dos semanas mas y terminaría su estancia en aquel colegio, una vida y una rutina la cual era la única que conocía, solo tuvo que dar unos pasos para verlo justo frente a ella de pie frente al carruaje, tenía un abrigo azul marino elegante con una bufanda del mismo tono y en cuanto la miró sonrió de esa manera tan dulce que la atontaba, aun así camino hasta él sostuvo su pequeña maleta y la abrazo

\- ¿Que tanto hacías allá adentro?

\- ¿Como dices? - parecía que estaba en una burbuja con música de fondo hasta que escucho su voz y la trajo a la realidad

\- Hace 20 minutos que sonó la campana de salida del colegio

\- Si lo siento, es que... - escucho detrás de ella como un par de sus compañeras se despedían con risillas coquetas y miro como Albert las saludaba con la mano sonriéndoles. Frunció el ceño

* * *

Puse los ojos en blanco al mirar cómo le sonreía a las chicas en el centro junto a sus tres amigos, siempre hacían eso, pasaban frente a ellos con coquetería haciendo que murmuraran y les sonrieran de vuelta, la ciudad estaba en celebración y esa tarde había un evento que por años me pareció aburrido, pero para unos adolescentes era diferente

\- Me planté frente a esos cuatro y miré fijamente a Albert con los ojos entrecerrados - Dijiste que nos llevarías al parque

\- Si, es cierto pero... hoy va a ser imposible Caille

\- ¿Por qué? - me crucé de brazos en una mueca de disgusto

\- Poooor queeee... - Rob tocó mi nariz dos veces sonriente tratándome como una bebé - esta tarde conoceremos chicas y el parque tendrá que esperar muñequita - hizo que me enfureciera, podía sentir mi cara arder

\- Rob no le digas esas cosas - le reprendió Albert alejándolo de mí y mi mirada asesina

\- Claro que debo decírselas ya tiene 8 debe saber

\- Tengo 9 - replique sacándole la lengua

\- ¡Bien ya basta! - me sonrió - Caille me comprometí con los chicos hoy podemos ir al parque mañana

\- En eso pasaron más chicas mirándolos a todos saludándoles y ellos como tontos las siguieron con la mirada, Elisa llego a mi lado y me extendió un cono de helado de chocolate mientras ignoraba la situación y yo la aprovechaba, embarrándome la mano y pasándola encima del bonito chaleco beige de Rob, "fue un accidente", argumente con inocencia mientras él rabiaba, cuando Mijhael intento ayudarlo con un pañuelo lo embarre también de halado y se volvió un desastre al intentar esquivarme, luego toque a Albert y aunque me causo mucha gracia ellos estaban molestos conmigo, no evite que esa tarde salieran a conocer chicas

* * *

\- ¿Las conoces? pregunte con el ceño fruncido

\- Las conocí en tu fiesta...

\- Pues deberíamos irnos - subí al carruaje y se sentó a mi lado

\- ¿Estas celosa? - pregunto en mi oído

\- ¡Por que debería estarlo!

\- Exacto, no deberías por que yo solo tengo ojos para ti - lo fulmino con la mirada por unos segundos y le pareció extremadamente hermosa

En la casa grande las cosas seguían estando tensas, a pesar de que George aun estaba de viaje Elisa se comportaba como si nada, hasta parecía feliz con su boda aunque no participaba en su preparación ya que como castigo nunca sería como ella la había soñado, Rose estaba abocada a los preparativos mas íntimos y los rumores de boda se esparcieron rápidamente, hacia muchos meses que todos decían que Elisa se casaría con Darren, él iba dos veces por semana y era un amigo de la familia, con dos chicas casaderas en casa para el resto era lógico que terminaría por ser parte de ella incluso esperaban una fiesta de compromiso como era costumbre sin embargo Rose cuido los detalles alegando su compromiso como algo familiar.

Una semana más pasó y todo parecía seguir su curso, Candice intento hablar con Elisa convencerla de que si hablaba con su tío podía desistir de casarla con Darren, pero era inútil, ella insistía en ese matrimonio además de que su virtud estaba dañada, tomó a Centinela y salió hacia la pequeña casita que tenía en el establo, pasaba bastante tiempo con ella allí, era bastante acogedora para una cachorrita ahora que empezaba a hacer frío, las puertas se abrieron y pensó que era el joven que cuidaba los caballos así que no se giró

\- Hay que cuidar que esté cerrado siempre los caballos resisten el frio pero Centinela es muy pequeña - sintió como de pronto rodeo su cintura y de un respingo giró alejándose - ¡Albert no me ajustes así!

\- Lo siento - le sonrió - ¿tienes frío? porque en la cocina nos están preparando chocolate caliente, está a punto de atardecer - aclaro su garganta - ¿señorita, quisiera usted acompañarme hasta el mirador? - le extendió la mano y ella se echo a reír

Caminaron hasta el mirador con el chocolate humeante entre las manos y se sentaron uno junto al otro mirando el bonito horizonte, el atardecer contrastaba con la fría brisa mientras terminaban de tomar su chocolate; luego de un rato dejaron a un lado las tazas vacías y el silencio, Albert se levanto del banco y caminó hasta una lámpara de aceite encendiéndola mientras los colores de cielo iban menguando, de pronto se quedó mirando el horizonte como perdido en sus pensamientos

-Mirando su perfil parecía triste - Albert sé que no ha sido nada fácil para ti todo lo que ha pasado, pero va a solucionarse con el tiempo - tocó su hombro

\- Giró para mirarla con una sonrisa tierna - ¿vas a quedarte?

\- Tengo que cumplir con los Fontaine lo sabes

\- Podríamos escapar de la casa grande, así cuando lleguen no te encontrarán

\- Rió - ¿como cuando éramos niños? ¿y a donde iríamos? - seguía sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su mejilla

\- A la guarida, y no te rías porque la he arreglado, pase una semana reparando y limpiando, Centinela es testigo, ahora puedes subir más segura al columpio y entrar sin que el polvo nos invada, viviríamos juntos y te haría sonreír así todos los días, plante unas flores aunque sé que no florecerán hasta primavera, también podríamos tener un huerto de frutas y vegetales si quieres, te conseguiré codornices para que las críes como en Francia , te daría lo que me pidas si te quedaras porque aquí esta nuestra familia, pero si no, te prometo que iré por ti

\- Sin pensarlo acuno su rosto y beso rápidamente sus labios arrepintiéndose al instante - Lo siento

\- La miro fijamente sin poder reaccionar, era tan dulce sonrojada - ¡No!, no lo sientas ¿lo harías otra vez? por favor - negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo - ¿puedo hacerlo yo? - Lo miro al fin con los ojos abiertos de par en par casi sin respirar y asintió

Se acerco poco a poco y con sus pulgar acaricio sus labios lentamente, no podía creer que el corazón se le desbocara de ese modo solo por un beso, ese momento se sentía tan único y especial el hecho de compartir con ella algo tan intimo como eso; ella cerro sus ojos respirando muy rápido y cuando estuvo tan cerca sintiendo su aliento tibio su mente se perdió, sus labios se rozaron y finalmente pudo probar muy despacio el sabor de su boca en un suspiro. Como por instinto entreabrió sus labios y dejó que él hiciera algo que despertó millones de mariposas, su mano se paseó en su cintura acercándola mas, ella no sabía qué hacer con las suyas, la guiaba, le enseñaba como perderse en un mundo totalmente desconocido, su otra mano hizo un recorrido agonizante desde su hombro por encima de su abrigo y aun así la sentía como si fuera en su piel entrelazando al final sus dedos, no quería que terminara nunca ese juego que tenían sus bocas suavemente explorándose y dejándolos sin aliento hasta que finalmente paró, por un instante se sintió abandonada, débil, fuera de este mucho y al mirar resplandecer sus maravillosos ojos azules fue como si por un segundo su corazón hubiera dejado de latir

\- Te amo Bert - la abrazó de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho sin palabras entendió que lo que sentían era tan especial que nunca se podría expresar en una simple palabra como esa

La última semana en el colegio estaba llena de actos de despedida tenia los sentimientos encontrados pues dejaría una parte importante de su vida y todo cambiaría por completo, el último día que pasaría allí habían suspendido las actividades para dejarlas hacer una despedida entre ellas, había un banquete en el enorme jardín y las monjas las dejaban a sus anchas un baile era demasiado escandaloso así que por ultimo día portaban su uniforme, en lugar de tristeza se prometieron visitarse algunas y otras que irían mas lejos escribirse, muchas ya estaban comprometidas y otras querían dar clases lo antes posible, aunque les daba un pequeño temor la vida que empezarían estaban entusiasmadas por descubrir y aprender a ser unas mujeres, había una pequeña tarima con un sobre piso de madera en donde se habían presentado los actos de la semana y un grupo tocaba música clásica, de pronto la música se silenció y sus amigas giraron para averiguar lo que había pasado, ella comía muy distraídamente un pastel

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! - grito una de ellas mientras la jaloneaban al frente y trababa de ver que sucedía, pero no tuvo éxito estaba mas concentrada en no dejar caer aquel pastel hasta que con empujones llego al frente, le quitaron el pastel de las manos y no podía dejar de mirar con sorpresa lo que tenía en frente, su corazón se acelero a revoluciones que creyó no soportar por mucho tiempo

\- Quiero que me disculpen todas ustedes por entrometerme en su celebración no puedo más que felicitarlas por culminar sus estudios,pero no vine hasta aquí solo por eso, debo agradecer a las hermanas el permitirme entrar tuve que contarles mi excepcional condición - saludo de lejos a un grupo que las vigilaba desde la esquina y que le devolvió el gesto - Candice, estoy aquí por que se que es un día especial para ti y que a partir de ahora cambiaran muchas cosas y nada me haría mas feliz que ser parte de tu vida - le sonrió como si nadie más estuviese allí - estoy completamente enamorado de ti y es tan absurdo ocultar lo que siento que solo me queda hacerte una pregunta

Dejó el micrófono de la tarima y caminó hasta ella con la algarabía de todas sus compañeras al rededor, en ese instante nadie más importaba, se arrodillo con un suspiro ante una atónita chica tomando su mano, dejo un beso en el dorso observando como ella seguía mirándolo incapaz de moverse, se veía tan bonita con su cabello recogido en una trenza y aquel uniforme que el momento se volvió tierno, no había ni un ápice de duda en el, quería adorarla hasta el último suspiro de su vida

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Los gritos a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar, al parecer todas habían respondido por ella y francamente ¿quién no lo haría?, para ellas era como ver una película romántica en acción nunca imagino que Albert hiciera algo así y como haría para responder a esa pregunta si las palabras se quedaban en un nudo despiadado en su garganta

-Ten en cuenta que si dices que no voy a insistir - le sonrió y la observo asentir, no podía emitir palabra mientras sus ojos se humedecían - ¿Si?, ¿es un si de verdad? - después de todo parecía incrédulo mientras se ponía de pie y ella lo abrazaba efusivamente

\- ¿Estás loco? no se como convenciste a las hermanas de hacer algo asi - le pregunto mientras se convertía en una fiesta su entorno y ella al fin pudo respirar un poco mas

\- Si lo sé fue un milagro, espero te hayas despedido aunque las veras pronto en nuestra boda, la única condición que pusieron las hermanas era que te llevara conmigo luego, se supone que no puedo estar aquí - la tomo de la mano y se la llevo del lugar deprisa, se despidió con la mano mientras abrazaban en agradecimiento a las hermanas recibiendo su bendición

En el carruaje llevaban las manos entrelazadas ella estaba recostada sobre su hombro mientras él besaba su cabeza con ternura, realmente no había por qué esperar los Fontaine no se opondrían y si tenía que estar con ella en Francia lo haría, se conocían desde niños y se amaban

\- Dentro de tres días es la boda de Elisa tenía la esperanza de que se arrepintiera

\- No he visto a Darren, al parecer obtuvo una licencia en el hospital por su matrimonio, de que invito al director, George es el único que le ha hablado con después de ese día, pero no sabe nada de él desde que regresó

\- levanto el rostro para mirarlo - ¿crees que deje plantada a Elisa?

\- ¡Más le vale que no!, aunque el Darren que yo conocía no haría tal cosa, por ahora espero que tu si te cases conmigo, les diremos a Rose y George después del matrimonio de Elisa

\- Ya te dije que sí, ¿que mas quieres? - ¿sería posible que no lo creyera?, después de todo había repetido desde niña que jamás se casaría

\- Un beso... dame un beso que diga mil veces si - le sonrió y con mas osadía que la primera vez le concedió la afirmación

Elisa estaba en su habitación con un vestido que eligió su madre eligió, era bonito aunque siempre se imagino el día de su boda como el más feliz de su vida, sin embargo se sentía abatida aunque no lo demostrara, su padre no le dirigía a palabra, su madre apenas la miraba y con una profunda tristeza, además la última vez que vio a su futuro esposo la miro con algo parecido al odio, se cuestionó lo que había hecho aunque no se arrepentía, estaba convencida de que Darren algún día la querría. Candice entro envuelta en un vestido rosa y le sonrió

\- Estas tan hermosa Eli - se acerco mirándola por completo, lucia su cabello rojizo en risos sueltos bajo un fino velo blanco, la hacía parecer una diosa

\- ¿Darren esta aquí? - observo como su sonrisa desapareció

\- Yo aun no lo he visto, pero todo está listo abajo ya han llegado unos cuantos invitados

\- ¿Crees que no venga?

\- Tomo su mano con cariño - Espero que después de lo que paso entre ustedes tenga la hombría suficiente como para responder por sus actos

Pero esas palabras no la consolaban solo ellos dos sabían que nada había sucedido más que un beso apasionado y una discusión que llego hasta el extremo, o mejor dicho, ella había planeado atraparlo bajo su propio juego, seria la venganza perfecta humillarla dejándola plantada el día de su boda y con la reputación por el suelo ante su familia, se sentó en el taburete frente a su peinadora y le murmuro a Candice que no se movería de allí hasta que él estuviese cuando menos en la casa grande

Se habían retrasado más de veinte minutos, había bastante gente en el jardín con sus abrigos frente a un arco de flores en donde esperaba el cura, Albert estaba con Rose y George distrayendo a los invitados mientras Candice esperaba dentro a que Elisa decidiera bajar y que apareciera el novio, hasta que de pronto escucho una voz detrás

\- Hubiese dado lo que fuera porque hoy fueras tú la que se convirtiera en mi esposa, pero jamás pretendí lastimarte

\- Al girar lo observó con un elegante traje oscuro su cabello engominado, sin esa sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba aunque aun sin ella estaba realmente guapo, levantó la barbilla con el ceño fruncido - te estabamos esperando

\- Todavía tengo mi honor intacto Candice aunque lo dudes

\- ¡Sabes! realmente me agradabas, pensé que eras otro tipo de hombre, pero lo que hiciste a Elisa... ¿planeabas tomarme?

\- Las cosas nunca son como parecen yo realmente te quiero pero ya tu habías elegido

\- Hubiera correspondido a tus atenciones Darren, si no lo amara tanto tal vez no hubiésemos llegado ninguno hasta aquí

\- Resopló - Ya el daño está hecho, ve y dile que estoy listo para un horrible matrimonio... ah Candice, Minette no es alguien que se deje vencer tan fácil y tiene un poder increíble para convencer, sino mírame, y míralo a él nos uso como marionetas, conmigo no cumplió su misión pero por Albert tiene verdaderos sentimientos mas allá del dinero, creo que será su oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te ama y si es capaz de elegirte por sobre todas las cosas

Sus palabras le dejaron un mal sabor de boca, sabía que esa mujer era mala y no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Albert si había hablado con ella, en el fondo lo que dijo Darren era totalmente cierto y no le quedaba más que esperar y confiar en lo que él decía sentir. En aquella boda los novios ni se miraban, no lo hicieron ni siquiera cuando intercambiaron anillos y los votos prefabricados, para los presentes no era la primera vez que asistían a una boda con tales características era muy común los matrimonios arreglados y por conveniencia, para la familia era motivo de tristeza, porque sabían que no era el caso sino la consecuencia de unos actos equivocados, fue una ceremonia corta con sonrisas demasiado fingidas hasta que el frio del aire y de los recién casados despidió a cada invitado presente, al entrar a la casa el silencio incomodo llenaba los espacios mientras Elisa se cambiaba en su habitación acompañada de su madre. Las miradas entre Darren y Albert vejaban con desprecio, mientras que Candice se apoyaba del hombro de su tío en una callada muestra de consuelo a quien fácilmente había comparado ese momento con uno de los peores días de su vida

En la habitación cerraba su maleta y veía fijamente a su pequeña sentada en su cama, la que ya no habitaría desde esa noche

\- Elisa, se supone que como madre debería decirte que pasara ahora, lo que experimentaras en tu noche de bodas pero tu...

\- ¿Que se supone que deba hacer ahora mamá? - le pregunto en un susurro que encogió el corazón de Rose

\- Sentándose a su lado tomo su mano y estaba fría - Debes amarlo, ámalo hasta que te ame y... - dejo escapar el aire - habrán días duros, difíciles de llevar, otros más tranquilos que te harán sonreír, pero nuestro deber como esposa siempre es apoyarlo y amarlo, que sienta la calidez de un hogar a tu lado, no le faltes a tu marido Elisa, si sientes que se equivoca encuentra el modo de la manera más sutil y cada noche hazlo sentir que lo necesitas, los hombres son un poco básicos mientras nosotras no llenamos la cabeza de preocupaciones - le sonrió obteniendo como respuesta una mueca casi parecida a una sonrisa

Él tomó la maleta subiéndola al carruaje y se despidieron sin ganas de la familia, vivirían en una bonita casa atravesando el centro, en el camino no se dirigían la palabra Elisa sentía el frio de la intemperie, pero a él evidentemente no le importaba

\- ¿Vamos a pasarnos los días sin hablar?

\- Da igual, harás lo que te venga en gana, espero que no creas que hare vida social ya he cumplido y cumpliré como se deba, no tenses la cuerda Elisa

\- ¿Puedes hacer vida social conmigo al menos? - resopló con ironía

Al llegar en efecto el lugar era bonito y pequeño no tenia comparación a la casa grande, tenia algunos muebles y no estaba ni un poco decorado, aun habían cajas que él dijo eran unos libros suyos, le mostro su habitación y sin más dio la vuelta la salida vestido con su traje de boda y el rostro desencajado

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A celebrar mi noche de bodas y de un portazo la dejo totalmente sola

Dos noche después la ausencia de Elisa tenia cabizbajos a todos, no era que jamás se imaginaran que nunca se casaría, era la forma en cómo había sucedido que los tenia pensando en ella, si estaría bien o habría comido algo, eran tonterías al final del día pero que les causaban aflicción

\- Se aclaró la garganta - Tengo que darles una noticia que espero les traiga un poco de alegría - menciono Albert al extremo de la mesa - tengo pensado casarme lo más pronto posible y ella ya ha dicho que si - tomo su mano sobre la mesa mientras compartían una sonrisa

\- George le sonrió desde el otro extremo ampliamente mientras se ponía de pie - Enhorabuena - le dio un abrazo de esos que cortaban el aire y también a ella besando su mejilla y sonriéndole con ojos húmedos, Rose permanecía sentada mirándolos atónita

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿cuándo paso esto...? ¿es una broma? - sus ojos se empañaron

\- No madrina es cierto

Albert la abrazo por la espalda mirando sonriente como su hermana se llevaba las manos a los labios ahogando la enorme sorpresa, se levanto de un brinco y los abrazo a ambos llena de dicha, luego giro a su marido reprochándole de haberle ocultado algo como aquello, no cabía de la emoción y es que había estado tan abrumada por lo de Elisa que no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía entre esos dos, siempre los imaginó juntos y ahora era cierto, sucedía

\- Candice los Fontaine deben estar preparándose para venir por ti ¿esto quiere decir que vas a quedarte con nosotros?

\- Aunque quisiera de todas formas iré a Francia

\- Pero no se irá sola Rosie - Compartieron unas miradas cómplices llenas de amor que no pasaron desapercibidas

\- No se imaginan cuanto nos hace feliz que ustedes se hayan sincerado con sus sentimientos y den este paso tan importante, no sé de qué forma lo tomaran tus abuelos Caille - mencionó George

\- ¡De la única forma que pueden tomarlo George! - interrumpió Rose - no tendrán alternativa, haremos una fiesta de compromiso para los dos como Dios manda y cuando lleguen se encontraran con su nieta ya comprometida o esperan aquí hasta que se casen y se vayan todos a Francia o esperan a ambos allá, es simple - sonrió

\- No sabía que podías hacer esos planes - Le devolvió la sonrisa su esposo

\- No saben cuánto tiempo soñé con esto - les dedico una sonrisa enternecida a los jóvenes - cuanto había anhelado que ustedes fueran esta hermosa pareja que veo ahora - sus ojos se llenaron de emoción - Me han hecho muy feliz con esta noticia - y con esto rompió en llanto abrazándolos nuevamente, George los observaba sin parar de sonreír, si bien su hija se había casado en otras condiciones muy opuestas, los que consideraba unos hijos también eran una hermosa pareja de enamorados.

* * *

**Que parejitas! aunque todo puede cambiar**


	19. Chapter 19

Las semanas transcurrieron para todos inmersos de pronto en una vida distinta a la que conocían, una que tal vez no esperaban tan de golpe, Rose estaba ojeando revistas y planeando no solo un compromiso sino una boda completa, lo que no fue para Elisa seria para ellos, llenaba a la chica de tanta información que al final del día sentía que estaba agotada, era hermoso verlos juntos, se tomaban de la mano y se sonreían inmersos en una burbuja mientras por la tarde paseaban por el jardín, él besaba con cariño su mejilla y ella lo abrazaba con ternura descansando en su pecho, cada que miraba esa escena Rose suspiraba de emoción, George por su parte estaba cada día mas convencido de que debían casarse pronto.

Un día visitaron a Elisa, ella estaba sola en casa quedaba bastante lejos, se sentaron en el recibidor que había acomodado y les sonrió apenas.

\- ¿Todo va bien hija? no has ido a la casa grande

\- Si, esta... todo como ves mamá, en orden, no he tenido mucho tiempo organizando esta casa

\- ¿Estás sola? ¿tú haces todo en aquí?

\- No, Darren contrato una señora que viene a hacer la comida y el aseo, no se queda a dormir

\- ¿Y tu marido? - la observo tensarse

\- Está trabajando, él... trabaja mucho

\- ¿Todo está bien entre ustedes? - pregunto Candice

\- Todo va bien, estamos comenzando no me acostumbro a sus horarios, turnos hasta muy tarde... - hizo un ademan restándole importancia

\- Eli... además de venir a verte quisiera.. bueno si Darren lo permite yo.. quisiera que estuvieras en mi compromiso, será en una semana

\- Su rostro se ilumino y al fin sonrió ampliamente - ¿Albert y tú?... ¿es cierto? - cuando asintió la abrazó con fuerza mientras reía de emoción - Es perfecto, ¡al fin!, por supuesto que estaremos allí

\- ¿Crees que Darren acepte?

\- Lo hará si se lo pido - una respuesta que confirmaría de una vez por todas que entre ellos estaba todo bien

Lo cierto era que apenas se hablaban, lo que no dijo era que no dormían juntos y que el pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa que en ella, que habían noches que llegaba perdido de borracho quizá con alguna mujer y que ya no sabía qué hacer. Esa noche debía llegar temprano, habia estudiado sus horarios y los días que probablemente estaría en casa a una hora decente, había acomodado un espacio con repisas en donde ordeno cada uno de sus libros, aprendió que Darren tenía muchas especialidades y encontró fotografías de cuando estuvo en el ejercito, se veía muy guapo con su uniforme de médico militar, les había comprado unos lindos marcos colocándolos en aquel espacio junto a un escritorio, puso unas plantas, algunos cuadros que compro en el mercado y adorno ese sitio como un verdadero hogar, encendió la chimenea poniendo un mantel a la mesa que combinaba con la estancia del comedor además un candelabro que iluminaba tenue, llevo la comida y la dispuso observando el reloj, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de arreglarse como siempre , dejo su cabello suelto y llevaba un sencillo vestido, él estaría por llegar, apenas lo pensó escucho las llaves en la puerta, acomodo su vestido y pasó sus manos por su cabello inútilmente tratando de peinarlo antes de que él se parara en el arco de la puerta. Observo todo, había cambiado, estaba a su manera mucho más bonito, Elisa había convertido aquello en un hogar de verdad aunque fuera solo en apariencias, ella estaba de pie frente a la hoguera con una bandeja en su mano con un vestido de un rosa que parecía casi blanco, como un ángel malvado con su cabello rojo rosando sus hombros y cayendo en ondas por su pecho, cerró los ojos y suspiro con cansancio

\- La cena esta lista y si no quieres cenar conmigo está bien

\- Se quitó el abrigo y la pesada chaqueta colgandola del perchero en la pared - ya está todo puesto podednos comer - se dejo cae en la silla restregando su rostro agotado

\- llegó hasta él dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y lo rodeo, aunque dudó finalmente puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, dio un respingo al sentirla - no te pedí que...

\- Estas cansado solo deja que lo haga

\- Aquel masaje estaba relajándolo demasiado tanto como para discutirle - huele muy bien

\- ¿Tienes hambre?... si quieres..

\- Tomo su mano sobre su hombro - no dejes de hacer esto, estoy famélico pero puedo esperar

\- Sonrió a su espalda mientras continuaba tratando de relajar sus músculos, era lo más cerca que había estado de tocarlo desde su boda - ¿que tal tu trabajo?

\- hubo un accidente en una obra, fue horrible - sus manos viajaron a los músculos de su cuello con un movimiento que lo hizo ronronear como un gato

Aquello era una intimidad que él no había dejado que alcanzaran, su corazón quería estallar dentro de su pecho, entonces la detuvo y se recompuso en la silla

\- Muero de hambre y... la señora no había cocinado todo esto antes, ¿le pediste que lo hiciera?

-Yo lo cocine, le di la tarde libre, espero que no te moleste - se sentó a su lado y comenzó a servirle en un plato mientras la veía con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Cocinas?

\- ¡Por supuesto!, Darren nos educan para ser esposas y a mí me gusta cocinar, solo que en la casa grande hay tres señoras que lo hacen, a veces me dejaban ayudarlas y me enseñaron mucho

\- ¿También arreglaste este lugar? veo que acomodaste mis libros desde que llegue no he tenido ese detalle

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras es tu casa

\- También es tuya - lo miro fijamente y su mirada era distinta, nunca antes la había mirado de ese modo, pero solo duro un instante

Comían en silencio después de dos semanas de casados era la primera noche que él permitía que comieran en la misma mesa, no sabía que decirle y estaba tan nerviosa que la comida la masticaba de a poco

\- Esta delicioso Elisa gracias

\- ¿Le hablaba a ella? fue cortés y dulce, recordó las palabras de su madre y el significado de amarlo - fue un gusto lo hice todo para complacerte

\- ¿y... tu madre no ha venido a verte?

\- Si, ayer vinieron a verme y a.. a invitarnos al compromiso de mi tío con Caille

\- ¡Finalmente!

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- No me sorprende y no voy a ir - el ambiente cálido se volvió tenso y frio en un segundo

\- Pero no puedo no asistir es mi familia

\- tu ve si quieres, ya te dije que no te prohíbo nada

\- ¿y qué van a decir cuando me vean allí sin ti que eres mi esposo?

\- No tienes que recordármelo Elisa, sé que soy tu esposo - le mostro su mano izquierda en donde brillaba el anillo - lo recuerdo cada hora del día y si es por lo que vas a decir puedes inventar una historia del por qué no estoy, eres buena para eso - tiro la servilleta en la mesa y se levantó - buenas noches

Que poco le había durado, que fácil era para él romper su corazón, se llevó las manos al rostro y como otras noches lloró en silencio, ¿pero acaso casarse con él a toda costa no era lo que quería?

La sorprendió en el salón mirando un jarrón con rosas fijamente como abstraída por algo que necesitaba descubrir, despacio se acercó abrazándola por la espalda hasta que ella giro con una sonrisa, poco a poco reconocía sus manos y aceptaba su cercanía

\- ¿Albert... te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de convertirte en mi esposo?, es que... tendrás que asistir a muchos eventos sociales y tu eres médico, Elisa nos contó que pasa mucho tiempo sola debido a los horarios de Darren y tu también trabajas mucho... no quiero que el titulo te presione a dejarlo casi por completo

\- ¿ eso no habías querido casarte nunca? - le sonrió apenas acariciando su mejilla - Si debo hacerlo por un tiempo entonces lo hare Caille, compartiremos todo y esa carga viene con ello, un médico jamás deja de serlo lo resolveremos, Elisa esta recién casada, ahora está sola pero luego tendrá hijos y se dedicara a ellos

\- Hay algo mas... - desvió la mirada - quiero enseñar, no quiero tener hijos aun.. quizá con los años.. - lo miró fijamente decidida - No quiero hijos tan pronto

\- Bueno.. hay métodos que seguramente su esposo le explicará señorita y habrán situaciones en la que tendremos que buscar un punto medio - la observo abrir y cerrar la bosa sin siquiera decir nada a lo que seguramente concluyo que tenia montones de preguntas que prefirió no hacer sonrojándose, se veía tan linda

\- Elisa vive un poco más lejos aun así están aquí y supongo que no te quedarías mucho tiempo en Francia después de tantos años fuera, volver a irte solo por mí, tal vez estar allá el tiempo necesario, pero te prometo que volveremos a casa - le dijo en tono preocupado mientras acunaba su rostro, con su boda y la firme promesa a sus abuelos lo alejaría de la vida que conocía a otra muy distinta estaba aceptándolo todo con tal de estar a su lado

\- Candice... quiero que entiendas algo y es que siempre quise volver aquí por ti, Rosie tiene a George ahora Elisa tiene a Darren y yo... te tengo a ti, donde tu estés estará mi hogar, el resto lo iremos resolviendo como venga, no me digas que te estás arrepintiendo de casarte conmigo o peor aun que crees que lo que siento no es tan fuerte

No supo cómo responder a eso, las pequeñas dudas aun seguían allí, hacia unos meses atrás él estaba con Minette y no podía quitarse de la cabeza que la amaba, las noches que sabía que pasaba con ella, la vez que los vio tan enamorados en el parque, estaba convencida de lo que sentía por él, ¿pero realmente había dejado de desear a esa mujer?

\- suspiró con tristeza - la he jodido bastante ya lo sé y también sé que no solo puedo llegar y decirte que te amo aunque fueran mil veces, pero te juro que te lo demostraré cada día hasta que te convenzas - se acercó lentamente besando su frente, su nariz, su boca sin ninguna palabra mas, estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo

El día del compromiso estaba tan nerviosa como si se tratara de la mismísima boda, llevaba un hermoso vestido que no hacía más que resaltar su hermosa forma de mujer y Rose revoloteaba sobre ella con una sonrisa, habían casi los mismos invitados que hacía poco más de un mes en su cumpleaños aunque todos estaban dentro, el invierno había comenzado y las chimeneas permanecían encendidas dejando aquel enorme lugar a una temperatura cálida, esta vez la esperaría como un príncipe al final de las preciosas escaleras de mármol de la casa grande adornadas con lazos y flores. Ella hizo su aparición arriba como una hada vestida de verde como nunca antes la había visto, le sonrió como siempre y como si fuera un torbellino su corazón latió rápido, tan fuerte que lo sentía en la garganta dejándolo sin aliento, no le aparto la mirada ni por un segundo mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia él, ¿realmente aquella mujer hermosa seria suya?, le extendió su mano tratando de controlar el temblor que le produjo tenerla cerca; no era el único maravillado en el salón, era como ver por primera vez a la Condesa que siempre fue, se inicio un vals en donde ambos bailaban sin dejar de mirarse o sonreír, para los espectadores era más evidente que ellos se casarían enamorados, luego de la apertura Albert cual caballero la ancló de su brazo y saludaron uno por uno a los invitados, Elisa estaba allí sonriéndoles, sola, cosa que hizo que ambos perdieran la sonrisa, era inevitable la pregunta y ella ya había preparado la respuesta para repetirla 100 veces, estaba trabajando en urgencias justo esa noche, hacerlo loable no quitaba la sensación de que dejara sola a su mujer en un evento familiar importante, Albert la abrazo con fuerza al igual que Candice y sonrieron apartando el momento del que ninguno quería hablar su familia estaba reunida y feliz por ellos, la gente animada bebía y brindaba a la salud de los novios, hubo un cruce de miradas entre caballeros y fue entonces que George se disculpó con su esposa también de una pareja de invitados para desaparecer de la escena, ella lo siguíó con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, lo conocia demasiado bien, sin embargo siguió como si nada.

Se puso su abrigo, enredo su bufanda en al cuello mientras compartía algunas palabas en susurros con el mismo hombre y salió de la casa por la puerta de la cocina que en ese momento permanecía a oscuras, sus botas hacían ruido en la nieve, frente a él una capa oscura que caía hasta el suelo esperaba

\- ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Su sonrisa blanca destelló en la oscuridad del jardín, descubrió su cabeza - vine a buscar a Albert

\- Ya sabía que no los dejarías en paz Minette di ordenes que estuvieran atentos y me encuentro con la sorpresa que querías hablar conmigo, ¿en lugar de entrar y hacer un escándalo, que tramas?

\- Estoy cansada de los escándalos sobre mi George lo creas o no

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres, dinero? - buscó dentro de su gabán oscuro pero ella lo detuvo, en cuanto la miro su sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas contenidas, lo miraba con tristeza y dolor profundo que lo confundía - no quiero dinero, me las arreglare... yo vine a verlo, a hablarle y contarle que... - suspiró - ya no importa, allí adentro se está comprometiendo con la condesa francesa y yo me quedo con la parte que me ha dejado - su mano se posó sobre su vientre

\- Los ojos de George se agrandaron imaginando la magnitud de sus palabras y las consecuencias de lo posible - ¡No puede ser cierto!, hace meses que lo de ustedes terminó esta es una treta básica y absurda

\- ¿Estas seguro? - se limpio las lagrimas - de todas formas ya no siente nada por mi aunque lo quiera él está enamorado de ella

\- A mi no me engañas Minette, si fuera cierto habrías dicho algo antes, habrías hablado con él antes y no precisamente hoy, lo tuyo es hacer daño haciéndote la víctima, será mejor que te vayas con tus mentiras y los dejes en paz

\- Esta bien, me iré... y te repito que no es mi intención dañarlos o de lo contrario entraría allí por la fuerza o quizás buscaría de hacerles alguna cosa, pero no soy ese tipo de persona, solo pensé en.. si... si algún día Albert quisiera enterarse de este milagro que ha causado en mi, agradecerle este regalo, pero tienes razón no puedo hacerlos infelices y te prometo que si él llegase a enterarse no será de mi parte, ya no tengo nada que hacer si van a casarse, no estoy dispuesta a humillarme más, espero que con esto que te he confiado seas más correcto que yo y elijas objetivamente lo mejor para los que quieres como siempre

Dio media vuelta y cubriendo nuevamente su cabeza camino por la oscuridad y la fila de carruajes, suspiró con preocupación mirando a la casa iluminada y exhalando humo tibio en contraste con el calor de su cuerpo, volvió a la casa justo para el momento formal, con el fotógrafo en posición y rodeados de mucha gente Albert saco de su bolsillo un hermoso anillo de oro con una piedra que destellaba en azules y verdes por la luz de la enorme araña sobre ellos, en un pasivo silencio tomo su pequeña mano y deslizo el anillo que los comprometería en matrimonio, su sonrisa y sus ojos se decían tanto, se adoraron con una mirada, entonces acuno su rostro y beso su frente con todas las promesas que ya se habían dicho, con un futuro por delante, con una boda en primavera. Rose se limpiaba la comisura de sus ojos sonriente mientras George completamente serio y absorto los veía con la cabeza hecha un mar de pensamientos

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿no te alegras por los chicos? - la miro de pronto como saliendo de un trance

-Si, por supuesto que me alegra Rose, vamos tenemos que felicitarlos

Los abrazos se dieron en celebración había sido un tierno compromiso de principio a fin, George acompaño a su hija en el carruaje cerrando las ventanas para aguantar el frio hasta su casa, no iba a dejarla volver sola, quería ahorcar a su esposo y se debatía entre hablar con Albert o no, era todo aquello una situación agobiante que lo ponía en una encrucijada, al fin miró a su hija con el ceño fruncido

\- Sé que ya no puedo interferir en tu vida porque estas casada, ahora eres responsabilidad de tu esposo, pero no tolerare que te deje andar sola por la noche, eres mi hija, ¿te está maltratando?

\- Si su padre supiera que ni siquiera la toca, no la ve y a veces le da la sensación que hace como que no existe - ¡Claro que no! pero su trabajo es muy importante

\- ¡No mientas más! si te maltrata Eli...

\- No, no estoy mintiendo

Resoplo y al fin pararon frente a la casa, Elisa ni siquiera espero que le abrieran la puerta, las luces estaban encendidas, se despedía de su padre rápidamente, pero este se bajo del auto para ir tras ella, al subir la escalinata la puerta se abrió y Darren los miraba sin moverse, George se quedo al pie de las escalinatas

\- Darren creí que estabas trabajando, al menos eso nos dijo Elisa - miro a su hija con reproche, había mentido nuevamente

\- No lo estaba George, sin embargo por lo ocurrido en la casa grande prometí no pisarla, estaba esperando a Elisa - lo miro sorprendida y luego a su padre

\- ¡Bien! espero que como su esposo cumplas con aparecerte en la boda no será en la casa grande y no quiero habladurías en mi familia - lo observo asentir y dar la vuelta para subir al carruaje

\- Cuando las puertas se cerraron Elisa siguió a su marido mientras se quitaba el abrigo - ¿de verdad estabas esperándome? ¿iras a la boda conmigo?

\- giro de pronto con el ceño fruncido y ella casi choca contra su pecho - ¿crees que soy el tipo de hombre que deja sola a una mujer sin preocuparse?, te tardaste

\- estaba despidiendo a todos y papá quería traerme, la boda es en primavera

\- Si es que se casan

\- Fue su turno de fruncir el ceño - ¿por que dices eso? ¿acaso piensas hacer algo?, ¿has hablado con Minette?, contéstame - le gritó

Entonces se acercó hasta ella con su altura haciéndola retroceder, se sentía pequeña y le asustaba la forma en que la miraba sin parpadear ni apartar la vista lo sentía sobre su rostro respirar como un toro de la rabia, sus ojos se humedecieron entre el miedo y la idea de que como pensaba su padre fuera capaz de golpearla, sin embargo su mirada cambio, la miraba distinto, observo su rostro entero, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, su boca y allí se detuvo, entonces sin mas descargo su furia contra la pared dando un golpe que hizo estremecer el espacio y que Elisa cerrara los ojos hasta que ya no lo sintió cerca

\- No soy un idiota Elisa, esa mujer es más inteligente de lo que todos creen y jamás caeré en su juego tampoco pienso hacer nada para evitar lo que pretenda, aunque desee a Candice me casé contigo ¿o no? - su tono era suave, pero se notaba que luchaba por controlarlo - Ya estás en casa, buenas noches - fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse a su habitación

* * *

**OMG! yo si que estoy esperando que pasará, que jugada y que B... sera ciertoo simplemente alli predió la mecha?, creo que pasa mucho en cada personaje y nuestra pareja feliz de la vida en el ojo del huracan. Hasta el proximo finde! ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

Con el pasar de los días mas le preocupaba que las palabras de aquella mujer podían ser ciertas y de ser así Albert tenía el derecho de saberlo y el deber de ocuparse, había dejado en sus manos el enterarlo o no, se tocó el pecho y respiro profundamente si lograba ser cierto su embarazo le rompería el corazón a Caille, sacó del cajón la medicina bebiéndola de un golpe era amarga aunque no más que la duda, desde que había regresado de viaje no se sentía nada bien y las preocupaciones lo empeoraban, por supuesto que no diría nada a su familia, lo único que quería era verlos felices a todos y al parecer solo se veían envueltos en un enredo tras otro, suspiró y salió llenándose de energía para almorzar con ellos como si todo en su mente estuviera bien, Rose le dedico esa mirada que colocaba cuando sabia que le ocultaba algo, esa mujer lo conocía demasiado y con ella tenía que hacer el doble de esfuerzo, eran demasiados años a su lado y estaba seguro que si le contaba lo que sucedía iría por esa mujer hasta sacarle la verdad así fuera a las malas, por sus niños era capaz de convertirse en una leona y no quería mas mortificaciones.

\- tengo que darles una buena noticia - mencionó Albert con una amplia sonrisa - El hospital me enviara a una convención que de salir como esperamos podría darme una especialidad, debo viajar a Greenwich un par de semanas para tomar una prueba

\- Eso es maravilloso! es lo que habías estado esperando hace tiempo - Candice le sonrió

\- ¡Esplendido! espero que continúen las buenas noticias para esta familia - menciono Rose

\- Quizá mi futura esposa me da mucha suerte - le dedico una mirada dulce enamorada

\- ¿Cuando partirías a Greenwich? - pregunto George

\- dentro de un par de días, solo serán dos semanas

\- En un par de semanas deberían estar llegando los Fontaine, recibí una carta - dijo Candice con una mueca

\- espero que no lleguen antes que yo, acordamos recibirlos juntos

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, aun no saben del compromiso, esperaremos a que vuelvas y les diremos juntos

\- Además ya están comprometidos formalmente, ruego porque esa primavera llegue cuanto antes aunque cada día parece más helado - Menciono Rose

\- Preferiría estar aquí cuando lleguen - su tono era de preocupación

\- Esto es muy bueno para tu carrera Albert y ahora que comenzaran una vida juntos deben apoyarse a los logros en conjunto, deben compartir las alegrías - miro a su esposo con una sonrisa - y penas, para que exista confianza

\- desvió la mirada cambiando de tema - ¿Albert debes regresar en seguida al hospital? me gustaría conversar contigo algunos asuntos

\- tengo un par de horas antes de volver podemos hablarlo después del almuerzo

\- Nosotras iremos a una invitación de té que no podremos rechazar, Candice se había librado mientras estaba en el colegio ahora no hay excusas - la observo suspirar con resignación

En el despacho Albert tomaba asiento frente a George

\- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que ambos nos sentamos a hablar sinceramente, como hombres?

\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente necesitaba tu concejo - frunció el ceño - ¿tendremos una conversación de ese tipo?

\- Si, y seré franco, ¿estas seguro de querer casarte con Candice?

\- ¿Por que me preguntas algo así? George... ¿acaso dudas de mis sentimientos?

\- resoplo dejándose caer en el asiento - No, y quiero que seas honesto conmigo, aquella vez que me dijiste que dejarías a Minette ¿realmente lo hiciste o entre ustedes siguió existiendo algún tipo de relación?

\- Todo había terminado incluso antes de eso y no entiendo a que viene este tipo de preguntas, si vamos a ser honestos necesito que me lo expliques - sus ojos azules se clavaron en los marrones de su cuñado

\- Eso fue... hace poco mas de 3 meses - guardo silencio un momento - me queda claro que Darren pretendía a Candice lo que ninguno dijo y no pregunte esperando que se calmaran las aguas fue como paso todo eso y no solo estaban involucrados Darren y Elisa, ¿por que no empiezas por contarme que sucedió realmente o que debió suceder?

\- dejo escapar el aire desviando la mirada, tenía muy presente aquel embrollo que como bien decía George los involucraba a todos de forma directa o indirecta - Fue... - levanto la mirada nuevamente a sus ojos - El plan era que Darren involucrara a Caille para así casarse con ella, le envió una nota citándola a solas

\- Por eso estaban en su habitación... entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, Elisa termino asistiendo a esa cita e involucrándose en su lugar, soy consciente del capricho suyo con él, ¿Minette tuvo algo que ver?

\- Se preguntó por un momento como se había enterado de aquello - Había citado a Elisa para contarle de este plan, evidentemente no con Darren o se hubiese negado, aunque de todas forma lo hizo y es cierto a través de esa nota ella se interpuso, ignoro completamente lo que pasaba entre ellos dos George y quiero pedirte perdón por que sé que de no haberme involucrado con ella, este... plan deshonroso jamás hubiese pasado

\- Minette quería separarte de Caille y era conveniente para Darren así que seguramente lo manipuló bastante bien para que hiciera lo que ella tenía en mente con un ganar/ganar - pensó nuevamente en su encuentro la noche del compromiso, evidentemente era una treta absurda y sucia para que él hiciera que rompieran su compromiso y salirse bien librada, así lo había hecho antes - ¿no volviste a verla?

\- Fui a su casa unos días después a confrontarle, necesitaba decirle lo despreciable que era por lo que había hecho, necesitaba verla de frente tal cual era

\- ¿Paso algo mas entre ustedes?

\- ¿George a que viene esto?, en cuanto definí mis sentimientos no volví a tocar a Minette si es lo que me estas preguntando, amo a Candice aunque ella piense que no lo suficiente

\- ¿Por que pensaría eso? Albert... ¿entre ustedes existen dudas?

\- Estaba convencida de que amaba a Minette - menciono con tristeza - yo mismo le dije una vez que así era y no sé de que manera jurarle que mis sentimientos son cada día mas fuertes, que lo de Minette para mi ha quedado en el pasado y que no hay nada ni nadie que me aleje de ella, no confía en mi del todo, tengo mi cuota de culpa

\- ¿Han hablado de Minette?

\- No mucho, simplemente lo dejamos pasar

\- Quizá allí este el problema, yo mismo comencé esta conversación con muchas dudas, pero me las aclaraste del único modo en que puede ser, confrontándolas, quizá debas hablarle, contarle todo sobre ella aunque solo sientas vergüenza y que fue un error

\- ¿Por que dudabas de mi?

\- Minette no es una mujer que acepte perder y sabe muy bien como manipular, como crear dudas aunque tengas certezas, temo que quiera perjudicar su matrimonio y que sientas todavía esa debilidad por ella

\- puedes estar seguro de que no es así, cualquier intento que haga ya no es lo mismo para mi, voy a casarme George, le pedí matrimonio porque quiero una vida a su lado y no lo hubiera hecho si siguiera atado de alguna forma a Minette, además sabes que jamás haría algo para lastimarla

-Entonces gánate su confianza nuevamente antes de que por una mínima duda se quiebre por completo eso es lo mas difícil de recuperar

Después de pensarse las palabras que George le dijera se armo de valor para hablarle, no sabía cómo explicarle, para ser honesto consigo mismo había sido toda una confusión y había pasado todo tan rápido que quizá no tendría excusas, a los ojos de todos incluso de ella dejar a Minette después de querer luchar por ella contra la sociedad y su propia familia había sido una estupidez, pero nadie más que el sabia todo lo que creyó sentir por ella y todo lo que despertaba Candice con solo mirarlo.

Esa semana que desapareció para todos lo hizo para encontrar las respuestas, se obligo a un trabajo forzado para no pensar ni darle vueltas a muchos asuntos, cuando se ocultaba el sol bañado en sudor sin camisa en la soledad de un bosque en donde solo le hacia compañía una cachorra gris cerraba los ojos y pensaba en ella, en su sonrisa dulce, en sus ojos verdes brillantes y era mucho más intenso que el deseo que le evocaba Minette, entonces lo supo con certeza, el amor era otra clase de sentimiento, se sentó frente al lago con la mota brincando de un lado a otro y recordó la tarde que pasaron justo allí, lo divertido que era olvidarse de todo viviendo a su manera sin pensar en el pasado o en el futuro, con Minette siempre se sentía presionado y es que aquella mujer era demasiado hábil para enredarlo casi hasta el punto que ya no quería pensar en el futuro o el presente y perderse en el placer que le ofrecía, tal vez fue estúpido pero era lo que sentía en ese momento y se dejo llevar, si esa niña, la niña de sus ojos le daba una oportunidad haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz, sostuvo a el pequeño animalito en sus manos y sonrió recordando

* * *

Leía un libro muy entretenido mientras mordisqueaba una manzana, era verano y hacía calor así que decidí sentarme en el bonito solario que daba al patio de la casa de mi hermana, estaba demasiado ocupada corriendo detrás de la pequeña Elisa y yo podía cuidarme solo, tenía 12 años y me sentía ya mayor, entonces vi llegar un carruaje con dos caballos muy elegante, fruncí el ceño y me quede mirando quien podría visitarlos en tan semejante modelo, primero vio a un hombre alto de cabello oscuro uniformado con un traje azul y rojo de la armada francesa, lo sabía porque los había visto antes por la ciudad, al abrir la puerta descendió una hermosa mujer rubia con un vestido impresionante en tonos cremas, miró la casa y sonrió ampliamente, me erguí un poco más para ver dejando el libro a un lado, la mujer se giró y bajo del carruaje a un niño o una niña, parpadee varias veces y me levante de la silla para acercarme, vestía como un niño con botas pero tenía rizos cortos y resplandecientes con un lazo del color de su overol, la miré unos minutos hasta que George paso por mi lado rápidamente y se aventó hasta el militar Francés abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que por un instante creí que estaban peleando, decían cosas como "Hermano" "al fin estas aquí" "tardaste demasiado esta vez" estaba aprendiendo francés con mis tutores no entendía del todo, Jamás vi a George tan feliz seguro eran sus parientes todo tuvo sentido, besó delicadamente la mano de la dama con una reverencia a la que ella descarto abrazándolo con cariño y luego tomo en bazos a esa niña rara besando su mejilla "Candice" escuche su nombre, Rosie también salió a la carrera con Elisa en brazos la dejo en el suelo para abrazar a los recién llegados como si de verdad se trataran de parientes, unos que no conocía hasta entonces, las presentaciones parecían alegres, ambas parejas tenían niñas de 5 años los mismos entendí que no se veían, luego se acercaron y me miraron todos con sorpresa

\- ¿Rosie... es Albert? - la hermosa mujer se me acercó olía a flores dulces cuando acaricio mi mejilla - estas hecho un hombrecito, no me recuerdas pero te conozco desde que eras un hermoso bebé, quiero presentarte a alguien - tomo de la mano a su hija y la acercó hasta mi - es mi petite Caille

\- Caille repetí mirándola con cortesía, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojitos claros con largas pestañas, viéndola bien parecía una pequeña muñeca no una codorniz pero no comentaría al respecto

\- En realidad es la pequeña condesa Albert debes mostrarle tus modales - me sugirió Rose

\- M pare firme y le extendí la mano, pero ella solo se echo a reír mirándome como si estuviese loco, entonces metió la mano en el bolsillo de su overol y me la tendió cerrada en un puño, cuando quise tomar lo que me ofrecía abrió su manita y cayeron montones de plumas marrones, todos rieron seguramente de la cara que tenia, esa niña era muy rara

\- Tienes que disculparla Albert - su voz era como una melodía con un acento francés indiscutible - quería traer a sus codornices y como no la dejamos trajo sus plumas así que eso es como un regalo para ti, ya se irán conociendo

No quería conocer a esa niña, era de mala educación no saludar incluso si se tenían 5 años, no debía ser cierto que fuera una condesa, me limpie la mano en mi pantalón con resentimiento y una sombra se cernió sobre mí, al levantar la vista sentí miedo, el militar me miraba sin sonrisa en una pose tan recta como un rifle, contuve el aliento y me extendió la mano

\- Joven Albert Andrew, es un honor conocerlo si es la mitad de caballero que fue su padre no dudaría en que la próxima vez que este cerca de mi hija la mirara con normalidad, aunque no lo parezca Caille es una niña muy dulce

\- Si señor - conteste a duras penas

Pasarían unos días en la casa, aquellos días en que comprendí lo que se sentía que te visitaran familiares, todo era risas e historias, Elisa jugaba con la niña que solo hablaba francés y alguna que otra palabra en ingles, solo estuvieron unos días y la alegría reinaba en cada rincón, Rose me decía siempre.. "Bert cuida a las niñas mientras los adultos hablamos", me fastidiaba enormemente tener que cuidarlas, me sentaba con aburrimiento mientras ellas jugaban en el patio o la sala, ¿por que tenía que cuidarlas?, pero cada vez asumía mas esa responsabilidad, ellos estaban absortos en conversaciones y yo era el encargado de velar por que estuvieran bien, de pronto me encontré sonriendo al verlas reír a carcajadas en su mundo de juguete y sin darme cuenta me arrastraron a él, me encontraba dejando que me usaran como un muñeco, a veces como monstro y otras mas como el héroe, me necesitaban y fui feliz; Cuando llego el día de partir los abrazos eran más fraternales, Caille me tendió la mano esta vez sin plumas y yo le di un beso en la mejilla, la casa se sintió vacía y silenciosa, ellos volverían a Francia. Ocho meses más tarde Rose lloraba desconsolada en brazos de George, aquella hermosa mujer de aroma a flores dulces había fallecido, sentí mucha pena y su rostro sonriente permaneció en mi memoria. Un año y medio más tarde el carruaje elegante volvía a casa por un momento creí que los vería salir de él alegremente pero solo el que yo creía el hermano de George ataviado con un uniforme aun más elegante de rango superior que llevaba esta vez armas apostadas a los lados descendió con su hija en brazos, esa visita fue triste, Jamás había visto a George tan alterado como cuando estaba en el salón discutiendo con ese hombre que me inspiraba tanta admiración y miedo al mismo tiempo, luego se encerraron en una habitación solo los dos por un par de horas, Caille se quedo sola por un momento mientras Rose llevaba a Elisa a la habitación dormida, estaba enterrada con su vestido de algodón en el sillón mirando a el muñeco peludo gris entre sus manos, me acerque agachándome para mirarla a los ojos

\- Hola Caille, te acuerdas de mí?

\- Hola Bert - dijo sin mirarme en tono triste - mi mamá murió lo sabes?

\- Si lo supe - tome su mano pequeña entre la mías para tratar de reconfortarla - lo siento mucho, la mía también murió hace tiempo

\- Me miró con sus ojitos tristes haciendo que el corazón me diera un vuelco - mi papá quiere irse a pelear con otros hombres, mi tío se ve muy molesto y yo tengo miedo

\- No debes tener miedo, porque estas con tu familia ahora y tu papá volverá

-Tu crees? - al fin me miró con ese brillo en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa

\- Si, y yo estaré aquí para cuidarte hasta que regrese, te voy a cuidar siempre - me abrazó con tanto cariño, con una confianza ciega a mis palabras y aquella fue mi primera promesa hecha desde el fondo de mi corazón

Apenas vi a Caille, cuando salió caminando de su mano con un peluche gris abrazado

\- Se detuvo frente a mi haciendo que tragara seco - Joven Andrew, Caille me dijo que tu le prometiste cuidar de ella hasta que regrese, estoy convencido de que cumplirás tu promesa y la cuidaras, lo harás también por mi?

\- Si señor, lo hare!

Rose se la llevó al carruaje y observe como George le pedía, le suplicaba más bien que no se marchara, totalmente impávido tan alto como su hermano lo miro y dijo que era lo correcto y que esperaba que el cumpliera con sus peticiones, fue la primera de las únicas dos veces que he visto a George llorar, la segunda fue frente a su lapida.

Sergio White nunca regreso y jamás olvidare la mirada de aquella niña, le había mentido aunque con el tiempo le demostré que mi promesa seguía en pie, Caille y yo nos convertimos en inseparables hasta que tuve que dejarla

* * *

La adoraba sí, la quería desde siempre y guardó ese cariño y esa promesa cada día que estuvo lejos, al regresar y verla convertida en una mujer sus sentimientos fueron un mar de confusiones, tenía la idea de que amaba a Minette, entonces aquello que le hacía sentir Caille... tuvo que descubrirlo, abrir su corazón, entenderlo, porque era muy profundo eran muchas cosas a la vez y solo hasta ese momento supo cuán grande era, tenía que dejar de jugar a la pasión, debía enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Caminó hasta su habitación y tocó, un par de segundos después abrió la puerta con una sonrisa

\- Hola... - por alguna razón no podía devolverle el gesto - Caille podemos hablar un momento

\- Sucedió algo? perdió la sonrisa

\- No!, quiero... tengo un regalo para ti está en la biblioteca, iba a dártelo el día del compromiso pero... estábamos muy cansados y no se por que espere hasta hoy - cerró la puerta detrás y lo miro con emoción

\- Vamos?

Tomo su mano con una sonrisa y la guió hasta la biblioteca, frente a ellos había algo grande cubierto con un manto blanco

\- Estas lista? - cerro los ojos sin que se lo pidiera con la emoción de una niña, se quedo simplemente allí observándola con una sonrisa, seguía adorándola tanto o más que antes, era la niña rara de sus ojos, descubrió su regalo y al fin dijo - ya puedes mirar

Al abrirlos su sonrisa se desvaneció, miraba frente a ella el cuadro más hermoso que jamás había visto, sus ojos se empañaron era como tenerlos de regreso, se llevo las manos a los labios reprimiendo un sollozo, no podía emitir palabra alguna, se acercó lentamente y tocó despacio el lienzo, su padre estaba de pie mirándola como siempre tomando del hombro a su madre que yacía sentada en una silla sonriendo con un hermoso vestido color crema, no pudo evitar dejar correr las lagrimas. Finalmente se giro y lo abrazo fuertemente dándole las gracias

\- Mi intención no era que lloraras Petite Caille, quiero que seas feliz

\- se aparto limpiándose el rostro con una sonrisa - esto que has hecho... - miró el cuadro con asombro una vez más - es lo mas hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mi Albert y me hace inmensamente feliz

\- Acuno su rostro limpiando con sus pulgares sus mejillas - Te quiero tanto que haría lo que fuera por verte sonreír, nunca haría nada para lastimarte Candice, es por eso que... justo aquí frente a tus padres quiero que me escuches, te abriré mi corazón por completo, no me guardaré nada aun sabiendo que lo que diga me haga ver ante ti no como el héroe de los juegos, sino como un hombre con montones de defectos y debilidades - apartó una silla de la mesa enorme de la biblioteca y coloco una frente a ella dejando escapar el aire - quiero hablarte de Minette - pareció tensarse tomó sus manos y las acaricio despacio sin apartar sus ojos - te conté que desde joven me atraía, pero era toda una mujer y pasa que cuando no puedes tener algo que realmente deseas, te encaprichas y el capricho se puede confundir con otros sentimientos

\- Me dijiste que la amabas

\- Sé lo que dije... y fue... tenía otro tipo de sentimiento por ella - en sus ojos podía ver claramente las preguntas - yo la deseaba mucho... - suspiró

\- Si es tan difícil para ti hablarme de ella ...

\- Es que siento que tengo que hacerlo, no es difícil hablar de ella sino de mi, de lo que sentía con ella, es una mujer atractiva y los hombres solemos ser idiotas ente eso, yo fui un idiota, se que se debe estar casado para llegar a ese tipo de intimidad y creí que realmente quería casarme con ella, lo prohibido se hace más deseable en cierto punto, tal vez aquellas cartas correspondidas y la atracción que sentía podía llegar a ser amor o eso creía y cuando tú me lo preguntaste estaba muy confundido porque... estaba sintiendo cosas por ti que también confundía con un simple cariño, estaba hecho un lio y yo no sabía que entre tú y yo podía existir esto, atesoraba el recuerdo de cuando éramos niños - resopló

\- Cabeza dura, eso eres - le sonrió de medio lado - te gustaba estar con ella?

\- Era algo diferente, ella sabe bien como...

\- Albert si vas a hablarme de esto no lo hagas como si fuera una niña, se lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer - desvió la mirada - bueno no todo, pero mi madrina nos dio una clase especifica y sé lo que hacías con ella - lo miró fijamente - aun la deseas?

\- No... y cuando la confronté trato de seducirme, pero te juro que no paso nada, lo deje todo con ella hace meses Caille

\- ¿Cuando?

\- no lo se... 4 o 5, no podía seguir, me exigía que nos casáramos y yo le pedí que esperáramos a que Elisa lo hiciera, luego tuviste el accidente, la cite en el parque y le dije que te amaba, que lo nuestro no podía ser, discutimos y ella planeo todo ese desastre que convierto a Elisa en la esposa de Darren, después Rose me contó que había planeado enredarme por mi dinero, fue una decepción pensé que dolería pero me abrió los ojos todo encajaba perfectamente y fui un idiota, no supe cómo llevar esa situación más que irme a ciegas por la pasión, mi misión era protegerlas sin embargo me enrede con una mujer que termino planeando dañarlas, respondió mis cartas porque sabía que tenía dinero, me atrapó tan fácil... - cerro los ojos en medio de un suspiro - jamás volverá a hacerlo, no quiero que ella este como una sombra entre los dos, por ella hoy solo siento lastima Caille, porque pudo haber transformado todo, porque se valió de acciones tan bajas. Nunca nos amamos de verdad.

\- Acaricio su mejilla haciendo que la mirara - Gracias - se levantó dando un paso hacia el que la miraba desde su silla y beso su frente

\- La abrazó por la cintura mientras ella lo rodeaba apoyada en su cabeza - Sabes... George me pidió que me imaginara con quien quería formar un hogar, y en mi mente solo estabas tu

* * *

**Cherrieeeees! ta tan! recien salido del hormo porque me leí cada uno de sus mensajes (creanme los leo todoooos) y me sorprende que cada una lo vea de una manera distinta, ademas de romperse la cabeza sacando cuentas nos dimos cuenta de que de algo apesta, no será el padre pero de Darren? OMG! me dejaron de piedra, aunque todo puede pasar, George es un hombre ya vivido no es tan facil engañarlo como a los jovenes aunque eso de seguro lo sabe la Minette algo mas hay detras de todo esto. Nos Adelantamos a media semana por petición unanime! (me incluyo) en este capitulo hay mucho mas tela para cortar, muchisimas gracias por sus mensajes de infarto son parte de la historia  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Elisa se paseaba por el pequeño salón de su casa mientras avivaba el fuego, afuera hacia una ventisca espantosa y estaba preocupada por él, se abrazó al chal de lana y restregó sus manos para espantar el frío, esperó por un buen rato en el diván de terciopelo marrón mirando el crepitar del fuego y luego cuando se hizo más tarde sin que diera señales se fue directo a su cama, dejó la puerta abierta con la esperanza de escucharlo pasar por el pasillo así sabría que estaba bien, encendió una vela en su cómoda mesa de noche y se metió bajo una colcha fría, no estaba acostada del todo y miraba hacia la puerta pidiendo en un ruego mental que él llegara, era cierto que había llegado muchas noches tarde, pero siempre llegaba incluso a esas alturas conocía su horario, para distraerse abrió un libro y se obligo a leer mientras pasaban los minutos, en algún punto miró su pequeño reloj de bolsillo junto a la vela percatándose que ya había pasado a ser de madrugada, dio un largo suspiro leyendo su libro hasta que sus ojos muy a pesar de sus ganas de seguir esperando la vencieron.

Llegó tras una brisa helada envuelta en nieve, se sacudió en el portal tratando de no hacer ruido la chimenea aun destilaba humo y calor, adentrándose mientras se deshacía de su abrigo, el sombrero y la bufanda colgándolos al girar una luz danzaba desde el pasillo, caminó despacio percatándose de que la puerta del cuarto de Elisa estaba abierta, la luz provenía de una vela encendida, frunció el ceño y sin hacer el mínimo ruido avanzó hasta la habitación, la vela estaba muy consumida aunque no por completo prueba de que tenia rato ardiendo y ella estaba dormida, el libro todavía estaba en su mano y la colcha no llegaba a cubrirla por completo, rodeo la cama y se quedo inmóvil observándola, era una mujer hermosa, sus cabellos esparcidos por la almohada evocaban el fuego y su piel parecía tan suave como la seda, así totalmente dormida con la respiración lenta y acompasada se veía llena de paz, su mirada viajo por su rostro hasta su boca y allí se detuvo, esa boca que le trajo de pronto el sabor de unos besos en la oscuridad, cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar el deseo que pudiera producirle porque detestaba a esa chiquilla malcriada. Con cuidado tomó el libro apartándolo y la cubrió poco a poco con la colcha, la miró nuevamente por unos segundos y con los dedos apago la vela.

Su habitación estaba fría y en la soledad de su cama se cuestionó por un momento el hecho de estar allí solo cuando para bien o para mal tenía una esposa, se restregó el rostro pensando en las palabras de esa mujer, se la había encontrado hacia unos días en el hospital y le pareció bastante raro que estuviese allí Albert se había ido temprano y era casi de noche

\- Se dirigió como si nada hacia él sonriéndole - Darren que gusto verte, déjame felicitarte por tu reciente matrimonio, no voy a negar que me resulto toda una sorpresa

\- La ironía estaba demás esa mujer tenía agallas - si querías felicitarme no tenias porque tomarte la molestia de venir Minette, con una tarjeta hubiese bastado - le devolvió secamente la puya

\- Rió - ¡Vaya! tu esposa debe adorar tenerte con ese humor, aunque... Un recién casado como tu debería estar en casa en este momento disfrutando de los beneficios de una joven mujer en su cama, sin embargo estas dando vueltas por este enorme y desolado hospital - le sonrió levantando una ceja sugerente

\- Aquello había sido totalmente directo pues sabía perfectamente que él no deseaba precisamente ese matrimonio, frunció el ceño mirándola con rabia - ¿que haces aquí? ¿viniste a echarme en cara lo fabuloso que resulto tu plan?

\- "Mi plan" salió excelente Darren estas casado, no vine a verte a ti sino al Dr. Paterson - dio la vuelta de aquella forma coqueta y elegante, pero justamente antes de alejarse se giro para mirarlo sin sonrisa - No creas que me he olvidado de que por tu mujercita estamos los dos hoy aquí

\- A Elisa déjala en paz

\- Ah - arqueo las cejas - ¡veo de que lado estas!

\- De tu lado jamás Minette no voy a permitir que causes mas daño

\- El daño ya está hecho - dijo finalmente para irse junto a su inseparable muchacha, esa que se mantuvo a un lado casi invisible

Después de verla irse se quedo pensando, esa mujer jamás diría nada por decirlo, caminó hasta el consultorio del Dr. Paterson y se encontró a su enfermera personal recogiendo todo, él no estaba, ella le informó muy cortésmente que había salido a una emergencia, hacia unos minutos en casa de una familia, sabía muy bien la especialidad del doctor, rebuscó en su bolsillo y le sonrió a la enfermera extendiéndole un dulce necesitaba que le diera acceso a los informes, sonrojada se negó dos veces antes de finalmente permitirle ojear uno en específico, compuso una mueca y lo dejo en su lugar, estaba al borde de la ira, ¿cómo era posible que Albert podía hacerle eso a Candice?

Su mente volvió a aquella fría habitación, esa mujer algo grande estaba tramando y con esa arma tan poderosa quien saldría perjudicada seria Candice, para él Albert se lo tenía bien merecido y mejor para ella si se libraba de un patán como ese que mientras le hacía promesas de amor se veía con su amante, no iba a inmiscuirse la última vez que trató de hacer algo terminó casado, de lo que si no estaba dispuesto era a dejar que le hiciera algo a Elisa que habría jurado que casarse con él era un simple capricho de una niña mimada, pero ella había estado allí más de un mes entero encerrada en esa casa, teniendo detalles que rechazaba aunque si notaba, lo había estado esperando esa noche hasta que el sueño la venció, no salía a tomar el té a pesar de que era consciente que desde que se caso le habían llegado innumerables seguramente porque le harían preguntas que no sabría como responder acerca de un matrimonio totalmente vacío, no tenía ni de lejos la misma vida que llevaba en la casa grande y aun así no parecía incomodarle, aquel lugar que había acomodado con sus libros y fotografías con tanto esmero, la forma en cómo lo miraba y esperaba agradarlo con tan poco, eso no podía ser simple capricho y aunque no se lo dijera ni lo demostraba causaba siempre una pequeña huella en su corazón, nadie había hecho algo así antes por él, a veces se cuestionaba si estaba siendo demasiado duro, pero lo que hizo estuvo mal, al principio esperó que se comportara como una loca exigiéndole atención pero luego así fuera un par de horas al día o quizás mucho menos solo con ella le mostro a alguien distinta, aun dudaba que no estuviera actuando y si esa mujer era la verdadera Elisa en el fondo tampoco creía merecerla, ni nada de lo que hacía por él cuando se había comportado de manera tan baja, ¿que lo diferenciaba de ella? si prácticamente hicieron lo mismo, ¿que lo hacía distinto a Elisa? si eran tan parecidos que si se lo proponían podían hasta llegar a llevarse bien, por lo menos tolerarse; Entonces antes de cerrar los ojos su cabeza se llenó de preguntas, ¿y si lo acepta?, ¿y si se dan una oportunidad? ¿y si ella lo amara de verdad?, ¿y si simplemente se enamora de su esposa?

Al día siguiente se despertó y miro hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada, pensó que probablemente la señora lo habría hecho, no recordaba haberla cerrado ni apagar la vela que no se había consumido por completo concluyó que quizá se apago con una ráfaga de viento, se levantó de la cama y abrazándose miro por la ventana, estaba todo cubierto por una capa fría blanca, tomó el reloj fijándose que se le había hecho tarde a esa hora Darren ya se habría ido si es que acaso había llegado a dormir le incomodaban enormemente las noches que no llegaba, se imaginaba que iría a refugiarse en otros brazos para sacarse de la mente que en casa tenía a una esposa que no deseaba, suspiró profundamente. Recogió la mitad de su cabello a lo alto atándolo con un lazo blanco saliendo a desayunar, al entrar al comedor se detuvo un momento con el corazón latiendo al observar a ese hombre, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, dejaba de respirar y temblaba como una tonta, estaba tan guapo vestido con un traje marrón y tomando una taza con café mientras leía un libro, el libro que ella estaba leyendo la noche anterior

\- Levantó la vista para mirarla, no supo si avanzar o retroceder y no molestarlo, jugueteo con sus manos antes de pronunciar palabra - Buen día

\- Hola - volvió a mirar el libro - es algo interesante, pero no entiendo cómo es que logra descifrar el caso si aun no tiene pruebas

\- Mas adelante lo explica es fascinante

\- Volvo a mirarla cerrando el libro para colocarlo sobre la mesa - ¿vas a venir a desayunar o te quedaras allí parada? la señora nos traerá el desayuno en unos minutos

Nerviosa asintió y se sentó a su lado, quería decir tantas cosas pero eran tan pocas las veces que él estaba de humor que no quería arruinarlo como la ultima vez, la miraba fijamente y aquello la ponía aun más nerviosa, tanto como para ni siquiera querer mirar sus ojos

\- Siento mucho que me esperaras anoche hasta tarde, se presento algo y... la próxima vez enviaré a alguien a avisarte ¿de acuerdo? - Lo miró con sorpresa asintiendo - Elisa si no quieres salir al centro de la ciudad podrías invitar a esas mujeres aquí, te prometo que me comportaré y que estaré mas para ti, cambiaré este horario

\- Frunció el ceño - ¿por que? - pregunto mientras se colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja

\- Porque eres mi esposa

Cuando lo dijo esta vez sin un rastro de rabia su corazón dio un vuelco, quizá el aceptaría todo y al fin la miraría como siempre quiso, no diría ni exigiría nada, tampoco se haría falsas ilusiones con eso era más que suficiente para ser solo un poco feliz

Un par de dias después Minette entro a la fabrica sola en plena tarde, preguntó por la oficina de George y se adentró a pesar de las replicas de sus empleados, tocó la puerta dos veces antes de que le permitiera pasar, estaba rodeado de un montón de papeles cuando la miro con sorpresa y luego se levantó de súbito frunciendo el ceño su secretaria estaba detrás de ella con los ojos desorbitados

\- ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Necesito hablar contigo sobre...- desvió la mirada - estoy en problemas - sus ojos se empañaron y comenzó a sollozar

\- Inmediatamente agradeció a la empleada pidiéndole que le diera un poco de agua a la dama, cerró la puerta y miro a través del enorme cristal que dividía la producción con su oficina, todos miraron esa escena y lo último que quería eran habladurías en los pasillos de la fábrica, no dijo ni una palabra ni tampoco le ofreció asiento aunque de igual forma ella lo tomó, en un par de minutos el agua llegó y las miradas poco discretas empezaron a agobiarlo, para nadie era un secreto que Minette era la mejor amiga de Rose hasta que se enredo con su hermano menor, era todo un enjambre de rumores y que estuviera allí hecha un mar de lagrimas no le convenía ni le gustaba, hasta que al fin se calmo lo suficiente para emitir palabras entrecortadas

\- Van a quitarme la casa solo me quedaba esa luego de pagar todas las deudas de mi ex marido

\- Y de vivir como reina después que muriera - pensó - ¿en que puedo ser de utilidad Minette, vienes a buscar algún empleo? - lo miro con recelo

\- ¡Eso nunca!, ¿en mi condición? - volvió a insinuar ese embarazo que aquel hombre dudaba que existiera se lo podía leer en el rostro - te prometí que no le diría a Albert que...

\- Minette - la interrumpió - puedes parar tu teatro barato, hable con Albert y me juró que hace bastante de lo suyo, no pareces tener un vientre de tantos meses

\- Le contaste que yo..

\- No, solo hice las preguntas adecuadas, está comprometido y está de viaje por trabajo, de lo contrario hubiese corrido a enfrentarte, él y su hermana no son nada pacientes

\- No es teatro tengo 2 meses de embarazo y si él te dijo eso es su palabra contra la mía no tengo más que hacer, pero si necesito ayuda o el banco embargara mi casa y no tendré techo donde vivir

\- Pídeselo al padre de tu hijo

\- Lo haría pero se niega a aceptarlo porque está enamorado de otra y no quiere perderla

\- No tengo a Albert por un mentiroso, en cambio a ti...

-Se levantó ofendida - ¡Esta bien! fue una tontería venir estaba desesperada y Albert se ha ido de viaje, la última vez que hablamos discutimos y... prometió apoyarme para no quedar en la mismísima calle, lo hizo mucho tiempo hasta nuestra discusión - lo miro de reojo - Puede que no me creas pero es el único hombre con quien he estado y lo quiero

Salió limpiándose el rostro y molesta de la oficina azotando la puerta frente a sus empleados, había dejado su bufanda en la silla, chasqueo la lengua ganándole su noble corazón, no dejaría a una mujer en ese estado sola por la calle, así fuera esa mujer, hacía años que la conocía y su único reproche hacia ella era el de fraguar contra Caille algo tan aberrante, el resto no podría emitir juicio ya que tanto Albert como ella estaban bastante grandecitos como para medir las consecuencias de sus actos y jamás se metió en la amistad que tenia con Rose, la siguió a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta con su bufanda en mano alcanzándola casi en la calle

\- Minette espera, dejaste esto - se lo extendió mientras ella se giraba limpiando aún las lagrimas que empapaban su rostro, lo tomo lentamente y se lo puso como si sintiera mucho frío, de pronto se balanceó un poco, temiendo que cayera la sostuvo de los hombros

\- Aturdida se refugió en su pecho y sollozo - Lo siento mucho es que no se que hacer

\- Escucha... - levantó su rostro para que atendiera sus palabras - si algo puede ser de utilidad hablaré con el banco para que te den tiempo cuando Albert regrese hablaremos los tres y solucionaremos esto, no puede decir él una cosa y tu otra si de verdad estas en estado, lo que no quiero es que esto llegue a oídos de nadie - Asintió y lo abrazó

Un abrazo que se sintió incomodo hasta que a la carrera llego la muchacha que siempre la acompañaba y la tomó del brazo, le dio una última mirada y sosteniéndola como si se tratara de un alma desvalida caminaron en otra dirección.

A lo lejos alguien mas había observado toda esa escena mientras que en confidencia la chica le asentía en confirmación, Minette esbozaba una fría y malvada sonrisa

\- Muy bien hecho Laureen, todo se irá moviendo a mi favor ya lo verás

Para la cena solo eran ellos dos, se sentía extraño y pensó brevemente que así seria dentro de muy poco, Rose parecía particularmente callada esa noche

\- ¿Y Caille?

\- Esta cenando con la acaudalada hija de Lord Brennan - respondió revolviendo su plato sin probarlo demasiado - no pudo negarse y yo simplemente estos dias la he estado guiando es hora de que lo haga sola, tranquilo no está completamente sola una de las señoras la acompaña - suspiró - recordé mis dias como una de las damas de una condesa - sonrió evocando un recuerdo, al parecer prefería perderse en el bonito pasado - Loana era más que mi Lady era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga George, estar ahora con su hija enseñándole lo que ella le hubiese enseñado me da tanta alegría... - sus ojos se empañaron - espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, es increíble que ahora esta será su vida - finalmente lo miró sin ningún vestigio de sonrisa - ¿que tal tu día?

\- Bastante normal - respondió desviando la mirada

Frunció el ceño y decidió no preguntar mas, al parecer sin sus niños no tenían de que conversar, lo dejo estar pensativa hasta la hora de dormir cuando murmuró una pregunta que la dejo con un montón de dudas en su cabeza

\- ¿Albert le daba dinero a Minette?

\- Mirándolo fijamente como tratando de descifrarlo le respondio - me dio a entender que si, ignoro cuanto o por que motivo pero eso hacia ¿por que lo preguntas?

\- Por nada en especifico, estoy sumamente agotado - besó su mejilla - descansa Rosie

Pero lo que menos hizo fue descansar, por un rato en la oscuridad le daba vueltas a su pregunta y a su comportamiento estaba segura de que le ocultaba demasiado y en lugar de molestia le entristecía que su esposo, su amor de tantos años le escondiera cosas, se cuestiono hasta sus sentimientos porque los de ella seguían intactos y jamás le ocultaría nada, nunca lo había hecho

La encontró en su habitación preparándose para dormir tenía las manos juntas a su espalda cuando la miró dio un respingo

\- ¿Lo conseguiste? - arqueó una ceja

\- Si - contestó de inmediato, pero no se atrevió a dar un paso, impaciente se acercó y le extendió la mano

Al fin estiro la suya con el puño cerrado dejando caer un pequeño frasco - El anciano me pidió mas dinero de lo estimado

\- Hizo un ademan mirando su contenido - ya lo sabía, es un usurero y por ello te di más dinero, eso no me importa

\- Señora... - musito con la cabeza gacha - esto es peligroso no debería..

\- Tu no deberías opinar sobre este asunto

\- Levantó a vista con los ojos abiertos de par en par - antes no había querido tenerlos y si espera más tiempo...

\- Esperare lo necesario no es la primera vez y es un pequeño riesgo que debo correr, nunca he querido hijos pero este... lo necesito y lo usaré a mi conveniencia ¿o acaso quieres quedarte en la calle?

\- No, no quiero eso, pero el doctor no es tonto, se dará cuenta

\- Lo sé - sonrió

\- ¿Entonces por que lo hace? no lo entiendo

\- No tienes que entender, solo debes obedecer y hacerlo bien - sonrió con perversa diversión - como lo hiciste con Rose

* * *

**Sorry, me perdí este fin de semana pero a ultima hora les traigo esto, no se si quedamos peor, pero Minette hará lo que mejor hace... Manipular y al parecer lo hará con todos al mismo tiempo, será que ven entre lineas lo que trama?**


	22. Chapter 22

Con el pasar de los dias Candice se desenvolvía mucho mas entre las clases altas de Londres, se había corrido el rumor de la pronta visita de los Condes causando revuelo sobre ella, además como decía su madrina lo necesitaba ya que pasaría un tiempo sumergida en esa vida y a pesar de que siempre la encontró un poco monótona y aburrida se estaba divirtiendo con ello, de pronto se sintió como si siempre lo hubiese hecho, estaba tan ocupada que apenas pensaba en su boda hasta que alguien lo mencionaba como un gran evento con mucha curiosidad por saber si seria en Londres o en Francia, realmente no sabía que responder porque aquello dependía de sus abuelos a lo que siempre alegaba esquivando la situación que a ella le encantaría que fuera allí, pero aun no podía asegurarlo como tampoco la fecha. En ocasiones se sentía asfixiada con tanto protocolo sobre las situaciones que no podía elegir, a decir verdad le dio un vestigio de lo incomodo que debió resultarle a su madre y el por qué anhelo una vida más sencilla, ella sin embargo podía manejarlo mejor ya que tuvo ambas bajo la educación del colegio y la vida en la casa grande cosa que agradeció hasta entonces a la decisión de sus abuelos.

Darren no había vuelto a llegar tarde ni irse a ningún bar, llegaba a casa y se sentaba frente al fuego con Elisa quien le leía aquel libro y charlaban largo rato sobre él, esto les permitió acercarse más y conocer otra faceta nueva para ambos disfrutando ese pequeño momento, su cercanía se iba dando de a poco y eso le bastaba a Elisa para sentirse un poco más feliz, lo amaba y cada día estaba más segura de ello, a veces levantaba la vista de su lectura para mirar su rostro hasta que la descubría y volvía leer pausadamente esperando que esa hora jamás terminara. Mientras eso sucedía en la casa Grande George estaba cada día más distante o eso sentía su esposa que esperaba que le contara lo que estaba pasando por su mente, algo lo atormentaba y estaba segura que tenía que ver con esa mujer, no quería enterarlo que los había visto en la entrada de la fábrica, se negaba a creer que fuera algo mas y es que aquel día estaba haciendo su rutinaria compra con dos de las señoras por el bazar que está cerca cuando de pronto reconoció a una mujer, Lauren su inseparable sirvienta parecía desesperada en la pequeña botica pidiendo alguna receta para su señora, estaba tan alterada que alteraba al resto, se acerco tratando de ayudarla pues la conocía de hacía mucho tiempo y cuando la vio parecía aliviada, le rogó que la ayudara explicándole que su señora se encontraba mal y necesitaba algo que la ayudara por lo menos a descansar, al parecer no dormía y estaba constantemente entre los nervios y el llanto, le indicó que estaba esperándola en la fábrica lo que le pareció aun más extraño, ¿que hacia Minette en la fabrica?. La siguió hasta un lugar desde donde observaron como conversaban en la entrada muy juntos mientras ella lloraba, luego la abrazó, Rose no podía definir todos los sentimientos que pasaron por su mente y su corazón, eran tantos que se quedo allí, estática, de pie mientras la muchacha corría hasta su señora, mirar esa escena le provoco montones de preguntas que desechó porque estaba segura que él le contaría lo que había sucedido esa noche, sin embargo no sucedió lo que dio pie a unos celos que jamás pensó sentir y menos después de tanto tiempo de casados.

Una tarde el bonito carruaje en donde iba por el centro hacia la casa grande se detuvo de golpe a medio camino, había almorzado con Lady Margot que hablaba tanto que se sentía aturdida y no se dio cuenta del alboroto afuera hasta que de pronto por la ventana vio correr a una mujer ataviada con un abrigo y un chal envuelto en su cabeza y cuello, llegó hasta su ventana con evidente desesperación y con las lagrimas bañando su rostro aun así sabía perfectamente quien era

\- ¡Señorita!... ¡por favor!... - apenas podía hablar - ¿El Doctor... está con usted?

\- ¿Buscas a Albert? - La muchacha asintió - El aun no vuelve de su viaje, ¿que es lo que pasa? - comenzó a llorar mas dudando en hablarle - ¡por favor! no podre ayudarte si no me dices

\- Es mi señora, bebió algo... esta muy mal no reacciona - temblaba

Dio órdenes al chofer de ir por una ambulancia mientras bajaba del carruaje muy a pesar de que el hombre y la señora que la acompañaba le pidieron que no lo hiciera, no tenia corazón para negarle ayuda a nadie así que ordenó al cochero ir por la ambulancia lo más pronto posible mientras ella y la señora iban hasta la casa de Minette en la calle contigua

Al entrar en aquella casa junto a la muchacha la siguió por unas escaleras que daban hasta su habitación, yacía en su cama pálida casi inconsciente sin poder moverse, caminó rápidamente hasta ella mientras Lauren le explicaba nerviosa que la encontró en el suelo, la había ayudado a llegar a la cama y salió a buscar al doctor Andrew ya que era su nombre el único que repetía apenas audible. Realmente se veía mal, casi no tenia color en sus mejillas sudaba mucho, estaba hirviendo, la chica le alcanzó las sales lo que la hizo además de delirar y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro murmurando incoherencias. Cuando al fin llegaron unos hombres del hospital por ella junto con el cochero le dijo que la acompañaría y le pidió que fuera directamente a la casa grande a buscar a su madrina. La señora que la acompañaba se negó a dejarla sola, pero no podían ir mas de dos acompañantes así que le ordenó que fuera a la casa Grande con el cochero y tratara de explicarle la situación.

Trasladaron a Minette a emergencias en donde no pudo entrar, realmente estaba preocupada pues se veía bastante grave, caminó por el pasillo de espera de un lado a otro mordiéndose una uña y esperando que alguien saliera a avisarle que estaría bien, miró a Lauren quien parecía ausente moviendo sus piernas con nerviosismo, había dicho ¿tomó algo?.

Casi 45 minutos después una amable enfermera les avisó a ambas acompañantes que la paciente se encontraba delicada y su médico se encargaría de estabilizarla, aun no reaccionaba y por el momento ella y su bebe estaban en peligro, era necesario llamar a sus familiares cercanos, por lo demás solo debían esperar. Se despidió mientras Candice procesaba la información un par de minutos, luego giró a la mujer a su lado quien tenía los ojos empañados y miraba al suelo

\- ¿está embarazada? - Ni siquiera levantó la vista hacia ella solo asintió llevándose las manos al rostro y sollozando

Dejó de caminar para tomar lentamente asiento mientras pensaba sobre su situación al momento que Rose entraba por el pasillo con zancadas largas y el abrigo ondeando, detrás de ella una de las señoras que siempre la acompañaba tenía el ceño fruncido, se levantó en cuanto la vio y al acercarse la tomó de los hombros

\- ¿Que sucedió Candice? la señora no supo explicarme claramente ¿Como está ella? - miró a su lado en la silla de madera a Lauren lloriqueando y abrió los ojos temiendo lo peor

-Nos informaron que... sus médicos hacen lo posible, madrina la enfermera busca a sus familiares cercanos está embarazada

\- ¿Que estás diciendo!? ¿embarazada? - Rose palideció - No... no sé.. ella tiene dos hermanos mayores, pero están en Suecia y no se llevan nada bien, aquí no tiene a nadie - balbuceaba mientras sus pensamientos trataban de coordinar. La miró fijamente - Yo me encargo tu no deberías estar aquí y... ve a casa en cuanto llegue tu tío le cuentas

\- Madrina... yo...

\- No te preocupes esto... esto debe tener alguna explicación mas allá de la lógica - se giró a la señora - llévala a casa ahora - ordenó

No emitió ninguna réplica y avanzo hasta la salida custodiada, de pronto escuchó la voz de Darren y al girar el corría a su encuentro

\- ¿Candice que estás haciendo aquí? ¿sucedió algo? - su rostro evocaba preocupación

\- Mi madrina está con Minette... - lo miró con un gesto extraño - ella... está embarazada - al decirlo él dejo escapar el aire y tomó su hombro en consuelo, lo sabía, pero.. ¿por que?

\- Ya lo sé y siento mucho que pases por esto - la observo fruncir el ceño con incredulidad - acompañaré a Rose y haré lo que pueda para enterarme de su situación

\- Si, acompaña a mi madrina por favor ella dice que Minette no tiene a nadie más y parece ser una situación... es complicado - Pasó por su lado y siguió su camino hacia la salida.

Al llegar a la casa Grande seguía perdida en sus cavilaciones sin escuchar la voz de la señora preguntarle si quería algún té, apenas se había dejado caer en la silla del salón sin haberse quitado siquiera el abrigo ni los guantes tuvo que repetirle la pregunta, asintió mirando un punto fijo perdido, escuchó a su tío salir del despacho, la señora se detuvo en seco mirándolo con horror y luego se apresuro a seguir su camino a preparar un té

\- Caille... llego a casa y prácticamente está vacía ¿en donde habían estado?, ¿Rose no estaba contigo? pronto será la hora de la cena y... - frunció el ceño al verla levantarse sin mirarlo rebuscado palabras con sus ojos hasta que finalmente lo miro dejando salir las palabras

\- Mi madrina está con Minette en el hospital, esta algo grave... pone en riesgo también al bebé

\- Abrió los ojos reteniendo todo el aire para expulsarlo audiblemente acercándose lo suficiente, con palabras claras y pausadas la miró con cariño y le dijo - Recibí esta tarde un telegrama, quería decírselos en la caña que evidentemente no se dará. Tus abuelos llegarán mañana y se hospedaran en El palacio de Buckingham ya que se enteraron de su visita desde hace más de siete años y no pudieron negarse, esperan verte allá cuando lleguen - acunó su confundido rostro mencionando con dulzura - prepara una maleta te irás mañana temprano esto se resolverá, pero mientras ocurre tú debes cumplir con quien eres sin detenerte aunque eso implique lo que sabemos muy bien desde hace mucho, dejar todo esto atrás - la abrazó un minuto para luego besar su mejilla, dio la vuelta tomando su abrigo dedicándole una mirada que solo ellos dos pudieron descifrar

Dio un largo suspiro sin poder moverse, su rostro no reflejaba nada, su mente había quedado en blanco y cuando pudo reaccionar fue lentamente a su habitación

Permitieron que Rose entrara en la habitación, Minette aun no despertaba y se veía débil en la camilla, por unos minutos se removió y poco a poco abrió sus grandes ojos como un anochecer mencionando su nombre

\- No hables, debes estar tranquila

\- Lo siento mucho Rose, es mi culpa, estaba muy sola y ocurrió esto - sollozo sin fuerzas - no juzgues a George

La observó cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida nuevamente, ella estaba confundida sus palabras solo la habían hecho replantearse posibilidades y aquella imagen de los dos en la fabrica no se apartaba de su mente, aun estando débil en esa cama sintió ganas de despertarla a zarandeadas para que le diera una explicación, finalmente decidió salir dejándola con Lauren y sentarse lejos para evitar la ansiedad por respuestas, Darren se acercó ofreciéndole amablemente un té que personalmente había ido a buscar y se sentó a su lado

\- ¿Como está Elisa? - preguntó dando un pequeño sorbo a la tasa humeante

\- Esta muy bien, le gusta quedarse a preparar la cena, hoy llegaré un poco tarde a ella

\- Prefiero que se entere de todo esto por ti

\- Albert está en camino, sé que debe estar por llegar

\- Esto debe solucionarse por el bien de todos espero que vuelva pronto y se aclare todo esto

\- Según el informe Minette tiene un embarazo riesgoso, no solo por su edad sino también por el hecho de no haber concebido nunca, es muy frágil y propensa así que debe ser fuerte para continuar con él o puede traerle consecuencias a ambos

George apareció frente a ellos con cara de pocos amigos mirando fijamente a Darren y este decidió evitar más problemas dejándolos a solas, tomó el asiento al lado de su esposa

\- ¿Como esta ella?

\- Apenas puede hablar o moverse, la mantienen sedada esperando que su cuerpo reaccione, al parecer algo va mal con su embarazo - contestó sin mirarlo bebiendo mas de aquel té, unos segundos de silencio bastaron para mirarlo de reojo - ¿crees que sea de Albert?

\- Cuando hable con él sobre la posibilidad...

\- ¡Ya lo sabías! ¿y no me dijiste nada? - lo interrumpió reclamándole en un tono bajo

\- Rose entiende que es delicado

\- ¡Con mas razón! ¿por que lo ocultaste?

\- No lo creía necesario, antes de irse Albert me aseguro que no tenía nada que ver con esa mujer así que le creí, quizá no es de tu hermano Rose

\- ¿¡quizá!? ¿y entonces? ¿de otro hombre? - las palabras que le dijera hacia un momento atrás en la habitación revoloteaban en su mente, ¿que esperaba? ¿que le dijera que era suyo? o mejor aun que sabía que era de un fulano y no tenían nada que ver acabando con la pesadilla

\- Albert está comprometido con Caille muy formalmente y no debería estar pasando esto, Sus abuelos solicitaron que fuera a recibirlos en el palacio donde serán huéspedes y temo que una vez que salga de la casa grande con toda esta situación no regrese

\- Si los Fontaine se enteran, si es un escándalo...

\- Hablare con Minette en cuanto esté en condiciones y ruego porque Albert aparezca lo más pronto posible

\- ¿Hablaste antes con Minette acerca de alguna posible paternidad?

\- No he hablado con ella de nada - contestó secamente para evitar que hiciera mas preguntas y empeorarlo todo

Ella aseguraba que era de Albert y además no había conseguido un acuerdo con el banco debido a la cantidad de dinero adeudado, en cuestión de dias la desalojarían, entonces siendo así las circunstancias los dejarían en un callejón sin salida, por esa misma razón le pidió con todo el dolor de su corazón a Caille que estuviera lo más lejos posible

Durante la noche Minette no mejoraba, George no logró que Rose se apartara del hospital y en el fondo la entendía, si resultaba que ese hijo era de su hermano era su sangre la que corría peligro, ella había sido por mucho tiempo su mejor amiga aunque sus actos la llevaran a detestarla y siendo como era no se movería de allí hasta saber la verdad, lo que llegara primero, que abriera los ojos y se lo confesara o que su hermano apareciera, él regreso a casa abatido y se encerró en su despacho, no encontraba como desenredar ese asunto.

Darren llegó tarde a la cena disculpándose con Elisa, aun así ella le sonrió restándole importancia, lo había estado esperando así que simplemente se sentaron a comer

\- Hoy sucedió algo en el hospital y tu madre quiso que te lo contara

\- Lo miró con sorpresa - ¿le paso algo a mis padres?

\- No, es Minette... esta delicada con su embarazo en riesgo, la internaron ayer y tu madre se quedó con ella, si quieres ir mañana al hospital te llevare

\- Por un minuto confundida no entendía que tenía que ver aquella bruja y le sorprendió el hecho de que estuviese embarazada, luego ató cabos incrédula - ¿es de mi tío? ¿él lo sabe? ¿está con ellos?, ¿y Caille ya lo sabe? - dejo caer los cubiertos sobre el plato con un sonido ensordecedor - ¡Están comprometidos! ¿es verdad que está embarazada? ¿pero desde hace cuanto?

\- Elisa... ¡cálmate por favor! son demasiadas preguntas, Albert llegará mañana de viaje ignoro si lo sabía desde antes y Candice ya lo sabe, yo mismo vi su informe médico está embarazada de uno tres meses cuando mucho

\- ¿Tres? - frunció el ceño - si, mañana iré contigo al hospital, gracias

No emitió mas palabras durante la cena y su esposo tampoco ese asunto era muy delicado y Minette no era precisamente un tema del que quisieran conversar. Por la mañana Elisa llegó al hospital en donde se encontró con Rose, el abrazo parecía reconfortarla de toda una noche casi en vela, la miro completamente sonriendo, estaba hermosa y eso la hacía pensar que su matrimonio estaba bien, más al observar como Darren se despedía con un beso en su mejilla, les dijo a ambas que estaría por si se les ofrecía algo y puso rumbo a su consulta

\- Me complace saber que todo va bien entre ustedes

\- sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco - Yo lo amo mamá

\- Si lo sé y espero que él te ame también

\- Se encogió de hombros - hace un esfuerzo por nosotros y eso es bastante, perdió la sonrisa - No puedo creer que Minette este embarazada de mi tío, él adora a Caille no pudo involucrarse hace tan poco tiempo con ella ¿y Caille como está?

\- suspiró con cansancio - Se irá al palacio sus abuelos llegaran hoy

\- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? deberías ir a despedirla, a apoyarla justo ahora con todo esto, ve descansa un poco que yo estaré al pendiente

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si y... abraza a Caille por mi - le sonrió con orgullo su hija no parecía ser la misma, había cambiado para bien

Le dieron acceso a la habitacion en donde Lauren pasaba un paño de agua fresca por el rostro de una Minette bastante más pálida y ojerosa que habia mejorado un poco a pesar de las ciercunstancias, sintió pena por ella pero nada más, era una bruja, se acercó a la camilla y sus ojos cruzaron miradas

\- mi mamá fue a casa así que me he quedado en su lugar

\- Trató de levantarse sin éxito a lo que la muchacha la ayudo a levantar un poco las almohadas para que quedara un poco más cómoda, con voz enronquecida le hablo - Gracias por estar aquí Elisa, aunque no deberías

\- Es cierto, no deberíamos estar ninguno de nosotros al pendiente de ti, lo hacemos por el bebé si es que finalmente es de mi tío, ¿que conveniente no crees? siempre te has sabido librar, pero ahora lo necesitas

\- Arqueo la comisura de su boca mirándola con desprecio - No es de tu tío Elisa, aun a pesar de que estés aquí siendo tan poco amigable y te entiendo tengo que decirte la verdad

\- ¿Si no es de mi tío de que verdad hablas?

\- ¿Crees que lo que hiciste no tendría consecuencias?, tu esposo te detesta me lo ha dicho, si no hubieses interferido yo estaría con Albert y Él con Candice, pero fuiste inteligente lo admito - cerró los ojos un momento para luego dirigirlos hacia ella nuevamente - Nuestra mejor venganza está aquí y ahora, todas esas noches que no llegaba a casa o lo hacía muy tarde ¿en donde crees que estaba? los hombres necesitan una mujer no a una niña caprichosa

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - preguntó mientras su corazón se aceleraba

\- Darren solo me ayudó a crear algo que necesitaba para obligar a tu tío a quedarse conmigo, entonces Candice si no era para él no seria para ninguno, que pena contigo por devolverlo alguna noche con tragos demás, pero la pasamos muy bien

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - sus ojos se empañaron sin poderlo evitar

\- Una vez logrado esto todos al fin ganamos ¿no lo crees Elisa?, ese es el hombre que tienes en casa un ser vengativo con un lado muy oscuro, ¿tú que harás? digas lo que digas Darren va a negarlo y yo seguiré diciendo que esté bebé es de Albert, ahora ve a tu casa seguramente ambos estan jugando a la pareja feliz pero lo cierto es que él jamas va a quererte

\- Eres una... - se acercó con intenciones asesinas, pero Lauren la detuvo y aquello podía ser cierto... salió de la habitación rápidamente tratando de atar los cabos que parecían evidentes y si era verdad... se sostuvo de la pared unos segundos antes de romper en llanto era un dolor que no había conocida antes, uno incluso más fuerte, el dolor de la decepción.

* * *

**En una de las conversaciones que tuvo George con Albert le dijo que una minima duda puede quebrar por completo y Minette ha hecho esto con todos aprovechandose de la situación...**


	23. Chapter 23

Cerró su maleta de mano dando un largo suspiro, de pronto se quedó mirando del anillo que brillaba en su dedo, lo tomó entre su pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha en un impulso por sacarlo aunque finalmente terminó moviéndolo de un lado a otro, pensó en él, en sus palabras sinceras, en el amor que sentía, en ese beso que la hizo nuevamente cerrar los ojos para sentirlo. Sin más abrió sus ojos mirando el hermoso cuadro de sus padres ahora puesto en su habitación, la foto la llevaba consigo, soltó todo el aire que tenia retenido para encarar finalmente lo que tantos años había estado temiendo, el día en que por fin salía de la casa grande para hacer frente a el título que le pertenecía por herencia y para el que su madre la hubiese educado, precisamente cuando no podía sentirse más feliz con como se habia dado todo sucedía algo como aquello. Era como escuchar a le grand-père Lucio cuando los rodeaban montones de codornices en jaulas y nidos, solía a ayudarlo a recoger sus huevos para alimentar a los soldados

* * *

\- ¡Pero es Injusto! -

\- ¿que es Injusto Petite? - su voz sonaba suave mientras continuaba su tarea

\- Que se coman a sus bebes

\- El anciano dejo de recoger colocando la cesta en el suelo y con dificultad se sentó en un tronco que usaba suspirando - Acércate Petite - tomo su pequeña manito mirando sus enormes ojos verdes y la beso con dulzura - La vida es un poco injusta a veces, Las codornices pueden poner 500 huevos en dos años nacieron para ello y solo viven ese tiempo, ahora pueden ser útiles y alimentar a miles de soldados, tu madre y otras mujeres los preparan, administran y distribuyen, algunos no son alimento y se convierten en codornices fuertes capaces de producir, los soldados como tu padre luchan por todos nosotros, son útiles bien alimentados, tu y yo recogemos el alimento para ellos y cumplimos todos el trabajo que nos toca hoy, no es injusto venimos a cumplir una misión, yo estoy viejo y cansado pronto ya no podre hacer esto pero tú eres una florecita que tendrá su propia misión mas adelante

\- ¿Cual será mi misión?

\- Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, entonces no pensaras en si es injusto, sino en continuar porque muchas veces pasan cosas buenas - tomo una de sus manos colocando la palma hacia arriba - y otras cosas son malas - tomo su otra mano repitiendo el movimiento y luego las juntó como en una oración - entonces nos enfocamos en lo correcto, lo que debemos hacer, nuestra misión hoy

* * *

Sonrió recordando a aquel anciano y bajó las escaleras, allí la esperaba Rose y afuera el cochero que ya habia sacado sus maletas lo habían enviado directamente del palacio a recogerla, la abrazó como si fuera una despedida podía ver en sus ojos agolparse unas cuantas lagrimas

\- Madrina no pienses en que no volveremos a vernos

\- Pero... es que... Caille prométeme que vas a volver, que Albert y tu van a hablar... - Voy a volver - le sonrió - debo conocer a mis abuelos, saber como son y sin duda van a enterarse de mi compromiso, pero descuida seré con ese tema como me has enseñado ¡políticamente esquiva! me daré unos dias para saber a que atenerme, a mi regreso Albert y yo definiremos lo nuestro juntos, escribiré para avisarles - la observó asentir y le entrego un sobre sellado - esto es para él

\- La miró desde el arco que daba al salón y se acerco haciéndole una reverencia - Mademoiselle - se sonrojo tras un ademan y una protesta - lo mismo hacia tu madre - de pronto ella lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió un nudo en su garganta, beso su cabeza y en cuanto lo miró no dejaba de ver a esa dulce niña - nunca olvides que somos tu familia

\- Lo sé... Estoy muy nerviosa tío espero que todo salga bien y... - los miró a ambos con cariño - Gracias, gracias por darme una familia todos estos años, se que a partir de ahora voy a vivir muy diferente pero soy feliz de haber crecido con ustedes, con estos valores que me hacen ser hoy capaz de enfrentarme al mundo del que mi madre huyó, seré valiente se los prometo

Los abrazo a ambos casi sin poder respirar, Rose lloraba con la emoción en el pecho y entonces la voz del cochero los interrumpió

\- Discúlpeme mi lady es hora de irnos, debemos llegar a tiempo

Asintió y se despidió sonriéndoles a una pareja que sentía romper su corazón al dejar ir al más pequeño de sus hijos, de pronto se sintieron mínimos dentro de esa casa demasiado grande y vacía

\- ¿Su compromiso sique en pie? - pregunto George en voz baja

\- No lo sé, dejo esto para Albert - le enseño el sobre limpiándose una lagrima de su mejilla - voy.. voy a darme un baño y a descansar un poco, Elisa se quedo al pendiente de la salud de Minette

...

Caminó hacia ella en el pasillo no parecía percatarse de nada mas sentada en una de las sillas de madera mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, solo cuando se detuvo en frente alzó la vista y se levantó de súbito con una mirada que jamás le había dedicado, cuando pensaba que estaba comenzando a comprenderla Elisa siempre podría ir a mas, Darren sintió que sus ojos lo atrabesaban como una daga tan llenos de rabia como de tristeza

\- ¿Como esta Minette?

\- Si quieres saber cómo está entra - respondió secamente

\- Creí que la habías visto, hable con su medico yo no quiero ver a esa mujer me preocupa el bebé que no tiene la culpa

\- ¿Te preocupa? - sonrió irónicamente - yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí me voy a casa - pasó por su lado pero con rapidez la detuvo tomándola por su brazo

\- ¿Sola?

\- ¿Acaso te importa? - se soltó con brusquedad - puedes dejar de fingir Darren - le dio la espalda caminando hacia la salida del hospital mientras que su corazón se rompía

\- ¡Elisa... Espera! - La siguió por los pasillos hasta que se cansó y tomándola nuevamente la hizo parar acercándola para susurrarle - Tengo solo dos pacientes y podemos irnos juntos, así me explicas lo que te sucede

\- Te estoy haciendo un favor mejor déjame ir

Frunció el ceño algo había pasado y no tenía que ser un genio, quiso decirle algo mas pero en sus ojos podía ver que estaba a punto de llorar, la soltó poco a poco mientras se recomponía mirando al rededor, estaban en el hospital y no haría una escena, volvió a pedirle que lo esperara, ella se negó, entonces la acompaño a un carruaje sin ninguna palabra más hasta que finalmente como una advertencia le dijo que en un par de horas estaría en casa y hablarían. Resopló y caminó devolviendo su paso apurado hasta su habitación, en el camino una amable enfermera le avisó que su paciente ya estaba en el consultorio a lo que le pidió que se encargara unos minutos, por mas que se negara necesitaba saber lo que habia ocurrido, al entrar lo primero que vio fue a una Minette totalmente distinta acostumbrado a verla siempre elegante con su rostro maquillado y alli estaba pálida con un camisón blanco del hospital y una manta que le cubria los hombros mientras su sirvienta preparaba algo para darle de comer, lo miró con desgana mientras se acercaba

\- ¿Que le dijiste a Elisa?

\- No me digas que corrió a reclamarte - dijo mirándolo de reojo

\- ¿A reclamarme que?

\- Tu paternidad evidentemente - Lo observó fruncir el ceño y decidió no mirarlo más, cerró los ojos con cansancio recostándose de su almohada - Albert llegará pronto negando a este hijo y si su familia le cree casándose finalmente con la condesita tendré que buscarle un padre a mi hijo ¿y quien mejor que tú?, Te daré la excusa perfecta para liberarte de tus compromisos con Elisa ella te odiará, no querrá saber mas de ti y su familia tampoco, seguiras casado pero podrás irte a donde te plazca, ¡claro! una ez lejos puedes negar cualquier relacion conmigo lo que los dejara nuevamente con una posibilidad y yo habré obtenido algo a cambio - abrió lentamente los ojos para mirarlo - Sembraré la duda hasta que los rompa y mientras exista este hijo ninguno tendrá paz

\- ¡Estas totalmente loca! - se quedo pensativo unos segundos - ¿ese hijo realmente es de Albert? - miró como cerraba los ojos nuevamente y se encogía de hombros

Salió de la habitación hecho una furia y ya del otro lado de la puerta se detuvo a pensar en lo peligrosas y dañinas que podían ser sus palabras, entendía la reacción de Elisa y lo frágil que era su matrimonio, una oportunidad para escapar, fue entonces cuando comenzó a dudar

...

Albert miro su reloj de bolsillo justo antes del que el carruaje parara en la casa grande, frente a él otro carruaje aguardaba, al salir observo a Rose bajar las escalinatas a su encuentro con aquel abrazo que le dio que no se parecía a ningún otro, no era como los típicos abrazos de bienvenida este era mas a un alivio, al mirarla frunció el ceño percatándose de que algo había pasado

\- Gracias al cielo que llegaste

\- ¿A dónde vas? ¿paso algo?

\- Voy al hospital Elisa se ha quedado por mí, esta allá sola..

\- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿George está bien? ¿Candice?

\- Es Minette, algo va mal con su embarazo

\- ¿Minette?... ¿esta embarazada?

\- ¿No lo sabías? porque ella afirma que es tuyo, además tu y ella - hizo un ademan apartado la mirada

\- Que es... pero... - dejó la maleta en el suelo hecho un mar de confusiones, tomó a su hermana con cariño por los hombros haciendo que lo mirara - Entiendo que pienses que eso podría ser cierto Rosie porque tuvimos una relación que terminó hace muchos meses, a menos que me digas que está embarazada d meses y lo dudo porque la última vez que la vi estaba perfectamente

\- ¿Entonces de quién es ese hijo y por que dice que es tuyo?

\- Dejó caer los brazos cerrando los ojos para luego restregar sus manos en su rostro - ¿Caille en donde está? ¿ella cree también todo este asunto?

\- Ella... no los sé no me dijo nada, además se fue al palacio a recibir a sus abuelos - rebusco en su pequeño bolso y le extendió el sobre - te dejó esto

\- Lo tomó abriéndolo desesperadamente. Le tomó solo unos segundos para dejar escapar el aire audiblemente y un minuto mas para asimilarlo, guardó la carta en su bolsillo y mirando a su hermana determinó - Tengo que hablar con Minette, si quieres puedes venir conmigo esto es algo que tengo que resolver lo más pronto posible

Para cuando llegaron al Hospital Rose tomo asiento en la silla de madera afuera de la habitación mientras Albert entraba a ver a Minette, en cuanto lo vio le sonrió como si nada aunque él no le devolviera la sonrisa, a simple vista su instinto de médico hizo que se percatara de que no estaba nada bien, caminó sin ninguna palabra a los pies de la camilla reposaba el informe y procedimiento del tratamiento al paciente con las indicaciones de su tratante, lo leyó pausadamente mientras ella lo miraba fruncir el ceño

\- ¿Podrías explicarme cómo es que mi familia piensa que estas esperando un hijo mío?

\- Así quiero que sea

\- Levanto la vista del informe y la miró tratando de controlar la rabia, ella estaba delicada y no podía alterarla - No puedes hacer algo así cuando tu y yo sabemos que no es cierto, voy a casarme Minette esto no es un juego

\- Lo has dicho correctamente, tu y yo... solo nosotros sabemos que no es verdad, los demás creerán en tu palabra o en la mía y por nuestros antecedentes juntos creo que mi palabra tiene más peso

\- Miró a la muchacha a su lado y ésta aparto la vista - podrías dejarnos a solas por favor - ignoró su petición mirando a su señora y solo hizo caso cuando asintió - Minette ... lo que paso entre nosotros es un error que no pienso cargar toda mi vida y más ahora que quiero construir un hogar con Caille, no puedes chantajeare con algo tan irracional como un hijo que no es mío, de todas maneras digas lo que digas me casaré con ella, confía en mí y es lo único que me importa

\- ladeo la cabeza con un suspiro lleno de paz - no lo harás Albert, no has entendido - sus palabras eran suaves y lentas por el medicamento y su condición - Arruinare todo lo que quieres si no asumes esto y dejas ir a tu prometida, ya comencé y todavía no te enteras, cuando te fuiste George fue de gran apoyo, tanto que nos vimos algunas veces y tu hermana se ha dado cuenta, entre ellos hay un secreto con mi nombre solo para proteger a su familia, la duda los ha tambaleado aunque son un matrimonio fuerte y si dices que no es tu hijo tu hermana buscara un posible

\- No seas absurda, son un matrimonio fuerte y solido que se adora

\- Si, Rose perdonara sus secretos pero la confianza ya esta fracturada hasta el matrimonio mas solido tiene problemas, en cambio el de tu sobrina Elisa es todo lo contrario, Darren se casó por obligación y una unión así es infernal, por ello fui buena con ella y le confesé que Darren es el padre de este bebé - compuso una mueca llevándose las manos al vientre

\- ¿Darren es el padre de tu hijo?

\- Puede ser, depende de ti

\- Eres despreciable, no puedo creer que alguna vez sentí que podía quererte, pero no te saldrás con la tuya porque esto podemos aclararlo, somos una familia y solo tú no puedes tener la verdad, hablare con todos ellos

\- Es cierto son una familia muy unida que se quiere y se protegen los unos a los otros ya me lo han demostrado y cada uno de sus miembros tiene una debilidad clara. La condesita Candice White por la que todos meterían las manos al fuego, así que cuando hables con ellos diles que tomen en cuenta que sus abuelos escucharan mi verdad sin pensar en nadie más, nunca permitirán que su única nieta se case con un hombre que sostiene a una amante embarazada y que a sabiendas de ello su tutor y su madrina dejaron que se comprometiera por una pequeña conveniencia... ¿a un titulo quiza?, sería un escándalo que no estarían dispuestos a soportar se la llevaran a Francia haciendo que nunca ninguno de ustedes la vuelva a ver

La miró fijamente sopesando sus palabras, ella le sonrió brevemente antes de cerrar los ojos

\- Te daré tiempo para que tomes una decisión aunque sé que no tienes mucho, estoy muy cansada de todo esto Albert un día dijiste que fui un capricho para ti a complacencia, pues ahora tu eres el mío

Afuera Rose miró a Lauren y se levanto para acercarse

\- ¿Mi hija hablo con Minette?

\- Asintió sin mirarla - después se fue

\- Frunció el ceño acercándose y la tomó del brazo - Tu sabes todo acerca de esa bruja me llevaste a la entrada de la fábrica a que los viera juntos porque seguramente así lo planeó, ¿Quien es el padre de su hijo? - la sacudió con rabia - ¡contesta!

\- No lo sé yo... - volvió a sacudirla con más fuerza y la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa - es... el doctor

Albert salió de la habitación y Rose soltó a la muchacha que rápidamente se escabullo adentro cerrando la puerta

\- Vamos, tenemos que hablar

...

Cuando Darren entró a la casa dejo el abrigo y la llamó, no obtuvo respuesta por lo que se adentró hasta su habitación para descubrirla tratando de cerrar su maleta

\- ¿Que estás haciendo?

\- Me voy a casa

\- ¡Esta es tu casa! - se acerco y la aparto del equipaje interponiéndose entre ellos

\- Le pedí a el carruaje que viniera por mi Darren, ya Minette me conto su brillante plan de venganza y estoy harta, le contare a mi familia que tu eres el padre ¡y espero que se vayan lejos! - sus ojos se empañaron

\- Eso no es verdad yo no planee nada con esa mujer Elisa y tu no vas a ninguna parte - sentencio con dureza

\- ¿Porque quieres retenerme aquí? puedes librarte finalmente de mi. fui una tonta al pensar que con el tiempo me ganaría tu cariño, lo cierto es que te idealice, que no eres el hombre del que estoy estúpidamente enamorada, estuve ciega no sé quién eres, ni siquiera sé si tienes padres o de tu vida antes de llegar aquí, estar juntos es absurdo - quiso apartarlo para tomar su maleta pero él en un movimiento la tiró al suelo paralizándola por completo

\- Ahora vas a escucharme, por lo que sea eres mi esposa y si te digo que no te mueves de aquí no lo haces ¿entendido?

\- Comenzó a temblar recordando las palabras de Minette diciéndole que era un monstro y quizá tenia razón, sus lagrimas empezaron a correr - ´¿que quieres de mi? - replicó con rebeldía

\- Mis padres viven en Noruega, tengo tres hermanos mayores todos con una vida feliz casados con un montón de hijos, siempre fui la oveja negra me dedique a viajar y a.. disfrutar de la vida después de servir el ejercito, les escribí hace un mes deben estar a estas alturas felices de que este casado porque era lo que esperaban de mi así que no estoy dispuesto a fracasar ante ellos con esto

\- ¿Me usaras para mostrarme mientras tienes amantes cuando quieras? o me dirás que en dos meses que llevamos casados jamás le has faltado a nuestro matrimonio

\- Soltó el aire con frustración - He ido a algunos bares que... - dio un paso al frente y ella retrocedió, se arrepintió al instante al mirarla después de haberle dicho aquello - Nunca he tocado a Minette, la aborrezco

\- Todas esas veces que llegabas borracho... - avanzo hasta la puerta pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir - quiero irme le susurro

\- Lo nuestro no comenzó nada bien, pero te prometí que lo intentaría, asumí este matrimonio eres mi esposa

\- Tu esposa si - lo miró con desafío - ¡tu mujer no! - le soltó a la cara con rabia

Fue entonces cuando la impotencia mezclada con sentimientos que no definía se apoderaron de él y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos llamas, la tomó de la cintura y por mas que se resistía y gritaba nadie podía ayudarla ni escucharla, la tiró sobre la cama y se cernió sobre ella mientras pataleaba pidiendo que la soltara, sus manos se apoderaron de las cintas de su vestido y las soltó de un tirón, ella seguía luchado llena de miedo y rabia, lo mismo que el sentía en ese instante cuando sujeto sus muñecas hundiéndose en su cuello, levanto ambas manos sobre su cabeza con facilidad era un hombre alto y fuerte, con una mano las inmovilizo, mientras la otra se perdía en el bajo de su vestido, de pronto Elisa dejo de moverse sintió su cuerpo temblar debajo del suyo y al mirar su rostro las lagrimas caían en silencio ella tenia los ojos cerrados, la presión de su mano se suavizó hasta soltarla e inesperadamente la abrazó

\- Perdóname Elisa - susurro en su pecho - Por favor perdóname

\- Ella solo lloraba y al abrir lo ojos miró los suyos suplicantes, seguía sobre ella y tenía mucho miedo - ibas a ...

\- ¡No!, yo no lo haría... solo fue un... - acaricio su mejilla pero ella se aparto sin mirarlo - perdóname

Lo empujó con fuerza apartándolo mientras se levantaba de la cama anudando las cintas y sin más salió de la habitación, sin su maleta abandonó su casa y él seguía buscándole explicación a lo que acababa de pasar, arrepentido y con un sentimiento de dolor profundo.

* * *

**Esto tiene mucho con demasiado**


	24. Chapter 24

En el camino no decía ninguna palabra se le veía pensativo mientras el carruaje los llevaba a casa y no quiso interrumpirlo, pero su curiosidad era más grande necesitaba solo escucharlo una vez más, sabía perfectamente quien era y era incapaz de decir una mentira por muy dolorosa que fuera la verdad

\- ¿Es tu hijo?

\- La miró ordenando sus ideas y le sonrió apenas con dulzura - No Rosie, pero no importará lo que diga ante los Fontaine si ella decide mantener su versión

\- ¿Piensa contarles una historia a ellos?

\- Miro su reloj de bolsillo - George debe estar en la casa grande a estas horas realmente necesito explicarles, a ambos - dijo finalmente acariciando su mano

Aunque no la tranquilizó del todo esa respuesta aliviaba que no tuviera que ver con su estado, si el problema era ella con irse ambos a Francia quizá sería suficiente, los prefería lejos y juntos que separados por la maldad de una mujer sin escrúpulos.

...

Ataviada con un hermoso vestido celeste de flores y un exquisito peinado que sostenía un pequeño sombrero azul de seda estaba de pie en el enorme salón repleto en mármol ventanales de seda y brocados finos, según le contaron estaba recién inaugurado a la moda de Versalles siendo Francesa jamás habia ido. Desde que llegó había sido asediada, era lógico, la novedad de palacio con una historia interesante misma que cada quien contaba como mejor le parecía, ella no daba muchos detalles además de decir que se sentía muy agradecida y feliz de que sus abuelos le permitieran crecer con una familia que a pesar de no tener vínculos sanguíneos así los consideraban sus padres y era como sentirse más cerca de ellos, ademas la vida semi-interna del colegio la hacian parecer comoun polluelo salido del cazcarón. La llevaron allí cuando los condes entraron a palacio y habían pasado más de 40 minutos, tenían que saludar a mucha gente muy a pesar de que la idea de todo eso era reunirlos con su única nieta a la que no veían desde hacía más de 7 años.

Las magnificas puertas dobles entre beige y doradas se abrieron para dejar entrar a una pareja, al verlos se quedo estática los años les habían pasado muy rápido, él al que recordaba con un bastón se movía lentamente apoyando mas su peso pero tan elegante con aquel traje a medida y gabán negro sobre sus hombros, ella la miró fijamente igual que aquella vez con los ojos empañados en un rostro fino que a pesar de la edad conservaba su belleza y la boca casi en una línea, al tenerlos al fin en frente tuvo un sentimiento inexplicable, tenía necesidad de abrazarlos por el simple hecho de ser parte de lo poco que le quedaba de su madre, detrás de ellos venían otras personas para ella algunas conocidas y otras que supuso venían con ellos, recordó entre el susto y la emoción hacer una pequeña reverencia, pero después de eso ya no supo qué hacer, un silencio se instaló por un minuto en el que su abuela se acercó lentamente y la abrazó, primero con delicadeza y poco a poco con más fuerza hasta que la sintió sollozar, él tomo su barbilla mirándola detalladamente con sus ojos ambarinos y suspiró antes de abrazarla

\- Estas hecha una mujer muy hermosa Candice, ya los Johnson nos lo habían advertido eres tan bella como tu madre

De pronto desaparecieron un montón de personas quedándose un grupo de 5 a todas luces sus sirvientes y entonces las puertas dobles se cerraron por completo sumiéndolos de nuevo en un momentáneo silencio

\- Linda... tendremos algunas semanas muy movidas aquí, tienen actividades en las que no podemos dejar de participar y esta misma noche una recepción, en Francia no será tan ajetreado te lo prometo - menciono ella con cariño - ah! no estoy familiarizada con la palabra "abuela" me puedes llamar Geraldine, aunque a tu abuelo le encantara que le llames así en lugar de Jerome - parpadeo un par de veces para luego intercambiar una sonrisa delicada con él

La presento uno a uno su personal que le dedicaban una reverencia a la que no acostumbraba pero debía aceptar sin moverse y finalmente le asignó una muchacha personal, entonces llegó el momento que más le sorprendió, se retiraron dejándolos a los tres a solas, se sintió como si al fin pudieran respirar hablando en todo momento en Francés

\- Acabamos de llegar y ya tenemos agenda llena Douce, Es lo que no me gusta de Londres - protestó Jerome tomando asiento en el sofá de piel y sonriéndole a su nieta

\- Su esposa tomó asiento a su lado - siéntate cerca de nosotros que remos que nos cuentes de ti, como te has sentido tendremos pocos momentos como este y lo tenemos que aprovechar al máximo

La observó tomar asiento frente a ellos como unos desconocidos mas con cierta timidez y recelo, para ellos era distinto, tenían en casa un álbum con fotos desde que era una bebé, primero Loana les enviaba hasta tenían una pintura con su nombre rodeada de codornices, aquella estaba en su saloncito privado y la veía a menudo, luego los Johnson siempre le escribían como estaba y le enviaban fotos en el colegio con su uniforme y otras amigas, la ultima foto que tenían era de su cumpleaños 16 verla entonces era mucho más de lo que esperaban, sentían que la conocían desde bebé y se hicieron a la idea de que algún día estarían juntos, para ella era la segunda vez que los veía en su vida

\- ¿Por qué no empiezas por contarnos de la familia?, se cuanto te quieren y tú debes quererlos también - le sonrió Geraldine

Suspiró obligándose a devolverles la sonrisa, pero lo cierto era que de lo menos que quería hablar era de ese asunto.

...

Estaba finalizando la tarde cuando le pidió a una de las mujeres que les preparara un té estaban en el salón al fin reunidos, George lo miraba fijamente con atención y Rose a su lado parecía ansiosa

\- Lo primero que quiero que sepan es que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que esto no se salga de control afectándole a Candice. Minette nos ha hecho demasiado y sé que tengo mi gran cuota de responsabilidad...

La puerta principal sonó anunciando a un visitante y todos giraron para esperar que una de las señoras que atravesó la estancia abriera, no tuvieron que aguardar demasiado, Elisa entro casi a la carrera con su cabello ondulado suelto y la cara empapada en lagrimas, Rose se levantó rápidamente y la abrazo acunándola en su pecho, los hombres la siguieron y en cuanto pudo hablar no esperaba que su familia estuviera reunida

\- Siento mucho venir así - apenas musitó

\- ¿En donde está Darren? ¿Te hizo algo? - Preguntó George alterado

\- Vine sola y... por favor no me pregunten nada mas... - sollozó sin mirarlo apartándose de su madre - ¿puedo quedarme?

\- Esta es tu casa mi vida - Rose acarició su rostro - claro que puedes ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

\- ¡No! la miró alarmada con los ojos rojos e hinchados - iré sola y... ¿donde está Caille?

\- Esta en el palacio con sus abuelos - repuso en tono triste

\- Se fue... - miró directamente a su tío - ¿la dejaste ir? - Frunció el ceño - Lo que diga Minette no es cierto es una bruja mala, una arpía que destruyó nuestra familia, la odio - sus palabras parecían arrancadas de su propia alma con rabia mientras sus lagrimas volvían a marcarle las mejillas

\- Albert la abrazó fuerte con cariño - No la deje ir Elisa, cálmate un poco todo va a estar bien y tampoco es cierto lo que ella te dijo, debemos hablar

\- Alzo el rostro limpiando sus ojos - ¿como lo sabes? - se alejó respirando profundamente - iré a darme un baño, a tratar de tranquilizarme y... hablaremos - dio media vuelta sin más palabras y caminó con pesar hacia las escaleras rumbo a la que fue su habitación

George la observo impotente hasta que se perdiera de vista, detestaba ver sufrir a su hija y si Darren le había hecho algo malo juro sobre su nombre que le haría pagar, sentía su cuerpo temblar ante la rabia, Albert tocó su hombro y los condujo de nuevo al salón definitivamente Elisa tenia razón, el juego malvado de Minette los había quebrantado, pero se su cuenta corría que jamás los rompería, necesitaba tener la cabeza fría y controlar sus emociones ante todo eso, miro a su hermana bastante preocupada y a George respirar de forma poco común

\- Básicamente Minette ha estado jugando todo este tiempo a manipular nuestras mentes con nuestros sentimientos, es una maestra en ese asunto, George el hijo que ella espera no es mío y si me lo hubieses contado cuando hablamos yo le hubiese puesto un alto

\- Resopló - Lo sé pero lo creí innecesario, esa mujer estuvo aquí el día de su compromiso cuando estaban más felices y no podía permitir que empañara ese momento, confieso que dudé pero te conozco hijo y te creo

\- Se aprovechó de ello para encontrar la forma de confundir a Rosie - Observó como su hermana desviaba la mirada y George fruncía el ceño

\- Miró a su esposo con arrepentimiento en sus ojos - Al principio creí que me ocultamos cosas ¡y lo hacías!

\- Lo hice para protegerlos de esa mujer y sus marañas Rose - se defendió

\- Ya lo sé pero pareció una casualidad, hizo que los viera en la puerta de la fabrica, ella te abrazó y... pensé tonterías - él tomó su mano y quiso sonreírle pero no pudo, más bien fue una mueca de dolor - Perdóname amor - apretó su mano - confío en ti aunque nunca en ella, lo comprendí luego de días esperando que me contaras que te tenía tan preocupado

\- Perdóname tu, perdónenme ambos, se que somos una familia y debí hablarles, creí realmente que podía manejarlo - dejó escapar el aire entrecortado - no fue así

\- ¿Te sientes bien George? - preguntó Albert escaneando sus facciones

\- Si.. estoy bien... por favor continúa quiero saber que quiere esa mujer, quizá si le ofrecemos dinero... ya lo intenté y con su pose de indignada lo rechazó, su casa pasó a embargo, el Banco la tiene en subasta traté de negociar una prorroga pero se negaron

\- Apoyó ambos codos en sus rodillas y resopló - déjame eso a mí, compraré esa casa

\- ¡Pero que va a decir la gente! eso confirmaría todo lo que ella diga acerca de ustedes - Rose parecia alarmada

\- Nadie tiene por que saberlo Rose y es preventivo lo hago por una simple razón... ella dice que soy su capricho y está dispuesta a armar toda una historia que gracias a la relación que tuvimos tiene mucha base, lo que diga la gente esta demás siempre hablan, ustedes son mi familia y Caille... ella de alguna forma confía en mi

\- ¿De alguna forma?... ¿Ella no rompió su compromiso? - preguntó George

\- No - y con su respuesta hubo un silencio lleno de dudas - Cualquiera en su situación lo hubiese hecho pero... Caille y yo hemos estado respetando sin pensarlo los votos que hicimos de niños cuando jugamos a casarnos - sonrió con el recuerdo - yo respetare los míos y les juro que hare lo que sea para protegerla, no permitiré que Minette envenene su mente ni la de sus abuelos mas allá de eso ocacionar un escándalo entre los nobles de Londres y Francia haciendo que se extienda algo no que no es cierto, amenazó con convencerlos de que nuestro matrimonio es una ventaja para mi y nuestra familia solo quiere aprovecharse, sabemos que tiene ese poder por ello compraré su casa, la cuidaré hasta que pase lo que tenga que pasar y... - suspiro cerrando los ojos - dejaré que Caille se vaya a Francia sin mi

\- ¡Por que harías semejante estupidez! - refutó Rose con molestia

\- Esto también es mi culpa, me enajené con una mujer sin importarme lo que los demás pensaran con una debilidad ciega, ahora debo pagar arriesgando lo que más amo - exhaló profundamente - Minette no podrá sostener ese embarazo, no importa de quien sea ese hijo leí su informe y no hay manera de que salga del hospital con él en brazos - ambos parecían asombrados - Les explicaré... Su cuerpo no puede mantener el feto normalmente por lo que la debilita cada que crece, como médicos no podemos practicarle un aborto para salvar su vida, es ilegal, lo que están haciendo es ayudarla a mantenerlo pero en cualquier momento pueden pasar dos cosas, o ella no soporta más y lo pierde o dentro de uno meses practicaran una cirugía para salvarlo y en las condiciones que se encuentra ella sólo vivirá uno

\- ¡Dios mío! - Rose se llevo las manos al rostro horrorizada

\- La vida tiene maneras de dar lecciones y no sé si ella se embarazó con saña para dañarnos o fue un descuido de una relación que tuvo después que lo nuestro terminara, cual sea el caso no está nada bien y ella lo sabe, por eso dará todas sus fuerzas para no ser la única que sufra yo no puedo arriesgar una vida, ni la suya ni la que lleva adentro, es inconcebible, Amo a Caille pero si esto es lo que debo hacer para poder tener un futuro en paz a su lado lo haré, no sé si ella esté de acuerdo y quiera esperar a que pague por mi estupidez, si no lo hace seguiré amándola y la entendería, sin embargo cuando todo esto termine voy a luchar por ella, voy a recuperarla así me cueste años

\- Ahora que dices todo esto... no puedo dejar de sentir lástima por Minette, ella nunca quiso hijos, tenía unas hierbas y las preparaba para prevenirlos cuando estaba casada aborrecía a su marido, jamás fue feliz y... en cierta forma yo vivía restregándole mi felicidad, mi esposo al que amo, mi hermosa hija, mi ahijada condesa, mi hermano el doctor.. - se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas - es mi culpa que se haya ensañado con todos nosotros

\- Rose no puedes culparte por la maldad en su corazón - Mencionó George en voz baja

\- Tal vez debí hacer más por ella

\- Hacías mucho por ella, yo fui testigo de cuanto la querías - La miró con tristeza

\- Y después cuando enredo a Albert ¿que hice?... - cerró los ojos con pesar - un escándalo que la alejó de todos, que la termino de marcar socialmente, hablaban de ella sí pero era lógico demasiado hermosa, demasiada desdicha, pero aun así tenía una posición social y después que murió su esposo se sintió liberada... - se llevó la mano al pecho - Ahora puede morir y... está sola, es mala pero su vida no fue fácil George esta herida... seguramente piensa que a mí todo me ha salido la mar de bien en mi vida de ensueño cuando Albert termino su relación para estar con Caille - sollozó - no saben cuantas veces le dije que todo sería perfecto el día en que eso finalmente sucediera, siempre quise que ellos... - lloró con pena por Minette, la que por años fue su amiga - todo esto es por deshacer la perfecta vida en la casa grande

\- Albert le hablò con dulzura - No te culpes Rose, todos tenemos parte en cada una de las cosas que han pasado en esta casa, Elisa está así seguramente porque ha discutido con su esposo, le dijo que Darren era el padre de su hijo y sabemos bien que su relación no es nada fuerte, Minette no es un alma buena, con toda la intención de causar daño ha planeado sus acciones no le deseo mal, pero la idea no es culparnos sino resarcir todo esto

\- ¿Es posible que Darren...? - preguntó George con el ceño fruncido

\- No... No lo creo y es que... Darren siempre fue... Le gustan mucho las mujeres pero dudo que haya planificado tal cosa con Miente no es de dejar hijos por el mundo y menos con una madre como ella, realmente el Darren que conocí es muy responsable y nos lo demostró casándose con Elisa, cometió un error, pero todos lo hicimos, ahora lo importante es apoyarnos y no dejar que de ninguna manera esto alcance a Caille

De pronto George se curvó de dolor haciendo que se levantara rápidamente para asistirlo, Rose se acercó a él nerviosa y comenzó un pequeño caos, le pidió que buscara rápidamente la medicina mientras él le indicaba formas de respirar mejor colocándolo en una posición que permitiera a su cuerpo asimilar lo que estaba pasando sin colapsarlo, quito su chaqueta con rapidez aflojó su corbata y abrió su camisa al tiempo que rose llegaba con la medicina, hizo que lo bebiera mientras monitoreaba sus latidos con el reloj que llevaba siempre en el bolsillo, dos minutos después de tomar la medicina comenzó a disminuir la cantidad de latidos y Albert respiro audiblemente mirando a su hermana con ojos tranquilizadores

\- Es demasiado George necesitas descansar, ¿por que no te tomas unos días?

\- ¡Justo ahora! ¡no! - dijo en voz baja con un poco de dificultad

\- No seas terco, ya te dije que me encargaré de todo - lo miró con severidad - ¿hace cuanto que no pescas? ve a la guarida con Rosie unos días les hará bien, pasan tiempo juntos lejos de estos hijos que les han dado tantos dolores de cabeza, cuidare a Elisa y Caille no regresará hasta dentro de tres semanas

\- ¡A la guarida! esa choza que está en ruinas.. ¡Bah! - resopló dejándose caer en el respaldo con una mano en el pecho ya mas aliviado

\- Sonrió - la he recuperado con un poco de ayuda y está totalmente habitable, por fuera aun parece que va a caerse pero esta hermosa y sus paisajes son de ensueño, ¡Vamos George! ¿o no confías en mi?

\- Lo miró con tanto cariño como si fuese aun ese niño rubio y desordenado que llego a sus vidas para enseñarles a ser padres, le sonreía pero sabía bien lo que debía de estar sintiendo - le sonrió de medio lado

\- ¡Vamos! quiero conocer esa cabaña de los traviesos y si Bert dice que es decente deberíamos ir - miro a su esposo con los ojos aun llorosos - yo también lo necesito además tú eras el que me decía que los niños deben resolver solos sus problemas

\- Le sonrió limpiando su rostro lleno de lagrimas la amaba y hacia mucho que no le dedicaba algo más de tiempo, ademàs tenia razón- Iremos

\- ¡Bien!... iré a hablar con Elisa - menciono mientras tocaba con cariño el hombro de George y besaba a su hermana en la frente dejándolos en el salón

Sentía el enorme peso sobre sus hombros mientras subía las escaleras las palabras de Rose fueron tan duras y George no soportaba más presión, el debía resolverlo, debía en ese momento hacer frente y levantar a su familia, se detuvo en la puerta de Elisa con un profundo suspiro y tocó, al entrar la vió abrazada a su almohada sentada en su cama como cuando era una niña, su tristeza le dolía, la había visto llegar siendo un bebé era su sobrina y tomando su manita frágil le había prometido cuidarla como una hermanita, estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos por Darren no eran tan grandes hasta que hizo toda esa locura y termino casada con él, hubiera deseado deshacer el rostro cínico de ese canalla cuando creyó que la había forzado, la realidad de todo ese asunto era que no entendía su relación y prefirió no interferir hasta ese momento en que era necesario

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - ella asintió al tiempo que él se sentaba en la cama y tomaba su mano acariciándola- siento todo esto Elisa, no creo que huir de tu casa sea la solución

\- No sabes nada, Darren es un mentiroso

\- No voy a defenderlo después de todo, pero así no se arreglan las cosas

\- No quiero arreglar las cosas, no quiero volver a verlo - frunció el ceño - todos los hombres son iguales prefieren a otras mujeres mas fáciles

\- Quizá somos todos unos idiotas tienes razón, ¿te dijo que tuvo que ver con Minette?

\- Con ella lo negó, pero dijo que hubo otras

\- ¡Vaya! puedo asegurarte por experiencia propia que decir eso a una mujer es totalmente difícil, sobre todo por qué nos hace parecer imbéciles carnales, como animales - le sonrió con cariño - Eli.. ¿estaba antes de esto todo bien entre ustedes?

\- Dudó en contestar y su expresión se suavizó - si, nosotros estábamos comenzando a tenernos más confianza

\- ¡Ya ves! recuerda que lo suyo no ha sido nada que digamos convencional y no sé nada acerca de sus sentimientos pero si puedo contarte cosas que quizá no sepas de Darren... Nos conocimos en Suiza, trabajamos juntos un tiempo y nos hicimos amigos, salíamos cuando teníamos tiempo libre y lo admiro mucho como profesional, ¿sabias que sirvió en el ejercito como médico?

\- Vi unas fotos no habla mucho de ello

\- Hay una razón, no fue nada fácil... Para nosotros es muy difícil no poder salvar una vida, comprender que está en manos de Dios y no en las nuestras, científicamente podemos hacer todo lo que el cuerpo permita, ver morir a alguien es doloroso porque siempre pensamos que pudimos haber hecho mas, Darren vio morir a muchos amigos, una guerra desquicia a cualquiera y su trabajo era mantenerlos con vida sin embargo se encontró amputando y con cuerpos desgarrados, no fue sencillo de superar por lo que al salir con vida quiso olvidar en la bebida, si hay un defecto en él es el alcohol, ¿no te has preguntado por que siempre lleva dulces, chocolates y caramelos en su bolsillo? - lo miraba con atención esperando la respuesta - Los come para controlar la ansiedad... como terapia lo ha utilizado por años y solo los regala a sus buenos pacientes o sus amigos, también como terapia para el alma

\- Habían noches que llegaba borracho, antes... cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos.. y duerme en otra habitación - le confesó desviando la mirada

\- Es.. cuando bebe no es muy consciente de lo que hace o dice probablemente toda la presión de lo que paso entre ustedes y un matrimonio que no esperaba, pero dices que estaban bien ¿había vuelto a beber después de eso? - preguntó preocupado

\- ¡No!, hicimos un acuerdo estábamos compartiendo mas y luego Minette... - reprimió las palabras de rabia

\- Estoy convencido de que te contó toda su verdad para que le creyeras Elisa, tal vez había algo que no querías escuchar ¿pero de que otra forma podrías confiar?

\- Discutimos... prepare una maleta y no me dejo sacarla de casa así que simplemente salí de allí

\- ¿Hablarías con él ahora?

\- No lo sé... - contestó pensando en lo que no dijo, es lo que había sucedido y lo que trato de hacerle - ¡mejor no!

\- Tómate tu tiempo seguramente él también se tomará el suyo ten en cuenta que es tu esposo tiene algunos derechos y puede venir por ti

\- No lo hará, para él es mejor que lo dejara, nuestro matrimonio fue una tontería

\- Dudo mucho eso, por lo que haya sido ambos se lo buscaron y ahora deben enfrentarlo, en las buenas y en las malas pero juntos

\- Lo miró frunciendo el ceño, detallándolo se veía cansado, sus ojos siempre de un azul brillante más claros que los de su madre estaban opacos, rojos y vidriosos, parecía profundamente triste - ¿que pasara contigo y con Caille?

\- No esperaba la pregunta - No lo sé, hablare con ella y sus abuelos, supongo que debo hacer lo correcto y dejar que ella también lo haga, sabes que la amo mucho Eli... pero ahora todo es incierto, no conocemos a sus abuelos y ella tiene que cumplir con ser quien es bastante lo ha postergado, llegará el momento en que lo deje todo para seguirla y adorarla el resto de mi vida, pero por ahora no se decir cuál será el momento

\- No entendía el significado de aquellas palabras, pero haría lo mismo que él había hecho por ella - tendrás que conquistar a una Condesa Francesa ahora - le sonrió - tu ventaja es que también te ama y esta vez tendrás que esforzarte el doble - dejó a un lado la almohada y sonriéndole lo abrazó.

Finalmente caminó hasta su habitación al cerrar la puerta se apoyó de espaldas a ella sin encender la luz, cerró los ojos un momento pensando en el largo día que había resultado, el viaje ajetreado con la necesidad de llegar lo más rápido posible y luego todo eso solo para encontrarse con esa carta, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, de sentirla cerca...

"Te voy a amar el doble cabeza dura te lo prometí, mientras tu ordenas tu vida yo buscaré mi destino"

Unas simples palabras que decían mucho y tan poco pero que lo hacían adorarla, encendió la habitación mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta y aflojaba la corbata, su cuerpo estaba dolorido del cansancio y su mente dispersa, sobre el pequeño escritorio de madera de su habitación estaba un sobre sellado, lo miro dándole vueltas entes de abrirlo por fin mientras se sentaba en la silla, en tonos sepia algunas y otras en grises las fotografías hablaban por si solas, uno de los días que se sintió más feliz y pleno, su familia reunida y la mujer que amaba preciosa a su lado, sonrió pasándolas una a una hasta dar con una hermosa en donde el fotógrafo capturó justo el momento en que el besaba su frente ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y había tanto amor en una sola imagen que sintió un nudo en la garganta, acarició despacio aquella foto y dejo caer la cabeza para posarla sobre su brazo que reposaba en el escritorio sin dejar de mirarla, susurró su nombre y sintió revivir ese día, el día en que con un anillo se comprometió a darle una vida feliz, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con todo su corazón.

* * *

**A mitad de semana! me encantaron sus mensajes sobre todo se notó que sabian por donde iba todo esto. Ahora que sintirán? Creen que habria otra opción sin dañar a nadie? por mi parte tengo muchos sentimientos por todos ellos. Abrazos por montones, nos leemos!**


	25. Chapter 25

Después de una larga cena y extendida recepción al fin pudo ir a dormir, se sentía extraña con una joven todo el tiempo detrás preguntando que necesitaba y haciendo por ella cosas tan sencillas como tomar su abrigo y colocárselo; las invitaciones al té y las cenas con las grandes familias no tenían nada que ver con estar entre la nobleza, de hecho marcaban mucho la diferencia entre ser un noble y tener riquezas, un titulo los hacía sentirse más cerca de Dios y mas cuando provenía de nacimiento; cuando menos lo esperaba estaba siendo observada y era mejor que tuviese una respuesta prudente e inteligente para cualquier pregunta, aquello era más bien un trabajo, tenia tanto aun por aprender que creyó que quizá nunca debió tomárselo tan a la ligera. Se recostó en la enorme cama mirando fijamente el dosel pensando que ese solo había sido un día, un día de una vida para la que debía prepararse bastante tarde, su madre la vivió desde niña y a pesar de los años si cerraba los ojos podía recordarla, era muy dulce y siempre sonreía contándole historias fantásticas a la luz de una vela, era sencilla, pero a su vez poseía una elegancia y finura dignas de una noble, sus abuelos le permitieron saltarse esa vida en donde no podía ser menos que perfecta hasta entonces, frunció el ceño tenía que hablar con ellos su mente era un revoltijo de preguntas.

...

Los días pasaban y su señora no mejoraba dejó su cuidado un momento para ir a casa nuevamente y buscar algo más de ropa solo para encontrarse con que no podía entrar y un aviso colgado debajo de la argolla plateada de embargo la hizo abrir sus ojos con espanto, al girar en la calle empedrada las damas con sus sombrillas la miraban negando con la cabeza aquello era una vergüenza, una humillación de las más grandes y si su señora se enteraba seguramente la mataría del disgusto o simplemente lo arreglaría como siempre que se había visto envuelta en dificultades, dio media vuelta mirando al suelo y siguió hacia el hospital, ¿a donde volverían cuando ella mejorara además con un bebe?

Entro sigilosamente con preocupación y se sentó en el sofá que había usado de cama, dormía demasiado y cuando estaba despierta casi no hablaba, tenía pocas fuerzas y temía por que su salud no mejorara, apenas se movió corrió a su lado para ayudarla, se veía realmente mal, la mujer radiante siempre hermosa estaba demacrada, ojerosa y débil

-Señora ha estado demasiado tiempo así, antes jamás se había puesto de esta forma ¿y si mejor volvemos a la casa? - tanteo el terreno buscando como contarle lo sucedido - allí podre cuidarla mejor sin este triste cuarto con tantas personas entrando y saliendo

\- ¿No entiendes nada Lauren? - mencionó mientras se acomodaba lentamente en la cama - voy a morir en esta camilla y la casa a estas alturas está embargada con todo lo que hay dentro - sonrió con desgana e ironía mirando a la mujer palidecer ante su afirmación

\- ¡No diga eso!... - sus ojos se empañaron - No debió tomar de ese frasco siempre ha sido un riesgo, pero no va a morir

\- Ni siquiera lo toque - susurró

\- Abrió los ojos persignándose en el acto - ¡esto es un castigo divino entonces! todo lo que está pasando

\- Quizá esté pagando por la codicia y finalmente me quedare sin nada

\- El doctor Albert estuvo aquí mientras dormía junto con el otro, su médico, me pidieron salir mientras la revisaban así que no pude escuchar lo que hablaban

\- Necesito que seas mis ojos y oídos, no aquí, en la casa grande se que te llevas muy bien con una de las mujeres, averigua en donde está la condesita, escribí una carta... contándoles todo, me di a la tarea hace tiempo de averiguar quiénes eran y estoy segura de que esto es algo que nos beneficiará - hizo una mueca de incomodidad

\- ¿Una carta para quién? - acomodó sus almohadas un poco

\- Para los Condes, los abuelos de la señorita White

\- señora ya déjelos en paz quizá tanto le está haciendo mal a su bebé, ¿no piensa contarle al padre que existe? quizá nos ayude, la casa está embargada no pude entrar

\- La miró de pronto con rabia - ¿Para qué? no planee esto y finalmente encontró la forma de vengarse por todas las veces que lo rechacé, lo único que quiero es que ellos padezcan toda mi agonía

\- ¿Ellos?

\- Rose y Albert Andrew y se cómo, de momento - cerro los ojos aunque no dormía, sentía tanto el que ellos fueran felices y ella estuviese allí postrada, en la ruina y en la calle

...

Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, al hablar con su colega confirmó lo que ya sabía, Minette estaba sufriendo con aquel embarazo y lo único que realmente podía hacer era esperar, pero sabía que no se iba a conformar con solo palabras tenía el tiempo contado, removió los papeles que tenía enfrente pensativo hasta que finalmente decidió ir hasta su habitación, al entrar ella estaba dormida y Lauren se levanto como un resorte sin mirarlo como siempre

\- ¿Ha despertado hoy?

\- Solo un rato estaba muy mareada y volvió a dormirse hace unos minutos le diré que vino a verla

\- Los mareos son normales, ¿Lauren es tu nombre no es así? - la observó asentir - no vine a verla a ella quiero hablar contigo, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?

\- restregó su manos mirando fijamente al suelo - no es correcto

\- Minette no se moverá y serán solo unos minutos - le estaba costando convencerla, la chica no deba señales de acceder, resopló - sé que cuando salgan del hospital no tienen a dónde ir y la solución quizá este en tus manos - dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación sin que ella se inmutara

Volvió a su consultorio y frente a su escritorio restregó su rostro deseó tener paciencia porque si no lograba aquello había sido un riesgo innecesario y finalmente no tendría nada, al cabo de una hora se sorprendió mucho al verla entrar solo un par de pasos en la habitación que hacía de su consulta, se levantó acercándose y dirigiéndola a el asiento frente a él para luego cerrar la puerta despacio y sentarse mirándola fijamente, tenía que tener el suficiente tacto como para tratar a una mujer como ella, seguía sin mirarlo pero ya era suficientemente bueno que se decidiera a ir

\- Me alegra que vinieras, Lauren se que estas al tanto de que el hijo que Minette espera no es mío, hable con ella e insiste en anteponer su palabra contra la mía, estoy comprometido y no puedo permitir que esto continúe - la mujer no lo miraba ni emitía palabra alguna - soy consciente de que hicimos planes que con el tiempo cambiaron y me disculpé con ella en su momento aunque lograra que Candice rompa nuestro compromiso no me casaría con ella, ¿entiendes? - tomó los papeles y los extendió hacia ella - estos son los papeles de la casa, la compre para que tengan a donde regresar o espía mis culpas pero es una manera de ayudar - al fin abrió los ojos mirándolo con sorpresa al tiempo que fijaba la vista en los papeles como si se tratara de un tesoro, sus manos se posaron en ellos leyéndolos - Minette está muy delicada y llena de rabia es incapaz de pensar en el futuro solo quiere vernos sufrir supongo que no ha pensado siquiera en ti, en lo que sucederá contigo, pero yo sí, te daré esa casa solo tienes que firmar yo ya lo he hecho y podrás disponer de ella como mejor te parezca a cambio de algo por supuesto

\- Al fin lo miró a los ojos con intensidad mientras colocaba los papeles de vuelta en el escritorio, tenían mucho sentido sus palabras y si pusiera esa casa a su nombre podría llevarse a la señora y cuidarla hasta que se recupere o venderla e irse lejos - ¿Que quiere?

\- La verdad... quiero un nombre, el nombre del padre de ese hijo y quiero saber que planea, te aseguro que de esta conversación ella no sabrá, ni le recriminaré, sería incapaz de alterarla en su estado, esto será entre nosotros dos te doy mi palabra solo debes firmarlos

Se hizo un silencio que lo desesperaba dependía totalmente de que ella decidiera hablar, suplicó mentalmente mientras observaba como meditaba la situación que le había expuesto

\- Si decides que tu lealtad por ella es más grande que tu futuro entonces perderás esta oportunidad, no volveré a hacer este ofrecimiento

\- Es cierto usted no es el padre, no le daré un nombre porque él no quiere saber más de mi señora, volvió cuando más lo necesitaba, sin su ayuda no tenia opción, el banco no le prestaría mas dinero la deuda era tan grande que empeño estas escrituras - señalo los papeles de la casa - no teníamos ni para comer y ya había vendido hasta la última joya, él siempre estuvo enamorado así que fue fácil atraerlo, con lo que no contaba era que solo quería utilizarla como muchas veces ella hizo con él, lo dejo hace mucho cuando usted llegó a la ciudad

\- Frunció el ceño, no daría un nombre pero obtendría alguna pista con esa declaración - ¿que hay de sus planes?

\- Tiene una carta para los Condes Franceses, no sé donde esta, si ya la envió o como planea entregarla, solo me dijo eso y que contenía lo que ellos necesitaban - ahora... puedo llevarme esto - tomó los papeles, pero el impidió levantarlos asustandolá con su voz grave

\- Necesito un nombre

\- Pudo ser la señora Hamilton y evitarse todo este lío pero sus cartas fueron más convincentes doctor Andrew - dijo frunciendo el ceño y al fin dejo que se llevara los papeles sin mirar atrás

Cayó sobre la silla tratando de hilar sus palabras y recordó una conversación que tuvo con Rose, tenía un nombre únicamente debía ser más rápido.

...

Estaba solo al fin sentado en el enorme jardín con un abrigo y una bufanda, no se explicaba que hacía en ese frio pudiendo estar adentro resguardado, dio unos pasos y recordó que la seguía esa joven, le pidió que la dejara a solas con su abuelo y se acercó cerrándose instintivamente su hermoso abrigo de piel, sosteniendo su sombrero por una pequeña ventisca, apartó un poco de nieve con sus guantes sin llegar a quitarla del todo y se sentó restándole importancia, miró hacia donde el miraba una hilera de ramas sin hojas encima de una capa blanca

\- Es un bonito paisaje aunque no lo creas, Geraldine está tomando el té que rareza que no estés con ella

\- Me escapé, tuve suerte no me gusta mucho el té

\- Igual que tu madre - rió mirándola con cariño, aunque Geral jamás la dejaba escaparse eres mas hábil

\- ¿Como era ella?.. es decir.. me gustaría que me contaran sobre ella cuando tenía mi edad

\- ¿Rose nunca te conto esa historia?

\- Solo me dijo que se conocieron el colegio y que fue unos años su dama, pero no muchos detalles

-Pues... las recuerdo a ambas de jovencitas, jugué a los naipes con su padre William Andrew en muchas oportunidades, tenía como comprar un titulo y ser un Lord, pero prefirió no hacerlo siempre juzgué esa decisión lo hubiese puesto un poco más cerca de nuestro nivel, eso y haber permitido que su hija se casara con ese muchacho del puerto ¡vaya tontería! - frunció el ceño mirando nuevamente el punto entre los árboles, como si recordara - esa decisión nos afectaría sin saberlo, tu madre quería estudiar en Londres y no vimos por qué negarnos cuando quería ser maestra, ser útil según decía porque la verdad nunca lo necesitó, se rebeló ante su madre y la educación que recibía en casa fue así como la complacimos, el mejor colegio de Londres la recibió con su uniforme Británico y ella estaba emocionada, se hizo inseparable de Rose Andrew y cuando se graduaron ambas fueron a Francia, su amiga se convirtió en su dama y jamás vi a mi Loana tan feliz como en esa época. Luego no sé como Rosie conoció a ese muchacho que la enamoró. Andrew alegó que no le importaba de donde provenía mientras que amara a su hija y la cuidara formando un hermoso hogar - resopló con ironía - en su modesta boda a la cual no asistimos obviamente aunque no pudimos impedir que Loana lo hiciera conoció a ese hombre, un soldado de apellido White hermano de crianza del joven del puerto, no supimos cuando llegaban a encontrarse a escondidas y un día él se presento ante nosotros para pedir su mano - hizo una mueca de disgusto reviviendo la escena - a mi Geraldine se le subió la presión y yo me enfurecí, por supuesto que no aceptábamos aquello, era un disparate no haríamos lo que Andrew hizo con su hija, entregarla a un hombre cualquiera desestabilizó fue nuestro hogar, Loana no volvió a ser la misma así que le prohibimos volverlo a ver, existía una fila entera de nobles Duques, Archiduques, hasta el primo del que hoy es el Rey llego a interesarse en ella y no le importó, estaba ciega, ¿que vida le podría dar aquel soldado? sin familia, sin nombre, sin sangre noble... - miró a su nieta tratando de calmarse - lo siento era tu padre

\- Es.. confuso, pero es su historia y quiero escucharla, ¿por que finalmente huyó con él?, ¿como es que sucedió?

\- Nos dijo que estaba enamorada, nos amenazo alegando que si no permitíamos su matrimonio ella se iría con él, pensamos hasta encerrarla por lo dicho no podía hacernos algo así, la habíamos querido siempre era nuestra única hija y nos deshonraría fugándose con don nadie, ¿Candice sabes por que estás aquí? - ella asintió - Loana era nuestra heredera, la única que mantendría el título de Rasez, estoy convencido que la vida a la que se sometió por seguir a tu padre acabó con su salud en medio de una guerra - tomó su mano suspirando - lo realmente bueno que nos dejo todo eso fuiste tú y eres lo único que nos queda de Loana, se que todo va a estar a salvo contigo, te casaras con un hombre de nuestra clase y mantendrás el título con orgullo

No sabía que contestarle evidentemente esto era lo que querían y su compromiso justamente con Albert sabiendo el concepto que tenían era algo más que incomodo y se negarían como una vez lo hicieron con su madre, entendió de pronto porque su madrina insistió en un compromiso antes de que llegaran y el por qué quería que se casara antes, quizá ya hasta tenían pensado el hombre con quien debía casarse, finalmente no sería maestra jamás y mucho menos se casaría por amor, ¿cómo le diría que ya sostenía un compromiso antes de que se enterara por alguien más? cuando era evidente que no hacían amistades con ningún plebeyo y probablemente por ello nunca antes la visitaron en la casa grande, haber accedido a dejarla hasta su mayoría de edad les aseguraría que ella cumpliera con ser una condesa al contrario de lo que hizo su madre. Apretando ligeramente la mano de su nieta miro entre los arboles imaginando tiempos pasados cuando jugaba entre la nieve con su pequeña y hermosa hija de unos 10 años.

...

Esa noche cenó con Elisa y se sentó frente a su escritorio con un libro entre manos, como cada noche miraba la fotografía de su compromiso y sonreía, entonces escucho unos gritos dentro de la casa, al salir fueron más intensos, Elisa le gritaba a las mujeres que no abrieran la puerta mientras esta sonaba con golpeteos insistentes, bajó rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con la mirada de las cuatro mujeres desesperadas

\- ¿Que está sucediendo? - no fue necesario que le respondieran, detrás de la puerta escuchaba la voz de Darren golpearla mientras llamaba a Elisa pidiendo que saliera de esa casa, Frunció el ceño mirándola

\- No le abras tío, por favor no lo dejes entrar no quiero ir con él esta... esta fuera de control

Resopló y caminó entre ellas ignorándolas para abrir la puerta y encontrarse de frente con Darren, despeinado con la mirada perdida y sin corbata, su gabán estaba abierto y arrugado apenas podía sostenerse en pie

\- ¿Que demonios haces Darren?

\- Vine a buscar a mi esposa - exigió queriendo entrar, pero Albert le cerró el paso impidiéndoselo, sintió la rabia encender sus ojos

\- Tu esposa no quiere verte y dudo que quieres que te vea como estas - apartó su mano con molestia

\- No te metas Andrew porque esta vez no te lo permitiré... ¡Elisa ven aquí ahora mismo! - gritó a el interior de la casa

\- Arreglemos esto entonces Darren claramente estas ebrio y agresivo ni porque seas su esposo permitiré que se vaya contigo

\- ¿Crees que soy capaz de hacerle daño? ¡ella tiene que estar en casa conmigo y no aquí! es una niña malcriada yo le enseñare a respetarme - quiso entrar, pero nuevamente se lo impidió esta vez empujándolo tan fuerte que casi pierde el equilibrio

\- Entonces yo te enseñare como presentarte ante tu esposa te devolveré a golpes la cordura

\- ¡Ah sí! - se echo a reír mientras bajaba las escalinatas y gritaba con los brazos abiertos - entonces ven aquí Andrew que tenemos muchas deudas que saldar y golpearte será un verdadero placer, luego me llevare a la mujer con la que gracias a ti me casé - con sus manos golpeó su pecho dos veces - por lo menos yo demuestro mas hombría que tu aun con botella en mano, no puedes darme lecciones cuando estas hasta el cuello por tus malas decisiones, por cierto... ¿dónde está tu Candice? ¿ya está convencida que no la mereces y te dejó? pues me alegro

La rabia de ambos fue en aumento, Albert cerro de golpe la puerta y caminó hasta él quien le propinó el primer golpe a su estomago y fue así que empezó aquel espectáculo. Las mujeres veían por la ventana mientras que Elisa sentada en el sofá del salón movía un pie escuchando como alteradas veían la escena debatiendo en como separarlos, parecía que iban a matarse a través del cristal

\- ¡Ya basta! - dijo al fin levantándose hacia las mujeres - ¡déjenlos!... si quieren golpearse hasta la inconsciencia es muy su asunto - frunció el ceño

\- Pero niña... algo tenemos que hacer mire... están golpeándose muy fuerte todo terminara mal

-Pues que luego se encarguen de suturarse mutuamente, todo esto es su culpa estabamos bien cuando estaban en Suiza, ojala nunca hubiesen venido a revolvernos la vida - giró subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación mientras las mujeres rezaban por que pararan

Pero ellos estaban cegados, cayeron al suelo y rodaron entre tierra y nieve frente a la pequeña fuente sin que nadie los detuviera, sin aliento Albert lo tomo de su gabán

\- ¿En donde están tus chocolates ahora?, ¿no puedes controlarte y dejar de beber?

\- Le propinó un duro golpe a un costado que hizo que lo soltara tirándolo al suelo - ¿en donde están tus fuerzas ahora? ¿las has perdido junto a tu valor? - pateó fuerte

\- Desde el suelo tomó una de sus piernas como pudo y lo hizo caer hasta que lo alcanzo golpeando su mejilla con la fuerza que le quedaba para luego dejarse caer en la nieve cerrando los ojos adolorido - tienes razón

\- Darren a su lado soltó una carcajada tocando su mejilla hasta que se quejo del dolor - Maldita sea Andrew me rompiste la cara - dijo al ver la sangre en su mano

\- Quizá me fracturaste algo también... por mi esta deuda está saldada

Se arrastró hasta él ayudándolo a levantarse con mucha dificultad y ambos terminaron sentados en el borde de la fuerte hechos un verdadero desastre de cara a la casa grande, adoloridos, cansados, física y mentalmente al limite

\- Dime que puedes pensar con claridad Darren... y que quieres recuperar a Elisa por más que orgullo - musitó tocándose con cuidado el costado

\- Buscó en su bolsillo hasta que encontró un caramelo y se lo extendió - Pensé que era mi oportunidad para escapar, pero extraño llegar a casa y verla sonreír preparando la mesa para cenar juntos - rió hasta que algo mas dolía - que estupidez

\- Estoy en problemas... aunque por lo menos ya sé quién es el padre del hijo de Minette iré a hablar con él si puedo caminar - lo miró de reojo - y necesito hablar con ella seguramente una carta no llegaría a sus manos aunque es casi imposible que me dejen entrar a palacio, tienen toda la intención de no venir hasta aquí ni dejar que Caille vuelva

\- Has esperado mucho

\- Necesitaba armas contra Minette

\- Ella no tendrá a ese bebé no resultará bien...

\- Lo sé - respiro lenta y profundamente - pero no puedo sentirme responsable y perder a la mujer que quiero al mismo tiempo, si sus abuelos toman la versión de Minette sin importarles lo falsa o cierta que pueda ser lo utilizaran en mi contra, alegaran ante todos con ello que el compromiso no puede llevarse a cabo cuando ya existía uno con otra que además está embarazada, se llevaran a Caille y harán socialmente imposible que podamos casarnos con un escándalo entre la nobleza

\- no sé que hubiese hecho en tu lugar, pero puedo ayudarte a entrar en el palacio para hablar con ella

\- Lo miró, estaba sangrando mucho en el rostro - ¿como?

\- Tengo un paciente especial, un noble que si se lo pido me dará acceso, tu solo tendrás que hacerte pasar por mi ante la guardia

\- Gracias - susurró

\- Lo hago por ella, ¿necesitábamos llegar a esto? ya ves como ha terminado todo por nuestras malas decisiones

\- No ha terminado, aun podemos arreglarlo si de verdad queremos amarlas como se merecen

\- Nunca he estado enamorado - tomo un poco de nieve para colocársela en la mejilla

\- Yo no sé como demostrar amor, solo sé que lo que siento se debate constantemente con un monton de cosas como si no supiera que hacer con tanto

\- ¿En donde esta Rose y George?, ya nos hubiesen echado

\- Descansando en el campo, Gracias al cielo porque si que la hemos liado, George me dijo un día que el amor es algo inexplicable y muchas veces lo mal demostramos queriendo hacer cosas buenas que parecen malas

\- Tal vez tenga razón, hace poco más de un año estábamos en Suiza tomando un buen licor después de una larga guardia y hoy estamos aquí destruidos

\- Se echó a reír aunque le causara un dolor inmenso - Me dijiste que la mujer que lograra atraparte tenía que ser mas astuta porque eras indomable, Te encontraste a la horma de tus zapatos felicidades Darren el cazador ha sido cazado

\- Y tu suspirabas por una mujer a la que desearías borrar de tu historia, terminar una relación con una mujer como Minette es casi imposible, con ese tipo de féminas no termina hasta que ellas lo deciden, son hermosas y creen que merecen todo, que pueden tenerlo todo por su belleza, son egoístas y perversas, así que si no actúas ahora seguirá manipulándote, Felicidades Albert te has convertido en un idiota

\- Lo tengo claro cerrare todas sus posibilidades y la de los Fontaine pero primero hablare con ella tengo que contarle todo lo que ha pasado

\- Dile a Elisa que no me movere de aqui hasta que hable conmigo

* * *

\- ¿Por qué dudabas de mi?

\- Minette no es una mujer que acepte perder y sabe muy bien como manipular, como crear dudas aunque tengas certezas, temo que quiera perjudicar su matrimonio y que sientas todavía esa debilidad por ella

\- puedes estar seguro de que no es así, cualquier intento que haga ya no es lo mismo para mi, voy a casarme George, le pedí matrimonio porque quiero una vida a su lado y no lo hubiera hecho si siguiera atado de alguna forma a Minette, además sabes que jamás haría algo para lastimarla

-Entonces gánate su confianza nuevamente antes de que por una mínima duda se quiebre por completo eso es lo más difícil de recuperar

\- Hay algo más que deba saber?

\- Si, y esto que no impida que tu viaje siga adelante pero tómalo muy en cuenta, los Fontaine son una familia de aristócratas de la nobleza que ven por encima del hombro a todo lo que no esté a su nivel, hicieron la vida imposible a su propia hija por considerar a Sergio un "don nadie" y dejaron a Caille con nosotros por que también les convenía, esto es... simplemente la vida está entre una serie de decisiones, buenas o malas siempre afectan sin querer la vida de alguien mas... todo comenzó con nosotros, Rose y yo, Loana y Sergio, tu padre y Jerome Fontaine...

* * *

**Las malas desiciones y el karma jajajaja... cumpliendo con ustedes y la historia en los Reviews muy buena de hecho me entretengo mucho no importa lo largos que sean o lo corto esto se disfruta con frustracion o suspiros tambien con humor... ¿como lo ven?**


	26. Chapter 26

De pronto sumidos en un frío silencio escucharon las perfectas palabras en francés de una mujer

\- ¡Ah! ¡aquí estás! te nos has desaparecido de la hora del té pero no te apures Cintia me ha comunicado que estabas aquí y te he disculpado con el resto - miró a su esposo - ¿Que hacen congelándose aquí afuera?

\- Entre sus pensamientos surgió la idea de que la joven que la acompañaba Cintia no estaba para ayudarla sino para vigilarla, quizá temían que se escapara como su madre - Mi abuelo estaba contándome una historia, acerca de como se conocieron mis padres y por qué ella huyó de casa para casarse con él

\- Abrió los ojos ampliamente dirigiendo al caballero una mirada de completo reproche para luego sonreír hacia su nieta - es algo que ha quedado en el pasado

\- Creí que los Johnson le habían contado su muy romántica versión de los hechos - soltó con ironia - pero al parecer nos dejaron a nosotros esa parte - palmeo su mano enguantada contra la suya - la nuestra no lleva ni un poco de romanticismo sino una sucesión de malas decisiones de unos jóvenes que antepusieron su enamoramiento a el lugar correcto, el que les correspondía

\- Aclaró su garganta y sonriente hizo un ademan - eso no importa ahora, vine a buscarlos porque tenemos que prepararnos para la cena, somos invitados y no podemos llegar tarde

\- Se lavanto de su asiento mirándolos seriamente - ¡a mi si me importa! y necesito saber, por favor necesito comprender que sucedió no tengo más que esto, no conocí de su boca como sucedieron las cosas porque ¿que podrían contarle a una niña de 7 años? cuando mi madre murió tenía 6 me esfuerzo por mantener su recuerdo vivo y estoy aquí porque mi tío siempre me dijo que así debía ser, siento que todos ocultan algo mas no quiero decepcionarlos pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a que decidan por mí de ahora en adelante, necesito saberlo todo, necesito conocer el pasado para entender este presente y prepararme para el futuro

\- Mi niña... yo.. no sé si te gustará no queremos distorsionar el recuerdo que tengas de tus padres - le habló con tristeza su abuelo

\- Yo lo haré, te contaré todo porque tienes toda la razón y ya no eres una niña, tanto aquí como en Francia te enfrentaras a una vida totalmente distinta y debes saber porque no fue así desde pequeña, por qué ahora... pero... será mañana ahora mismo debemos cumplir y esto es algo que debes anteponer siempre, tu deber está incluso por encima de tus sentimientos

...

Mirándolo bien esos golpes tardarían algunas semanas en sanar, con eso se sentía mejor, los golpes de la vida siempre te hacen ser más fuerte y pensó que a Albert le habrían sentado bien. Al cabo de un rato una mujer le entregó una caja de emergencias le daba la impresión que cada que estaba en esa casa salía peor, sus manos estaban frías y aun así se rehusaba a entrar, esperó demasiado tiempo manteniéndose firme no se movería hasta que hablaran, cuando al fin la vio salir de la casa con su abrigo se levantó tan rápido que todo su cuerpo se quejó de dolor también había llevado lo suyo, ella se acercó aunque estaba aun demasiado lejos, de pronto las palabras huyeron, sabía exactamente que tenía que decir hacia un momento

\- Lo miró fijamente, cuando dio un paso hacia ella sintió de vuelta toda esa debilidad que la envolvía solo con tenerlo cerca - Son unos animales, no tenían otra forma de arreglar sus diferencias que dejándose así - dio un paso hacia él tomando su barbilla para girarla y observar lo que su tío le había hecho

\- Estoy bien - tomo su mano, pero ella la apartó de inmediato - Elisa... - quería decir tantas cosas que simplemente atino a lo más simple - vamos a casa

\- Creí que aprovecharías esto para irte, para deshacerte de mí - se cruzo de brazos mirándolo con molestia

\- Resopló - Eso es imposible, a donde quiera que vaya tu siempre vas a ser mi esposa - volvo a sentir esa rabia que lo había levado hasta allí - además... no terminamos de leer ese libro y cuando llego esa casa esta mas fría que de costumbre, mis pacientes han preguntado por las galletas que preparaste para ellos no sé qué decirles y... jamás volveré a comportarme del modo en que lo hice lo siento mucho... pero es que me sacas de mis casillas

\- Porque tú eres tan fácil de llevar Darren... entonces cuando tengamos problemas iras a un bar a beber y a... estar con otras mujeres

\- Eso.. - trato de calmarse para no discutir - por favor ven conmigo, mira como estoy siquiera doy lastima, solo bebí un poco y no estuve con ninguna mujer - con los ojos entrecerrados le parecía una niña malcriada y testaruda, podría obligarla a volver sin embargo estaba pidiéndoselo, ¿que más quería? mientras lo juzgaba con todos los reproches

\- ¿Que sería diferente?

\- Elisa no tengo tiempo para esto no sé qué decirte he vivido muchas cosas y tu.. apenas has salido de casa

\- ¿Me contaras sobre ti? ¿me incluirás en tu vida?

\- Si, si eso quieres lo haré, lo único que quiero es intentarlo contigo

De pronto supo que había dicho lo que ella esperaba sorpresivamente había nacido de sus sentimientos, tenía los ojos húmedos mientras le sonreía y colocaba un mechon de ese hermoso cabello rojizo detrás de su oreja, se pregunto por qué no podía dejar de mirarla de ese modo, ¿por qué sentía que quería tomarla entre sus brazos y acunarla, protegerla?, ella tomo su mano estaba tibia la suya era un bloque de hielo, entonces miró a la casa grande y luego entrelazó sus manos, nunca había sucedido antes y sintió un repentino miedo de que lo soltara, así que la apretó y la guío por el sendero hasta el cochero que los llevaría de vuelta a intentarlo

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la bañera con los ojos cerrados mientras el agua un tanto fría y enjabonada lo cubría, le dolía un poco menos después de beber del líquido que neutralizaba el dolor, las casa volvía a estar iluminada y el cuarto de baño en la habitación de ella olía a hierbabuena, Elisa decía que era excelente y él se sentía en completa relajación, escuchó sus pasos pero no abrió los ojos quizá pensó que estaba dormido pues casi no hizo ruido hasta que sintió el agua caer calentando la que ya lo envolvía, abrió los ojos lentamente y la observo tomar más de ese frasco perfumado vertiéndolo en el agua con dedicación y le sonrió apenas, le devolvió una mueca tomando la esponja y sentándose despacio en el borde de la bañera tomando su rostro para pasarla delicadamente cerca de la herida

\- ¿Por que tenían que ser tan salvajes?

\- Quizá es la mejor manera que tuvimos de descargar la rabia, la frustración

\- Casi se matan

\- No hubiésemos llegado a tanto aunque me temo que conservaré este recuerdo familiar - señaló su rostro

\- Aun te ves muy guapo - su mirada se intensificó y procuró no mirarlo fijamente sabiendo lo que causaba en ella

Inesperadamente la tomo de la cintura arrastrándola hasta el agua que rápidamente empapó su vestido ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al borde del enojo mientras él sonreía. Como pudo y con mucha dificultad se levantó mojando por completo el suelo y destilando agua a chorros, lo miró con severidad por haber hecho aquello llamándolo infantil y lo único que logró fue que inundara el espacio con su risa dejándola totalmente inmóvil sintiéndose tonta, mojada y extrañamente atraída por ese hombre que lograba llevarla del enojo a una pequeña felicidad inexplicable.

\- Se recostó de su brazo mirándola aun con diversión - ¿Que esperas? debes quitarte esa ropa ¿o pretendes resfriarte? no querrás ir a cambiarte empapando todo a tu paso, además no podrás dar un paso con ese pesado vestido

\- ¿Aquí? - lo miró parpadeando varias veces

\- ¡Vamos! si quieres que te ayude... - hizo el intento de levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo con un grito

\- ¡NO! yo... puedo hacerlo sola

Comenzó a deshacerse del lazo en su espalda haciendo que cayera pesadamente la falda a sus pies, salió del circulo de tela tomando despacio cada uno de sus zapatos de tacón y tirándolos al suelo, brevemente lo miró estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos lo que la ponía aun más nerviosa, cada botón de su blusa fue abriéndose hasta sacarla por completo, suspiró antes de proceder con la camisola lo único que escuchaba era su propia respiración su mirada era intensa y expectante, la saco por su cabeza tirándola al suelo junto a sus zapatos quedándose en enaguas, medias y corset que también estaban empapados, no dijo ni una palabra mientras su mirada se paseaba de sus pies a su cabeza de la forma más descarada que había visto en un caballero, en lugar de temor hacia que creciera un poder único dentro de ella que la impulsaba a atreverse, sacó una a una las medias tan despacio que sabía lo estaba torturando, podía ver incluso como su pecho subía y bajaba, se acercó dando pasos sigilosos con la punta de sus pies mientras la seguía con la mirada y apartó su cabello dándole la espalda

\- Esto no puedo hacerlo sola - las manos le temblaban, escucho el agua revolverse el estaba de pie completamente desnudo detrás de ella ese pensamiento la hizo contener la respiración

\- Sus manos húmedas se posaron en las cintas de su corset - endemoniada mujer - pensó mientras sus manos se paseaban por su cintura - ¿Estas nerviosa? - susurró la pregunta en su oído y fue extremadamente sensible cuando una gota de su cabello tocó su hombro y rodó hacia sus pechos, se negó cosa que lo hizo sonreír decidiendo dejar un beso húmedo en su cuello - Mentirosa - volvió a susurrar

\- Estaba temblando y no podía decidir si por la humedad de su ropa o por la cercanía tan intima que estaban teniendo, cerró los ojos - ¿Puedes hacerlo rápido? - lo escuchó reír

\- Imposible... - desato sus cintas de la misma manera perversa en que ella se deshizo de cada prenda haciendo que sintiera querer saltar sobre ella como un lobo, acaricio su espalda y las marcas que causaba esa ajustada prenda femenina, sin pensarlo la giró hacia él y miró su boca con ansias sus manos estaban frías posándose sobre sus hombros no quería asustarla, pero la deseaba de una manera irracional y no había querido darse cuenta hasta ese incidente entre ellos que hizo que se fuera de aquella forma, pero sus senos rozaban contra su pecho y sus ojos le pedían que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me besaste en la oscuridad? no sé como siempre estas llevándome al límite, pero esta vez están todas las velas encendidas... Elisa

Su boca la atrapó con necesidad pura no podía ser sutil ni paciente, con ella no, y más cuando respondía como lo estaba haciendo, sus manos se aferraban su su espalda y su lengua le reclamaba con ansiedad, entre ellos se perdió toda clase de cordura y terminaron secando sus cuerpos entre las sabanas, no le temía en absoluto ni siquiera en un momento como ese en donde las señoritas desbordaban pudor ella era puro fuego, se entregaba con tanta pasión que borraba de su mente cualquier pensamiento, lo sobrepasaba su forma de ser.

Jamás imaginó amanecer como esa mañana, las velas todas estaban consumidas a la luz de un día gris, mientras se acostumbraba a un nuevo día su mano se deslizo apartándole el cabello del rostro con una ternura inesperada, miró en su dedo el aro dorado y a la mujer que tenía en frente hasta ese momento no lo sintió tan real, ella se removió pegándose mas a su cuerpo, estaban totalmente desnudos y afuera había nieve, sonrió, si alguien se lo hubiese contado no le creería. Abrió sus ojos para mirarlo como si tampoco se lo creyera y parpadeo

\- Buenos días... - se levantó cubriéndose como si de pronto estar allí fuese algo malo - ¿Es tarde? ¡llegaras tarde al hospital!

\- Estaría más que justificado - las dos versiones de esa mujer lo tenían intrigado, en ese instante se sonrojaba con tan poco

\- ¿Estas bien? - se inclinó acariciando su mejilla y la atrajo nuevamente cerca riendo

\- ¿No es esa una pregunta que debería hacer yo?

\- No la hagas - apenas le dedico una sonrisa antes de besarlo como antes no lo había hecho, de la forma más tierna y dulce

\- ¿Estas tratando de enamorarme Elisa? - volvió a besarlo y sin duda llegaría tarde

...

Ni siquiera podía bajar las escaleras sin hacer una mueca adolorida, maldijo a Darren aunque no le había roto nada poco le faltó, tardaría semanas en recuperese, eso no le impidió hacer un pequeño viaje fuera de la cuidad iría a ver a Hamilton, cada vaivén del carruaje era un tortura, tenia los nudillos de la mano derecha rotos y moretones por todos lados incluso en su labio, cuando llegó al fin tuvo que detenerse un minuto y respirar profundamente, la casa se erguía frente aunque las hectáreas eran enormes en donde cultivaban estaban cubiertos de nieve, en el fondo pudo admirar una especie de ganado, caminaba con una mano en el costado y no tuvo que subir las escalinatas de madera, una mujer de avanzada edad de piel oscura con un enorme delantal salió a su encuentro

\- Discúlpeme, busco a Hamilton

\- Lo miró extrañamente de arriba a abajo - El está en los establos - Señalo un punto lejano

\- ¿Podría esperar su regreso? me temo que no podría caminar aunque quisiera hasta allá y he hecho un largo viaje para hablar con él

\- ¿Quien es usted?

\- Albert Andrew - con esa declaración la mujer frunció el ceño y le indicó que siguiera adentro

El lugar estaba hecho todo de madera era cálido y majestuosamente rustico, se sentó lentamente en un sofá de la estancia y agradeció la quietud, enseguida una muchacha le ofreció algo de beber y la mujer se acercó con recelo

\- Envié a un mozo a avisarle al patrón

\- Se lo agradezco mucho

Totalmente agotado cerró los ojos hasta que al cabo de un rato escucho unas botas pisar fuerte y acercarse. No recordaba a Hamilton de cuando era más joven, pero le daba la impresión que a pesar de tener más de 50 conservaba la fuerza de un jovenzuelo, su barba estaba cubierta en gran parte de blanco y sus ojos aparentemente grises lo miraban inquiridoramente, hizo el intento de levantarse con una mueca pero él lo detuvo con un ademan sentándose en frente

\- El famoso Dr. Albert Andrew - tiró unas riendas al suelo con un chasquido - ¿puedo saber cuál es el honor de su visita?

\- ¿No preferiría que hablemos en su despacho?

\- Podemos hablar aquí, mis empleados son de total confianza

\- Entendió que él era el único en el lugar en el que no confiaba - ¡Bien!, iré al punto... he venido a hablar de Minette

\- Se echó a reír - No me diga... ¿le contó lo que hubo entre nosotros o lo hizo para causarle celos?

\- No, ella ni siquiera sabe que pudiera estar aquí, se por mi hermana que ustedes tuvieron una historia juntos hace algún tiempo

\- No quiero saber nada de esa mujer, es el veneno más dañino que existe y si vino buscando disputarla no pierda su tiempo puede irse muchacho

\- Tal vez... es muy probable que escuchara que nosotros tuvimos una relación y no voy a negarlo pero terminó, me comprometí con alguien más y Minette hizo una serie de cosas... que no vienen al caso hasta esta ultima que lo incluye

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Está embarazada - lo observo fruncir el ceño - No es mío aunque asuma que si para comprometerme, tiene casi cuatro meses - al fin cayó en cuenta dejándose caer sobre el respaldar del sillón - me temo que eso no es todo, siento decirle que en el hospital hacen lo que pueden pero su salud es frágil y su estado delicado

\- ¿Que tan delicado?

\- El bebe tiene pocas probabilidades y si lo logra ella no resistirá el parto

\- ¿Que gana con venir a decirme todo esto? - si ella hubiese querido que lo supiera... hubiese enviado a su mandadera Lauren - resoplo con la mirada perdida

\- No le estoy pidiendo que se haga responsable Hamilton, pero sí que vaya a verla, con usted al tanto Minette no puede insistir en chantajearme con ello

\- ¿Como puede estar tan seguro que no es suyo?, ¿es mas como sabe que es mío?

\- No he tenido nada que ver con Minette desde hace más de seis meses y tuve que comprar su casa en subasta para persuadir a Lauren de soltarme alguna cosa, ella dijo que pudo ser la Sra. Hamilton y que usted no quería saber nada de ella, me lo confirmó hace un momento

\- Embarazada... - susurro - Perdí la cuenta de las veces que por años le pedí que se casara conmigo, la amaba tanto que era capaz de poner el mundo a sus pies y ella me rechazaba, me usaba a conveniencia, jugaba con mis sentimientos aprovechándose de ellos y finalmente me dijo que lo prefería a usted por tener evidentemente mas riquezas, es una cruel interesada

\- ¿Aun la ama? - su pregunta hizo que lo mirara con resentimiento

\- No se puede dejar de amar tan fácil aunque esa persona sea la que más te ha dañado en el mundo, si lo haces entonces no es amor pero gané dignidad y orgullo - frunció el ceño - Veo que no la has estado pasando bien - se refirió a sus evidentes heridas producto de alguna pelea

\- No, y voy a perder a mi prometida si esto no se soluciona, Minette está empeñada en destrozarme

\- Arruino sus planes, no esperaría menos

\- Espero poder arruinar estos si me ayuda - lo observó quedarse pensativo, la conocía, él conocía su peor versión y aun así la amaba aquello si era un amor profundo

\- ¿Cómo puede arruinar sus planes de matrimonio un hijo que según dice no nacerá?, Hay muchos hombres con hijos fuera del matrimonio, yo mismo tengo uno, y es mi único hijo

\- Si fuera el caso créame que no abandonaría un hijo jamás, pero este no lo es y lo hace precisamente porque sabe que los abuelos de mi prometida se valdrían de cualquier escusa para persuadir y romper lo nuestro, ella es una condesa darían lo que fuera por no tener que ver a su heredera casada con menos que un noble, no se negarían abiertamente a perderla pero usaran todo lo que tengan a su alcance, Minette usara esto para enviarles una carta y contar que estábamos comprometidos y espera un hijo producto de nuestra relación, es algo que no podre negar ya que.. es conocido que tuvimos un romance

\- Parece que te has ganado más que esos golpes

\- Me temo que si... Discúlpeme por venir hasta aquí a traerles estas noticias y a solicitar su ayuda a pesar de que ella lo dejó por mi

\- Me dejó por su dinero Andrew... ¡Que irónico! y usted lo que necesita en este momento es un título, debería comprarlo con todo ese dinero que supuestamente tiene

\- No necesito un título para demostrarles a ellos lo que valgo, amo a Candice y eso debe ser suficiente, solo tengo que hacérselos entender, haré lo que me pidan, dejaré la medicina para viajar a Francia con ella pero no puedo permitir que nos separe la aristocracia

\- Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados - Iré a verla... no por usted.. por ella y porque me preocupa su salud, pero si me pide que me aleje lo haré, dejar ir es a veces una demostración de amor... si ella cree que no puede ser feliz a mi lado nada puedo hacer

Sus palabras resonaron en su mente por todo el camino, tanto que el dolor físico se hacía menos, tenía que luchar no solo contra los prejuicios y clasismos del nivel de los Fontaine, no solo con las injurias de Minette, también contra sus sentimientos y lo que era mejor para Caille, por ello creía que estaba en sus manos y todo lo que estaba haciendo podía quedar en nada si ella finalmente decidía cumplir con su deber, pero él no se resignaría tan fácil.

* * *

**Miercoles de Capítulo... Yo estoy ansiosa por saber que historia es esa... al parecer los problemas vienen de hace mucho tiempo atras. Saludos**


	27. Chapter 27

Los eventos ese día aun estando dentro de palacio la dejaron como si hubiese caminado kilómetros, era de noche y le dolía la cabeza por el delicado y muy elaborado peinado lleno de trenzas y adornos, había sonreído amablemente, estrechado muchas manos, inclinado su cabeza y besado mejillas en una larga jornada de presentaciones y elocuentes comentarios que festejaban el cumpleaños de la reina, suspiró a solas en su enorme habitación y se dejo caer en la cama deshaciéndose un poco del peinado, a todos aquellos nobles invitados no les interesaban en absoluto la vida fuera de las suyas a menos que esta pudiera ser un gran escándalo, indagaban con cortesía las vidas a su alrededor quizá para que las propias parecieran menos aburridas, masajeó cerrando los ojos su cráneo buscando el alivio y se miró al espejo, ¿quien era ella?, ¿quien debía ser?, ¿quien quería ser?, eran preguntas que la atormentaban desde hacía mucho tiempo, esas mismas que la sumían en una profunda soledad aunque siempre estuviera riendo rodeada de sus compañeras, aunque la cálida familia que le ofreció su tío y su madrina le llenara ese espacio vacío que habían dejado sus padres. Cuando Albert le pidió que se casaran y los días sucesivos de su mano le habían parecido todo un sueño, como una burbuja personal de escape a un mundo en el que sentía que pertenecían solo los dos, a pesar de que evidentemente esa realidad alterna no llegaría a ser del todo cierta y menos si sus abuelos se oponían, no directamente como ya había aprendido, pero la clara advertencia de su abuelo, la petición que llegaba a ser imposición la dejaban en un callejón que solo tendría dos caminos posibles y en cualquiera terminaría decepcionando a quienes la amaban.

Su pequeña soledad no duraría pronto llegaría Cintia a ayudarle preparándola para dormir, cerró nuevamente los ojos en una exhalación interminable y recordó algo mas, levantándose de golpe miro la foto de sus padres tomándola del buró y saliendo de allí dejando a la joven en la puerta sorprendida al verla cruzar rápidamente unos pasillos y no se detendría hasta una habitación en particular, frente a ella una señora con uniforme la miró atentamente

\- ¿Puede pedirle por favor que me reciba?

\- Si mi lady, aunque ya debe estar por ir a descansar

Estaba clara la implícita manera de decirle que no eran horas de visita incluso para su nieta, esperó un minuto hasta que la mujer apareció

-La condesa dice que si no es algo que pueda esperar hasta mañana la recibirá un momento en su habitación

\- Repitió en su mente la lección... aprender a negarse accediendo, así que decidió poner en práctica otra de sus lecciones... Ignorar a conveniencia, sin decir palabra se adentró en su habitación, allí estaba frente a la preciosa peinadora frotando sus manos con alguna costosa loción francesa que olía a flores, adoraba la increíble forma que tenia de siempre ir perfumando pasillos impolutamente vestida hasta para dormir, aunque le extraño mucho no ver a su abuelo, cada detalle era solo suyo, ni rastros de algo que pudiera pertenecer a él, no tuvo necesidad de preguntas ellos no compartían la habitación

\- ¿Que es lo que te trae a estas horas por aquí querida? - pregunto mirándola a través del enorme espejo, entonces giró el retrato haciendo que ella volteara con las cejas enarcadas, se levanto con elegancia ajustando su bata de seda sin apartar la vista del pequeño retrato, lo tomó entre sus manos como si se tratara de algún mal recuerdo aun doloroso - Te prometí que hablaríamos y no lo has olvidado - se lo devolvió como cualquier objeto dirigiéndose hasta el pequeño sofá en una esquina e inmediatamente la invito frente a ella

\- Esto es una de las pocas cosas que tengo de ellos, necesito saber aunque ya se bien que esta es su versión

\- Jerome con poco tacto te dio a conocer la suya que no difiere de la mía y desafortunadamente ninguno quizá se acerque a lo que te dirían tus padres Candice, finalmente el cree que todo se hubiese evitado si Andrew hubiese comprado el titulo, como sabes bien un Lord puede contraer matrimonio con una dama sin importar de donde provenga el escáldalo entre la nobleza seria incluso reemplazado rápidamente por el siguiente en turno, quizá hablen si proviene de una baja estirpe pero nada, absolutamente nada es más escandaloso que una Lady saliendo de su hogar con un hombre de inferior linaje, una familia respetable jamás entregaría a su hija de esa forma, la dote debe servir como intercambio, si entregamos a nuestra hija esperamos algo a cambio más que protección y amor, esperamos un nombre que la eleve socialmente, como yo lo veo Loana decidió no importarle toda la exigencia social y escapó con tu padre para casarse, ¡con un soldado francés!, con uno de los miles iguales que habían, la futura condesa de Razes protagonizó un escándalo sin precedentes en Francia incluso llegó hasta hacerles insoportable su estadía en el país en el que tu también naciste petite, tuvieron que moverse con el ejército y por temporadas radicarse aquí, duro mucho tiempo dejándonos a nosotros lidiar con el hecho de que nuestra única hija nos faltara de esa forma, que le faltara al monarca - apartó por un momento la rabia y la tristeza que a pesar de los años no había cedido - fue una pérdida también para nuestro circulo ya que... debes saber que la monarquía francesa está en declive no nos podemos permitir mas de esto, mas escándalos aunque siempre nos hemos caracterizado por protagonizarlos, han existido de todas las clases y son cada vez mas repudiados por el rey - miró sus ojos atentos a cada palabra no deseaba seguir ondeando en el pasado en la frágil situación que se encontraban con ella, no se volverían a arriesgar - Con la muerte de tus padres dejamos que los Johnson te criaran, a pesar de que no estuvimos de acuerdo con su matrimonio y nos sentimos traicionados por Rose cuando solapaba los encuentros entre tu madre y el soldado, porque tu padre dejó a el que consideraba su hermano tu tutoría si algo llegaba a pasarle, ese papel nos hubiese importado menos que nada pero nos dimos cuenta de ya no teníamos energía para criar a una niña, porque en Francia aun resonaba el escándalo de los condes de Razes y tu merecías crecer en una familia tranquila, llegamos a un acuerdo, los Johnson eran una familia convencional alejada de todas las exigencias de la corte y la nobleza, algo que tu madre siempre nos reprocho fue lo encerrada que se sentía, lo poco normal que actuaba y lo mucho que le hubiese gustado pertenecer a una clase mas... libre, ya habías perdido demasiado y vivido entre la sencillez no forzaríamos a una niña a cambiar de vida tan drásticamente después de todo de modo que si te dejábamos allí para que fueras educada en el mismo colegio y tuvieras un tiempo para convivir con una familia jamás nos reprocharas el mismo hecho, ya lo conoces, ya sabes vivir así y hemos comprobado que a diferencia de tu madre pareces llevar todo esto con más naturalidad de la creíamos y eso es precisamente lo que esperábamos de ti, porque esto es lo que estas conociendo y puede que te parezca exagerado, pero como deber lo desempeñas adecuadamente, tu curiosidad por descubrir este mundo te acerca más a nosotros

\- Pensó un momento sus palabras - y me alejara de ellos... - susurro

\- De momento si, en unos años podrás volver a Londres o invitarlos a Francia a pasar una temporada, se que creciste con su hija Elisa y debes considerarla una hermana

\- Con los años...

\- Candice, no es tan grave entiende que para esto has nacido, tus padres lo sabían y por esa razón te mantuvieron lejos no podían evitarlo simplemente porque no era la vida que querían vivir, pero tu enaltecerás nuestro nombre, evitaras que nuestro título que ha pasado de generación en generación caiga en manos de un acaudalado que quiera comprarlo o a capricho del rey cederlo a cualquiera de su prole, así no manejamos las cosas los Franceses para nosotros la sangre es primero

\- Quizá por querer mantenerlo es que de algún modo puede estar perdiéndose..

\- Un silencio se hizo entre ambas - confiamos en ti - Concluyó...

\- ¿Que hay de la historia? - la observo levantarse como señal de que habían terminado

\- Te la he contado superficialmente, Candice es el pasado y no necesitas saber más que lo que te he dicho

Esa noche en su cama daba vueltas aun intranquila, ¿que haría entonces? ¿debía elegir? ¿estaba dispuesta a hacerlo entre el amor y el deber?, sin duda aquella diatriba la dejaba en la misma posición que sus padres, que su tío y su madrina, todos ellos habían elegido el amor, incluso Elisa lo había hecho a toda costa, pensó en Albert y sin duda lo elegiría aunque eso ya lo había hecho comprometiéndose con él lo amaba de una forma que no era egoistapero sin duda les dejaba a cada uno una eleccion personal, a la luz de una pequeña vela miró su anillo aun estaba en su mano y curiosamente nadie notaba que estaba, nadie allí sabía que estaba comprometida, para ser franca no sabía si su elección seguiría siendo la misma, él había elegido antes y ella había respetado su decisión como sinónimo del amor que le tenía, ¿que tanto la amaría él como para respetar su elección?

Le dieron acceso al palacio como médico sin embargo la majestuosidad lo hacía sentirse pequeño, diminuto entre la inmensidad que representaba ese espacio, las personas con quienes se cruzaba hacían una inclinación respetuosa por el simple hecho de estar allí sin saber de quién se trataba realmente, a ninguno podría solo preguntar, se dirigió a un sirviente que lo condujo a otro y este a otro y luego otro hasta que finalmente dio con una mujer de uniforme bastante seria, estaba a punto de preguntarle por ella cuando otra con el mismo atuendo los interrumpió

\- Caballero... ¿puede seguirme por favor? - le hablo en frances, la mujer mayor frunció el ceño y la joven le sonreía sin duda alguna sabia a quien elegir

\- estaba cansado de dar vueltas por ese laberinto envuelto en mármol cuando en uno de los pasillos se detuvo - Discúlpeme estoy buscando...

\- A la señorita, Lady Candice, se quién es usted Madame me ordenó estudiarme muy bien los retratos de su familia y yo estoy a cargo de ella

Caminaron más de lo que pensó dejándose guiar por quien evidentemente sabia en donde se encontraba hasta que finalmente llegaron a una puerta enorme cuya habitación era aun mas grande que todo el primer piso de la casa grande, adornada hasta con el mas mínimo detalle enchapado en oro exudando poder y dinero, a pesar de que le dijera que tomara asiento se mantuvo de pie mientras iba por ella, cosa que dio tiempo suficiente hasta de caminar, sentarse, acercarse a un objeto curioso, admirar los jardines a través de su ventanal de piso a techo con cortinas de terciopelo rojo y pensar que no se encontraría con su petite Caille sonriente, esa que escalaba arboles y se escapaba del colegio, esa versión contrastaba mucho con ese lugar e incluso podía extrañarla aun mas.

Al abrirse la puerta con un ruido que hacía eco la observó atentamente, sus rizos perfectamente peinados con hileras de brillantes en un moño debajo de un delicado sombrero, su modesto maquillaje de princesa y su hermoso vestido brocado nada comparable a su uniforme de colegiala o los bonitos vestidos sin armazón que usaba en casa, dio unos pasos hacia él y contuvo el aliento no podía dejar de mirarla, la puerta se cerro dejándolos completamente solos a su orden, estaba inmóvil como un idiota sin saber que hacer o decir, ¿debía inclinarse ahora?, ella le sonrió apenas y tuvo más valor acercándose lo suficiente, había anhelado mirar otra vez de cerca esos ojos tantas veces que su único instinto fue el de abrazarla y al fin pudo respirar, ella lo apretó fuerte lo que hizo que escapara un pequeño quejido de dolor, cerró los ojos por un instante e imagino que no estaban allí sino en casa, pero cuando la miro nuevamente supo que estaba frente a la condesa y siempre seria así

\- Frunció el ceño estudiando su rostro - ¿Que te ha pasado?

\- Digamos que arregle todo con Darren

\- ¿Te peleaste con él?... ¿por qué? ¿como esta Elisa?

\- Todos están bien, Rose y George se tomaron unos días y han regresado como unos jóvenes enamorados, Elisa y Darren tuvieron una desavenencia pero están bien, él parece dispuesto a intentarlo con su esposa... yo soy el que estoy aquí frente a ti sin saber por dónde empezar con una única pregunta - acaricio su mejilla - ¿confías en mi?

\- ¿Tengo motivos para desconfiar? - al no responder como esperaba notó la pequeña tristeza en sus ojos

\- La observo alejarse de pronto y caminar lentamente hasta tomar asiento en un sillón mirándolo desde allí como esa mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo, sin ningún tipo de expresión o muestra de algún sentimiento, se sentó frente a ella dispuesto a hablar - no me has respondido Caille... - resopló cuando entro esa joven trayendo una bandeja con té, y colocándolo frente a ellos, no lo miraba siquiera hasta que finalmente los dejo solos nuevamente - siento no haber venido antes, justo el día en que llegue tu habías venido aquí han pasado tres largas semanas, me encontré con todo lo que había pasado y debo aclarar que no soy el padre del hijo de Minette aunque ella se empeñe en esa historia tienes que creerme

\- Lo sé, hablamos antes de tu viaje sin embargo todo esto nos golpeó muy fuerte llevándonos a toda clase de dudas, finalmente elegí creer en tus palabras

\- Encontré la forma de solucionarlo

\- Te inclinaras por protegerme de lo que puedan pensar y la forma en la que actúen los Fontaine sin dañar a nadie, ni siquiera a Minette que tanto daño nos hizo a todos ¿o me equivoco?

Su mirada era fría y escondía una clase de rabia que jamás le había visto, para él era un ángel y temía que el origen de aquel cambio fuera su culpa, algo mas había pasado, todos sus temores estaban expuestos allí

\- Minette ya no es mi asunto

\- Siempre lo ha sido

\- Caille por favor...

\- ¿No es cierto?

\- Cometí errores y si has de juzgarme por ellos entonces los acepto, he tratado de limpiar mi desastre para entregarme por completo a ti, pero no puedo cambiar lo que hice solo puedo ofrecerte lo que siento ahora

\- ¿Entonces tengo que soportar los errores del pasado de todos y aceptarlos sólo porque si? ¿tenerlos a todos justificándose en el cariño que sienten hacia mí?

\- sus palabras eran duras aunque llevaban toda razón - no estoy pidiendote eso, no quiero hurgar en el pasado, yo te amo - dijo directamente sin apartarle la mirada de sus ojos

\- Esta es tu historia... conociste a Minette, la elegiste para luego darte cuenta de que no era la mujer que estaba en tu cabeza, luego me dices que me amas pero la verdad es que cierto o no lo de su hijo ella siempre ha estado entre nosotros, incluso ahora cuando te dedicaste a aclarar tu verdad, entonces debo decir que este tiempo he descubierto otras hurgando en el pasado

\- ¿Los Fontaine te contaron sobre tus padres.. George y Rosie...?

\- ¿Lo sabes? - lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de reproche - ¿y aun así no me dijiste nada?

\- Lo supe porque George me lo contó un par de días después te regale el cuadro

\- Se levantó sin mirarlo y caminó unos pasos para calmar su ansiedad - Lo supiste y no me contaste, esa misma noche me dijiste que no habría mas secretos entre nosotros

\- Se levanto tras ella - y no era un secreto, no me correspondía a mi decírtelo George me lo confió en aras de que entendiera a que debia enfrentarme si debia elegir entre el amor y el deber

\- ¿Y que elegiste? - giro para mirarlo con los ojos húmedos - ¿elegiste por mi o por ti?

\- Por los dos supongo

\- ¡elegiste por mi Albert! porque pensaste que evidentemente para mi el amor que siento por la familia es mas grande y siempre estaria por encima pero cada uno de ustedes hizo su eleccón

\- ¿Estamos discutiendo realmente por cosas que hicieron otros en el pasado o por mis errores ahora?

-¡Estamos discutiendo nuestro futuro!

\- Al parecer tu decidiste por los dos ese futuro, ¿o tus abuelos te convencieron de que tu deber es primero? porque para mí en este momento lo único que puedo elegir es amarte

\- Dejas esto en mis manos como si fuera fácil y no lo es

\- Se que no lo es aun así puedo luchar siempre y cuando tú quieras hacerlo

\- ¿Bastante tarde o quizá muy temprano no crees?, que diferente hubiera sido si de verdad me hubiesen querido todos como dicen contándome la verdad así me rompiera el corazón - sus miradas llenaban el silencio que se impuso en el salón - quiero saberlo Albert, quiero que tú me lo digas, que me cuentes lo que callaron por años mi tío y mi madrina y que a pesar de saberlo decidiste continuar sin decirmelo, ¿¡quiero saber por qué!?

\- Caille... - trato de acercarse pero ella retrocedió apartándose, su intensa mirada cristalizada en sus hermosos ojos claros le dolía, tenía todo el derecho de descargar su decepción y frustración, suspiró audiblemente - Supe que mi padre y tu abuelo Jerome Fontaine tuvieron sus desavenencias, aunque fueron también buenos amigos todo terminó mal cuando él no quiso comprar un titulo Irlandés, aun así recibieron a Rosie en su casa como una de las damas de tu madre con la intención de conseguirle un buen partido entre la nobleza, incluso me dijo que llegó a tener pretendientes entre ellos un un Barón y un Márquez, pero luego hubo una gran discusión cuando dejó que se casara por amor, entonces la familia no podía continuar frecuentándose bajo los términos en que también trataba a la nobleza como si fueran unos ridículos haciendo más importante un titulo, mi padre tal vez aunque era un hombre adinerado y por sus contactos frecuentaba castillos de nobles no creía en su predicamento, de hecho lo repudiaba con pensamientos más liberales y sociales que atentaban con la monarquía, tanto que George sospecha que aquel accidente no lo fue, tanto me llevaron con ellos a esa casa que quizá no recuerdes, antes de ir a la casa grande vivíamos en el campo lejos de los peligros a los que mis padres se expusieron por años, fue dificil empezar desde cero y levantar la fabrica

\- ¿Y luego qué? - pregunto con desesperación

\- Luego... tus padres se enamoraron

\- En la boda de Mi tío y mi madrina eso me dijeron

\- No, fue antes en un baile... a ese baile entraron gracias a un General noble que le debía un favor a tu padre y lo cobró llevando a George a la vida de ricos que les fue negada siempre, fue solo para divertirse y allí las conocieron, para Rose fue mas fácil seguir viéndolo en el puerto, a Loana se le hacía imposible entonces Rose llevaba sus cartas, se encontraban a escondidas hasta que pudieron volver a verse en publico en la boda un par de años despues... una historia de romance y aventura que les trajo muchas consecuencias, ellos se enamoraron profundamente tanto que se les hacia insoportable estar separados, sufrieron con la oposición absoluta de los condes aunque ya lo suponían pues... ella era una condesa - sus ojos se cruzaron en un silencio que los envolvía llevándolos a ese pasado - dejó todo por él, un escándalo enorme tras de ellos siempre que finalmente...

\- Los obligó a vivir lejos de casa... - concluyó hilando las historias

\- Me conto sobre su acuerdo, la razón por la que te dejaron vivir con ellos y... porque sabían lo que te esperaba querían que te casaras como ellos lo habían hecho, querían para nosotros los matrimonios felices quea pesar de todo ellos fueron, se amaban, Rosie y George sufrieron mucho al dejar que Elisa se casara en esas condiciones y no querían que nosotros pasáramos por lo mismo

\- Por eso mi madrina se opuso a lo tuyo con Minette, por eso con insistencia me pedía que me casara antes de irme y... siempre espero que nosotros... - se quedó pensativa - quizá nos metieron de a poco en la cabeza que debíamos casarnor la escuche mencionar esa posibilidad muchas veces, es perfecto, cerraría un ciclo que inicio con tu padre y terminaría contigo, les demostraría que el amor esta antes que el deber me quedaria en Londres y no viviria entre la carcel de la nobleza jamas

\- ¿Eso piensas? ¿que fue planeado? - pregunto confuso

\- Eso pensaran ellos, si les cuento que estamos comprometidos será un golpe devastador porque al negarse estarían repitiendo la historia y los culpables serian los mismos, no habría valido la pena que confiaran en ellos para cuidarme aunque lo que en realidad esperaban con ello era que de mayor les debiera el hecho de permitirlo y asi tendiendo esta especie de trampa los dejaban en jaque, ganaria de nuevo el amor

\- Espera Caille las cosas no sucedieron así...

\- Tampoco lo que yo creía sucedió mis padres siempre estuvieron escapando de la realidad, al tenerme continuaria un deber y un linaje que no podian eludir y que se impondria, dime algo... ¿por que crees que mi madre está enterrada junto a mi padre aquí, en Londres y no en Francia?

\- No lo sé...

\- Porque mi tío y mi madrina lo dispusieron así, asi siempre volveria a casa, me ocultarion todo esto porque siempre estuvieron decidiendo sobre mi futuro.. he llevado flores a mis padres por años contándoles sobre mi vida como si pudieran escucharme, volveria solo para visitarlos, la verdad es que su amor era un desafio constante y finalmente me dejaron sola con todo esto - sus emociones estaban mezclándose como burbujas en agua al fuego

\- ¡Estaban enamorados! no podemos juzgarlos

\- Hicieron las cosas sin pensar en nadie más y las consecuencias Elisa y tu también lo hicieron y yo... no puedo, lo siento

\- ¿Estas diciéndome que terminaras todo esto por un cumulo de errores?, ¿en todo elegimos el amor y piensas que eso fue otro error?

\- Acabare con esto sin nada más porque los quiero a todos, por mis padres, por mis abuelos, incluso por ti ¿o que harás para convencerlos? ¿luchar contra lo que debe ser y acabar como ellos? hurgaran en tu pasado y así Minette no se les acerque darán con ella no es justo para nadie seguir de este modo enfrentados por las mismas razones una y otra vez como un circulo en donde yo quedé siempre en medio

\- Contéstame solo una cosa - se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros estaba temblando y él estaba aterrado - ¿me amas? y no contestes con otra pregunta te lo suplico

Pero no contestó, simplemente se echo a llorar con tanto dolor que humedeció sus ojos y cuando la abrazo esta vez fue a su pequeña, a la niña de sus ojos a la que jamás quisieron herir y le habían causado de a poco mucho daño

\- Lo siento mucho, por favor no llores mas lo solucionaremos, te lo prometo - le susurro mientras la acunaba en su pecho y sollozaba

\- No - se limpio el rostro levantando la barbilla para mirarlo - lo solucionaré yo Albert, esta vez será a mi modo no seré la muñeca de nadie mas, no quiero que nadie en la casa grande sepa que me contaste esto, que se todo, aunque si necesito hablar con ellos una vez mas

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y se alejó de él tratando de recomponerse aunque fuera un poco, al salón entro el conde con su bastón en mano mirándola a ella y luego a él con el ceño fruncido

\- Me informaron de esta reunión y no veo porque deberían estar a solas - se acercó a Candice - ¿Estabas llorando? - miró al joven a su lado con extrañeza le iba a decir algo cuando su nieta habló

\- Si... es que estaba muy emocionada de ver a Albert que ha venido a verme y a traerme saludos de la casa grande

\- Albert... - lo miró con las cejas enarcadas - Albert Andrew el pequeño heredero de William, te pareces mucho a él físicamente aunque mucho más joven - debiste avisarnos que estaba aquí Candice, Geraldine y yo lo hubiésemos recibido como se debe - le extendió la mano cordialmente - aun así un caballero y una señorita no se quedan a conversar a solas

\- De hecho aprovecho para extenderles una invitación a cenar con nosotros, seguramente no se negara a la petición de quienes por años cuidaron a Candice, supongo que en su apretada agenda podía incluir este humilde evento lo verán bastante apropiado los de su circulo

\- Pronto nos marcharemos de Londres

\- Con mas razón espero que asistan, pueden hacernos saber la fecha le he quitado demasiado tiempo a esta dama - le extendió la mano en despedida y luego la miró a ella unos segundos eternos - Lady Candice.. se que tiene sus deberes pero me gustaría que no diera por terminada nuestra conversación - besó su mano

Al salir el aire fresco lo golpeo en el rostro y ya en el carruaje se permitió dejar caer su cabeza cerrando sus ojos para luego restregar su rostro con desesperación, había resultado tan mal que no sabía como podría arregarlo, habian tantas cosas por decir y tan poco fue el tiempo, pensó en sus palabras desde niña odiaba que le dijeran muñeca, colocarse en su lugar era difícil y no podía pedirle nada mas, tenía que dejar que ella lo hiciera sola, que resolviera sus dilemas a su modo era su derecho así la perdiera para siempre, si su abuelo no hubiese aparecido... podría quedarse una vida abrazándola y consolándola, descargó toda su rabia sobre él y quizá lo merecía, quizá no todo era su cumpa pero allí estaría si lo necesitaba en lo bueno y en lo malo, en medio de todo eso la lucha estaba presente entre el amor y el deber.

* * *

**Yo me he quedado pestañando y sorprendida aunque habra que ver que dice Rose y George, saludos a todas me va a encantar leerlas ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

La despertaron los canticos de pajaritos primaverales aunque aun no abría los ojos, sabía que él estaba cerca podía sentir su presencia e inmediatamente el montón de besos que esparció por su rostro haciéndola reír

\- Debes levantarte el día esta hermoso iré a pescar con George

\- abrió los ojos lentamente - ¿et ma petite?

\- Está con ellos esperándonos para desayunar - le dedicó una sonrisa de adoración mientras apartaba un mechon de su frente

\- Desesperezandose en la hermosa habitación iluminada por el sol se levantó caminando hasta el ventanal admirando el paisaje, tenía razón era un hermoso día - ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos a vivir aquí, es incluso más bonito que los jardines de la casa grande

\- O podríamos vivir todos allá como una familia, pero sabes que ellos no quieren estar cercanos a la ciudad, aun no es tiempo y tenemos que viajar - la escuchó suspirar

\- Al girarse lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y llegó hasta él contando cada paso descalzo, estaba sentado aun sobre la cama adoraba su uniforme, pero más aun de civil siendo solo su esposo, le sonrió posando sus brazos en sus hombros mientras que la abrazaba por la cintura - iré a donde tu vayas esa fue mi promesa

\- Y la mía adorarte hasta mi último respiro Loana - besó sus labios con ternura e infinito amor la brisa fresca los envolvió en su interminable idilio

Más tarde los hombres se habían ido a pescar y ellas estaban sentadas en el bonito solar mirando como a distancia las niñas jugaban al rededor del jovencito que tenía un texto en la mano, usaban vestidos más livianos y se refrescaban el rostro con sus abanicos de tela mientras bebían de un delicioso jugo, finalmente observaron como Caille le quitaba el libro al muchacho y corría haciendo que la persiguiera, la atrapó dándole vueltas entre risas y en un gesto le devolvió el libro con una inclinación que a su edad quedaba en cualquier caso graciosa y que había aprendido en Francia, era una que un general hizo a su madre y ella no olvidó, el joven se echo a reír y dejo el libro para ser el monstruo que a las niñas le encantaba persiguiéndolas por los arboles entre rugidos y gritos risueños

\- ¿Algún día le contaras a Caille de donde viene y lo que es? - preguntó Rose abanicandose

\- No creo que de momento sea necesario, no se ha criado en ese mundo y tendré mas hijos seguramente alguno sería feliz de ser un conde y querrá vivir con sus abuelos serán libres de elegir, también espero puedan elegir a quien amar, le he contado historias - rió - las historias de una condesa y su familia, las aventuras fantásticas que ella ha tenido que pasar, exagere un poco, es decir, finalmente exageré mucho y quizá le agregue demasiada felicidad pero al fin y al cabo es nuestra historia Rosie, algún día hilara todas y puede que hasta este casada con un joven como Albert

\- Abrió los ojos mirando en dirección a los niños - ¿Lo imaginas?, mi padre se regocijaría con una noticia así, la nieta de Jerome Fontaine con un Andrew, la ironía perfecta para ambos, ¿serias capaz de comprometerlos?

\- ¡Sabes que no!, mis padres me comprometieron desde niña con un Duque, siempre nos visitaba o lo visitábamos, nos causaba a ambos un gran fastidio e incomodidad

\- Sobre todo porque el Duque y tu tenían los mismos gustos en hombres - ambas se echaron a reír

\- Mas allá de eso nadie quiere que le impongan nada y muy a pesar de nuestros padres felizmente rompió el compromiso o tuviera hoy un matrimonio de apariencias como muchos y muy infeliz

\- ¿Los extrañas? ¿a tus padres?

\- Un poco, sabes que con maman no me llevaba nada bien pero mi padre... si lo extraño mucho - miró a los niños jugar cambiando el tema el recuerdo de sus padre le doleria siempre - si ellos llegan algún día a sentirse atraídos no será por nuestra intervención, aunque si... yo me regocijaría de la misma forma que tu padre

\- No se como nuestros padres llegaron a ser tan amigos

\- Les encantaba discutir sus puntos de vista tan opuestos sobre una tabla de ajedrez con un buen Whisky, mas alla tenian mucho en comun, el amor por sus hijos - suspiró con la idea bebiendo del jugo al tiempo que perdía la sonrisa - Me encantaba como pensaba, la manera en que repudiaba el clasismo y como valoraba el trabajo de la mujer, solía decir que la monarquía era un conjunto de vagos ricos a los que se les tenía que rendir pleitesía por un concepto erróneo de la fe, Luis lo hubiese enviado a la horca 100 años atrás y sin embargo la misma monarquía encontró la manera - lo lamento tanto, lamento que hayan tenido que pasar por esto, que Albert perdiera a sus padres siendo tan pequeño, pero Dios tiene sus planes Rosie y los tiene a ti y a George

\- Se bien el pensamiento de mis padres lucharían por él siempre a sabiendas de las consecuencias eran valientes y honestos, los admiraba muchísimo, aun así tenían sus secretos guardados - cerró los ojos y resopló - eres mi mejor amiga, para mi Loana eres como mi hermana y tengo que contártelo no se qué hacer - la miró afligida por unos instantes - El abogado de mi padre tardo casi 2 años en ponerse en contacto con nosotros, la situación era muy peligrosa, al fin llegó personalmente hace unos meses atrás a entregarnos un cofre con todo lo que ahora le pertenece a mi hermano, aseguró los vales más grandes y resguardó las inversiones con sus intereses, también vendió las propiedades, todas menos una en Irlanda que incluye un castillo

\- ¿Un castillo? - Se quedo pensativa por un minuto y luego la miró con sorpresa- ¿¡Finalmente lo hizo!?

\- Si pero era un secreto aun lo es, sabía que estaba en peligro aun así no dio a conocer esto ni tampoco la cámara irlandesa hay una nota "queridos hijos, usen esto como un arma hacia los que quieran oprimirlos no para vanagloriarse" no sé qué hacer con eso

\- Entonces... ¿convirtió a Albert en un Lord?

\- Es parte de su herencia un Vizconde, El Vizconde Mountjoy pero específicamente dice como un arma, si se enteran lo empujaran a la nobleza siendo un niño y ya tenemos demasiados enemigos allí es el hijo de Andrew, el apellido aun resuena como parte de un movimiento anti monarca, fue conocido que la cámara Irlandesa le ofreció esto a mi padre para completar el numero de nobles irlandeses en Inglaterra y él no había aceptado, al menos eso dijo

\- Un arma... ¿no te das cuenta Rose?, los está protegiendo, nadie más lo sabe solo el abogado tu padre y nosotros, la cámara no hará que se sepa no es conveniente que se sepa que el hijo de uno de los lideres antimonárquicos sea un Lord, justo ahora les harán la vida miserable, aunque pueden reclamar su puesto cuando quieran, ¿George que opina?

\- No quiere meterse en ese asunto dice que yo soy su hermana y decidiré cuando decirle, por ahora acordamos que cuando sea mayor le entregaremos toda la herencia y responsabilidad, con la muerte de mi padre esto queda a su heredero, Albert no tiene edad para la cámara de lores ni el peso de la revuelta que se llevo a nuestros padres, por ahora el abogado a petición de la cámara concuerda que debe mantenerse bajo perfil

\- Si llegasen a sentirse amenazados solo tienen que hacer valer este título, seguramente no lo sabían cuando atentaron contra ese tren de lo contrario jamás se hubiesen atrevido, por ello es un arma - resopló - de doble filo en este momento, han hecho que pequeños Lores voten con persuasión están dementes, debes mantener el secreto, úsalo solo si debes hacerlo

\- No quiero exponer a mi hermano a esa vida, no necesitamos un titulo para demostrar quienes somos, quien queremos ser - mencionó con los ojos humedecidos las palabras de su propio padre, palabras que quedaron plasmadas en un libro que alcanzó a escribir

\- No, no lo necesitamos y ellos tampoco, pero debo admitir que si es una jugada que podemos reservar hasta que puedan escoger, podemos darles otra clase de vida, una vida alejada de todo eso y con montones de posibilidades - le sonrió

\- Tienes razón, ya con mas madurez sabrá qué hacer con ello, mi padre era un estratega, un visionario

...

\- Mamá... Mamita...- mantenía los ojos cansados y cerrados respiraba con dificultad, se acostó a su lado - ¿me contarías una historia?

\- Te voy a contar la historia de una niña, una niña muy valiente a la que llamaban Petite Caille

\- ¿Soy yo? - pregunto abrazándola

\- Eres tu - tomo aire con dificultad - Ella sabia elegir correctamente entre el amor y el deber, era feliz y libre eso nadie jamás se lo quitaría y si un día... un día se pregunta qué hacer solo debe elegir lo que su corazón crea correcto - le costaban las palabras - de ahora en adelante donde quiera que esté tendrás que contarme tu las historias de esa niña, ya no tengo fuerzas para hablar, pero te escucharé y jamás te abandonaría aunque no puedas verme - acarició su cabeza apenas con fuerza - Lo que tu corazón crea correcto, así duela un poco

...

\- Candice de Anjou del condado de Rasez, ese es el título que recibiría de los Fontaine sin duda George y si pasara algo... si algo impide que regrese a la casa grande cuídala como si fuera tu propia hija, te lo pido

\- Ella es mi Sobrina Sergio la adoro y tu vas a regresar

\- Es mi deber estar en el frente con mi batallón

\- Es tu deber no abandonar a tu hija

\- ¡No la estoy abandonando! Si ella viviera... - desvió la mirada triste y abatida

\- Loana esta aquí esperándote con tu hija, ellas están en casa tu encárgate de regresar con los tuyos - el silencio entre ellos duró unos largos segundos

\- Caille debe saber, cada vez que la miro se me rompe el corazón, no supe cómo cuidarla entre la pena y el ejercito - se restregó el rostro - encárgate de que siempre sepa que vendrán por ella, pero que nunca olvide quien es su familia, te estoy dejando todo listo y este escrito firmado por un notario - movió el papél sobre la rustica madera del escritorio - tu tendrás su tutoría y el manejo de sus bienes junto a se dote hasta su mayoría de edad y sé que los Fontaine esto les vale menos que nada por eso es que tengo esta carta para ellos - le entregó una carta sellada y arrugada, trata de llegar a un acuerdo si se diera el caso y ... váyanse a vivir a la casa grande - forzó una mueca que no llego a ser sonrisa - cuando regrese quiero encontrar a mi familia, ¿no pretenderán dejarme solo criando a mi hija o sí?... prométemelo George

\- Parece que te estás despidiendo Sergio y no lo acepto - le gritó - ¿como es que pretendes dejar a tu hija por cumplir con una orden tan peligrosa? puedes dimitir, ella ya perdió a su madre

\- He sido un verdadero desastre desde que la perdí, si me doy de baja en estas condiciones no será honorable lo único que tengo para ella es mi honor y no pienso perderlo, esta mejor aquí con ustedes y si Dios quiere regresare para ser mejor padre, dejare el ejército y me dedicare a mi Caille por ahora tengo que luchar

\- Suavizó la voz en medio de la desesperación - hermano, te lo pido una vez mas no vayas - de pronto se abalanzó sobre él con un fuerte abrazo que entre el dolor y la rabia terminó devolviendo, sintió ahogase, sintió la impotencia de dejarlo partir

\- Eres y siempre serás mi familia George - palmeó su espalda - no me lo hagas mas difícil - cuando lo miró sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

\- Apartó la mirada para que no lo viera llorar y pronunciar las palabras mas difíciles en toda su vida - si te sucede algo de mi cuenta corre que descanses junto a Loana y que Caille crezca feliz, le hablare de ustedes y lo felices que fueron, llegado el momento sabrá de las intenciones de sus abuelos y hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para tenerla aquí, junto a nosotros

\- Limpio rápidamente una lagrima y se cuadro en el máximo honor del uniforme que portaba - Gracias Hermano

...

\- ¡Muchacho! - saludo al joven que entraba al despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí - ¡pasa, tendremos una conversación entre hombres!

\- Sonrió - ¿dejaras que beba de tu mejor botella? - preguntó divertido

\- Se que no sería la primera vez que pruebas el alcohol más de lo necesario - se sentó en el sofá después que él tomara asiento en el sillón y palmeara su hombro - ¿estas feliz?

\- Ansioso - restregó sus manos

\- Me lo imagino, te irás solo y lejos por un buen tiempo, me alegra que cambiaras de opinión y eligieras algo mas... seguro - suspiró

\- Sé que no lo pensé antes...

\- Fuiste impulsivo eso si, esa impulsividad tuya puede ser buena aunque temo que se convierta en tu debilidad

\- Se lo que significa para ti y Caille que me enlistara - compuso una mueca - de este modo también seré útil

\- Sabia que te convertirías en algo bueno, no hubo libro que no devoraras, Albert estamos muy orgullosos de ti y te extrañaremos cada día pensando que cuando regreses te habrás convertido en lo que deseas. En unos meses te entregaremos la herencia de tu padre y..

\- De eso quería hablarte.. - no necesito saber de ella, solo para cubrir mis estudios y quiero que la sigas administrando George, conseguiré un empleo, me valdré por mis propios medios

\- Es cuantiosa, quizá quieras disponer de los bienes, leer los papeles..

\- No, sería demasiado tentador, en el libro que escribió mi padre decía que el dinero nos hacia ciegos a la felicidad que nos da la simpleza y la recompensa es más grande cuando lleva esfuerzo, quiero valerme por mi mismo es lo que ellos hubiesen esperado de mi

\- ¿Cuantas veces lo leíste?

\- Casi sé de memoria cada palabra

\- ¿Y si estando lejos te enamoras de alguna joven y formas un hogar? tendrás que darle uso

\- No tendré tiempo para romances, tampoco quiero ilusionarme con amores imposibles así que es mejor que se mantenga en donde ha estado todo este tiempo

\- Será como digas, aunque sabes que estaré listo para recibir órdenes en tus cartas

\- se echó a reír - ¿trabajaras para mí?, como mi único empleado señor Johnson le ordeno que dispongamos de lo necesario y dejemos el resto para el futuro cuando me meta en algún lío de faldas

\- Quizá es lo mejor, le echaras un vistazo con un abogado de tu confianza y decidirás que hacer - sirvió del preciado y costoso liquido en ambos vasos - brindemos por el futuro joven Andrew, por el esfuerzo y la perseverancia

...

Se asomó en el despacho con un hermoso lazo azul y sus rizos danzando por sus hombros - Mi madrina dice que quiere hablar conmigo

De pie en la puerta del despacho la niña de 13 años lo miraba como si supiera de su ultima travesura, le sintió y le pidió que sirviera el té, para ella una clara señal de que hablarían, sabia como le gustaba y siempre le dijo que era la única que ha sabido prepararle un buen té. Sentados uno frente al otro comenzo esa conversación

\- Dio un sorbo mirándola, se estaba convirtiendo en una señorita - ¿recuerdas que tus padres te contaron sobre tus elegantes abuelos y que pertenecían a la nobleza?

\- Ella asintió recordando aquella escena en donde creyó que se la llevarían - mi mamá siempre me dijo que ellos tenían mi retrato y algún día los vería

\- ¡Bien!, ya estas creciendo y tengo que contarte algo importante, tus abuelos pertenecen a el condado de Rasez y tu eres su único descendiente vivo por lo tanto ellos te cederán un título nobiliario, viajaras a Francia y vivirás en un mundo diferente, aquella vez que vinieron por ti desistieron por varias razones entonces por petición de tu padre hice un trato, yo sería tu tutor hasta tu mayoría de edad en donde te entregare tu dote y herencia por parte de tu padre y podrás viajar a Rasez, se que has leído los libros de la nobleza que tu madre dejó, es como una guía practica y generalizada, con esto solo quiero prepárate para lo que vendrá

\- lo sé... es decir - se removió un poco en el sillón y con la elegancia de una señorita tomó su tasa - se que seré una noble, en el colegio me dicen la Condesita Caille, además las historias que mi mamá me contaba empiezan a tener sentido - tomó un poco de té pensativa - ¿cree que deba irme a Francia con ellos?

\- Somos tu familia Caille y eso no va a cambiar, pero me temo que no podrás negarte es parte de tu deber, y de nuestro trato, aunque... si te enamoras antes de algún muchacho...

\- ¡No me gustan! ¡no voy a enamorarme jamás! - frunció el ceño

\- Está bien.. ahora no te gustan, pero si llegase a pasar tienes todo mi respaldo, tus padres querían que te casaras algún día enamorada y que él te amara también

\- Se supone que deba casarme con algún otro noble... una de mis historias favoritas es cuando ella se enamora de un muchacho sin un titulo y leí que no es conveniente ni usual

\- Tus abuelos no podrán oponerse si eso sucede

\- Entonces prefiero no casarrme y tampoco quiero ir a Francia no quiero vivir lejos de ustedes

\- le sonrió con cariño - Siempre podrás volver a casa, ya ves Albert se fue buscando su camino, Elisa y tu también lo harán cuando se casen - sorbió su te con diversión

\- ¡No voy a casarme nunca tío! es todo un lio, leímos una novela romántica - hizo una mueca de asco - sufrieron por amor y todo eran palabras absurdas, llantos y tragedia - observo a su tío echarse a reír - quiero ser Maestra, mamá lo hacía en Francia con los hijos de los campesinos y soldados si tengo algo que hacer no pensarán que deba casarme

\- Puede que tus abuelos sientan que debes hacerlo

\- Entonces que me busquen un esposo pero despues de cumplir mi sueño

\- si es tu deseo seré feliz de apoyarte, pero toma en cuenta de que tus abuelos son un poco exquisitos en gustos te buscaran un esposo a su manera y eso no te hará feliz

\- Leí que muchos matrimonios a conveniencia son felices con el tiempo

\- Sus palabras eran lógicas y le sorprendieron gratamente - tambien hay muchos que no, es mejor que lo decidas, que decidas en donde esta tu felicidad, de momento piénsalo bien aunque puedes ser lo que tú quieras, estando aquí o en Francia siempre te querremos y aunque faltan años aun te esperaremos cada día como cada fin de semana - la observó mover su cabeza de un lado a otro sopesando la información y finalmente le sonrió

...

Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa grande esa mañana tan temprano se quedó inmóvil observado a las dos personas frente a él con asombro

\- ¿Va a dejarnos pasar?

\- Si... ¡Si claro adelante! - abrió la puerta para darles paso, caminaron hacia el interior mirando todo al rededor como si entraran a alguna casa de terror

\- ¿No tienen personal?

\- A esta hora las mujeres deben estar de camino, yo iba de salida a la fabrica, no recibí ninguna carta acerca de su llegada

\- Vinimos de paso, a buscar a Candice

\- ¡George! que sucede escucho... - se detuvo a mitad de la escalera mirando al salón conteniendo el aire por completo

\- Buenos días Rosie - le respondió el caballero con un inclinación de su cabeza

\- Terminóo por bajar rápidamente y con el solo hecho de tenerlos allí involuntariamente su espalda se tensó acercándose a la pareja - Condes.. buenos días - hizo una reverencia

\- Tan dulce y refinada como siempre - contesto la mujer con una ceja enarcada, ¿podrías ser tan amable de ir por mi nieta?, no te afanes en hacerle un equipaje le compraremos en Paris todo lo que necesite

\- Espera Geraldine, no puede solo venir y llevársela de este modo somos su familia, la han dejado sus padres a nuestro cuidado

\- Sus padres murieron, ustedes no son nada de ella en cambio su única familia la tienes en frente - replicó duramente

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? tengo algo que quizá nos ayude a resolver esto sin alterarnos ¿pasamos al despacho?, por favor.. la niña aun duerme

Rose dejo que su esposo lo manejara ella tenía demasiados sentimientos y un carácter tan volátil que podría empeorar una situación que se veía ya mal, el simple hecho de perder a Candice después de todo lo que lucharon sus padres para hacerla una niña más libre la descomponía

\- Como saben me crié con Sergio como un hermano, además de la entrañable amistad que teníamos con Loana - sacó un sobre de su escritorio y se lo extendió, me dejó a cargo de sus bienes y su hija hasta su mayoría de edad, es totalmente legal

\- Somos sus abuelos - soltó con ironía Jerome sin leer saquera el documento

\- Y siempre será así, pero no van a negar que ella no los conoce, ni mucho menos a la vida que esta por enfrentarse, ya ha sufrido bastante con la pérdida de sus padres no le causemos más daño apenas tiene 8 años

\- ¿Por que dejaríamos a nuestra nieta a su cuidado?, ¡sería absurdo!, además en una condesa la ultima de los Fontaine algún día tiene que enfrentarse a la Nobleza es su deber - replicó la mujer

\- Eso indiscutiblemente se hará pero permítanme recordarles que Loana y Sergio educaron estos años a su hija de manera sencilla, le inculcaron el trabajo y la humildad, para ella soy su tío y Rose es su madrina, somos su familia, además su padre la llevo al colegio Santa Sofía en donde también recibió formación su hija, si el problema es que viva con nosotros...

\- El problema es que se quede aquí y no sepa quién es ni para qué está destinada desde su nacimiento

\- Lo sabe y a medida que pase el tiempo sabrá aun más, estará con nosotros hasta su mayoría de edad cuando salga del colegio e irá directamente a Francia con ustedes a cumplir con su deber - se quedaron pensativos unos instantes que lo llenaban de temor - podemos arreglar que pase sus vacaciones cada año en Francia, no tengo corazón para que vuelva a mudarse y lejos de quienes conoce, necesita estabilidad por favor piénsenlo - en sus rostros podía leer la negativa

\- Podrían dejarnos a solas unos minutos, quiero conversar con mi esposo - ordenó Geraldine

\- ¡Por supuesto! - se levantó no sin antes sacar de su escritorio un segundo sobre arrugado y aun sellado, su última carta y si con eso no lo lograba se llevarían a la niña para siempre - Esta carta me la dejo Sergio antes de irse y me pidió que se las entregara llegado el caso, esta demás decir que no conozco su contenido - Los observo fruncir el ceño y tomarla con desgana

Al cerrar la puerta dejándolos discutir el asunto ambos parecían inquietos, Rose estaba muy nerviosa y a la vez furiosa por la actitud de los condes en su propia casa caminando de un lado a otro, frunciendo el ceño miró a su esposo que solo le susurro "tendremos que aceptarlo si no funciona, pero hare lo que sea necesario" solo para tranquilizarla, tardaron más de lo que pensaban hasta que finalmente abrieron la puerta para dejarlos pasar y escucharan lo que había deliberado, él se veía cansado y a ella se le notaban los ojos aun húmedos señal de que derramó algunas lagrimas, la situación también era difícil para ese lado de la historia

\- Para comenzar no crean que estamos felices con discutir siquiera el hecho de dejar a nuestra nieta, pero dejamos de lado todos nuestros argumentos para pensar en ella y su bienestar, se bien que la educación de ese colegio es de las mejores en Londres y que saldrá hecha una dama, sin embargo debe continuar semi internada, la carta que me entregaste doblada está escrita por Loana, desvió la mirada triste, para nosotros, así que nos la llevaremos ya que en ella nos pide entre otras cosas que pensemos en la niña aunque no tiene elección y jamás dejaremos que abandone como su madre su responsabilidad por lo tanto le concederemos esto, a ambas... - lo miró fijamente alzando su barbilla - de ninguna manera pasara vacaciones con nosotros, no queremos que viva de manera intermitente entre ambos mundos, así que como su niñez ha comenzado así, así continuará hasta que sea una mujer, entonces se convertirá en Condesa dejando atrás todo esto, nos dolería demasiado tenerla por tan poco, por ello hemos decidido esperar. Como parte de este acuerdo debes hablarle de su deber y mantenernos informados sobre su evolución en el colegio, sobre su vida en esta casa y nos gustaría tener retratos cada año, Loana nos enviaba - Lo observo asentir - no volveremos a pisar Londres hasta que sea el momento o será una tentación llevarla con nosotros

\- Quiero pedirte Rosie... comenzó diciendo Geraldine evidentemente afectada por los sentimientos - Que la instruyas, que le enseñes a codearse entre la gente de mayor rango social y la prepares para un matrimonio

\- Lo hare con gusto, pero.. debo preguntar... ¿tienen intenciones de comprometerla?

\- No, no repetiremos patrones que fracasaron antes, ella podrá elegir a su futuro marido siempre y cuando cumpla con los estándares de su titulo

\- ¿Quiere decir que debe ser un Noble?

\- No lo impondremos pero así debe ser a menos que...

\- ¡Jerome! - exclamo su esposa para interrumpir lo que quería decir, pero no logro callarlo estaban demasiado conmovidos

\- A menos que ella se enamore de un hombre que la merezca - suspiró - no nos opondremos si está enamorada y él es un hombre de bien

\- Procuren que no sea cualquier hombre, sería muy escandaloso volver a pasar por lo mismo ustedes ya saben, ¿pueden manejarlo?

\- Si - se apresuro a contestar Rose - me ocuparé de que no tengan objeciones si algo así llegase a suceder

\- ¡Muy bien! nos vamos, no quiero seguir mas en este país, ha sido.. agotador - Jerome se tocó la pierna con evidente dolor

\- Los acompañaban a la puerta cuando Geraldine se giró a la pareja - Cuídenla y no vamos a escribirle, quizá piense que no la queremos por ello pero sus cartas estarían llenas de preguntas que aun no quiero contestar - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente y entonces la vio, estaba sentada en las escaleras mirándolos con su pijama aun puesta y sus rizos preciosos despeinados, inmediatamente reprimió un sollozo

...

Queridos padres,

Si ha llegado esta carta a sus manos quiere decir que ya no me encuentro en este mundo, hace tiempo atrás empecé con esta afección que fue empeorando sun remedio y mi mayor temor es irme sin ver a mi hija convertirse en una mujer, me duele pensar que mis días estén contados sin asegurarme de que sea feliz, entre tanto estas líneas tienen dos fines, el primero es hacerles saber que los quise mucho, los querré siempre, los respetaba y admiraba a tal punto de surtirme incomoda conmigo misma por no ser la hija que esperaban, aunque obedecía y me comportaba según la situación era inmensamente infeliz, no quise herirlos al dejarlos con una vergüenza a cuestas, no lo planee, no planee enamorarme de un hombre al que nuestro estatus no aprobaría simplemente sucedió y deben saber que con él encontré la felicidad de tantas formas maravillosas que le agradezco a la vida a pesar de haber sido corta, ame intensamente, tanto que de ello nació nuestra Petite Caille, nunca olvidé mi deber y el hecho de que de mi dependería la continuidad de un titulo que ha estado en nuestra sangre por muchas generaciones, me deje llevar por las ganas de libertad y pensé que algún día mis hijos se encargarían, pero la vida es misteriosa y ha traído solo a Candice para tal labor, lo segundo es una petición desde el fondo de mi corazón, la criamos libre y sin aires aristócratas quizá fue un error, pero así ha pasado 6 años, Sergio es un buen padre, amoroso y disciplinado no le quiten la posibilidad de criarla junto a los que ella considera su familia. Los Johnson tienen una hija de su edad es muy apegada a Elisa, no la alejen de ellos porque romperán su corazón y el mío aunque ya no lata mas, la aman muchisimo y les prometo que ellos harán que crezca con conocimiento de su deber como futura condesa y eso no está a elección, de ustedes depende ahora como lograr su paz y felicidad.

Con amor.. Loana

...

\- Puede que suceda - le sonrió dulcemente - ¿comemos? - No le daría más de que pensar a su hermana había tenido suficiente.

Sin embargo aquella silenciosa comida los dos solos despues de todo lo que habia pasado hacia revolotear sus pensamientos, Rose se había desahogado con su hermano pero no por completo, dejo los cubiertos en un largo suspiro y sin mirarlo dejo salir las palabras que hace tanto tiempo estaban guardadas

\- Bert... - Se que quizá debí decírtelo antes y sé que he cometido errores puede que no sea el momento o tal vez me odies por ocultarlo - lo miró al fin a su lado fruncir el ceño - Nuestro padre era un idealista, sabes bien que tenía una forma de ver las cosas y a pesar de ser un hombre acaudalado prefería vivir con sencillez, él y mamá... bueno estuvieron metidos en un grupo con los mismos pensamientos, de hecho se rumoraba que planeaban una revolución, nunca llego a concretarse siquiera porque antes los amenazaron y amedrentaron, él no se daba por vencido y... tiempo después del accidente su abogado llego al campo trayendo consigo toda tu herencia, misma que George ha manejado y guardado por ti todos estos años

\- Yo se lo pedí Rose hasta ahora no me ha hecho falta...

\- Lo sé, pero debes saber algo mas, allí no solo hay propiedades y dinero, hay... un título nobiliario

\- ¿!Un que!?, pero que yo sepa nunca pertenecimos a... además el no pudo haberlo comprado sin decir nada ¿o te lo dijo?

\- No, lo mantuvieron en secreto y yo decidí que continuara así hasta que fueras mayor, eras solo un niño y estábamos aislados por el escándalo y la tragedia, hay una nota escrita por él con esos documentos que contribuyo con esta decisión.. usarlo como un arma, a la cámara Irlandesa después de lo sucedido tampoco le convenía ventilar esto así que el abogado llego a un acuerdo que en pocas palabras seguiría estando oculto, pero el titulo seguirá siendo tuyo con deberes y derechos - lo observo perplejo y confundido - hace unos años uno de sus representantes llego aquí buscándote pero gracias al cielo estabas lejos y le complacía saber que estabas preparándote académicamente en medicina, con tan alto honor regresó a Irlanda, nos dijo que por ahora todo marchaba con el número de votos pero llegaría el momento que con la muerte de alguno de los más viejos los jóvenes tomaran el control

\- ¿Como pudiste ocultarme algo así? - la tristeza en sus palabras combinaba con la de los ojos de su hermana

\- Lo siento mucho, apenas volviste hace unos meses y no te lo confesaría en una carta, antes seguías siendo un muchacho y... ya lo sabes, eres un adulto y sabrás como manejarlo nuestros padres lo hicieron para protegernos y yo actué de la misma forma

\- Cerro los ojos dejando escapar el aire - evidentemente tengo demasiadas cosas que arreglar en mi vida, empezare por casa y encontrare el momento para viajar a Irlanda a conocer de primera mano todo este asunto. Hablare con George

* * *

**Feliz Sábado!... estos cortos todos hechos del pasado que saltan segun el tiempo que se desarrolló la historia espero puedan ubicarlos en donde corresponda y de esto les comentaré evidentemente nos faltaba esta parte de la historia, "nuestro pasado construyó nuestro presente y las desiciones de esté haran nuestro futuro" Saludos!**


	29. Chapter 29

La observó por unos instantes después de que él se marchara parecía aturdida y confundida, sus ojos aun estaban enrojecidos y su mirada perdida en algún punto de la historia que aun no comprendía del todo

\- Supongo que el joven Andrew tiene razón, debemos despedirnos y agradecer como se debe a los Johnson

\- Si... pretendía volver a despedirme, no sabía si querrían acompañarme tengo que recoger objetos de gran valor para mí y... dejar otros

\- Siempre supiste que este día llegaría no queríamos que fuera tan difícil para ti dejarlos, sin embargo al parecer dejaras más que una forma de vida, también a una familia ¿y el amor? - fue una de esas preguntas indirectas a lo que sus ojos y su silencio le dieron la confirmación

\- Siempre supe cual era mi deber y lo cumpliré por encima incluso de lo que sienta - esos mismos sentimientos le quebraban la voz - lo siento mucho abuelo yo... debo ir a recomponerme nadie debería verme así

Apenas compuso una mueca parecida a una sonrisa e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de abandonar el salón, Jerome se quedó de pie sosteniendo su bastón meneándolo de un lado al otro pensativo para tomar una rápida decisión, no tenía el corazón para verla de ese modo, no tenía el valor para pasar de nuevo por algo como eso. Caminó a paso lento hasta su habitación, se sentó para fumar una pipa en la pequeña mesa mientras su sirviente revisaba uno de sus cofres en búsqueda de otro que había solicitado, en cuanto lo obtuvo lo dejó frente a él para luego dejarlo completamente solo pues sabía que cada que abría ese pequeño cofre de madera se perdía en el pasado, la traía de vuelta, lo miró por largo rato aspirando y exhalando humo.

Aquella noche toco la puerta de su habitación quizá le tomó demasiado tiempo decidirse porque sabía que de cierta forma al dejarla decidir la volverían a perder y habían esperado tanto por ese momento que le resultaba arriesgado, pero la había observado demasiado esos dos días desde esa visita algo había cambiado, estaba distraída y sus ojos perdieron el brillo, Cintia abrió la puerta y en seguida ella apareció sonriéndole desde el umbral, entró a paso lento con el cofre en la mano y la condujo hasta el sillón ordenando a la joven dejarlos solos.

\- ¿Sucede algo? pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a él con evidente preocupación

\- Candice, se que debe ser difícil para ti escuchar tantas versiones de lo que vivieron tus padres a nosotros nos costó mucho aceptarlo, aun hoy nos parece una tortura sobre todo porque no pudimos siquiera despedirnos de ella, porque sus ideales y pasión fueran más grandes que su deber aunque por años intentó excusarse y nuestro orgullo la alejó por completo, Geraldine se negó a perdonarla por lo que hizo yo le pedí insistentemente que volviera y en lugar de eso... - abrió el pequeño cofre lleno de cartas - nos enviaba cartas contándonos sobre su vida y nunca dejó de repetir en ellas que era feliz - sobre el montón había una muy desgastada y arrugada - esta fue su última carta en donde nos pide que pensemos en ti - suspiró - que te dejáramos elegir y por ella accedimos a que vivieras con los Johnson todos estos años, también hay cartas de tu tío que decidí guardar porque le pedimos que nos informara, creo que nada podría contar mejor tu historia que estas cartas - cerró el cofre y se lo entregó muy despacio con un poco de emoción y otro poco de temor

\- No sé qué decir.. esto es... es tan importante para mi

\- Supongo que tienes que leerlas, las traje desde Francia porque temía algo como esto, ambos lo tememos desde siempre y es la razón por la que no te escribíamos elegir como lo hizo tu madre nos deja sin salida pero esta vez lo que importa es tu felicidad, lo juramos frente al sepulcro de tu madre el día que recibimos esa última carta, de cualquier forma preferimos ser unos desconocidos que responder a tus preguntas sobre ellos, no todo es miel en el amor y yo no he sentido amor más grande en mi vida que por Loana y ahora por ti que eres parte de ella

\- Entonces... al fin tendré su historia, no tengo dudas de que se amaban, pero al hacer las cosas a su modo trajo consecuencias a su familia, sin pensar en el futuro construyeron su día a día - miro el cofre acariciándolo como un objeto precioso

\- Algo más... - tomó su mano sobre el cofre señalando el anillo - no creas que no nos dimos cuenta, permanecimos apartados todo este tiempo, pero nunca fuera de tu vida Johnson no nos informó acerca de algún pretendiente para ti, siempre escribió que no querías casarte con nadie y que estabas animada a dar clases a niños en Francia, ¿es con el joven Andrew que te comprometiste? - Lo miró brevemente con sorpresa y asintió - no tienes que elegir

\- Quiza - contestó mientras miraba el aro aun en su dedo - lo amo

Entonces él se echó a reír como si nada justamente despues de compartir ese momento tan cercano nunca lo había visto reír, palmeó su mano y tomando su bastón se puso de pie, la miró unos instantes sin perder la sonrisa y aun cuando abandonaba su habitación podía escuchar su risa, perpleja se quedo observando la puerta con el cofre en la mano por mucho rato habían muchas cosas que no entendía pero estaba segura de que cada quien tenía una historia que contar.

...

Bajó del carruaje completamente sola y toco la puerta con el temor de toparse de frente con la infelicidad y la desolación que se encontró la última vez que visitara la casa de su hija. Una mujer le abrió la puerta suponiendo que era la señora que ella mencionaba que la ayudaba, era muy mayor para colaborarle demasiado, incluso más que las tres que estaban en la casa grande, apenas le sonrió con las buenas tardes y no tuvo que preguntar por su hija enseguida le contestó que la señora estaba en la cocina dándole acceso a la casa como si se conocieran, caminó por el pasillo dejando su abrigo y su bolso, entonces escuchó su voz preguntando quien era y la vio salir de la cocina hacia el pasillo del salón, llevaba un delantal sobre un sencillo vestido con su cabello recogido en un moño descuidado no parecía ser su Elisa, meneaba un bol con una paleta a pesar de su aspecto tenía una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro, quedo totalmente inmóvil al contemplar esa imagen, el cambio enorme que había tenido todavía sopesando si para bien o para mal

\- Mamá que grandiosa visita - se acercó para darle un beso con la manos aun ocupadas

\- Vine a verte ... pero si estas muy ocupada...

\- Estoy haciendo un pastel a Darren le encantan y le hace bien el dulce - sonrió - Acompáñame hablaremos mientras lo termino

Aun incierta la acompaño hasta la bonita cocina que le recordaba tanto a la primera casa en la que vivió en Francia con George, sonrió sentándose mientras veía con asombro a su nueva hija

\- ¿Como va todo en casa Elisa?, la última vez que te vi habías dejado a tu esposo

\- Si lo sé, discutimos... - la miró un momento - pero arreglamos todo estamos bien

\- ¿Quiere decir que... fue por ti o tu regresaste?

\- El fue a buscarme - rió recordándolo - Gracias al cielo que no estaban tuvo una pelea terrible con mi tío y también arreglaron sus diferencias

\- Albert no dio detalles solo dijo que había sido por un bien mayor, aún esta adolorido no entiendo cómo es que necesitan llegar a eso

\- Si eso nos acercó más a todos está bien, son hombres así lo resuelven entre ellos

\- ¿Y él... es bueno contigo? - preguntó temiendo la respuesta entonces la observó suspirar con amor y sonreír de esa nueva forma

\- Lo amo con todo mi corazón él intenta no desesperarse tiene un carácter del demonio y yo no puedo quedarme callada, pero te aseguro que es bueno conmigo, dulce y... especial

\- Su sonrisa se amplió llenando sus ojos de una pequeña esperanza - tengo la certeza de que con el tiempo entre ustedes nazca el amor profundo, aunque sea de a poco - verla feliz era un alivio - también vine por otra cosa - perdió por completo la sonrisa - en dos días habrá una cena en la casa grande me gustaría que estemos todos como familia y si pudieras convencer a Darren que asista... los condes irán con Candice a despedirse

\- ¿Despedirse? ¿tan pronto? ¿y que hay del compromiso?

\- No lo sé, Bert no ha querido hablar de eso y finalmente ella nos escribió sin detalle, solo dijo que quería despedirse de toda la familia

\- ¿Sus abuelos no aceptan a mi tío porque no tiene un título?

\- Eso no es problema hija hace tiempo que Albert sabe que tu abuelo le dejó entre la herencia a un Vizconde solo debe tomarlo y pedir su mano ellos no se opondrían, además los has visto juntos se adoran, no sé que los separa en este momento pero me rompe el corazón

\- Ahora fue su turno de quedarse totalmente paralizada ante la noticia - ¿Por Minette?

\- Tampoco es por eso, de hecho algo paso...

-Flashback-

Entró en la habitación y ella estaba recostada de lado mirando hacia la ventana, acercándose la llamo por su nombre y aun así no contestó, la mujer que la acompañaba siempre lo miró meneando la cabeza con tristeza y en cuanto vio al hombre detrás de él se levantó de golpe con los ojos abiertos de par en par alternado la mirada de uno al otro

\- Será mejor que me acompañes

Albert se sorprendió cuando ella asintió y salió voluntariamente pasando a un lado de aquel caballero no antes sin dedicarle una mirada bastante triste, él también lo observó tenia la mirada fija en la mujer que yacía en esa camilla de hospital, no imagino siquiera que pudiera estar sintiendo pues algo así tenia que necesitar una fortaleza entera de sentimientos, enfrentaba miles de pesadillas y puede que el sentimiento de impotencia y amor lo tuvieran en común

Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación la mujer rompió a llorar diciendo que sentía mucho lo que había pasado y que Minette tenía días sin hablar con la mirada perdida, buscó entre los pliegues de su falda y le entregó un sobre

\- Ella me dio eso, era la carta que escribió para los condes pero ya no hace falta, venderé esa casa y nos iremos a comenzar una nueva vida

Se quedó allí simplemente mirando ese pedazo de papel que era tan insignificante porque finalmente entendió que su problema no pertenecía al pasado era en ese momento, ese preciso instante cuando el futuro al lado de la mujer que amaba no estaba en manos de nadie más, ni de sus abuelos, ni de su ex pareja, ni de su familia, ni suyas porque se había equivocado demasiado, miró la puerta de la habitación, no se puede volver a un punto del pasado y arreglar las cosas simplemente solucionar lo que esté en sus manos día a día, rompió esa carta sin siquiera leerla y la dejo en el basurero más cercano

Dos días después los observo desde su consultorio en el jardín trasero del hospital, él empujaba su silla de ruedas ella aun estaba débil finalmente la pérdida de su bebé le había afectado mucho mas al corazón que al cuerpo, una madre era una madre así no pidiera esa vida, crecía dentro de ella, la sintió, la hizo más humana. La ayudó a levantarse con paciencia y cariño y se sentaron en uno de los bancos, hacia un poco de frío pero el aire le hacía bien y no había nevado en todo un día, parecían lejanos de todo, quizá ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos después de tantos años y tanto daño allí estaban, la abrazó y ella se dejó caer en su hombro, que fácil era complicarse la vida cuando ella misma se encarga de poner todas las piezas en su lugar tarde o temprano, con sacrificio y un poco de sufrimiento y de eso se trataba, de pequeñas lecciones que sucedían a su alrededor, de las pequeñas muestras de amor que eran en si inmensas, de los detalles y la paciencia, de la aceptación y sobre todo mucho valor

...

Dispuso todo en la mesa para la cena estaba colocando los cubiertos cuando sintió sus manos alrededor de su cintura y su boca en su cuello causarle cosquillas, estaba hermosa con ese vestido y su cabello sujeto con cintas como si cada noche tuviera que cenar con una mujer distinta que le resultaba cada vez más hermosa

\- Ya basta... - rió - vamos a cenar

\- Se detuvo sentándose mirándola fijamente - ¿Te pasa algo? llevas demasiado tiempo colocando esos cubiertos para que sean perfectos solo estamos tu y yo - frunció el ceño

\- Es que... hoy vino mamá y me dijo algunas cosas que me tienen pensando - Se sentó sin más y con un suspiro le habló - Hay una cena con los abuelos de Caille quiere que este toda la familia va a despedirse parten a Francia al día siguiente

\- ¿Se va? finalmente... ¿y que sucede con el compromiso?

\- No se sabe nada creo que ni mi tío está muy claro de lo que va a pasar con eso, por la nota que les envió se va con sus abuelos

\- ¡Entonces no hablaron, no solucionaron absolutamente nada! - resopló - No iré a la casa grande y menos con unos aristócratas pedantes con los que no tengo nada que ver, tu padre no me tolera aun lo que pasó está muy reciente, Candice tampoco me ha perdonado

\- No vas a dejarme sola Darren y yo quiero despedirme de Caille, somos tu familia ahora

\- "Mi familia" no me quiere allí

\- ¡Tal vez no pero yo sí!

\- No voy a discutir esto Elisa - cortó el tema sirviendo la comida al parecer ella tampoco lo discutiría y era notablemente extraño

No le habló durante toda la cena y tampoco insistió, mucho menos dijo tonterías como que iría sola, le inquietaba mucho mas esa actitud, finalmente de la misma forma recogió toda la mesa sin dirigirle la palabra ni la mirada; sin prestarle más atención un rato más tarde haciéndose a la idea de que había entendido su negativa se sentó en el sillón con un libro en la mano, ella no tomo asiento en frente sino que se cruzo de brazos recostada sobre la pared mirándolo fijamente habían ocasiones que esa mujer podía aterrarlo, no podía siquiera concentrarse en la lectura y de pronto se echo a reír

\- ¿Estarás allí como un fantasma tratando de convencerme de asistir a esa cena? no puedo hacerlo tengo guardia nocturna lo siento Elisa la respuesta sigue siendo NO

\- ¿Estas seguro? es solo una noche, me despido de Caille y nos iremos con la excusa perfecta que debes trabajar

\- No es una excusa

\- Estas dando excusas para no ir

\- ¿Entonces si discutiremos sobre esto? - se preparaba para otra discusión mentalmente, Elisa nunca entendía sus razones

\- Se acercó lentamente haciendo que la mirara desde del sillón hasta quedar frente a él - Voy a convencerte Darren - Alzó una ceja sugerente mirándola de arriba abajo de esa forma en que a ella le erizaba la piel y le cortaba la respiración

\- ¿Cómo?

Subió su vestido poco a poco hasta sus rodillas y un poco más, no perdía esa sonrisa así que termino a horcajadas arrodillada sobre él que dejó el libro a un lado para acariciar su cintura y besar su boca con una pasión que solo azuzaba su terquedad, quería hacerle entender que de esa forma no conseguiría nada más que despertar su placer pero no cambiar de opinión, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de su vestido y de pronto se detuvo mirándola de la forma que ella esperaba, con sorpresa

\- Estoy aprendiendo a conocerte - susurró en su boca

\- Sus manos se perdieron tocando su piel tibia cerrando los ojos, debajo no había más - muy rápido

\- ¿Iras conmigo a donde te pida? espero me complazcas de la misma forma que yo lo hago para ti

\- ¿Ahora mismo?

\- Siempre

\- Por cosas como esta las mujeres son consideradas un pecado

\- Eres mi esposo no es un pecado

\- Lo es cuando lo usas para hacerme ceder - entonces ella desató las cintas de su cabello y supo que había encontrado la forma de cambiar las discusiones

...

Dejó el cofre en el centro de la enorme cama y comenzó a ordenar las cartas por fechas y a dividirlas entre las de su madre y su tío, finalmente le hablarían, se sentó a la luz de una vela trenzando su cabello como lo hacía en el colegio y comenzó con un suspiro, leyó una a una caminando por la habitación con ansiedad, sentada en el sillón con ternura, junto a la ventana confundida para luego correr a buscar su diario, ese que Albert le regaló y que escribió sus historias comenzando cuando era niña con sus recuerdos y lo que su madre le contaba de forma tan fantástica y comparó la proximidad de las fechas, supo que sucedía por su cabeza y cuáles eran sus sentimientos, abrazando su almohada lloró un largo rato hasta quedarse dormida con la última carta sobre su pecho, había sido la noche más larga de toda su vida, había descubierto muchas cosas acerca de sus padres y como habían luchado por estar juntos en contra de su familia, en contra de una sociedad que no lo aceptaba, la razon de todos esos viajes y cambios con el ejercito, supo de la admiración que sentía por el padre de su madrina y Albert y de la amistad que podría llamarse hermandad entre los Johnson y los White, cuanto sufrieron todos por la muerte de su madre y como pretendían hacer que ella fuera feliz a pesar de ser presa de un destino que se imponía desde su nacimiento. Sus abuelos no se opondrían a un matrimonio con quien ella amara siempre y cuando cumpliera con su deber, entendió cuán grande era y soñó, esa madrugada soñó con ellos, con ese pasado que su mente apenas recordaba, riendo con las codornices a su alrededor, la sencillez de espíritu de su madre aunque en apariencia era toda una dama refinada, la lucha de su padre por el honor y el amor profundo que sentían el uno por el otro, no pretendían manejar su vida, pretendían hacerla feliz porque había perdido desde que fuera una niña, tenía derecho a crecer como una condesa pero también como una niña común por lo que la elección del semi internado era lo más parecido a tener ambas, tenía derecho a crecer con sus padres pero la vida se los había llevado muy pronto sin embargo los Johnson se hicieron cargo y sus abuelos se apartaron para otorgarle una familia completa, tenía derecho a elegir el amor y sin embargo creció adorando a ese muchacho de ojos celestes y sonrisa dulce, un cariño que se convirtió en amor, a esas alturas no podía ser egoísta, no debía hacerlo, todos habían hecho algo por ella cuando creyó que nadie pensaba en sus sentimientos y era hora de encargarse y como su madre le dijera, de hacer lo que su corazón creyera correcto.

Se despertó de golpe con el sueño vivido de haberlos visto, sus padres le sonreían y soltaban su mano felices de dejarla siendo quien era, tomó las cartas revueltas en la cama y las guardo con el mismo cuidado en el cofre, en ese instante entró como un reloj Cintia para ayudarla a arreglarse para el desayuno, eran los últimos días en el palacio

\- No iré a desayunar, tendrás que disculparme con mis abuelos, cualquier excusa del repertorio es válida - se levantó hacia la mesa y tomando la pluma para luego sacar papel de la gaveta escribió rápidamente una nota, al sellarla se dio vuelta con una sonrisa algo cansada - quiero que personalmente entregues esto a la casa grande me quedare en mi habitación - la joven asintió a su pedido y salió dejándola aun en bata de dormir

Suspiro profundamente y miro por la ventana aquel día gris, frio pero sin rastro de nieve.

Pasó aquella mañana escribiendo en su diario de tapa marrón sintiéndose renovada, triste pero segura, dispuesta a tomar su destino con amor.

* * *

**Cherries siento que he tadado una vida en subir un capitulo pero para nuestro alivio esto se nos termina... pero como? cuando? y entonces? nos queda un capitulo y me encantara leer como creen que temina esta historia que nos ha tenido a la expectativa. Abrazos por montones y gracias por leer como siempre y por sus mensajes creativos que me encantan**


	30. Chapter 30

\- De pie en las escalinatas de la iluminada casa grande se detuvo con un suspiro - la última vez que entré allí lo hice para casarme contigo y fue uno de los peores días de mi vida

\- Que hermoso cumplido - lo miró con fingida sorpresa

Ella estaba preciosa con su cabello recogido y su vestido de seda ambos tan elegantes como para una gala, había estado tratando en vano de que desistiera hasta que finalmente estaban allí siempre se salían con la suya de un modo u otro

\- Esta casa no me trae buenos recuerdos Elisa

\- Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró escaleras arriba - ahora tu estas siendo infantil - frente a la puerta acomodó el cuello de su abrigo con sus manos enguantadas y se acercó a su rostro - el pasado ha quedado atrás empezamos de nuevo ¿recuerdas?

\- le sonrió rodeando su cintura - deberíamos volver a casa así no tengo que revivir la forma en como con un cuchillo acabaste con mi libertad, eres peligrosa tengo una cicatriz en el brazo con tu nombre, ibas a matarme justo aquí ese día

\- No iba a matarte - chasqueo la lengua desviando la mirada pensando que quizá nunca perdonaría del todo cuando sorpresivamente acunó su rostro y la besó

La puerta se abrió y ambos giraron hacia el hombre que los miraba con el ceño fruncido, Elisa le sonrió mientras Darren pudo sentir escalofríos en toda su espalda por la forma en como lo veía, Rose estaba detrás con asombro

\- ¿No llegamos tarde verdad? - menciono Elisa tomando la mano de su esposo y entrando a la casa, besó a su padre en la mejilla y siguió para abrazar a su madre

\- Darren hace meses que no te veía, precisamente desde que tuve que llevar a Elisa, creí que no te veríamos mas en esta casa ya que faltaste al compromiso de Candice y Albert supuse que a este también

\- Estoy aquí porque Elisa me lo pidió - las miradas viajaron de uno a otro desafiantes en un silencio que hacía notar que hay cosas que simplemente no habían quedado en el pasado

\- ¡Eli, Darren que gusto verlos! - Albert bajo las escaleras abrazando su sobrina y extendiéndole la mano amistosa a su colega - ¡Que dócil te volviste!Finalmente vuelves a entrar en la casa grande

\- lo abrazó con fuerza susurrando - ¿Aun te duele?

\- No me tientes de nuevo - le sonrió

\- Solo falta que ellos lleguen estoy muy nerviosa - comento Rose acercándose a su esposo y mirando a su hermano, se veía tan apuesto con ese traje oscuro y además sonreía como hacía días que no lo hacía - ¿Bert pedirás esta noche la mano de Candice a sus abuelos? - Observaron todos como perdía de pronto la sonrisa - lo siento es que tengo que saber algo la angustia no me deja ¿ellos ya saben de su compromiso?

\- Rosie... - George la abrazó con cariño evitándole responder sobre el tema evidentemente incomodo - será mejor que esperemos

\- Lo que a mi si me gustaría saber es que tan cierto es que eres un Vizconde - pregunto Darren con diversión - lo estuviste ocultando por años, creí que eras solo un heredero rebelde y resulta que eres un aristócrata

\- No lo soy, ni yo sabía que eso existía aunque mientras estuve de viaje hice mis averiguaciones y me presenté ante la cámara supe que es bastante beneficioso, mucho más que las obligaciones que trae sobre todo porque soy aun un anónimo hasta que decida tomarlo por completo, podría controlarlas a conveniencia, aunque debo pedirles como mi familia que esto debe seguir manteniéndose como un secreto hasta que vea la forma de manejarlo

Todos asintieron y escucharon el carruaje parar al otro lado de la puerta sintiendo contener la respiración al unísono como si se tratara de la realeza pues no sabían cómo reaccionar o como resultaría aquella reunión. George abrió las puertas para recibirlos y quedo maravillado con la señorita que un mozo ayudo a bajar y que lo miraba con tan amplia sonrisa, cuando la tuvo en frente miro el enorme cambio de apariencia se parecia tanto a Loana que sintio verla nuevamente realmente hacían maravillas con su cabello, estaba preciosa y lo más importante la tranquilidad que emanaban sus ojos, los ojos vivaces de su hermano, temía que aquel cambio la afectara de alguna forma más sin embargo lo abrazó en el umbral como si hubiesen sido años ella era lo unico que le quedaba de aquella pareja que consideró su familia y luego de su breve retrospectiva sus abuelos lo saludaron con cortesía, él opto esta vez ante tan elegantes y distinguidas personas hacer una reverencia, adentro el resto los miraba con asombro parecían 3 desconocidos a sus ojos en lugar de dos excepto para Rose quien los conocía bien, luego de una reverencia general llegó hasta su pequeña niña rubia y la abrazó

\- ¿Si así son unas semanas como será con los meses Caille? - susurro en su oído

\- Creo que es algo que tenemos que aprender madrina - le dedico un susurro de vuelta

Elisa la abrazo sonriente y pudo percatarse de que ella también había cambiado, en su mirada había algo especial, como le hubiese gustado sentarse en su cama a hablar por horas y sin embargo tenía solo ese instante, de pronto habían dejado de ser unas niñas y su destino las había colocado donde debían estar, giró a sus abuelos y los presentó a todos como los Condes de Razes, su madrina les dedico una reverencia acercándose

\- Rosie... en una década no has envejecido ni un poco, sigues siendo una hermosa flor - dijo en francés Geraldine

\- Gracias, Lo mismo puedo decir Geraldine está usted radiante - Miró a su acompañante - Conde es un honor volvernos a ver

\- Sospecho que nos veremos más Rosie aunque pasamos años distanciados desde que corrías por los jardines con Loana te hemos considerado una hija y has hecho de Candice una dama inigualable, dejó encantados a todos en el palacio y también unos cuantos admiradores - mencionó con orgullo

\- Quiero presentarles a mi hija Elisa y su Esposo - se apresuró a decir mientras se acercaban

Para George no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas entre Albert y Candice que parecían decirse cosas que solo ellos entendían mientras el resto se concentraba en sus abuelos

\- ¡Eres hermosa Elisa! si no estuvieras casada le sugeriría a tus padres acompañarnos a Francia, serias la dama de Candice como tu madre lo fue de Loana

\- Se lo agradezco, un año antes y me hubiese encantado

\- ¡Recién casados!... espero hagan crecer su familia muy pronto - comentó Geraldine a lo que noto rápidamente por sus rostros que los jóvenes no habían estado pensando en ello siquiera

Cuando le tocó el turno de presentarle a su hermano el Conde se adelantó sorpresivamente y estrecho su mano

-Joven Andrew me complace volver a verlo, Candice me ha hablado de usted además de que cada que lo veo me recuerda a su padre ¿es tan bueno en el Ajedrez como él lo era?

\- No, a decir verdad soy pésimo siento mucho no parecerme más - lo observo sonreír complacido por la respuesta y miró a su hermana

\- ¿Rosie, no le contaste que tu padre y yo solíamos ser pésimos también?, simplemente entre nosotros hacíamos un buen mal juego - la mujer le sonrió al fin - Últimamente he estado recordándolo mucho más desde que nos vimos en palacio, nos peleábamos por todo y por nada, luego jugábamos algunas raras partidas y arreglábamos las diferencias, por el contrario debo decirle que Candice sí que es buena con el ajedrez

Aquella actitud inesperada del conde los hizo a todos quitarse la tensión ante su llegada lo que más les preocupaba era que no aceptaran ese matrimonio, para Albert fue una clara sugerencia a lo que sucedia en tre ellos, estaba enterado

George los invitó a todos a pasar al comedor mencionándoles la cena

\- Recordaba este lugar más grande - comentó Geraldine tomando el asiento que le ofrecía Johnson

\- Nos quedara Grande realmente a George y a mí ahora que Elisa está casada, Candice se irá a Francia y... Mi hermano volverá a irse eventualmente

\- Ciertamente... - miró al joven con extrañeza, podia a simple vista darse cuenta del por que su nieta habia puesto sus ojos en él pero para ella eso no era suficiente

En el comedor mientras las tres mujeres que también estaban en esa ocasión muy elegantes servían la comida los condes notaron la familiaridad con su nieta y el cariño con que se trataban, no perdían detalle de cada cosa y lo que los demás no sabían era que la incomodidad de Geraldine se debía a que no sabía cómo comportarse en algo tan íntimamente familiar, siempre eran reuniones con montones de invitados y familias que parecían no ser tan cercanos, nunca así, así que era de esperarse ese silencio en donde nadie sabía que hacer o que decir, entonces la voz de Candice se impuso

\- Quiero agradecer este momento, es muy importante para mi estar aquí con todos reunidos especialmente porque es la primera vez y porque sé que están aquí por mí, son mi familia y se que a partir de esta cena habrá un antes y un despues, los quiero mucho a todos independientemente de que sean de sangre o crianza, a pesar de las diferencias, de los errores y de las dificultades existe un cariño profundo y quiero aprovechar este momento también para pedirles, para rogarles que dejemos el pasado atrás, lo que nos haya causado daño entre nosotros alejándonos necesitamos dejarlo, para que a partir de ahora disfrutemos de los momentos que vendrán, es lo que yo haré, ahora tengo la certeza de que lo que han hecho todos ha sido por mi bien y si alguna vez sentí que mi destino estaba escrito y no tenía salida hoy les aseguro que entiendo la forma en cómo me prepararon justo para este momento y los que están por venir, Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón hare lo necesario para que se sientan orgullosos con lo que hare con este regalo - levantó su copa mirando a cada uno de los presentes - por los nuevos comienzos

\- Brindemos por eso entonces - Le sonrió George desde el extremo de la mesa levantando su copa - Quiero que esta noche la recordemos en unión, Condes... son los abuelos de nuestra Petite Caille confiaron en nosotros para cuidarla todos estos años y es algo que agradecemos, no solo es la hija de mi hermano, es como una hermana para mi Elisa y otra hija para mí y Rose, verla hoy hablándonos de esta manera me llena de un infinito orgullo y quiero que sepas Candice que en donde estés un pedazo de nuestro corazón esta siempre contigo

\- Lo sé tío - Miró a Darren y a Elisa y les sonrió - Espero sepan que si algo aprendimos es que el amor no ocurre como las novelas románticas y que hay cosas que no solo bastan con elegirse - ambos le dedicaron una sonrisa enorme que devolvió con cariño

\- ¿El amor? el amor no es un juego, pero cuando llega es totalmente una causalidad... nada casual sucede en esta vida - Geraldine miro a su nieta refiriéndose a una conversación previa que habían tenido en el carruaje

Flashback

\- Se lo que has decidido y me gustaría que conocieras a otros pretendientes eres una condesa y como tal debes desposar a un noble es lo correcto

\- Geraldine no vamos a discutilo, por mi Candice puede casarse con quien ama, no pasaremos por esto nuevamente

\- ¡Jerome! .. - la mirada de su esposo no daba para más discusiones - ¿estas completamente segura? ¿Lo conoces lo suficiente?, Candice ya sé que me dijiste que lo amas ¿y el a ti?

\- Si me ama realmente me comprenderá yo ya tome una decisión y si no es así ustedes tienen mi permiso para escoger los pretendientes que crean convenientes, no me opondré

\- ¿estas dispuesta a casarte sin amor? - la observó atentamente quedarse sin palabras y mirar con tristeza por la ventanilla restregando sus manos enguantadas - Candice el amor no lo es todo

\- Espero que no lo sea - susurró - y si él no está dispuesto quizá mi destino este al lado de alguien más

...

\- ¿Elisa, sabes cómo se conocieron tus padres?

\- En un muelle según nos han contado

\- Tal vez piensen que fue toda una casualidad que ese preciso día no hubiese nadie más que conociera la tela especifica que buscaba para terminar mi vestido para las fiestas, mi costurera se había enfermado estábamos sobre el tiempo y Rose personalmente fue al muelle a partir de ese momento todo fue a causa de...

\- Creí que no volvería a verla ella era una hermosa dama de clase muy alta y entonces se dio aquel baile - George la miro con cariño

\- lo que nos trajo a todos a esta mesa - continuo Geraldine con pesada ironía e hizo un breve silencio llevando con elegancia indiferente un poco de vino blanco a su boca – ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes? – le pregunto a la pelirroja – porque dudo que sus padres hayan arreglado su matrimonio, ¿cuál fue su causa?

\- La pregunta que Elisa no sabría responder y mucho menos George y Rose, entonces fue cuando Darren tomó su mano en un gesto más que dulce – Digamos que... ella me atrapó a causa de mi terquedad

\- Lo miró con dulzura – es cierto y me costó mucho aunque lo que dice la Condesa tiene mucha lógica lo nuestro no fue casualidad fue causalidad

\- Sin embargo hay otro tipo de causalidades destacables a las que prefiero llamar casualidad por algún tema romántico si lo prefieren – Albert miró a Caille con una sonrisa de la que cada miembro en la mesa fue consiente

\- Quizá el tema varíe de acuerdo a las circunstancias algunos por casualidad terminan en el mismo lugar a la misma hora y luego por causalidad se ven envueltos en sentimientos, sea cual sea su efecto con errores y aciertos no solo termina involucrando a la pareja sino a toda una familia - concluyo el conde seguido de las reflexiones acertadas en cada caso dejandolos pensativos, Geraldine había tenido razón en algo y era que el amor no lo es todo

Para cuando pasaron al salón tuvieron más atino para conversar de temas que no tocaran fibras tan sensibles y directas. Darren agradeció la hospitalidad y a la guardia de aquella noche, había tanta tensión emocional entre los presentes que incomodaba. Elisa abrazó a Candice y con sus ojos humedecidos se obligó a despediste

\- Sé que últimamente las cosas han estado revueltas y créeme que ahora sé que pude haber hecho todo de otra forma, espero que tu si sepas elegir como hacerlo

\- Partiré mañana hacia algo nuevo Eli y no sé cuándo volveremos a vernos, pero prométeme que serás feliz – la observo mirar a su esposo y sonreír

\- Miró a Darren con una sonrisa y lo abrazó – Supongo que no tengo ya nada que perdonarte Doctor D. el tiempo se encargara de suplantar los malos recuerdos con los buenos - besó su mejilla – cuida de Eli por favor

\- En tu corazón no cabe la malicia Candice, yo procurare ser mejor y eso es algo que me has enseñado, como tú amigo y como tu médico - le devolvió la sonrisa

\- Darren... - la voz de George detrás de él lo sorprendió haciéndolo girar - espero puedan venir a menudo a cenar, esta también es tu casa y... me gustaría mucho verlos por aquí, a ambos

No sería fácil y tomaría tiempo pero era el inicio para volver a ganarse su confianza de alguna forma, asintió estrechando su mano y en ese instante el Conde le pidió a George un momento para hablar en privado

\- Creo que podemos conversar de la misma forma que alguna vez lo hicimos aunque esta vez puedo ver claramente porque Loana fue tan feliz aquí son una hermosa familia no nos equivocamos al dejar a mi nieta - la miró con apenas una sonrisa - así podemos dejar a estos jóvenes hablar un momento - las mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo y se levantaron dejando sus copas para seguirlos dejándolos en el silencioso salón

\- Ustedes dos sí que tienen de que hablar - comento Elisa antes de sonreírles y salir del brazo de Darren

Por un minuto ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta pensando en cómo habrían hecho, pudieron arreglar sus enormes diferencias para tratar de ser felices juntos y parecían una verdadera pareja de enamorados, sin embargo allí estaban con toda una vida conociéndose sin saber cómo comenzar

\- Sus miradas se quedaron por un instante ancladas - Supongo que saben del compromiso - La voz de Albert sonaba algo cansada

\- asintió y miró a Cintia de pie a un lado del salón - ¿Puedes acompañarme a la biblioteca?, tengo algo para ti

La siguió a la biblioteca y al entrar las velas ya estaban encendidas como señal de que alguien ya había estado en ese lugar, la certeza se la dio un paquete envuelto sobre la mesa de madera, había sido justo allí en donde le abrió por completo su corazón y sospechaba que ella haría lo mismo lo que le hacía sentir un amor más profundo que se veía superado por el miedo, miedo a lo que vendría después, miedo a lo que ella estuviese por decirle y fueran cuales fueran sus palabras presentía el desenlace

\- Ábrelo... es para ti - le pedí a Cintia que lo trajera

\- Se acercó y desató despacio la cinta, lo único que hacia ruido en esa habitación era el papel desgarrándose hasta que al fin un silencio descubrió un diario, ese diario que él le regalo hacía poco más de un año, no entendía por qué se lo estaba regalando de vuelta y en un instante recordó la conversación en la guarida, se lo regresaría, así que la miro con el ceño fruncido y ella simplemente forzó una sonrisa

\- lo he llenado por completo, allí está todo Albert, mi historia, la de mis padres, la nuestra, todo cuanto amo

\- Lo miró por un instante y sin soltarlo se acercó a ella lo suficiente - ¿esto es todo?

\- Espero que no, pero... - lo miro a los ojos profundamente - debo irme Bert... debo hacer esto no por mis padres o mis abuelos, esto es por mí, cumpliré con mis planes y dejare que me conozcan por lo que soy y ser al fin de donde pertenezco, debo saber que me depara realmente la vida más allá del colegio. Necesito hacer esto sola, sé que es lo que quiero pero debo enfrentarlo y no quiero comenzar con diferencias con mi abuela mucho menos vernos envueltos por otras historias del pasado, ella es... quiero demostrarle que esto no lo tomo a la ligera, mi abuelo sin embargo dio su bendición y yo siento que aun tengo tanto por aprender... merecemos conocernos, quizá halles todas las razonas aquí - señaló el diario, de su dedo deslizo lentamente el anillo y lo coloco en su palma un tanto temblorosa extendiéndoselo con las lágrimas agolpando sus ojos

\- Se acercó a ella lentamente tomando su mano y llevándola justo en medio de los dos hasta percibir que contenía la respiración - lo sé, sé que necesitas esto porque hace mucho tiempo atrás yo fui en búsqueda de lo mismo y seria egoísta de mi parte después de todo que no te dejara ir hacia lo que realmente quieres - tomó su mano y la cerro sobre la suya junto con el anillo - Mi promesa es firme así tenga que esperar años porque mi corazón te pertenece y de eso yo no tengo dudas ¿tu si?

\- No, pero no quisiera atarte conmigo de algún modo, no sé por cuánto tiempo...

\- Demasiado tarde Caille no me importa el tiempo y aunque seguramente tus abuelos te propongan una fila interminable de pretendientes si al final de tu búsqueda aun encuentras que me amas yo estaré para ti, estaré esperándote

\- No tienes que hacerlo - susurro cerrando los ojos y dejando correr algunas lagrimas

\- acaricio su mejilla limpiando el rastro húmedo - ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando me marche a la universidad? - ella lo miró de una forma intensa y supo que lo había recordado

\- te extrañare tanto que no puedo prometerte no llorar, pero cada día sonreiré sabiendo que eres feliz haciendo lo que realmente quieres hacer esperando que algún día regreses - le sonrió y cerro sus ojos empañados sintiendo como su cercanía la reconfortaba

La estaba dejando ir con amor, sintió su frente descansar en la suya y sin poderlo evitar lo abrazó, fue de esos abrazos silenciosos que a la vez gritaban tantas cosas aliviando montones de dudas, hubiese deseado permanecer así una eternidad, hubiese querido no permitirle hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero entendía demasiado bien sus razones, la puerta se abrió de pronto obligándolos a separarse de súbito y Cintia se disculpó diciendo que la necesitaban en el despacho

\- dio vueltas al diario en su mano observándolo con una dulce sonrisa y luego la miró con un suspiro - ¿Me escribirás esta vez?

\- Una vez por semana, lo prometo

\- Voy a conquistarla condesa - hizo una reverencia y ella al fin le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa era diferente, parecía un desafío que acompaño con una mirada coqueta nunca antes lo miró así

\- Le mostro su anillo en la palma de su mano y la cerró fuertemente - hasta entonces

Por unos segundos se sostuvieron la mirada aquello era un nuevo comienzo para ambos no un final, era la oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la amaba y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, sin terceros y con la convicción de las personas que querían ser para así ofrecerse el mundo el uno al otro

no sabía que esperar del futuro, quizá lo suyo si tendría frutos pero tal vez no y la vida se encargaría de llevarlos por caminos distintos, puede que la casualidad los juntara o la causalidad terminara por separarlos

Se encontró de frente con sus abuelos en el salón extrañándose por un momento, ellos la miraban con buscando en sus humedecidos ojos la certeza de su decisión

\- Ellos quieren despedirse de ti en privado - Jerome frunció el ceño al decirlo, ella dibujo esa pequeña sonrisa asintiendo con uno de sus puños apretados y paso por su lado hacia el despacho

miro a su esposa y esta le obsequio una mirada de advertencia que conocía muy bien y a la cual hizo caso omiso siguiendo a paso lento sobre su bastón justo a donde su nieta había estado mientras Geraldine resoplaba con los ojos en blanco y solicitaba a una de las mujeres un poco más de vino. Al entrar el joven estaba de pie con un libro en su mano aparentemente perdido en la lejanía oscura frente a ese ventanal de la pintoresca e iluminada biblioteca

\- Espero que sea una buena ocasión para conversar un poco joven

\- Giró de pronto con sorpresa y volvió a la realidad acercándose a la mesa de madera brillante y cocando el diario le ofreció asiento frente a él - es una ocasión acertada conde

\- Ella ya no lleva un anillo como solía hacerlo, nos habló del compromiso para luego contarnos que lo rompería por el bien de los dos

\- dejo escapar el aire - creo que le debo una disculpa y una explicación así que comenzare explicándole, amo a su nieta la he querido desde que era un niño y no me di cuenta del amor que le pertenecía hasta que fue un poco tarde e hice cosas de las cuales quizá sería absurdo arrepentirse en este instante, mi vida viajaba en otro carril cuando la tenía en frente y solo el hecho de perderla para siempre por ser quien es abrió mis ojos, trate de recuperar el tiempo perdido le declare mi amor y me encontré con que ella sentía lo mismo, aceptó casarse conmigo y como se pudo dar cuenta mi hermana y George estaban de acuerdo, pediría su mano ante ustedes y... mis errores pasaron factura - miró el diario por un momento - ella ha decidido seguir desde un inicio completamente nuevo y es justo, ha pasado su vida en un colegio preparándose para algo que convirtió en una meta no seré yo quien la detenga, necesita descubrir quién quiere ser como su heredera yo también busque ese norte hace algunos años atrás y porque la amo no estoy pidiéndole su mano en matrimonio

\- La estas dejando libre muchacho, puede que descubra un mundo nuevo en Francia uno en donde no estés tú

\- Respetare eso como ella lo hizo por mí, pero le prometo que formalmente desde este inicio buscare conquistarla, le escribiré cartas con todo mi amor, la visitare en Razes cada que pueda y lucharé para que me acepten

\- Prometimos dejarla decidir Joven Andrew, pero le advierto que no permitiré que derrame lágrimas amargas por nadie y debe saber que Geraldine pondrá mucho de su parte para que acepte la unión conveniente con algún noble

\- Respóndame solo una cosa, ¿me hubiese concedido la mano de Candice en matrimonio aun sabiendo que no soy un noble?

\- lo miró unos segundos con recelo - Sin dudarlo, porque si en algo su padre tenía razón era que ningún título valía el amor por los tuyos, perdí a mi Loana por negarme a aceptar al hombre que amaba y si Candice verdaderamente lo ama yo le abriré las puertas de Razes incluso por encima de lo que piense Geraldine

\- ahora entiende por qué lo hago, no puedo negarle esto, este tiempo con ustedes el conocer la vida allí afuera

\- existe un compromiso, bien pudiera elegir hacerlo cumplir y en su lugar deja que ella se marche, dejar ir también es amar

\- siempre me pregunté si lo nuestro se dio muy tarde o muy temprano, en esto espero estar a tiempo

...

Al entrar ambos la esperaban de pie y Rose tenia lágrimas en los ojos

\- Tus abuelos nos han invitado a pasar una temporada en Razes cuando queramos Caille y es que nos han dejado claro que no volverás en un tiempo y yo se que lo que viene para ti no es nada fácil

\- Se acercó tomando su mano con cariño – estaré lejos pero mi corazón se queda aquí con ustedes madrina

\- Mencionamos el compromiso ¿sigue en pie?

\- Apretó el puño en donde seguía el anillo – por ahora no puedo cumplir con ello, Albert lo sabe aunque quiza no tenía que elegir lo hice porque en este momento no se en que me convertiré ni cómo manejar la vida de una condesa, no pensamos en eso antes tal vez hubiésemos podido salir adelante juntos pero han sucedido cosas… he leido cartas de mis padres y he tenido otra perspectiva

\- Pero aún se quieren

\- Y así será toda mi vida madrina pero siento que es lo correcto - Sin decir más la abrazó

\- luego fue el turno de George - hasta pronto Petite se que te adoraran en Francia

\- Les escribiré y esperare con ansias sus cartas - tío... no me cansare jamás de agradecerles y quiero que no se preocupen por mí, estoy ansiosa por conocer Francia y por vivir toda esta nueva vida, quiero hacer lo posible por usar todo esto para hacer alguna diferencia

\- Sé que vas a lograrlo mi niña - menciono con los ojos húmedos

\- Antes que nos pongamos sentimentales enviare a buscar a Centinela - suspiró - les prometo que cuando vuelva a Londres me verán conforme con la vida que he elegido y con las vivencias que ganaré

\- Solo espero que cuando regreses a casa me mires a los ojos y me digas que eres completamente feliz - acaricio su barbilla y ella le sonrió

Aquella noche el carruaje se alejó llevándose el cuadro de sus padres y a Centinela y ese anillo que guardaba ya lejos de su vista pero había dejado su corazón como había dicho, dejo correr las lagrimas en el hombro de su abuelo y lejos de cuestionarse sabía que era el precio que debía pagar por ese futuro que esperaba, no siempre se puede elegir con el corazón.

* * *

un millon de disculpas pero he vivido un mes de locos, la vida fuera de las letras es envolvente, pues dije que quedaba 1 y hasta quiza tengan que retomar la historia y las razones de esta chica... Epilogo? claro que si!


	31. Epílogo

La vida suele ser extraordinaria y no se detiene, los años pasan llenos de experiencia con sus retos y pequeñas metas logradas que al final se convierten en parte de ese ser que se construye, uno tras otro transcurrieron entre cartas y buenas noticias, los condes al fin pudieron descansar de las exigencias de su titulo cediéndolo en vida a su única nieta complacidos de tenerla entre ellos se creó el lazo que se empeñaron un día en mantener distante por el orgullo. Por las mañanas era la dulce maestra de un grupo de jóvenes que asistía a la escuela especial, así era llamada debido a su condición pues estaba dirigida a huérfanos y niños con padres en situación económica precaria que se veían muchas veces forzados a trabajar desde muy niños retrasando por unos años su educación básica, por las tardes era la condesa que de a poco fue ganándose el aprecio de sus iguales a pesar de ser bastante mal vista su labor, según era una mujer demasiado rica como para ocuparse de esas nimiedades y muchos lo atribuyeron a su educación en Inglaterra, con el tiempo dejaron de prestarle atención mientras ella debía cumplir con montones de compromisos sociales. Geraldine le llevaba con gusto una agenda al tiempo que la instruía y a diferencia de su hija su nieta cumplía con entusiasmo su deber llevando la par el amor por su escuela, tuvo la oportunidad de darse cuenta cuan infeliz había sido Loana bajo ese techo y sintió cierta paz al comprender que al desafiarla y orillarla a tomar esa decisión sus últimos años de vida fueron inmensamente felices. Casi no tenía tiempo de nada, pero 1 vez por semana escribía una carta al hombre que ella adoraba, ella recibía una también y siempre dibujaba una sonrisa cálida, en el cajón de su preciosa peinadora guardaba aquel anillo como un recuerdo valioso aunque no estaba comprometida y aquello le dio pie a muchos pretendientes, el tiempo hizo su efecto, simpatizaba con algunos caballeros, con otros hablaba por cortesía, con el pasar de las estaciones entendió que no se deben forzar las situaciones no se negaría la oportunidad aferrándose a un amor a destiempo, debía vivir.

Esa mañana la casa grande estaba revuelta, corrían de un lado a otro las mujeres mientras Rose en un revoltijo de faldas caminaba de una estancia a la otra comprobando que todo estuviese en orden para los eventos de aquel fin de semana, George salió de su despacho colocándose el sombrero y arreglando su chaqueta con paso apurado

\- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto su esposa

\- A la fabrica, no creas que me quedare a observar esta agitación

\- Pero hoy es el día, ¿por fin después de todos estos años ella regresa a casa y tú te vas?

\- Pasara una temporada con nosotros Rose y esta tarde estaré aquí sin falta - besó su frente observando cómo cargaban la platería - a ella no le importan de que calidad sean los cubiertos querida

\- Es una condesa

\- Es nuestra Caille - le sonrió

Con sus piernitas cortas corrió aferrándose a su falda, al verlo le sonrió con ternura y lo levanto del suelo limpiándole de su rosada mejilla un poco de chocolate, era hermoso, con sus ojos claros y su cabello castaño para ser sincera estaba completamente enamorada de ese pequeño, apenas cumpliría 3 y celebrarían su bautizo. Elisa llego a pasos apurados hasta ellos mirando al pequeño con enfado

\- No hay abuela que te salve, no puedes comer dulces a esta hora, estarás castigado en tu habitación - reprendió haciendo que el niño se recargara en su abuela buscando apoyo

\- Hoy es un día especial Elisa no puedes ser tan dura con él es un bebé, deja que haga sus travesuras - George acaricio su cabecita

\- Ahora soy la mala de la historia, por eso esta aquí porque ustedes lo malcrían - le miró con enfado a lo que el decidió abrazarse más a su abuela

Generalmente era Darren es quien le ponía mas carácter y ella solía mirarlo con un amor que no pensó que existiera, tan profundo y tan infinito que el resto del mundo dejaba de importar, el amor por sus hombres le cambio totalmente la forma de ver la vida, suspiro con resignación y lo acarició

\- Ahora comienzas a entender Elisa - comentó su padre mientras los besaba despidiéndose

Cuando todo estuvo en orden no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana esperaba que ella apareciera en cualquier momento más de 4 años sin verla eran demasiado tiempo, en sus cartas le contaba como estaba llevando la vida en Francia y lo bien que le estaba yendo con los proyectos que había emprendido y para los que mucha gente la apoyo, lo que más le impacto fue que le dijera que había alguien especial, le hablo de un caballero que había movido cielo y tierra para que levantara la escuela y la defendía siempre de las habladurías entre los nobles tanto que había creado un programa para voluntarios entre ellos y así cubrir más niños y mas materias, le encantaba dar largos paseos de su brazo mientras conversaban, lo describía como gracioso y gentil sintiendo en sus palabras un profundo afecto, no lo menciono en su carta de respuesta pero creyó que posiblemente ese hombre había ganado su corazón. Finalmente observó de lejos entrar un elegante carruaje y su mirada se iluminó, entre mas se acercaba la emoción la inundaba y a viva voz anuncio que ella ya estaba en casa, salió hasta la entrada y con impaciencia bajo las escalinatas, Rose apareció en el umbral con su nieto de la mano, el carruaje paró y el minuto más largo sucedió entre la apertura de la portezuela y que por fin descendiera frente a casa, ella era como una potente luz llena de energía y alegría con esa sonrisa que extraño tanto. De un salto Elisa llegó hasta su hermana y entre gritos de felicidad en un abrazo interminable le pareció estar viéndose junto a Loana hacía muchos años atrás, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas solo con verlas llorar, mirarse, reconocer el paso del tiempo y abrazarse con infinito cariño y algarabía, ella se quito ese elegante sombrero dejando suelto su largo cabello rubio, si, era su Caille pero también era toda una condesa y una mujer, aquella pequeña a sus ojos ya no existía solo en su corazón de madre, soltó al pequeño quien la miraba con asombro y la abrazó entre suspiros

\- Madrina, los he extrañado tanto... - dejo caer lagrimas de felicidad

\- Limpiándose la comisura de sus ojos la observo detenidamente, se había puesto si era posible más hermosa - Petite Caille, bienvenida a casa

\- Miró al pequeño y su sonrisa se amplió - hola... - quito de sus manos los guantes de seda agachándose hasta su altura mientras que con timidez se escondía tras las faldas de su abuela, le extendió la mano con una sonrisa y el pequeño le extendió la suya que envolvía un caramelo, tomándolo se echo a reír - Eres igual a tu padre - Lo levanto en brazos acariciándolo y detallándolo con los ojos empañados - en dos días me convertiré en tu madrina Ian y no sabes lo feliz que me hace porque te he querido desde antes vinieras a este mundo soñaba con conocerte y tengo tantas cosas que contarte... - al fin le sonrió

Adentro las mujeres lloraban mientras la abrazaban para ellas nada había cambiado el amor seguía intacto a pesar del tiempo y de algunos cambios, miro a su alrededor con tanta nostalgia que no pudo evitar suspirar nuevamente, su equipaje lo llevaron directamente a su antigua habitación Rose y Elisa a pesar de que no querían perderla de vista dejaron que se refrescara un poco de aquel largo viaje, entrar allí fue como volver a un pasado que parecía lejano, los recuerdos vividos golpearon su mente y su corazón, había pasado el tiempo y con el muchas cosas en su vida cambaron, estaba completamente segura de que sería objeto de preguntas que iban implícitas en sus cartas y de las cuales no podría escapar, sonrió pues tendría mucho por contarles, frente al espejo trenzo su cabello con un cómodo y sencillo vestido y sonrió, hacia mucho que no usaba algo así y le recordó a esa chiquilla traviesa que solía correr por toda la casa, trepar arboles y escapar de vez en cuando. Para cuando se encontró con Elisa y su madrina en el salón ambas la miraron como si se hubiese transformado por completo

\- ¿Tan mal me veo?

\- No es eso Caille... te extrañamos mucho y verte así es como si nunca te hubieses ido - Le sonrió su madrina

\- Aunque esos hermosos vestidos de Condesa son un espectáculo, además caminas diferente y... tengo muchas preguntas

\- ¡Elisa! - advirtió Rose aunque en el fondo deseaba saber tanto y mas - Esperaremos a que lleguen todos

\- No, en cuanto los hombres pisen esta casa no se podrá hablar de ciertas cosas que solo nos compete entre mujeres - la observo sentarse frente a ella con una sonrisa - ¿Como están tus abuelos? ¿como es que te dejaron venir sola? y finalmente Caille ¿por amor a Dios quien es él?

\- Sus ojos brillaron con un toque de picardía - Mis abuelos están bien y como les comente por carta yo estoy muy feliz con lo que se ha logrado en Razes, me costó un poco integrarme a los nobles es tan diferente a Inglaterra, en Francia son mas... abiertos en muchos temas que dejarían boquiabiertos a los Londinenses, aprendí a servir en libertad y eso es lo que un día liberara a esa parte del mundo de la monarquía estoy segura. Tomo su té entre sus manos y as miro entre sus pestañas, Geraldine es inagotable, Cintia me acompaño gran parte del viaje el resto la hermana de la marquesa tenia destino en palacio, cada año insistía en presentarme a alguien y tres de ellos se atrevieron a pedirmeo insinuar matrimonio - la exclamación de las mujeres la hizo sonreír

\- Miró el anillo de compromiso en su dedo - ¡Estas comprometida Caille! - tomando su mano miro el precioso brillante

\- lo estoy.. pero por favor quiero ser yo quien se lo diga

Observo detenidamente como ellas se quedaban sin palabras, tal vez debatiéndose en la incertidumbre, puede que entre ser feliz por ella y las miles de interrogantes que rodeaban a Albert, de pronto la puerta se abrió y él apareció en el umbral, no la esperaba hasta mas tarde y al verla se quedo inmóvil, sus ojos se encontraron quedándose fijos el uno del otro, Albert le sonrió apenas musitando su nombre dándole vueltas a su sombrero y ella se levanto lentamente dejando su tasa, unos pasos y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, para las mujeres presentes era como un sueño hecho realidad aunque la realidad fuera diferente, ella estaba comprometida y él se había dividido todos esos años entre la medicina y sus constantes viajes como Vizconde, en un principio fue extenuante y llegaban a pasar incluso un par de meses sin saber de su paradero, pero siempre volvía a la casa grande, no le conocieron relación alguna porque sabían seguía enamorado de la niña de sus ojos, ¿sabría acaso que ella había encontrado el amor en Francia?

Acunó su rostro mirándola como si no pudiera creerlo y ella con cariño acaricio sus manos fue un momento sin duda que detuvo el tiempo no solo para ellos, Candice reaccionó antes y se alejó consciente de que no estaban solos volviendo a su lugar tratando de recuperar la compostura

\- ¿Darren no viene contigo? - pregunto Elisa

\- Esta en el hospital tuvo una emergencia pero aseguró que llegaría a tiempo - contestó sin dejar de mirar a Caille

\- Siempre tiene una emergencia

\- Me contaste en una de tus cartas que el día en que lo viste mas desencajado fue cuando recibió a Ian - menciono Caille - quiero escucharle personalmente esa historia

\- Si, lo hubieses visto aunque tener un bebé no es lo más agradable del mundo es precioso el momento en el que al fin está con nosotros, nació en casa y Darren no pudo encontrar a él medico que es, era un padre bastante nervioso - Finalmente su cara al ver a Ian no tuvo precio - comento Rose recordando

\- Debe ser hermoso recibir a tus hijos, yo espero algún día poder hacerlo aunque puedo imaginar cómo se sentía Darren con la vida de los dos seres que más ama en sus manos

\- Sus miradas parecieron visualizar un futuro que la hacía sentirse un poco incomoda, viéndolos allí renacía su ilusión de que ellos pudieran estar juntos, pero se desvanecía con el compromiso que les acababa de confesar, Rose suspiro profundamente - seguramente lo harás Albert pero para ello primero debes casarte con alguien

\- Eso quiero - contesto sin más - ese alguien siempre ha existido, mi compromiso es firme

\- Me parece raro que no recibiera jamás la noticia de tu compromiso supongo que es tu deber casarte y tener una familia - comentó Candice

\- Para ello necesito a alguien a quien ame, no podría jamás casarme a conveniencia social

Se sintió como una respuesta a lo que Elisa sospecho, él definitivamente estaba enterado, ella era la mas consiente de todos en la familia de cuanto se amaban y no sabía quién era ese hombre en la vida de ella, pero era claro que sus sentimientos por su tío no habían cambiado, la forma en que se abrazaron, las miradas, los conocía muy bien

\- Bueno hay casos como el mío y Darren, ¿como es con tu prometido Caille? - el silencio cortaba la respiración, las miradas entre ellos se volvieron más intensas, aquello había sido intencional

\- ¿Estas comprometida? - preguntó directamente

\- No puedo ocultar el anillo Albert, pero por favor esto que no lo sepa mi tío aun, quiero hablarlo con él a solas

\- ¿Vas a contarle que te casas porque no tienes más remedio? - entrecerró los ojos - no tengo opción, le debo mi felicidad y lo quiero Bert ya lo sabes

\- ¿Y con quien vas a casarte? recuerdo un Francés bastante soez que pretendía merecer tu mano a Geraldine le encantaba

\- ¿Y piensas que podria casarme con él? porque para mí quería solo una esposa y pretendía que dejara la escuela al contraer matrimonio en cambio mi prometido ha sido parte de mi equipo, él se ha ganado mi mano y a Geraldine que es una misión casi titánica me caso porque debo y quiero

\- Entonces no tengo objeciones espero que seas realmente feliz a su lado Caille - se levantó del sofá - nos vemos en la cena Lo observaron salir con sorpresa junto con el momento de tensión

\- ¿Lo sabía? - pregunto Rose aun turbada con la noticia

\- Si madrina, hace unos meses celebramos el compromiso en Razes

\- ¿Por que tu prometido no vino contigo? - Salió de Francia antes por algunos asuntos pero quedamos en vernos aquí, mejor hablemos del bautizo de Ian estoy muy emocionada - cambio de tema drásticamentedejandolas aun con mas preguntas

Esa tarde casi al anochecer George estaba abrazando a su querida Caille con una taza de té que ella le preparara como siempre hablaron entre risas, se hicieron algunos silencios y brotaron algunas lagrimas los dos solos, pero después no pudo ocultar en toda la noche esa sonrisa que no se borraba con nada, sus hijos, su familia al fin volvía a estar completa y desbordaba felicidad absoluta, Darren se veía diferente, trataba a Elisa con amor y ternura, adoraba a su hijo y tenía una barba que lo hacía parecer mucho más guapo

\- Bueno familia tenemos muchos motivos para celebrar esta noche - Elisa suspiro en medio de la cena mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa - Caille ha vuelto a casa aunque sea por poco tiempo, celebraremos el bautizo de Ian y queremos darles otra noticia - todos estaban expectantes - Estoy embarazada otra vez - sonrió y todo se volvió alegría entre algunas lagrimas de felicidad

\- Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí con ustedes... Me hacían mucha falta y ahora que nuestra familia está creciendo yo quiero que sepan que soy inmensamente feliz, pude encontrar en Francia mi propósito además de personas maravillosas - miro a su tío y a su madrina - se los prometí, les prometí que regresaría siendo feliz y viendo que ustedes también lo son

\- Es un día lleno de mucha dicha, tendré otro nieto, Albert pudo estar aquí y Caille... ma douce petite fille al fin has vuelto con extraordinarias noticias, no dudes ni por un segundo que viajaremos a Francia para el día de tu boda hija - alzo su copa y brindó

\- Con sorpresa en sus ojos miro a todo los presentes era el ultimo en enterarse - ¿Vas a casarte Candice?... pero... - Darren dudó un poco antes de hacer la pregunta obvia que no formuló - felicidades... tu prometido supongo que es un noble Francés

\- No es Francés - sonrió - lo que quiero que sepan es que lo adoro y mis abuelos también así que no había mucho que discutir cuando me propuso matrimonio durante un evento en Versalles el Rey dio su bendición y la ofensa que hicieran mis padres quedó en el pasado, la boda será en 4 meses y ya se que es pronto lamento no haberlo mencionado antes quería de corazón hacerlo con todos en casa, Eli no creo que puedas viajar en tu estado... estará avanzado

\- ¿De que hablas? ni te imaginas todo lo que pude hacer cuando esperaba a Ian no me perderé el día más feliz de tu vida

\- Sin embargo yo me perdí el tuyo - menciono con tristeza al pensar en todos esos años distantes

\- Quizá tengamos entonces a este nuevo integrante en Francia y estaremos a mano - sonrió

\- Espero estar invitado a esa boda Caille - dijo Albert llevando la copa a sus labios dejando un silencio extraño en el ambiente

\- No te atrevas a faltar a el día más importante de mi vida

Amenazó de pronto a lo que él estallo en risas seguido por ella y dándole pie a los demás a relajarse sobre el tema quizá después de todo ese tiempo lo habían superado, Darren conocía los sentimientos de Albert hacia ella y le pareció absurdo que la perdiera de ese modo algo habia sucedido

Por la mañana salió a dar un paseo por los jardines cuando de pronto mirando las flores y absorbiendo el espacio junto con los recuerdos escucho su voz, apenas giró podía sentir su presencia a distancia

\- Señorita este pirata de tierras lejanas solicita hablarle

\- finalmente giró con una amplia sonrisa - Aun sabes identificarte Bert aunque ya no estoy trepada a ese árbol - señaló el enorme cerezo aunque tantas cosas hayan cambiado

\- Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran Caille, lo que siento por ti es una de ellas y no sé qué clase de ideas tengas en mente en estos momentos - ¿iras a llevarle flores a tus padres? - Si, iré en cuanto mi madrina este lista insistió en acompañarme, aunque gracias a un hermoso cuadro que adorna mi habitación pase todos estos años colocándole flores y hablándoles extraño caminar hasta allí, quizá el cambio Bert es lo que nos hace convertirnos en mejores personas, dejamos de aferrarnos al pasado

\- tienes razón, también vemos mas allá de lo que siempre tuvimos en frente - Sonrió

\- ¿ellas están en la ventana observándonos no es así? - Ya te lo dije... hay cosas que nunca cambian - se acomodo su sombrero - nos veremos esta noche madeimoselle - le dedico una reverencia y continuo su camino

Al girar las mujeres en la ventana se apartaron como si nada y ese simple momento la hizo sonreír, habían cosas que no cambiarían nunca. Durante el camino de regreso del campo santo su madrina le pregunto si su prometido llegaría para el bautizo, distraída comento que si y luego la ataco con más preguntas sobre él, en su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de que su vida finalmente no estuviese atada a su hermano y que ella hubiese cambiado todo su amor por el deber, así que la idea de darle celos aunque no era tan buena su reacción definiría realmente si había dejado de importarle

\- Creo que Bert se ve con alguien en Irlanda, viaja demasiado allá

\- Debe ser por sus deberes como Vizconde madrina - respondió tranquilamente

\- Pero recibe cartas de alguien estoy segura, lo he visto sonreír leyéndolas, al fin ella se mostro interesada - además que de sus viajes siempre regresa distinto, como enamorado

\- Espero que no sea otra como Minette - desvió la mirada con enfado y se encogió de hombros - aunque nadie manda en el corazón

\- ¿No coincidieron cuando estuvo en Francia?

\- A veces...

\- Es la misma respuesta que él me da

Rose sonrió al comprobar aunque sea un poco que lo que ella sentía por él también seguía allí ni el tiempo, ni la distancia habían podido antes con ese lazo tan fuerte entre ellos no tenia por qué ser distinto entonces

Esa mañana decidió caminar por el jardín, adentro era un verdadero caos entre las mujeres y los preparativos del bautizo Elisa procuraba que todo fuera perfecto mientras su madrina coordinaba todo en la cocina a un tiempo cronometrado, sonrió al tiempo que afirmaba para sí misma que ellas jamás cambiarían, ambas giraron al mismo tiempo hacia ella y le sonrieron con cariño

\- ¿Vas a pasear al jardín Caille? - pregunto su madrina al verla sostener su sombrero ataviada con un sencillo vestido de algodón que dejaba ver sus botas como cuando era aun una niña

\- Y aprovecharé de dar un vistazo al hermoso trabajo que hacen allí afuera con la decoración, volveré en un rato

\- Caille... no tardes tanto debemos prepararnos y los invitados empezaran a llegar dentro de unas horas muchos de ellos ansiosos por volver a verte y no precisamente así - comentó Elisa mirándola de arriba a abajo con su cómodo atuendo

\- Si madame - respondió irónica con una reverencia que provocó un ademan en la pelirroja, le estaba tomando el pelo como siempre

Su madrina se acercó besando cariñosamente su mejilla y cruzo el salón para continuar con su labor a lo que ella con una amplia sonrisa aprovecho para escabullirse, si bien los jardines en los que había estado los últimos años eran majestuosos aquel tenía un significado especial, lo había extrañado y soñado por mucho tiempo anhelando con volver. Las decoraciones en telas blancas y azul pastel combinaban con el cielo y el viento jugaba con ellas como si supieran de que se trataba la celebración, caminó entre las mesas y los empleados totalmente invisible disfrutando cada paso rápido con un aire de libertad, en Francia estaría obligándose a caminar correctamente con lentitud para ser reverenciada y respetada como indicaba el protocolo, era como estar en el colegio, allí podía ser simplemente la maestra y sonreír recibiendo las flores de los adorables niños, le encantaba poder estar allí y escapar de la parafernalia, tomo una de las llamativas flores y la ancló encima de su oreja, su cabello también podía sentir esa libertad de los elaborados moños y tranzas que constituían a diario su peinado el viento lo ondeaba bajo su sombrero que sujetó en su barbilla. caminó un poco más dejando atrás los preparativos y se adentro hacia el mirador, desde allí podía ver la hermosa extensión de verde y también revivir montones de recuerdos de su infancia, suspiró quedándose pensativa por un rato y siguió su caminata hasta dar con aquel árbol, apenas lo diviso sintió la necesidad de treparlo como hizo infinidades de veces, quiso correr hasta él y abrazarlo porque también lo había extrañado, sin embargo solo lo acaricio mirando hasta su copa y las ramas donde solía sentarse, sin dejar de tocarlo su vista se paseo por el lugar y a su mente viajaron como ráfagas de luz todos esos recuerdos, Albert, Elisa y Ella misma correteando entre los arboles siendo aun unos niños, El momento en el que ese joven tomo su mano de vuelta a casa asegurándole que jamás la dejaría aunque estuviese lejos, ella con su uniforme del colegio y su trenza refunfuñando por un mal día, las agradables caminatas con Darren, la casa grande y todas sus celebraciones familiares, la boda infantil y graciosa, los cumpleaños, la espantosa boda de Eli, su compromiso... las luces de las velas la noche en que todo cambió para cada uno de ellos...

...

\- Entonces...

\- Es por ti

\- ¿por mi? - contuvo el aliento

\- si - acaricio su mejilla mirándola fijamente con el sentimiento a flor de piel - no puedo seguir con ella o plantearme nada con nadie más si te quiero tanto a ti

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - repuso nerviosa, tal vez incrédula

\- Acuno su rostro mientras sus miradas decían tantas cosas - Te quiero

\- Se había imaginado aquello tantas veces que las manos le temblaban, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y su mente no quería reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo, para ella él amaba a otra persona - ¿me quieres cómo? - logro articular

\- Le sonrió mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla - te quiero como nunca imagine quererte, con todo mi corazón y sin duda luchare por conquistarte así tenga que ir hasta Francia a hablar con tus abuelos

...

Aquel recuerdo le arranco inconscientemente un suspiro porque si solo se hubiese limitado a ello no habían sucedido tantas cosas, pero también estaba convencida de que debían suceder de ese modo porque el tiempo, el tiempo de Dios es perfecto, pudo imaginar sin problema dejando el pasado donde pertenece un futuro precioso, los hijos de Eli corriendo por todos lados y cada año volvería con sus propios hijos para hacer de la casa grande un caos reuniendo a la familia como entonces, la casa grande siempre había sido su hogar aunque no pasara cada día en ella y siempre lo seria.

Sintió sus manos rodear lentamente su cintura mientras su corazón se agitaba estaba totalmente inmóvil al escuchar su voz susurrar en su oído

\- ¿Entonces vas a casarte? - dejo escapar el aire y giró hacia él con sorpresa alejándose un par de pasos para recuperar el aliento

\- por supuesto ¿y como es que...? no escuche tus pasos

\- Estabas muy concentrada en tus pensamientos, daría lo que fuera por adivinarlos

\- No podrías y es... - frunció el ceño mirándolo de reojo - mi madrina piensa que ves a alguien en Irlanda porque te ha visto recibir cartas y sonreír, ¿estas enamorado realmente?

\- ¿!Ah sí!? - sonrió sin poderlo evitar - Rose siempre ha sido muy observadora puede estar observándonos en este momento - miro de un lado al otro y sin esperarlo la ciño contra su cuerpo y ambos quedaron detrás de aquel árbol ocultos - ¡Ahora no! y pensándolo bien esto me trae algunos recuerdos - murmuro sin perder la sonrisa - contéstame solo una cosa y te dejare en paz - contuvo el aire mientras formulaba la pregunta sin sonreír - ¿lo amas?

\- Sus ojos la miraban fijamente exigiendo esa respuesta mientras su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza - si - dejo escapar envueltos en un silencio que cortaba la respiración

\- ¿Y él? ¿te ama? - hace tiempo que no me lo dice - lo apartó un poco recuperando el aliento - pero me lo ha demostrado de muchas formas, muchas veces y no necesito mas para saber que lo hace, está allí cuando lo necesito y hace que quiera ser mejor cada día apoyando mis proyectos y locuras, sinceramente he imaginado mi futuro a su lado

\- Debe amarte entonces para pedir tu mano de una forma poco convencional en Francia, en un salón frente al Rey, para ganarse a tu abuela

\- Fue la locura más dulce - sonrió con ensoñación recostándose del árbol - dijo que daría lo que fuera por que accediera ser su esposa y le rogo al rey aceptara esa unión que estaba seguro era su destino, dijo que su propósito era a mi lado, la sala se quedo en silencio no parecía importar tanta gente y la magnitud de ese evento su bendición fueron unas simples palabras - rió al recordarlo - asistiré a Razes con gusto además tengo que ver con mis propios ojos esa famosa escuela suya

\- ¿Eres feliz? - Lo miró saliendo de su burbuja de recuerdo - lo soy Albert, soy inmensamente feliz

\- ¿Sabes lo que creo? - se acerco cercándola de nuevo dejando su boca a escasos centímetros - extrañas la aventura, escaparte a mitad de la noche, perderte en los jardines - acarició sus labios lentamente - besar a oscuras y en silencio, adoras el secreto por ello no les dices la verdad

\- Casi sin atreverse a respirar su mano se deslizo hasta la flor de su cabello y le sonrió con descaro mientras con ella acariciaba su rostro - ¿y que con eso?

\- ¿Candice estás jugando conmigo? ¿así quieres que sea? - le sonrió mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior y mirándolo de esa forma en que sabía lo ponía de rodillas - ¿que más quieres de mi? - susurró - te extraño, extraño tocarte, besarte, sentirte tan cerca... y ahora que estas aquí, que no necesitamos un tedioso protocolo ni escondernos haces esto - se acerco a su boca con toda la intención de besarla pero se detuvo - esto no es un secreto Mademoiselle

\- No, no lo es pero es el bautizo de Ian y no quiero tener que responder después de tantos años todas las preguntas que nos harían, esto es de momento una historia que es solo nuestra y que siento que no pertenece todavía aquí, siento que... - se apartó caminando algunos pasos lejos del árbol y de él volviendo a respirar - siento que nuestra vida está en Francia ahora, cuando llegue sentí pánico, reviví de pronto el dolor de dejarlos, romper nuestro compromiso, hacer una vida lejos y sabes cómo nos costó empezar desde cero, volver a ser amigos, conocernos mas, acostumbrarnos a la aristocracia, que nos aceptaran y ahora estamos aquí y me siento una niña, siento mas presión que siendo la condesa de Anjou - suspiró acercándose - quiero que nuestra historia sea solo nuestra... es cierto... extraño nuestras aventuras y tu eres el único que no espera nada mas de mi y ama mi desastre

\- Espero pacientemente el día en que seas al fin mi esposa y te he esperado todo el tiempo necesario

\- ¿entonces hemos esperado demasiado Monsieur?

\- Se que parecen otras vidas pero no podría ser diferente - acaricio su cabello rizado con ternura - fuiste la niña de mis ojos, la joven que robo mi corazón y eres sin duda la mujer de mi vida, nos hemos perdido y nos volvemos a encontrar para mí solo significa una cosa, no importa en donde estemos, estamos unidos desde siempre

\- y todos lo supieron antes que nosotros mismos no es justo, por ello.. - le entrego la flor con una sonrisa - lo sabrán luego mientras disfrutamos de unos dias de secreto y aventura

\- La miro alejarse sin poder evitar sonreír, se detuvo un momnto para girar y guiñarle un ojo con picardía, seguía siendo la misma niña traviesa de sus ojos, giro la flor en su mano y dejo escapar un suspiro - je t´aime petite Caille

* * *

FIN?

* * *

**Miles de Gracias y sobre todo una disculpa estos ultimos capitulos tardaron mas de lo esperado pues no conseguia el momento.. el Tiempo aunque cruel es perfecto... un abrazo enorme a todas las lectoras de esta historia y estoy convencida que hay una segunda parte sobre la Condesa de Anjou y el Vizconde Irlandes... disfrute mucho poner de cabeza su mente al leerla y la mia al escribir... hasta la proxima **


End file.
